The Marauders - Dark Time
by Danao
Summary: Le combat contre Lord Voldemort continue à travers la communauté magique. Les Magemorts multiplient les attaques et les Aurors ainsi que l'Ordre du Phénix n'ont plus une minutes à eux. Mais plusieurs questions se posent au sein des deux clans ennemis : ou se trouvent les personnes les plus impliqués dans la lutte ? Et où se trouve Harry Potter ? (Univers Alternatif)
1. Harder to breathe

**_Et le voici mes loulous, la première partie de ce dernier volet ! Après une longue attente. Je tiens à m'excusez pour cette attente mais entre vacances, problèmes de famille et boulot j'avoue ne pas avoir été assez motivé pour terminer cette première partie. Mais aujourd'hui je me suis forcé à pondre les idées que j'avais dans ma tête pour vous._**

 ** _J'espère que vous serez aussi nombreux que pour les deux premiers tomes !_**

 ** _Allé je vous laisse avec cette première partie !_**

 ** _On se retrouve en bas !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC _**

* * *

_\- Voilà tout est en place, il ne manque plus qu'à attendre la nuit et là on pourra agir !_ _ **Dit Damian en arrivant vers eux.**_ _Black vous êtes sur de pouvoir le faire ?_

 _\- On a pas le choix de toute façon !_

 **La nuit arriva, après s'être reposés afin de pouvoir accomplir leur mission Sirius, Lily et Damian s'approchèrent de la maison de la famille Black au Square Grimmaurd. Sirius tapa du pied et aussitôt l'immeuble, où se trouva la grande maison, bougèrent et firent place à une nouvelle demeure semblable. Quand le grillage se releva, Sirius se tourna vers ses deux compagnons.**

\- Bien alors, j'entre et quand la voie est libre je vous fais signe de me suivre. Normalement à cette heure-ci mes parents dorment à point fermés seul Kreattur est encore éveillée.

\- Par contre on fait quoi si on entends l'un de vos parents se réveiller ? **Questionna Damian**

\- J'ai la cape d'invisibilité de mon mari. Elle nous sera très utile je pense ! **Répondit Lily**

 **Sirius fit un oui affirmatif de la tête et regarda derrière lui avant de revenir vers Lily et Damian.**

\- N'oubliez pas, il ne répondra uniquement que si je lui pose la question ! Donc laissez moi faire. Lily tu lui montre le médaillon et vous Damian par mesure de précaution tenez votre baguette mais ne la dévoilez pas tant qu'il n'y aura pas de danger !

 **Lily et Damian comprirent leur rôle et Sirius entra dans le petit jardin en allant vers l'entrée des elfes de maison qui se trouva à l'arrière. Il y a presque six ans, il avait emprunté ce chemin pour s'enfuir et voilà que maintenant il le reprenait pour y entrée comme un voleur.**

 **Il passa l'entrée quand il vit que la voie est libre, il fit signe à Damian et Lily de le rejoindre. Une fois la porte de service passée, ils s'aventurèrent afin d'accéder facilement jusque dans la cuisine sans faire de bruit.**

 **Au loin, ils purent entendre les ronflements du père de Sirius ce qui leur donna le seul moyen de comprendre que les parents de Sirius dormaient. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, ils firent le sortilège de Lumos afin d'éclairer la pièce. Mais il n'eut aucune trace de l'elfe de maison.**

\- Où se trouve votre elfe de maison ? **Demanda Damian en chuchotant**

\- Normalement dans la cuisine. **Répondit Sirius sur le même ton**

 **Ils continuèrent de chercher puis ils eut un bruit qui les alerta. Ensemble, ils se tournèrent vers une porte …**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Millicent Bagnold quitta, comme à son habitude, le Ministère en dernier. Elle ferma la porte de son bureau salua les gardes de nuit et prit la direction de l'entrée principale afin de transplaner et pouvoir rentrer chez elle pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais quand elle arriva dans le hall principal, elle sentit un courant d'air, frissonnant alors que le printemps s'annonçait de plus en plus dans la communauté magique, elle resserra les pans de sa cap et et accentua le pas.**

 _\- Millicent …_

 **Elle se tourna afin de voir qui l'avait appelée, mais elle ne vit personne. Décidée cette fois-ci de ne plus se faire avoir, elle se remit en route mais s'arrêta soudainement. Malgré elle afficha un sourire. Car elle s'attendait à l'une de ses visites un jour ou l'autre au sein du Ministère afin de faire le plus de dégât possible.**

\- J'étais certaine que vous viendriez un jour ! **Dit-elle à la personne en face d'elle.** Que voulez-vous ? Car sachez que je ne me laisserai pas faire !

\- Oh mais je le sais Madame la Ministre ! **Répondit la personne d'une voix froide comme la mort.** J'en attendais pas moins de vous ! Après ce qu'il s'est passé le trente-et-un octobre dernier je me disais que vous vous battrez afin de garantir une sécurité à la communauté ! Mais voyez-vous, ce n'est pas en augmentant le nombres d'Aurors ou de surveillance qui vont m'arrêter au contraire cela va me donner encore plus envie de m'amuser !

\- Jouer avec la vie de personnes innocentes n'a rien d'amusant ! **Dit-elle en attrapant sa baguette discrètement**

\- Pourtant pour ma personne, il n'y a pas meilleur divertissement dans ce monde !

 **Millicent scruta le Seigneur des Ténèbres et attendit qu'il commence le duel afin de l'affaiblir un maximum. Elle n'était peut-être pas allé à Gryffondor durant ses études mais la maison Serdaigle lui avait apprit à être intelligente et érudit donc elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas attaquer de manière brusque ce qui causerai sûrement sa perte !**

 **Puis Voldemort lança les hostilités, il envoya plusieurs sorts afin de la blesser mais elle arrivait à tout contrer et à lancer elle aussi des sorts rapidement. Le duel dura longtemps avant que Voldemort cessa le duel et regarda la femme qui se trouvait droit devant lui.**

\- Vous vous débrouillez très bien, je dois l'avouer ! Mais pas assez pour me battre !

\- Oh mais je suis courant ! Et j'espère de tous cœur qu'un beau jour la communauté magique apprennent votre disparition définitive !

 **Cette fois-ci ce fut elle qui reprit le duel. Les sortilèges fusaient dans tous les sens ne blessant aucun des deux duellistes. Ce qui mit Voldemort dans une rage folle et qui l'amena à être plus rapide et plus précis dans ses gestes.**

 **Malheureusement Millicent commença à fatiguer contrairement à son adversaire. Et elle avait très bien comprit qu'elle ne s'en sortirai pas vivante mais elle aurai au moins essayée ! C'est alors qu'elle cessa de lancer les sorts de protection et de contre attaque et ferma la yeux en attendant le coup fatale …**

\- AVADA KEDAVRA !

 **Une éclat lumineux de couleur vert la toucha et elle s'effondra au sol.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

… **Sirius se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Rapidement, il empoigna ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur et avec ses compagnons allèrent à l'extérieur.**

\- Tien Kreattur c'est justement toi qu'on cherchait ! **Dit Sirius d'une voix glacial**

\- Kreattur était en train de surveiller ! **Répondit l'elfe de maison**

\- As-tu vu déjà ce médaillon ? **Demanda Sirius alors que Lily brandit le médaillon**

\- C'est le médaillon du maître Regulus !

\- Il y en avait deux n'est-ce pas !

\- …

\- Où est l'autre ?

\- Kreattur ignore où se trouve l'autre médaillon !

\- Mais vous l'avez déjà vu alors …, **commença Lily**

\- Salle sang de bourbe, ils vont tous …

 **Damian se mit entre Lily et Kreattur alors que Sirius éloigna l'elfe en le faisant revenir en arrière.**

\- Kreattur répond lui ! **Ordonna Sirius**

\- Oui … Kreattur l'a vu ici dans cette maison … un objet très maléfique …

\- Pourquoi maléfique ? **Questionna Sirius**

\- Avant que maître Regulus ne meurent, il a ordonné à Kreattur de le détruire sans qu'il ne puisse y parvenir … **dit l'elfe honteux d'avoir déçu les derniers vœux de son maître**

\- Où est-il maintenant ? Toujours dans cette maison ?

\- Il est venu une nuit … il a prit beaucoup de choses y comprit le médaillon !

\- Qui ?

\- Mondingus … Mondingus Fletcher !

 **Sirius regarda Damian afin d'avoir un peu plus d'information sur cette personne.**

\- Qui est Mondingus Fletcher ? **Demanda finalement Lily**

\- Mondingus Fletcher est un escroc de première qualité, il vole les gens avant de revendre ce qu'il a pu récupérer. Il est très malin et échappe souvent aux Aurors par des coups de chance. Maugrey lui même n'arrive pas à l'attraper. Mais une chose est certain il est très loyal envers le professeur Dumbledore au point d'être membre de l'Ordre depuis quelques jours avant l'attaque du Manoir Potter à Godric's Hollow. **Répondit le jeune Auror.**

\- Donc, il est fiable ? **Questionna la jeune femme**

\- Oui, il suffit juste de lui faire peur en le menaçant et il parlera !

 **Sirius se tourna donc vers Kreattur et le regarda !**

\- Trouve le, amène le ici même avant demain soir !

\- Mais et pour vos parents Black ? **Dit Damian**

\- Je m'en charge, un simple sort de copie et ainsi ils ne verront que du feu !

 **Sirius dédoubla l'elfe de maison qui transplana comme lui avait ordonné le jeune homme. Sirius en profita donc pour ordonner à la copie de Kreattur de faire son devoir d'elfe. La copie fit un oui de la tête et retourna à l'intérieur comme si rien ne venait de se passer.**

\- Voilà, il suffit juste d'attendre jusqu'à demain soir et ainsi on retrouvera le véritable Horcruxe.

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **En lisant le gros titre de la Gazette du sorcier, Andromeda trembla de tout ses membres. La communauté sorcière venait de perdre leur Ministre de la Magie la nuit précédente, un assassina qui avait suivit un long duel selon les journalistes. Elle comprit alors que d'ici peu la guerre contre Voldemort allait arrivé et que ce n'était que le début. Car, selon elle, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tué Millicent Bagnold c'est qu'il a sûrement dans le projet d'avoir le Ministère entre ses mains. Ceci allait forcément amener de nouvelles élections et donc peut-être un mangemort pourrait accéder au pouvoir de la communauté. On ne compte plus le nombre de mangemort qui font partit du Ministère mais qui cachent bien leur jeu … Andromeda l'avait comprit quand sa sœur lui avait dit que Lucius en était un !**

\- Jupius ! **Appela-t-elle**

\- Oui madame ? **Demanda l'elfe après avoir apparut dans un léger pop**

\- Rends toi discrètement au Manoir Malfoy, trouve leur elfe de maison afin qu'il donne le message suivant à sa maîtresse.

\- Quel message Jupius doit-il faire parvenir ?

\- Que madame Malfoy doit me rejoindre au plus vite à Poudlard c'est urgent !

\- Bien madame !

 **Jupius partit tandis qu'Adromeda alla se préparer afin de prévenir Dumbledore ses révélations de sa sœur quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle laissa un mot à son époux et mit sa cape avant de transplaner direction Poudlard.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 _ **31 octobre 1981**_

 _ **Dans un petit manoir situé dans la ville de Godric's Hollow, se trouvait une petite famille. Le jeune père de famille était entrain de mettre son jeune fils en pyjama afin de le coucher.**_

 _\- Alors ta maman répond à ce jeune garçon stupide « Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi même si tu avais une fortune inconsidérable de Gallions ! ». Seulement le garçon avait aussi du répondant et lui avait répondu espièglement que sa famille était en possession d'une grande fortune de Gallions et alors ta maman qui est du genre volcanique lui administrée une gifle monumentale devant toute la grande salle en plein de repas. Les professeurs étaient tous surprit et les élèves aussi ! Car c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Lily Evans donner un gifle alors qu'elle dégageait une image d'une personne douce et attachante. Ce jour la, le garçon avait bien comprit qu'il aurait du mal à la convaincre mais il ne s'était pas laissée faire et avait donc continué de lui poser la question jour après jours jusqu'à la dernière année ! Et puis un beau jour, elle s'est finalement rendu compte de ses sentiments envers ce beau et talentueux jeune homme et depuis, ils sont ensemble, se sont mariés devant tous leurs amis et famille. Et puis un jour ta maman à fait le plus beau cadeau au jeune homme, celui de donner naissance à un tout petit bébé beau comme son père mais qui avait néanmoins ses yeux vert émeraude. Et ce bébé tu sais qui c'est ?_

 _\- Hi hi hi … **rigola le bambin**_

 _\- Et oui bonhomme c'est toi ! **Sourit le jeune père**_

 _\- Tu compte faire comprendre à notre fils que sa mère est violente ? **Surgit la jeune mère**_

 _\- Non je lui raconte comment sa maman est tombée sous le charme de ce beau jeune homme qui lui sert de mari en ce moment même ! **Répondit son époux**_

 _\- Dans ton histoire j'ai beaucoup entendu des qualités qu'avait ce garçon mais tu as oublié de dire qu'il avait de nombreux défauts_

 _\- Ah bon … comme quoi ?_

 _\- Eh bien, qu'il est du genre tête en l'air, qu'il passe un nombre incalculable de fois la main dans les cheveux, arrogant, vantard, blagueur et surtout insupportable sur tous les fronts !_

 _ **A ce moment précis, James passa une main dans ses cheveux afin de les rendre encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude. Ce qui le fit rire et fit sourire la jeune maman.**_

 _\- Il y a bien des qualités que tu lui trouve dans tous ces défauts ? **Dit-il en entrant dans son jeu**_

 _\- Oui il s'avère que ce jeune homme est …_

 _ **Elle fit semblant de réfléchir ce qui surprit son époux qui ne comprit pas son manège !**_

 _\- Sérieusement ?_

\- …

 _\- Lily !_

 _\- Je plaisante, ce jeune homme est doté de nombreuse qualités comme l'espièglerie, qui a le sens de l'amitié, passionné, qui ne baisse jamais les bras et surtout …_

 _\- Surtout ?_

 _\- Il est le seul à pouvoir me donner la vie que je cherchais depuis longtemps ! Ma vie n'aurai aucun sens si il n'était pas là ! **Dit-elle en lui entourant les épaules**_

 _ **Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres auquel son époux afficha une sourire heureux. Malgré leur nouvelle vie, James et Lily Potter s'aimaient d'un amour infini et seraient près à tous l'un pour l'autre.**_

 _\- Allé jeune homme, c'est l'heure d'allé au lit ! **Dit-elle en prenant son fils**_

 _\- Na … **répondit le petit garçon**_

 _\- Tu n'as pas le choix jeune homme ! **Lui dit-elle.** Allé bisous à papa et au dodo !_

 _ **James embrassa son fils sur la joue et regarda son épouse montrer les escaliers afin d'amener leur jeune fils Harry âgé d'un an dans sa chambre.**_

 _ **Puis il sembla entendre un bruit étrange, il avança vers la fenêtre de l'entrée discrètement et c'est alors qu'il le vit. Ni une ni deux il cria …**_

 _\- LILY C'EST LUI ! PRENDS HARRY ET VA-T-EN ! JE VAIS ESSAYER DE LE RETENIR !_

 _ **Aussitôt Lily couru jusque dans la chambre et s'enferma à l'intérieur en tenant fermement le jeune bambin. Elle voulait que James vienne les rejoindre mais il se battait contre Voldemort … elle voulait lui venir en aide mais elle ne voulait pas laissée son fils seul !**_

 _ **Dans le couloir, James livrai une bataille des plus dangereuses afin de permettre à sa femme et son fils de partir le plus vite possible ! Il envoya tous les sorts possible afin de retenir ce monstre. Profitant que le Mage Noir était en difficulté, James alla se réfugier dans une pièce à l'étage à savoir sa chambre. C'est alors qui se lança un sort, qui est une autre version du sortilège de Gemino, afin de se dédoubler. Il fit en sorte que sa doublure puisse envoyer un patronus à son meilleur amie. Tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pénétra jusqu'à l'étage et James alla donc se mettre face au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais sa doublures arriva et encaissa les différents sort qu'envoyait le Mage Noir, comme une sorte de bouclier. James tenta alors de faire un second bouclier afin de protéger.**_

 _\- AVADA KEDAVRA !_

 _ **C'est alors que la doublure se matérialisa elle même en bouclier ce qui par une raison inconnu absorba le sortilège de la mort et amena James à perdre connaissance jusqu'au troue noir le laissant pour mort.**_

 _ **Dans la chambre Lily entendit le sort et son cœur cessa de battre pendant un instant. C'est alors qu'elle vit du coin de l'œil la cape d'invisibilité de son mari. Elle déposa son fils dans son petit lit et prit le tissue. Elle s'agenouilla et s'accrocha aux barreaux.**_

 _\- Harry tu es tellement aimé ! Tellement aimé ! Harry papa t'aime, maman t'aime ! Harry soit sain et sauf ! Soit Fort !_

 _ **Puis elle cacha son fils unique sous la cape d'invisibilité de James et se rendit face à Voldemort.**_

 _\- Douce Lily, je m'étonnais de ne pas te voir !_

 _\- Et moi je ne m'étonne pas de votre lâcheté à vouloir tuer un enfant !_

 _\- Ou est-il ?_

 _\- Vous allez devoir me tuer ! Jamais je vous le dirai !_

 _\- Alors rejoins mes rangs et ainsi je pourrai garantir une sécurité hors norme pour ton fils !_

 _\- La réponse est la même que lors de notre première rencontre : vous pouvez allé pourrir jusqu'en enfer !_

 _\- Dans ce cas ! AVADA KEDA …_

 _ **Mais le Mage Noir ne termina pas sa phrase que le chat de la famille Potter sauta sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui manqua sa cible. Mais Lily fut projeter contre le mur lui faisant perdre connaissance.**_

 _ **Voldemort lança le sortilège de mort à l'animal qui tomba à ses pieds et en voyant le résultats, s'avança vers la chambre de son adversaire. Mais en pénétrant dans la pièce, il ne vit aucune trace du bébé qui serai, selon une prophétie, celui qui le détruira ! Il entra dans une colère noire et transplana sans prendre le temps de constater par lui même si les époux Potter étaient mort ou bien vivant.**_

 **James se réveilla en sueur dans son lit. Il venait de s'assoupir pendant plusieurs minutes … le temps de revivre le dernier souvenir qu'il avait avant de sombrer dans le coma. Puis ne pouvant plus contrôler ses émotions, il pleura à chaude larmes. Il voulait tant revenir en arrière afin de faire payer Peter pour ce qu'il avait fais subir à sa famille, protéger sa femme et son fils encore plus qu'il ne l'avait fait et surtout se battre de toute ses forces pour avoir empêcher tous ceci d'arrivé ! Que ce serai-t-il passé si il n'avait pas eu sa baguette sur lui ? Il aurait probablement été tué ainsi que Lily et Harry aurait été seul !**

 **James tenta de reprendre sa respiration afin de cesser ses pleurs et reprendre des forces pour partir à la recherche de Sirius, Lily et Harry !**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Andromeda fit les cents pas devant l'entrée de l'école en attendant sa jeune sœur. Elle regarda une énième fois sa montre et vit qu'elle tardait.**

\- Bon sang Narcissa que fais-tu ?

 **Enfin, elle entendit un bruit venant de la forêt, elle se tourna et fit face à Narcissa qui regarda autour d'elle afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas suivit.**

\- C'est pas trop tôt, cela fait des heures que j'ai envoyée Jupius afin qu'il te délivre un message par l'intermédiaire de ton elfe.

\- Je sais mais Lucius s'est accaparé Dobby durant un long moment, ce n'est quand je l'ai croisé seul qui m'a fait parvenir le message. **Répondit Narcissa désolée**

\- Comment as-tu fais pour partir ?

\- J'ai dit à Lucius que je devais allé chercher quelques chose en ville et que je ne pouvais amener Drago.

\- Es-tu sûr qu'il est en sécurité ?

\- Oui, j'ai enseignée à Dobby de protéger mon fils en cas de n'importe quel danger ! Tu as lu la Gazette aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui et c'est justement ça qui explique notre présence ici. J'ai réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec Albus. Il faut que Rogue et lui sachent des soupçons envers Severus !

\- Allons-y !

 **Les deux sœurs pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'école de magie et se rendirent directement dans le bureau du directeur. En un sens cela leur rappela de souvenirs quand elles étaient elles-même étudiantes entre ces murs. Elles arrivèrent rapidement et Andromeda frappa quelques coups avant d'entrée.**

 **Le professeur Dumbledore étaient accompagné des professeurs McGonagall, Rogue et Flitwick. Tous les trois les regardèrent entrer dans le bureau surprit de voir deux sœurs Black réunit.**

\- Professeurs veuillez nous excuser de vous interrompre mais nous devons vous parler, c'est urgent ! **Commença Andromeda**

 **Les quatre professeurs se regardèrent. Les professeurs Flitwick, Rogue et McGonagall rassemblèrent leurs affaires mais Andromeda les en empêcha.**

\- Vous pouvez restez, il s'agit d'information qui peut intéresser ce que vous savez ! Narcissa détient des information qu'elle m'a transmise quelques jours auparavant. Nous nous excusons de vous les dires que maintenant mais il en valait de sa sécurité et celle de son fils

 **Ainsi tous les quatre restèrent et attendirent les informations de la part de Narcissa. La jeune femme, avala péniblement sa salive et prit son courage à deux mains.**

\- Je sais qu'il existe une organisation qui se bat contre Vous-Savez-Qui et je souhaite en faire partie ! De plus je tiens à vous informer que mon époux Lucius vient de recevoir la marque des Ténèbres peu de temps avant l'attaque au domicile des Potter ! Mais Rogue à dû vous en informer ! Lucius n'hésite pas une seconde de m'informer sur les nouvelles tentatives des mangemorts pour commettre des atrocités dans notre communauté. Tout récemment, il m'a fait part d'une conversation qu'il a entendu … il semblerai que le Seigneur des Ténèbres commence à avoir des soupçons sur la fidélité de Severus dans ses rangs ! C'est pour cela qu'il organise des réunions sans que tu ne sois au courant !

\- Depuis quand est-il soupçonneux ? **Demanda le professeur de potion**

\- D'après Lucius depuis que le professeur Dumbledore ait suggéré aux Potter et aux Londubat de se cacher et d'utiliser le sortilège du Fidelitas. **Répondit la jeune femme.**

 **Le professeur de Potion et Dumbledore se regardèrent, Rogue avait effectivement songé que ce jour viendrai puisque il assistait de moins en moins aux réunions du Mage Noir et qu'il apprenait les plans des mangemorts seulement quelques heures avant que cela ne se produise comme par exemple l'assassinat de la Ministre Millicent Bagnold.**

\- Et concernant l'assassinat du Ministre ? **Demanda Dumbledore**

\- Malheureusement Lucius ne put m'en dire d'avantage puisqu'il était de surveillance !

\- Qui devait-il surveiller ?

\- Peter Pettigrew est revenu parmi eux il y a quelques jours ! Mais je suis certain que l'assassinat de notre Ministre n'est pas une coïncidence, je pense même que c'est dans leur projets …

\- J'ai pensée exactement à la même chose ! **Dit Andromeda.** Voldemort veut s'emparer du Ministère

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Le soir arriva, Sirius, Damian et Lily attendirent comme convenu le retour de Kreattur avec ce Mondingus Fletcher. Quand le double de l'elfe de maison leur donna le signal pour pénétrer dans la maison, ils allèrent l'attendre dans le jardin.**

\- J'espère que ce Mondingus se souvient à qui il a vendu le médaillon ! **Dit Lily**

\- Comme je vous l'ai dis, il suffit juste de le menacer afin de lui faire peur et la il parlera ! Pour cela laissez moi faire, je sais comment m'y prendre avec lui, Maugrey m'a bien former pour cela ! **Dit Damian**

 **Quelques minutes plus tard, Kreattur arriva avec l'homme en question qui tenta de se faire lâcher par l'elfe de maison. Quand ce fut fait, il regarda devant lui et fut face avec trois autres personnes. Surprit il les dévisagea l'un après l'autre.**

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Il y a quelques années, vous avez volé cette maison ! **Commença Sirius**

\- Je ne suis pas un voleur mais un revendeur et …

\- Ferme la Dingus tous le monde sait que tu es un petit voleur sans scrupule ! **Intervenu Damian**

\- Quand vous avez fouillez cette maison, vous avez volé un médaillon pas vrais ? **Questionna Lily**

\- T'as intérêt à dire la vérité Dingus ! **Dit Damian en sortant sa baguette**

 **En voyant la baguette dans la main du jeune Auror, Mondingus sursauta et regarda Damian en priant qu'il ne lui fasse pas du mal.**

\- Pourquoi ? Il avait de la valeur ?

\- Vous l'avez toujours ? **Fit Lily hésitante**

\- Non, il se dit qu'il aurait dû le vendre plus cher ! **Dit Damian ironiquement en regardant le dit voleur d'un air froids**

\- Tu parle, je l'ai laisser pour rien ouais, j'étais sur le chemin de Traverse entrain de vendre mes bricoles quand une sorcière est venue me demander ma licence …

\- Que tu n'as pas d'ailleurs ! **Ajouta le jeune Auror**

\- Elle était prête à me mettre en prison si elle n'avait pas jetée son dévolu sur ce médaillon !

\- Cette sorcière, vous savez qui c'était ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Non … mais je souviens qu'elle avait une manie pour les bonnes manières, qu'elle puait un parfum, à l'odeur d'une fleur dont je ne connais pas le nom, et … qu'elle était toujours habiller de façon inexpliquée avec un foutue nœud rose !

 **Ils cherchèrent à qui pouvaient appartenir cette description mais aucune sorcière de leur connaissance ne répondait à ça. Puis tout à coup ce fut comme une illumination pour le jeune Auror qui comprit qui était cette personne et pâli sur le moment.**

\- Oh putain ! **Dit-il**

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Fit Sirius surprit**

\- Je sais de qui il parle ?

 **Il regarda Lily qui le fixait également.**

\- C'est une vieille peau du Ministère travaillant au Ministère et en vue pour être une des sous secrétaire. Elle donne beaucoup du fil à retorde aux Aurors en les envoyant sur le terrain pour des broutilles et surtout …, **dit-il en regardant Lily,** elle a une haine envers les nés-moldu alors qu'elle est elle-même un sang-mêlée. Il n'y a aucun doute qu'elle ait apprit tous les noms et retenue tous les visages des personnes qui sont issue de parents Moldus

\- J'ai beau avoir été Auror durant un temps mais je dois avouer que je ne vois pas du tout de qui vous parlez Phillips ! **Dit Sirius en haussant les sourcils**

\- Cette sorcière se nomme Dolorès Ombrage et croyez moi cela ne va pas être une affaire de tout repos !

\- Surtout avec ce qu'il s'est passé ! **Dit Mondingus pour lui même**

\- Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? **Demanda Lily**

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Mais on en parle partout … même dans les autres communautés magiques des pays du monde ! **S'étonna Mondingus**

\- Dingus, on est pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes ! Que s'est-il passé ? **Dit Damian en le regardant durement**

\- Eh bien la Ministre Bagnold a été assassinée par Vous-Savez-Qui la nuit dernière !

\- Pardon ? **Fit Sirius ahuri**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Un cris de bébé se fit entendre dans tous l'appartement, Caroline se leva et alla dans la cuisine les yeux fermés afin de préparer le biberon pour sa fille. Néanmoins, elle fut obligée de les ouvrir face à la faible lumière du jour qui s'éleva peu à peu dans tous le pays. Elle fit chauffer le lait, referma le biberon avant d'en fait couler quelques gouttes sur son poignée afin de vérifier la température. Puis elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa petite fille et quand elle y pénétra, elle se stoppa devant la scène qui se produisit devant elle. James était debout, avait la petite Rose dans ses bras et lui chuchotait quelque paroles en regardant par la fenêtre. Caroline s'approcha doucement et pu entendre quelques brides de l'histoire que le jeune homme racontait au nourrisson.**

\- Alors ton père, s'était levé afin d'aller voir ta mère, et quand il fut devant elle, il prit son visage entre ses mains et il l'embrassa devant toute la salle commune de Gryffondor. Je peux te dire que c'était drôle à voir quand on la vu de ses propres yeux ! **Sourit-il**

\- Mais pas quand tu es celle que Sirius à embrassée sans aucune explication ! **Dit-elle.** Tu n'es pas censé te reposer ?

\- J'étais déjà réveillé de toute façon !

\- James, je sais tu n'arrive pas à dormir car tu es trop inquiet par rapport à Lily, Harry et Sirius mais il faut vraiment que tu te repose, tu es encore en convalescence. Tu es encore trop faible pour faire ne serai-ce un tour de garde en compagnie d'un autre membre de l'Ordre. En ce qui concerne Harry, c'est Dumbledore lui même qui l'a placé en sécurité alors je pense qu'il ne risque rien là où il se trouve !

\- Pourquoi, il ne veut rien nous dire ? Je suis son père après tout, je suis dans le droit de savoir où est mon fils !

\- Lily lui a dit la même chose mais elle est partie bredouille. Fais moi confiance, fais confiance à Dumbledore, Harry est en lieu sûr en ce moment … même si on ne sait pas où il est ! Pour ce qui de Lily et Sirius, je suis certaine qu'ils vont très bien. Avec l'habilitée de Sirius et l'intelligence de Lily, je suis certaine qu'ils ont bien avancés dans les recherches des Horcruxes.

\- Si on avait su l'existence de ces choses plus tôt …

\- Je suis d'accord mais qu'importe le moment où l'ont a prit connaissance de ces trucks. Il y a un moyen de battre Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute … comme ça Harry ou Neville ne seront pas obligés de ce battre contre lui un jour ou l'autre !

 **James regarda son amie tient les dernières paroles de Caroline en compte dans sa tête. Il se déclara donc perdant de cette petite conversation et fera tout pour reprendre des forces et revenir dans la bataille quand il se sentira mieux.**

 **Mais pour l'heure la petite Rose se remit à pleurée, Caroline alla prendre sa fille dans ses bras et lui donna à manger.**

 **Cela faisait déjà presque une semaine, que James avait quitté Ste Mangouste. Caroline lui avait proposée la chambre d'ami mais elle savait très bien que durant les nuits de pleines lunes, il irai les passées avec Remus. Même si le jeune homme n'avait pas encore l'autorisation de pratiquer la magie, il avait tout de même le droit d'assister aux réunions de l'Ordre.**

\- Je vais allé me préparer, il y a une réunion de l'Ordre ce matin !

\- Ok … et James ?

\- Oui ?

\- Quand tu sera au QG de l'Ordre … évite de te mettre en colère

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu verra sur place !

 **Remus arriva à la Chaumière aux Coquillages en compagnie de James et Malana. Ils entrèrent et aussitôt, Zachary vint vers eux.**

\- Bonjour Remus !

\- Bonjour Zachary, je te présente Malana Kelly, elle est la porte parole des lycanthropes qui sont venu nous aider.

 **En effet, les lycanthropes avaient acceptés d'aider l'Ordre du Phénix mais ils exigeaient que l'un d'entre eux participe aux réunions. Même si Remus leur faisait un résumé complet à chaque fin de réunion. C'est donc tout naturellement que Malana s'était proposée à être ce porte parole malgré son jeune âge.**

\- Bonjour je suis Zachary White !

\- Enchantée. **Dit-elle en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait**

\- Et je te présente James Potter ! **Termina le lycanthropes**

\- Bon retour parmi nous monsieur Potter

\- Merci

 **Ils entamèrent une discussion avant que trois autres personnes arrivent et ils se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe mais l'un des jeunes hommes cessa sa route, ce que vit sa meilleure amie.**

\- Harry, tu devais t'attendre à ce qu'il soit présent un de ces jours ! **Lui dit Hermione en chuchotant**

\- Je sais mais … je serai dans la même pièce que lui quand il y aura des réunions ou quand il y aura des tours de gardes, il se peut que je sois en binôme avec mon père.

\- Et alors où est le problème ? **Demanda Ron sur le même ton**

\- Le problème c'est que je vais devoir peut-être tisser des liens avec lui … alors qu'avec ma mère je ne lui ai jamais parlé

\- Je pense que l'on verra ça sur le moment venu ! Arthur vient vers nous !

 **Arthur Weasley alla près du trio et prit la main de Ron.**

\- Je ne sais comment vous remerciez tous les trois d'avoir protéger ma famille quand nous avons découvert la véritable identité de Croûtard ! **Dit-il au trio**

\- C'est normal … **dit Ron** , comment va votre fils ?

\- Eh bien encore choqué, il n'a pas du tout comprit ce qu'il s'est passé alors avec Molly nous l'avons prit à part et nous lui avons tous expliqué. Maintenant, il souhaite qu'une chose !

\- Laquelle ? **Demanda Hermione**

\- Ne plus avoir un animal de compagnie qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un rongeur !

 **Ils affichèrent un sourire amusés quand ils furent rejoint par Remus suivit de James, Malana et Zachary et fit les présentation.**

\- Ici James tu as Seth Stone, Gabrielle Sullivan et Chris Eaton. Ils nous ont rejoint il y a quelques mois !

 **James serra la main de Ron et celle d'Hermione mais quand il fit la poignée de main à Harry, les deux jeunes se regardèrent longuement. Un sentiment étrange s'empara du jeune homme comme si il y avait quelque chose au fond de lui qui lui criait qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés auparavant.**

 **Pour Harry c'était plus compliqué, il avait tant de chose qui se bousculait dans sa tête mais il mit un frein dans les pulsions qui commençaient à l'envahir.**

 **Puis ils furent interrompue par la porte de la Chaumière qui s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Severus. En le voyant James recula d'un pas et regard tous le monde qui ne lui prêta aucune attention comme si tous cela était normale. Maintenant il comprit pourquoi Caroline lui avait dit de ne pas se mettre en colère. Le jeune homme regarda Remus qui essayait vivement de calmer ses ardeurs.**

\- Qu'est-ce que Servilus fout ici ?

\- James il est de notre coté ! **Lui dit Remus**

\- De notre coté ? C'est une plaisanterie ? C'est un mangemort, qui vous dit qu'il ne joue pas à un double jeu et qu'il résume toutes les réunions à Tu-Sais-Qui ?

\- Il est de notre coté peu avant l'attaque à Godric's Hollow et il nous a fournis pas mal d'informations sur les intentions de Voldemort même si en ce moment, il nous dit rien !

\- Mais …

 **Il ne put terminer sa phrase que le professeur Dumbledore arriva en compagnie d'Andromeda et de Narcissa. Ce qui surprit tous les membres présent dans la pièce. Personne n'osa bouger en voyant la femme de Lucius Malfoy parmi eux. Voyant l'incompréhension de tous, Albus prit la parole.**

\- La présence de Narcissa est un des sujets que nous allons traiter durant cette réunion. Veuillez prendre place !

 **Tous prirent place autour de la table et Albus présida comme à son habitude la réunion. Par malchance, James fut face à face avec Severus qui se figea en le voyant, mais tous d'eux s'abstenaient de tous commentaires.**

\- Bien pour commencer je souhaite un bon retour à James Potter parmi nous. Puis comme vous le voyez Narcissa à rejoint nos rangs pour la simple et bonne raison parce que Severus ne peut plus nous servir d'espion puisqu'il est de plus en plus mit à l'écart des réunions que peuvent tenir les mangemorts. Ce sera donc Narcissa qui nous fournira des informations qu'elle récoltera de la part de son époux.

\- Malfoy un mangemort ? **Fit Maugrey furieux en regardant Narcissa**

\- Oui, **répondit-elle,** il n'hésita pas une seule seconde de me faire des compte rendu des dernière réunions en pensant que j'aurai peut-être moi aussi envie de prendre part à leur cause stupide. Mais je ne le souhaite pas … ni pour moi, ni pour mon fils ! Par ailleurs, il y a un nouveau membre de leur rangs. Et je pense que qu'il s'agit d'un des professeurs de Poudlard !

\- Qui ? **Questionna Minerva McGonagall**

\- Malheureusement, je n'ai pus obtenir plus d'information car il commençait à devenir de plus en plus soucieux que je pose tant de questions alors qu'habituellement je fais en sorte de ne jamais en parler. Et puis il s'avère que le Seigneur de Ténèbres à épargné la vie de Peter Pettigrew alors qu'ils le cherchaient partout.

\- Bien concernant ce professeur de Poudlard, tous les professeurs ici présent, nous mènerons notre propre enquête. **Dit le professeur Dumbledore.** Il ne faut pas que nous ménagions nos efforts donc nous continuons les tours de gardes. Ce soir il s'agit de Zachary et Kingsley.

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **De retour dans leur chambre au Chaudron Baveur, le trio s'affalèrent sur le canapé. Automatiquement Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami et Harry en fit tout autant.**

\- Hey les filles, je ne suis pas un coussin ! **Plaisanta Ron**

 **Ils affichèrent tous un sourire sur leur visage mais qui disparut tout aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Pour celui qui était considéré comme l'élu dans leur espace temps, ce fut une matinée riche en événement. Il avait eut une rencontre avec son père et lui avait même serrer la main. Une poignée de main qui l'avait rendu bizarre tout au fond de lui. Puis il se remit à penser à la première fois où il avait vu le visage de son père … en première année avec le miroir de Rised.**

 **Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'à chacune de ses jeunes années à Poudlard, il avait vécut des aventures tout aussi palpitante, les unes que les autres. Exceptée pour la septième où il a vécut une année normale ce qui lui avait paru étrange à l'époque.**

 **Si il énumérait ses aventures cela serai : sixième année connaissance des Horcruxes, cinquième année la prophétie plus son combat contre Voldemort, quatrième année le tournois des Trois Sorcier plus le retour de Voldemort, troisième année sa rencontre avec son parrain, deuxième année la chambre des secret et la première année …**

\- La Pierre Philosophale ! **S'écria-t-il en se relevant**

\- De quoi ? **Fit Ron sans comprendre**

\- Lors de notre première année la Pierre Philosophale à été détruite !

\- Et alors ? **Fit Hermione perdue**

\- C'est pourtant simple ce professeur qui est vient de rejoindre les mangemort n'est autre que le professeur Quirrell, il a été un Horcruxes temporaire de Voldemort pour le maintenir en vie et Vous-Savez-Qui avait besoin de cette pierre … même si il semble ne pas en avoir besoin vu que l'attaque de Godric's Hollow a échouée !

\- … pour revenir à la vie mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y a-t-on pas pensés plus tôt ! **Dit Ron en faisant le lien.** Mais comment savoir si cette pierre est dans le château dans ce temps la ?

\- J'en sais rien mais il n'y a pas que la Pierre ! Il y a aussi la chambre des secrets qui enferme le Basilic que j'ai affronté quand Ginny a été manipulée par le journal de Jédusor !

\- Et c'est avec une de ses dents que tu as détruit le journal ! **Dit Hermione à son tour**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? **Questionna Ron**

\- On a pas le choix, il me semble ! **Répondit Harry**

\- Wow, wow, wow … il ne faut pas qu'on fonce tête baissée ! Nous ne sommes plus élèves il nous faut un plan solide afin de pénétrer dans l'école sans que l'on se fasse repérer ! **Dit Hermione en se levant**

\- Alors, il est temps que je sorte la cape de mon père !

\- Et quand veux-tu agir ? **Demanda Ron**

\- Pour la chambre je ne sais pas dans quelques jours, cela nous laisse le temps de mettre un plan en place mais pour laPpierre je pense qu'il faut qu'on agisse demain soir, le temps de nous souvenir les moyens que l'on a utilisés !

 **Ron et Hermione regardèrent leur ami et ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi déterminé que maintenant.**

\- Bon ben ça nous rappellera de bon souvenirs ! **Dit Ron en apaisant l'atmosphère**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Dans les rues de Londres du monde moldu, un jeune homme tenta de repérer quelques personnes qui peuvent l'aider. Quand il repéra une jeune femme, il alla se placer afin qu'un de ses compagnons puissent prendre son apparence grâce à la portion du Polynectar. Quand, la femme fut derrière le jeune homme, elle sentit un picotement au niveau de la nuque et ferma les yeux. Le jeune homme lui prit les jambes et l'entra dans le local à ordures.**

 **Une jeune femme prit les différents mèches de cheveux et donna trois flacons de la potion à ses compagnons de voyage.**

\- Bien n'oubliez pas que normalement la potion a un effet d'une heure, alors dés que l'on arrive au Ministère, on se grouille à chercher le véritable Horcruxe. **Recommanda-t-elle**

\- Et tu es sur que le patronus en forme de cerf nous aidera ? **Demanda Sirius qui avait apprit l'existence de ce patronus**

\- Non mais je l'espère ! **Répondit-elle.** Mettez les cheveux …

 **Tous les trois ajoutèrent le dernier ingrédient leur flacon de potion et regardèrent le breuvage écœurés.**

\- Vous êtes sûr que l'on est obligé d'avoir recours à ce truck ? **Fit Damian en grimaçant**

\- C'est la meilleure solution, si Voldemort a renversé le Ministère et qu'il a mit un de ses sbires au pouvoir, alors il mettra nos têtes à prix d'or pour celui ou celle qui nous retrouvera …sauf si une personne contre lui gagne le poste de Ministre temporaire ! **Répondit Lily**

 **En effet, dés qu'ils apprirent la mort de l'ancienne Ministre de la Magie, le trio s'était informés et avaient apprit que de nouvelles élections allaient avoir lieu jusqu'aus prochaines élections en 1990. Selon les sondages, cela se jouaient entre Cornelius Fudge et Pius Thicknesse, les taux étaient serrés entre les deux candidats ! Un second tour aura lieu prochainement afin de déterminer qui occupera la place de Ministre de la magie.**

\- Bon ben .. santé ! **Dis Sirius**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Demanda James en entrant dans la cuisine**

\- Je vais allé au Ministère pour déclarer la naissance de Rose ! **Répondit Caroline.** Je ne peux pas attendre que son père revienne sinon j'en aurai pour l'éternité !

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? **Proposa-t-il**

\- Tu as encore besoin de repos Potter !

\- Je sais mais j'en ai marre de tourner en rond ! Et puis je voudrait voir Kingsley afin de voir si ils ont du nouveau concernant Tu-Sais-Qui !

\- Bon très bien ! Alors allons-y !

 **Ils prirent le réseau de cheminée et clamèrent l'adresse du Ministère. La petite Rose ayant été sous la surveillance de sa famille maternelle, Caroline pouvait allée s'occuper des papier de naissance de sa petite fille.**

 **Quand ils arrivèrent, il virent que le Ministère de leur pays était sans dessus dessous depuis la dernière attaque de Voldemort et des prochaines élections.**

\- Eh bien, quel monde ! **S'exclama James**

\- C'est comme ça depuis longtemps, par Merlin j'espère que l'on va pas trop patienter longtemps ! **Fit Caroline découragée**

 **Ils attendirent leur tour dans la longue file d'attente afin d'inscrire Rose dans le monde sorcier mais apparemment il y avait d'autres sorciers et sorcières ayant besoin de papier administratif.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Ça y est, ils y étaient. Ils étaient de « retour » dans leur monde autour de plusieurs personnes comme eux … mais ils étaient revenu sous une autre forme. Lily avait prit l'apparence d'une stagiaire d'une employé. Sirius avait prit l'apparence d'un des gardes de surveillance et Damian un des employé travaillant dans le domaine des créatures hybrides. Ils firent face à l'énorme bâtiment qu'était le Ministère de la Magie.**

\- Eh bien, regardez moi cette foule qui patiente ! **S'exclama Damian**

\- Tout va bien ? **Demanda Lily en regardant Sirius**

 **Le jeune homme avait le regard dans le vide et perdu dans ses pensées mais la voix de sa meilleure amie le fit revenir sur Terre.**

\- Oui, oui je me dis que Caroline a dû donner naissance à notre petite fille vu le jour que nous sommes. **Répondit-il**

\- Peut-être pas, le mois de Mai n'est pas encore terminé, tu sais bien que j'ai eu deux semaines de retard avec Harry … les médicomages étaient à deux doigt de me provoquer l'accouchement ! **Le rassura-t-elle**

\- Je sais même pas comment elle s'appelle ! Caro, a dû choisir un prénom magnifique !

\- Un prénom qui s'associerait bien avec ton nom ! Telle que la connaît, c'est ce qu'elle a fait !

\- Si tu le dis !

 **Ils avancèrent vers le centre de ministère. Ils prirent les ascenseurs et au moment où les portes se fermèrent, une personne arriva.**

\- Ah vous voilà Harvey ! **Dit cette personne.** Je vois que vous êtes prêt pour l'audience !

 **Damian donna un léger coup de coude à Sirius afin de lui faire comprendre que c'est à lui qu'elle parlait. La personne entra et directement une odeur de fleur envahit la cage d'ascenseur. Lily plissa le nez par le parfum de la jeune femme qui était devant elle. Elle regarda Damian qui leur fit signe que c'était elle la personne qu'ils cherchaient.**

 **Quand ils arrivèrent à un niveau, les portes s'ouvrirent mais personne n'avança.**

\- Vous ne descendez pas Paul ? **Dit-elle à Damian**

\- Si … si !

 **Damian sortit et regarda ses acolytes qui grimacèrent. Les portes se refermèrent après que les hiboux firent leurs entrées. Et l'ascenseur reprit sa course.**

\- Harvey ? **Appela-t-elle**

\- Oui ? **Répondit Sirius**

\- Avant que nous descendions, je vais aller récupérer quelque chose dans mon bureau.

\- Très bien, je vous attendrai alors

\- Oh Gisèle, veuillez me pardonnez, je me présente Dolorès Ombrage. Je suis celle qui va présider pour la première fois l'audience d'aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord !

\- Et comme vous êtes nouvelle dans le milieu, je vous conseille de vous rendre immédiatement en salle d'audience. Votre tuteur vous y attends

\- Bien ! **Répondit Lily**

 **Quand la cage d'ascenseur arriva à une autre niveau, Sirius et Dolorès Ombrage sortir alors que Lily resta seule jusqu'au département des mystères.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- C'est long … mais c'est long ! **Dit Caroline.** J'en ai marre !

\- Dis toi qu'on a bien avancer depuis notre arrivée. **La rassura James**

\- Mouais !

 **La file continua d'avancer doucement, ce qui donna la sensation à Caroline d'y avoir passée toute la journée à attendre.**

\- Tien Caroline, James comment allez-vous ?

 **Les deux concernés se tournèrent et firent face à Zachary qui arrivait vers eux avec des dossiers sous le bras.**

\- Zachary, nous allons bien et toi comment vas-tu ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Bien aussi, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Eh bien, je viens donner l'acte de naissance de ma fille.

\- Ah oui, félicitation !

\- Merci

\- Vous savez quoi ? Poirotez pendant plusieurs heures rien que pour donner un papier c'est barbant. Venez avec moi, je vais vous faire passez incognito !

 **Caroline et James suivirent Zachary qui alla les amener voir le département des naissances du monde sorciers.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Sirius était sur l'un des canapés du bureau de Dolorès, la jeune femme était dans le bureau voisin afin de faire de l'ordre dans ses dossiers. Discrètement, il se leva et ouvrit les tiroirs. Mais quand l'un d'entre eux attira son attention, il sortit un dossier et regarda le titre _« Sang-de-Bourbe »_ , cette insulte le mit en colère mais il l'ouvrit et regarda le contenue. Et ce qu'il le vit le figea sur place. **

**Il y avait des fiches d'identités de chaque personnes qui sont des nés moldus. Vérifiant qu'il était bien seul, il chercha la fiche de Lily et de Caroline. Chaque photo était rayé d'une marque rouge ou il y avait marquée _« Grave menace »_. Depuis quand les nés moldus étaient une menace ? **

**Le jeune homme se mit à penser que cette Dolorès Ombrages seraient peut-être une partisante indirecte de Voldemort. Afin de protéger, Lily, Caroline et sa fille, Sirius prit la fiche de ses deux amies et les plia afin de les ranger à l'intérieur de sa veste. Il rangea ensuite le dossier dans le bureau et alla reprendre sa place sur le canapé.**

 **Puis la porte s'ouvrit …**

\- Bien Harvey, nous pouvons y allé ! **Dit-elle**

 **Sirius la suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur et ils allèrent rejoindre Lily au département des mystères. Dans la cage d'ascenseur, Dolorès retira son cache cou et sortit de sa cape un médaillon afin de le passer autour de son cou. Sirius reconnu le médaillon de son frère.**

\- Puis-je vous aidez à mettre votre médaillon miss Ombrage ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine !

 **Elle attacha elle-même le médaillon faisant enrager le jeune homme qui se trouvait à ses cotés.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Quand l'audience commença, Sirius se mit à coté de Dolores, qui s'installa sur le plus haut pupitre afin de présider cette audience pour la première fois. Lily se trouvait juste à sa droite sur un pupitre en dessous. L'audience concernait un divorce entre une sorcière de sang pur et un sorcier né-moldu, ayant deux enfants.**

\- Bien l'audience du 27 Mai 1982, dossier numéro 15872 peut commencer. Les deux mandataires Mr Frederick Paul Sanders et Mrs Amanda Fiona Yates épouse Sanders souhaitent un divorce à l'amiable en tenant compte des conditions choisis pour les enfants Mélissandre Jessica Sanders et Léonor Cassandra Sanders … **commença Dolores.**

 **Lily regarda l'audience en ayant particulièrement un regard vers les futurs ex-époux. La jeune femme se demanda comment pouvait-on arriver à un stade où un amour qui a été sincère en donnant naissance à deux enfants puisse se terminer par un divorce. Tout au fond de son cœur, elle espéra que son mariage avec James durera jusqu'à que la mort les sépare.**

 **Au loin, elle vit Damian arriver … sans sa forme du polynectar. Son cœur commença à s'affoler et elle sentit aussitôt sa main bouger étrangement. Elle y jeta un regarda et posa son autre main dessus afin de ne pas se faire repérer.**

 **Sirius quant à lui avait aussi remarqué le changement de Damian, l'animagus comprit qu'ils devront agir rapidement afin d'avancer dans leur quête.**

 **Pour Damian , qui était caché, il vit le patronus en forme de cerf. Le jeune Auror comprit que l'Horcruxe était juste devant lui et que par conséquent, il faut agir et vite. Il prit donc sa baguette en main et …**

\- Descendo ! **Cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le médaillon**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Je ne sais comment te remercier Zachary ! **Dit Caroline**

\- C'est avec plaisir, je n'allais pas laisser un si petit bébé être loin de sa mère !

\- C'est plutôt le contraire, **se moqua James,** ne pas laisser la mère loin de son bébé nouvellement né.

\- Alors toi je me demande comment tu peux être déjà père ! **Bouda Caroline**

\- Ne te fâche pas Caro, Lily était pareil avec Harry quand il est né jusqu'à ses six mois.

\- Humphr ! **Bouda la jeune maman**

 **Aussitôt une alarme se fit entendre au sein du ministère. Par réflexe, les trois sorciers brandirent leurs baguettes et filèrent à l'entrée du ministère. A cause de l'alarme, tous les sorciers coururent dans tous les sens afin de partir et se réfugier chez eux.**

 **Arrivant dans la grande cour, James remarque qu'il n'y avait aucun mangemorts, mais il voyait clairement des agents de sécurité entrain d'essayer de stopper un petit groupe de personne qui courraient devant eux. Parmi ce petit groupe, James vit une chevelure rousse qui virevoltait dans tous les sens afin d'échapper aux agents de sécurité. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne, selon lui …**

\- LILY ! **Hurla-t-il**

 **Il vit que la chevelure rousse se tourna afin de savoir qui l'avait interpellée mais elle ne le vit pas. Seulement James vit que sa femme était saine et sauve et qu'elle l'avait entendu. Il cria à nouveau son prénom mais cette fois-ci un autre jeune homme força la jeune femme de ne pas regarder en arrière et il purent partir en transplanant avec le troisième compagnons à travers les cheminées.**

 **James cessa tout mouvement après cette vision. Le jeune homme savait que ce n'était pas son meilleur ami, il le reconnaîtrait n'importe où même de dos.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Quelques heures plus tard, tous le ministère avait apprit que ces trois personnes avaient uniquement agressés une femme travaillant pour le ministère. Deux jeunes hommes et une jeune femme. Et qu'ils avaient cessées leur activité une fois qu'ils avaient récupérer un bijoux appartenant à l'employée.**

 **Quand Caroline et James rentrèrent, ceux-ci savaient qui étaient ces personnes et quel était le bijoux qu'ils avaient volé. Ils furent rejoint par Remus qui revenaient avec la petite Rose. Caroline s'empressa de la prendre et de la ramener dans sa chambre.**

\- Alors au ministère ? **Demanda Remus**

\- C'était Lily et Sirius, **répondit Caroline en revenant.** Ils ont réussis à trouver un Horcruxes … en plein ministère sorcier.

\- Je me demande à combien d'Horcruxes ils sont ?

\- Cela malheureusement, il n'y a qu'eux qui peuvent nous répondre mais vu le temps qui est passé depuis leur départ, je pense que cette chasse aux Horcruxes est plus compliquée que ça.

\- Cornedrue tout va bien ? **Demanda Remus en voyant son ami silencieux**

\- Qui est cette troisième personne ?

 **Caroline et Remus se regardèrent. Ils ne savaient pas de qui pouvait parlé leur ami. Ils tournèrent leur regard vers le jeune homme regardait par la fenêtre.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **La nuit venait de tomber tous sorciers et moldus dormaient paisiblement. Dans la prestigieuse école de Poudlard, tous les sorciers en herbes venaient eux aussi de s'endormir quelques heures après le dernier couvres feu ordonné par les préfets de chaque maisons. Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans les couloirs de l'école et personne ne semblait vouloir faire une expédition nocturne.**

 **Seulement dans la nuit noir, un léger bruit de tissue qui traîne au sol pouvait nuire au silence si on tend bien l'oreille. Sous le bout de tissue, se trouvaient le trio venant du futur. Quand ils furent certain de ne courir aucun danger, ils sortirent de la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et prirent la direction du troisième étage. Harry vit que la façade qui soutenait la porte avait des fissures qui n'y étaient pas lors de sa première année. Il regarda ses deux meilleurs amis et ouvrit la marche en y allant le premier. A peine avait-il fermé la porte, que les flammes jaillirent sur tout le long du couloir. Il avancèrent et se trouvèrent devant une vieille porte en bois qui pouvait s'effondrer à tous moment.**

\- Prêts ? **Demanda-t-il à Ron et Hermione**

\- Avons-nous le choix ? **Questionna Ron inquiet**

\- Allons-y !

 **Ils passèrent la porte et furent face à face à un énorme chien à trois tête dormant profondément. Ron ensorcela la harpe qui était de coté et celle-ci entama une douce mélodie tandis que Harry et Hermione repoussèrent une des pattes de l'animal afin d'avoir un accès sur la trappe qui était au sol. La jeune femme l'ouvrit et aussitôt une odeur de plante renfermée arriva à leurs narines.**

\- Ils auraient pu mettre un sortilège de parfum merde ! **Dit Ron en se bouchant le nez**

\- Quelle élégance ! **Ironisa sa petite amie**

 **Harry ne participa pas à la petite dispute entre Ron et Hermione et ouvrit la trappe le plus silencieusement possible. La harpe sonnait toujours au soulagement de l'élu. Il s'accroupit devant le trou qui était devant lui. Voyant que ses amis n'étaient pas prêt de le rejoindre, il siffla doucement.**

\- Vous aurez tous le temps de vous chamailler quand on aura réussi cette mission.

\- Oui c'est vrais tu as raison Harry ! **Lui dit Hermione**

 **Ils s'accroupirent comme leur ami et regardèrent le trou noir. Rien que de voir cette situation de déjà vu leur donna de vieux souvenirs.**

\- Prêt ? **Questionna le survivant**

\- Qui passe en premier ? **Demanda Ron**

\- J'y vais, après tout nous allons tomber sur le Filet du Diable ! Et n'oubliez pas il faut vous détendre ! **Conseilla Hermione**

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir faire le truck lumineux comme la dernière fois ? **Grimaça Ron**

 **La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et sauta, suivit de son petit ami puis terminé par Harry. Au même moment, la harpe s'arrêta mais le chien à trois têtes ne vit pas les intrus.**

 **Quand leurs fesse toucha la plante visqueuse, celle-ci se fit à bouger et aussitôt les branches s'enroulèrent autour de leurs jambes puis autour de leur bras. Au grand étonnement de ses deux amis, Ron réussi à se détendre et ils furent le premier à passer cette seconde épreuve. Puis ce fut le tour d'Hermione et Harry.**

\- Je croyais que tu voulais que je fasse le sortilège de luminosité ! **Ricana la jeune sorcière**

\- Je le croyais aussi mais j'ai réussi à me détendre comme tu vois ! **Répondit le jeune homme**

\- Allons-y ! **Suggéra Harry**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Ça y est l'annonce venait d'être annoncé, l'élection du nouveau Ministre de la magie avait été effectuer. Au plus grand étonnement de tous les sorciers, ce fut Pius Thicknesse le nouveau Ministre. Mais les comptes étaient serrés cela s'est joués à quelques voix.**

 **Le nouveau Ministre était dans son nouveau bureau à regarder la communauté Magique sous un nouveau jour, il était à la tête du pays, tous se déroule comme prévu … comme l'avait voulus son maître. A l'heure qu'il est, le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit être fière de lui et cela amènera sans doute l'opportunité de faire plus d'attaque afin que personne ne puisse sous estimé la grandeur de son maître … pas même ce fou de Dumbledore.**

 **Quand il entendit des flammes jaillir dans un bruit étrange, Pius se tourna vers la cheminée et alla s'accroupir devant.**

\- Maître ? **Appela-t-il**

\- Pius … félicitation pour ton nouveau poste ! **Siffla le Mage Noir**

\- Je n'en serai pas là si vous n'aviez pas été là !

\- Bien entendu … c'est grâce à moi que tu es devenu Ministre de la Magie ! **S'énerva-t-il.** Maintenant n'oublie pas ta promesse ! Tu dois a tout pris prendre le contrôle de toute la communauté qu'importe les risques ! Je veux que tous les Sangs de Bourbe soient hors d'état de nuire ! Mais par dessus tout retrouve moi ce bâtard de Potter et m'en informer ! **Ordonna-t-il.** Tu es Ministre alors utilise tes pouvoirs de Chef d'état !

\- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs mon maître !

 **Le Seigneur des Ténèbres coupa cette conversation et Pius se leva afin de profiter pour quelques instants sa nouvelle élection. Décidément, la vie commençais à lui sourire.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Les clefs volèrent autour d'Harry qui essayait tant bien que mal d'attraper la vielle clef. Elles l'effleurèrent au visage provoquant quelques blessures infimes mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et tendit encore plus le bras pour attraper son objectif.**

 **Au sol, Hermione et Ron regardèrent leur ami qui avait de la difficulté, mais ils ne restèrent pas les bras croisés. Avec leurs baguettes, Hermione tente de figer toutes les clefs rebelles alors que Ron essayait tous les sortilèges pour déverrouiller la porte menant à la prochaine épreuve.**

 **Quand Harry attrapa finalement la fameuse clef, il fit un piqué et la lança à Hermione qui l'attrapa au vol puis se retourna pour ouvrir la porte alors qu'Harry fit diversion avec les clefs rebelles. Quand la jeune femme ouvrit la porte Ron et elle passèrent la sortit puis crièrent à Harry de les suivre.**

 **L'élu passa de justesse la porte et les clefs rebelles s'échouèrent contre la porte en bois.**

\- Tu vas bien mon vieux ? **Demanda Ron**

\- Oui ça va, laissez moi juste quelques minutes pour reprendre mon souffle !

\- Normalement la prochaine étape, c'est l'échiquier géant ! **Les informa Hermione**

\- C'est mon tour dans ce cas, j'utiliserai la même stratégie que la première fois !

\- D'accord mais par Merlin Ron ne fais pas exactement comme la première fois ! **Intima Hermione**

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Te sacrifier ! **Termina Harry.** Cette fois-ci c'est toi qui fera échec au roi, sans que tu monte sur un cavalier !

\- D'accord ! **Répondit le jeune sorcier**

 **Harry se leva et le trio avancèrent vers la prochaine épreuve ! Quand ils furent au centre de la pièce, des flammes firent leur apparition.**

\- Merci McGonagall pour cette épreuve ! **Ironisa Ron.** Bien on reprends les même places, Harry sur la case du fou, Hermione tu es la tour sur le coté de la reine, quand à moi je vais me mettre à coté d'un cavalier !

 **Chacun se placèrent à la même place qu'ils avaient occupé il y a des années de cela, mais à la différence de leur première année à Poudlard, ils savaient à quoi s'attendre.**

\- N'oubliez pas que c'est au blanc de commencer et après c'est à nous de jouer ! **Leur rappela Ron**

 **Ainsi un pion des blanc avança et vint de placer un peu plus en avant. C'est alors que le trio d'or se remémora que la partie était en version sorcier. Laissant faire leur ami, Harry et Hermionne avaient tout de même une crainte de la fin de cette partie.**

\- C'est partit, toi là-bas va en D5 ! **Cria le jeune homme**

 **Et ainsi un pion noir avança à son tour avant d'être complètement détruit par le pion adverse.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Afin de montrer encore plus de sa puissance, Voldemort chargea ses fidèles d'aller attaquer la communauté magique. Le lieu et l'heure était précis mais pour les attaques, ses sbires avaient carte blanche. C'est ainsi que plusieurs mangemorts arrivèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse bondé de monde. Ils se placèrent et attendirent l'heure.**

 **Parmi eux se trouvaient les plus fidèles des mangemorts : Bellatrix, Rodolphus, les Carrow, Barty Croupton Jr, Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle et tant d'autres … . Quand ils sentirent leurs marques sur le bras brûler, ils mirent leurs masques et avancèrent chacun marcha dans la rue et lancèrent à l'aveuglette des sorts.**

 **Cela ne prit que quelques minutes pour que les sorciers qui étaient de sortit pour comprendre qu'il y avait une attaque. Alors ils prirent tous leurs jambes à leur cou et s'enfuirent afin d'aller à l'abri et d'autre par courage les affrontèrent en attendant que les Aurors arrivent afin de prendre la relève Mais beaucoup d'entre eux tombèrent suite à un sort perdu qui les envoya dans un autre monde.**

 **Les mangemorts jubilaient de joie et d'excitation face à ce spectacle ils sentirent un eux un sentiment de fierté de faire partie de cette « petite fête » … ainsi ils montraient à toutes la communauté la puissance de leur maître vénéré.**

 **Des cris se mêlaient aux rires, des pleurs se mêlaient à la jouissance et des regards apeuré se mêlaient à des regards assassins.**

 **Finalement, les Auros arrivèrent en grand nombre en plus de certains membres de l'Ordre dont Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, Maugrey, Kinglsey et les autres. Chacun défièrent un mangemort mais les deux camps avaient des ressources et ils pouvaient tenir toute la nuit si ils le pouvaient. Certains courageux allèrent prêter main forte afin de dégager les passant blessés ou bien les défunts afin de ne pas gêner les Aurors.**

 **Les sortilèges fusèrent dans tous les sens, faisant de nombreux blessés et des morts. Mais d'autres renforts arrivèrent et aidèrent les sorciers pour repousser les mangemorts qui ne voulaient qu'une chose, faire le plus de mort possible.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **La reine détruisit la tour et se tourna vers le cavalier qui se trouvaient à coté de Ron.**

\- Bien, maintenant nous savons tous les trois ce qu'il nous attends ! **Dit Ron.** Harry tu fera échec au roi pendant que Hermione et moi allons envoyé un message anonyme à Dumbledore afin de venir dans les cachots le plus vite possible.

\- D'accord, mais … AGRH ! **Cria-t-il en se tenant le front**

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? **Fit Hermione inquiète**

\- Ma … ma cicatrice … elle … elle me brûle comme … comme autrefois ! **Dit-il en posant une main sur son front.**

\- Mais pourquoi ? **Fit son meilleur ami**

\- Il … se passe … quelque chose … quelque de chose de grave … je le sens !

\- Ok, je vais envoyer un message à Dumbledore, Ron tu vas rejoindre l'Ordre afin de voir ce qu'il se passe, je te rejoindre après le message envoyé, Harry tu continue ! **Ordonna Hermione**

\- Mais …

\- Pas de « mais » qui tienne, tu es sur le point de retrouver la Pierre Philosophale. Nous n'allons pas laisser tomber si près du but ! Tu dois continuer … comme la première fois !

 **Harry scruta sa meilleure amie du regard et il comprit qu'elle avait raison. Après tout il pourrait les rejoindre une fois la pierre retrouvée. Avec difficulté, il fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et et s'avança vers le Roi en tentant d'oublier la douleur lancinante que lui procurait sa cicatrice. Il se positionna devant le Roi et dit simplement …**

\- Échec et mat !

 **L'immense épée tomba devant lui ce qui marqua la fin de la partie. Alors le jeune homme se tourna vers ses amis et alla les serrer dans ses bras. Ron et Hermione lui rendirent l'étreinte et d'un simple regard, il s'encouragèrent et chacun partit vers la mission qui leur était attribués.**

 **L'élu avança donc le premier et passa la porte qui menait tout droit vers la nouvelle épreuve. Si il se souvenait bien, c'était le troll. La seule chose qui fallait faire c'était de l'assommer par un simple _Wigardium Leviosa_. **

**Il s'avança en silence afin de ne pas attirer l'attention du troll sur lui. Le jeune homme se cacha derrière un mur et et s'abaissa afin de voir le troll seul devant un bon feu. C'est alors qu'Harry envoya un sortilège qui sifflerai, ce qui attirera l'attention de la géante créature et ainsi il pourra l'assommer facilement. Mais pour rendre la tâche encore pus drôle, ils envoya plusieurs sortilèges à l'opposé du précédent faisant tourner en bourrique le troll qui s'impatienta et qui commença à se mettre en colère. Jugeant qu'il avait bien ri, le jeune homme pointa sa baguette vers le seul objet capable d'assommer cette créature.**

 _\- Wingardiul Leviosa !_ **Chuchota-t-il**

 **La grosse matraque que le troll avait dans sa main se souleva sous incompréhension de ce dernier, il le regarda et brusquement Harry arrêta le sort et la matraque retomba sur la tête de la créature violemment. Elle vit eut la tête qui commença à tourner de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Mais l'élu savaient que ce n'était pas suffisant, alors il dévoila son identité et le troll le remarqua. Comme on lui avait demandé, la créature s'élança vers l'intrus mais le jeune homme l'évita de justesse permettant au troll de foncer droit vers le mur. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et amena donc Harry à grimacer en se bouchant les oreilles. Cette fois-ci le troll tomba à terre et ne se releva pas. Par prudence, l'élu alla vérifier que la créature étaient bien assommée et ce n'est qu'en entendant les ronflements régulier de la bête qu'Harry alla vers la sixième épreuve celle des potion à énigme du professeur Rogue. En souvenir de son ancien professeur de Potion, le jeune homme sentit une grande tristesse envers celui qui avait donné sa vie pour le protéger … une protection qui étaient plus efficace de toutes celles qu'on lui avait donnée. Il essuya d'un revers de la main une larmes qui menaçait de s'échapper et passa la porte et fit face à plusieurs fioles contenant chacune des potions. Mais seulement une d'entre elles étaient nécessaire pour passer les flammes. Il devait donc utiliser sa logique … mais comment faire ? Connaissant son ancien professeur, celui-ci avait dû compliquer la tâche. Car la première fois, Harry avait très vite remarqué que les sept potions étaient de couleurs différentes mais seulement trois d'entre elles avait la même couleur : vert. Mais pas un vert habituelle … un vert émeraude … rappelant ainsi les yeux qui avaient tant semer le troubles dans l'esprit du maître des potions … les yeux de Lily, les yeux de sa mère et les siens !**

 **Alors il prit les trois fioles et les avança vers lui afin de les examiner de plus près.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Le combat avait cessé, tous les Guérisseurs étaient sur place afin de prodiguer les premiers soins tandis que tous les Médicomages venait d'arriver afin de soigner le nombre de blessés alors que les Aurors regroupaient les morts. Le nombre de blesses était surprenant mais le nombre de morts ahurissant. Un combat avait lieu personne ne pouvait le nier.**

 **Parmi de flot d'horreur, Ron alla se réfugier dans un ruelle desserte afin d'évacuer ce qu'il ressentait. Voir tous ces pauvres gens mourir lui rappelait les victimes de la bataille de Poudlard mais aussi la mort de son frère Fred. Il savait que cette guerre allait encore faire plus de ravage donc encore plus de victime. Il ne voulait pas faire courir de danger aux sorciers même si il venait du futur. Revivre cette guerre lui étai devenu encore plus insupportable que la première fois !**

\- Ron ? **Murmura une voix derrière lui**

 **Il se retourna et vit Hermione, elle s'avançait vers lui. Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et aussitôt les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues. La jeune femme resta silencieuse mais resserra son étreinte afin de faire comprendre à son petit ami qu'elle était là quelle que soit la situation.**

\- Il n'était pas la. **Commença-t-il.** Il a envoyé ses sbires faire le sale boulot à sa place mais seul les plus dangereux comme Bellatrix ont réussi à fuir en laissant les plus faible. Quand je suis arrivé, les combats s'amplifiait, je suis allé directement aider Maugrey, il était face à trois mangemorts. A nous deux, nous avons réussit à leurs foutre la frousse mais ils se sont enfuit comme des lâches. Puis ils sont tous partit … et tous est redevenu calme comme si rien ne venait d'arrivé. Mais les cadavres au sols m'a rappeler à l'ordre. Je ne pouvait pas voir ce spectacle une nouvelle fois, je suis alors partis pour savoir si tu allais bien mais sur mon chemin j'ai vu un jeune homme au sol … il avait les cheveux roux et … il ressemblait beaucoup à …

\- Fred ! **Dit-elle doucement**

\- Ouais … et ça m'a rappeler que nous allons réellement devoir nous battre à nouveau contre ces salopards !

\- Je sais mais dis toi que nous avons un atout cette fois !

\- Quoi comme atout ?

\- Nous savons où se trouve les Horcruxes et si Lily et Sirius ne les retrouve pas, nous le ferons et nous les détruirons et puis nous savons comment les détruire !

 **La jeune femme embrassa son petit ami qui lui répondit.**

\- Où est Harry ?

\- Toujours au château, il s'occupe de la Pierre ne t'en fais pas !

\- D'accord …

\- Allé viens, nous devrions allé prévenir Dumbledore !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Rien ne pouvait différencier les trois fioles qui était devant Harry, le jeune homme tenta de se souvenir du moindre détail par rapport à son professeur … minime soit-il. Il se souvenu des ingrédients que son ancien professeur Potion mettait dans l'ordre et de la façon dont il touilla la marmite, dans le sens contraire d'un aiguille d'une montre. Avec l'aide de sa main libre Rogue réglait la température de l'eau. Il touillait de la main gauche et de la maint droite il réglait l'eau. Voyant que ce point pouvait aider, Harry éloigna la fiole du milieu et tout devint plus compliqué. Il était vrais que son ancien professeur utilisait sa main gauche pour ajouter les ingrédients mais il se servait de la main droite pour les découper. L'une d'entre elles lui permettra de passer les flamme qui sont devant la porte et l'autre de passer les flammes qui sont derrière la porte. Ne trouvant aucune logique, Harry prit sa baguette fit apparaître un oiseau et lui donna quelques goûtes d'une potion et le dirigea vers les flammes devant la porte. Mais l'animal échoua et se fit brûler par les flammes, alors le jeune homme prit la première potion la but d'un trait et s'avança vers la porte qui était retenu par les flammes. Il ferma les yeux et passa l'obstacle en feu avec succès, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et ouvrit la porte et fut devant de nouvelles flammes ais cette fois-ci de couleur violet. Alors Harry prit la seconde potion et bu le reste et traversa le brasier.**

 **Puis il se mit à courir afin d'arriver à la dernière épreuve … celle de Dumbledore avec le Miroir du Rised. Il traversa le long couloir avant d'arriver devant une salle immense entouré d'escalier. Devant lui se trouvait le Miroir, précautionneusement, Harry s'avança et regarda le Miroir … Merlin il était exactement comme il l'avait connu auparavant. Puis il regarda son reflet et s'attendit à se voir détenir la Pierre mais ce fut tout autre chose. Il voyait son propre reflet de dos, dans une chambre d'enfant, puis son reflet se retourna et Harry put voir qu'il tenait un petit tas de couverture où une petite tête semer d'une chevelure noir en ressortait. Puis une jeune femme rousse vint le prendre dans ses bras en posant sa tête sur son épaule en souriant.**

 **Enfin son reflet leva la tête vers lui et lui fit un signe de gauche à droite, Harry comprit alors que ce qu'il voyait était ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde … retrouver Ginny et avoir leur futur enfant dans ses bras.**

 **Il baissa la tête en signe d'échec mais aussi en signe de victoire car au moins la Pierre de Philosophale était en sécurité. Seulement des bruits de pas le fit se retourner brusquement et Harry fut face à face avec un homme …**

\- Je tiens à vous remercier pour la facilité du passage avec les potions ! **Dit l'homme.**

 **Devant lui se tenait l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal … le professeur Quirrell**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Le bilan fut tellement lourd que Caroline a été appelée en urgence à Ste Mangouste. La petite Rose ayant été laissée à James en compagnie de Remus. La jeune femme arriva aux urgences et alla directement vers les dossiers des grands blessés tout en étant accompagnés des guérisseurs de différents secteurs.**

 **De nombreux blessés étaient entre la vie et la mort de plus plusieurs d'entre eux mourraient de leurs blessures en seulement quelques minutes. Mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas décourager et continua de faire son maximum afin de sauver un grand nombre de vie possible. Mais la nuit avançait rapidement pour qu'au final la moitié des blessés succombent à leurs blessures.**

 **Quand elle eut un moment de pause, Caroline alla dans une salle de repos vide et s'y enferma. Revenir à l'hôpital lui faisait de bien comme du mal, elle ne supportait pas de perdre des patients. La colère monta en elle et la jeune mère se mit à frapper le mur comme si elle était agressée. C'est quand elle sentit son poignet craquer qu'elle cessa et se mit dos contre le mur avant de se laisser tomber au sol en pleurant. Il fallait qu'elle y retourne mais pour la première fois elle aurait tout donnée pour ne pas y aller et être auprès de Sirius afin de profiter de leur fille.**

 **Elle souffla une bon coup et sortit de la pièce. Elle s'avança vers un patient qui venait d'arriver. Elle regarda le dossier et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant blessé à la jambe gauche à cause d'un sort perdu durant le combat. Il saignait abondamment mais elle réussit à stopper l'hémorragie. Elle lui anesthésia la jambe nettoya la plaie et lui fit des point de suture avant de l'envoyer faire des radiomagies. Puis elle saisit un nouveau dossier et s'avança vers le patient mais en levant son visage vers celui-ci, Caroline se figea.**

\- Severus ?

\- Ne dis rien, contente toi de me soigner et c'est tout ! **Dit-il**

 **La jeune femme piquée au vif alla vers le jeune homme et lui soigna l'épaule. Aucun mots n'étaient échangés entre eux. Caroline ne fit aucun commentaires et se concentra sur son travail mais au fur et à mesure des secondes, elle demanda …**

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parle ? **Dit-il**

\- Comment as-tu pu insulter Lily de « Sang-de-Boube » après tous ce qu'elle a fait pour toi ? Même si James t'avais cherché, tu n'avais pas le droit de la traiter ainsi !

\- Je sais, et je n'ai aucune explication sur mon comportement de ce jour la. Mais j'ai toujours l'espoir qu'un jour elle puisse me pardonner … même si je sais que ce ne sera jamais le cas et nous ne retrouverons jamais notre amitié d'autrefois !

 **Caroline regarda son ancien camarade de classe et comprit que la discussion était close**

\- Par ailleurs, je ne sais pas si c'est approprié ou non mais … félicitation pour la naissance de ta fille !

 **La jeune femme le regarda émut et ne put garder le silence …**

\- Merci !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Harry regarda le professeur Quirrell descendre les marches pour venir le rejoindre devant le Miroir du Rised. Celui-ci regarda son reflet mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il désire le plus au monde.**

\- Alors quel est donc la capacité de ce miroir ? Je vois ce que je désire ! Je me vois tenant la pierre … mais comment l'obtenir ?! **Dit-il en serrant les dents**

 **Harry resta silencieux et sans un bruit, il tenta de partir afin de prévenir l'Ordre. Il savait comment cela allait finir … ou plutôt comment cela devait finir. Seulement le plan de fuite échoua puisque le professeur Quirrell se retourna vers lui avec un regard assassin.**

\- Approchez ! Si vous êtes ici, alors vous savez ce qui se cache dans ce miroir

\- Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi !

\- Vous me connaissez mal !

\- Au contraire je vous connais parfaitement, vous faites semblant d'être un peureux et bégayant auprès de vos collègues mais au fond, vous n'êtes qu'une salle ordure qui n'hésiterai pas à partager son corps avec la créature que vous nommez « maître ». Vous avez accepté cette mission afin de vous faire voir dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort …

\- Vous osez prononcez son nom … mais qui êtes vous ?

\- Une personne que vous ne connaissez pas encore !

 **Se sentant menacé, Quirrell sortit sa baguette tout comment Harry. Ils la pointaient l'un vers l'autre près à s'en servir. Ce fut Quirrell qui attaque en premier, il envoya tous les sorts de désarmement mais Harry en bon Auror les esquiva tous avec facilité ce qui énerva encore plus le professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.**

 **\- Puis les deux duellistes envoyèrent le même sort et furent désarmés en même temps. Alors Quirrell s'élança vers le jeune homme, le plaqua au sol et commença à l'étrangler …**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Professeur Dumbledore ! **Appela Hermione**

\- Oui Gabrielle ?

\- Cela va vous paraître étrange mais vous devez venir au plus vite au château !

\- Effectivement c'est étrange …

\- S'il vous plaît professeur nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Nous pensons connaître l'identité de l'espion qui se trouve à Poudlard. **Renchérit Ron**

\- Mais …

\- Il s'agit du professeur Quirrell ! **Avoua Hermione**

\- Comment savez-vous cela ?

 **Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et ils savaient qu'il était temps d'être honnête concernant une partie de leur véritable identité.**

\- Nous n'avons pas été totalement honnête avec vous lors de notre arrivée dans l'Ordre … nous sommes dans l'impossibilité de vous dire pourquoi et qui nous sommes mais nous vous demandons juste de nous faire confiance s'il vous plaît ! **Supplia Ron**

 **Le directeur de Poudlard les regarda chacun leur tour mais il leur confiance malgré tout … une confiance qu'il avait eut depuis leur première rencontre avec ce trio venu de nul part … trio ?**

\- Où se trouve votre ami Chris ?

\- Il tente de retrouver … **commença Ron**

\- Retrouver quoi ?

\- La Pierre Philosophale … nous savons qu'elle est cachée dans le château et qu'elle est protéger par de nombreuses épreuves que nous avons réussi à déjouer … mais lui seul peut la retrouver et la protéger … où plutôt la détruire ! **Termina Hermione**

\- La détruire ?

\- Nous pensons que Vous-Savez-Qui a engagé Quirrell afin de lui ramener la Pierre et ainsi il deviendrai immortel … mais nous voulons pas le faire sans votre accord ou bien sans votre présence !

\- Si votre ami à pu passer toutes les épreuves …

 **Dumbledore se mit à réfléchir quand une intuition arriva dans sa tête. Il n'avait plus aucun doute possible, son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est l'espion de Tom … et cela vint se confirmer par les dires de ces jeunes gens …**

\- Nous devons retourner à Poudlard et au plus vite !

 **Ron et Hermione transplanèrent en même temps que leur ancien directeur.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Harry commença à manquer d'air alors il commença à se débattre mais Quirrell ressera encore plus sa main. Sans plus attendre, Harry lui envoya un coup dans le nez et se libéra de son emprise. Il récupéra sa baguette et voulu lancé un S _tupéfixe_ mais Quirell l'esquiva attrapa lui aussi sa baguette et les sorts recommencèrent. **

\- Endoloris !

 **Harry se plia sous la douleur du sort et se mit à criéercomme si la mort venait le chercher dans la souffrance. De plus il vit dans sa tête des images qui n'étaient que des souvenirs, il revoyait la scène de la mort de ses parents, il revoyait la mort de Fred, la mort de Sirius, de Remus et Tonks. Il revoyait aussi la mort de Cédric Diggory et la renaissance de Voldemort dans ce cimetière.**

 **Il semblait lui sentir à nouveau la main de son ennemie sur sa cicatrice quand il fut complètement remit sur pied et ce qui provoqua un nouveau cri de la part de l'élu.**

 **Le jeune homme tenta pour le tout de reprendre ses esprits alors que Quirrell augmenta la puissance du sortilège.**

 **C'est alors que l'élu attrapa sa baguette et lança …**

\- Rictusempra !

 **Quirrell haussa les sourcils en entendant ce sort puis il senti quelque chose invisible lui chatouiller le corps et sans qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'il lui arriva, il se mit à rire. Harry sentit le sortilège le quitter mais resta au sol en ayant des spasmes qui le fit trembler. Il regarda le professeur rire sans pouvoir trouver une échappatoire à ce sortilège de rire.**

\- Par ici professeur !

 **C'est en entendant la voix de Ron qu'Harry se laissa tomber dans l'inconscience.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Dans le vent chaud de ce mois de Juin, Lily était de garde pendant que ses compagnons de voyage étaient entrain de dormir en cette belle nuit étoilée. Elle ne cessa de repenser à la fuite au Ministère. Quelqu'un l'avait appelée mais elle n'avait pas réussi à y mettre un visage.**

 **Pendant un instant elle crut que c'était James mais elle s'était souvenu qu'il était encore dans le coma … si son époux était réveillé elle l'aurait sentit et elle en aurait entendu parler étant donner qu'ils voyageaient dans les contrée les plus lointaine de la communauté magique et tous les sorciers aussi lointain qu'ils étaient savaient que cette nuit du 31 octobre avait eut lieu dans le manoir Potter. De plus la famille Potter avait ses racines dans ce genre de contrée si elle se souvenait d'une des nombreuses conversations qu'elle avait avec Magdalena.**

 _\- Le nom Potter à commencé à se faire un nom au début des années 1900 dans le petit village de Godric's Hollow en vivant dans le manoir dans lequel vous vivez James et vous. Mais en réalité la famille Potter vient d'une toute petite contrée de la communauté magique qui se trouve un peu plus au nord du pays. C'est en 1756 que le nom Potter arriva dans le patrimoine sorcier, Jason avait alors 17 ans quand il se choisit ce nom. Il était orphelin et il ne pouvait plus vivre dans l'orphelinat dans lequel il était depuis sa naissance. Quand il s'attribua ce nom, il décida de faire en sorte que le nom Potter ait une grande renommé dans notre monde, il décida donc d'apprendre le métier d'Auror avant d'ouvrir sa propres école …, **commença Magdalena**_

 _\- Une école d'Auror ? **S'étonna Lily** _

_\- Oui ma chère, les sorciers une fois sortit de Poudlard avait le choix de s'entraîner soit à l'Académie du gouvernement ou bien à l'Auror's School. Jason devint alors très populaire car il formait d'excellents Aurors et l'école de transmettait de père en fils et ce jusqu'en 1901 où Wilheim Potter avec l'accord de ses nombreux frères et sœurs décida de partir de cette petite contrée pour s'installer plus près de la capital …_

 _\- A Godric's Hollow !_

 _\- Exactement ! La Auror School fut donc associé à l'Académie du Ministère avant que le gouvernement rachète les trois quart de l'école en 1920_

 _\- Pourquoi que trois quart ?_

 _\- Pour permettre à notre famille d'avoir son mot à dire concernant cette école._

 _\- Vous voulez que le jour où votre époux ne sera plus apte à diriger les futurs Aurors …_

 _\- Exactement, James lui succédera et sera l'un des dirigeants de cette école et si il se souhaite, il pourra toujours reprendre cette école et la faire redevenir indépendante du gouvernement comme l'avait fait ses aïeuls avant l'année 1920 !_

 _\- Je savais que la famille Potter avait une grande renommé dans le monde magique mais pas à ce point !_

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Lily … même mon fils ignore de l'immense renommé de notre famille. Mais il le découvrira tout en temps et en heure, Gideon et moi nous ne voulons pas que le poids de l'héritage pèse sur ses épaules alors qu'il a plus important à protéger que cette école. **Dit Magdalena en regardant l'alliance qui brillait à l'annuaire de Lily**_

 **L'assurance et les conseils de Magdalena lui manquait mais Lily chérissait plus que tous les moments qu'elle avait passée en compagnie de ses beaux-parents. Elle se mit aussi à penser que les Potter se serai très bien entendu avec ses propres parents si ils n'avaient pas trouvés la mort prématurément. Elle imaginait Magdalena et Elizabeth parler devant une bonne tasse de thé et elle imaginait Charles et Gideon un peu plus loin parlant des différences entre les moldus et les sorciers en ayant des éclats de rire.**

 **L'absence de ses parents avait été marquant à son mariage mais Lily avait demandée au père de Caroline de l'amener à l'autel étant donné qu'il est un second père pour elle. Et l'absence de leurs parents avait aussi manqué durant les premier jours d'Harry. Lily aurait aimé avoir des conseils de comment être une mère de la part de sa mère et de sa belle-mère mais pour cela elle avait pu compter sur Henriette, la mère de Caroline.**

 **Lily ne sait pas ce qu'elle serai devenu sans les parents de Caroline. Elle leur doit absolument tous … même si, ils ne réclame rien et qu'ils disaient que ses parents auraient fait exactement la même chose si c'était Caroline qui avait perdu ses parents. La jeune femme en avait jamais doutée et c'était pour cela qu'elle avait donné donner à son fils le prénom Harry, car il s'agissait du second prénom de Patrick mais aussi un clin d'œil à Henriette.**

 **Le soleil commença à se lever, Lily n'avait pas réussi à mettre un visage sur la personne qui l'avait appelé au Ministère. Elle prépara donc de quoi déjeuner pour ses compagnons de voyage et elle fut rejointe par Sirius encore endormit.**

\- Bonjour !

\- Bonjour Patmol café, thé ou chocolat ?

\- Chocolat … **dit-il après une grande réflexion**

 **Lily lui prépara sa tasse tandis que Damian alla prendre une douche. La tente était doté d'une salle de bain et d'une cuisine de fortune, d'une petite salle à manger et d'une chambre qui comptait deux lits simple.**

\- Tu as passée une bonne nuit ? **Demanda Patmol**

\- Ouais, je me suis plongée dans mes souvenirs étant donnée qu'il n'y avait aucun danger !

\- Quels souvenirs ?

\- Ceux que j'ai avec Magdalena … c'est fou à quel point j'admirais cette femme ! Et je l'admire encore … même si elle n'est plus parmi nous !

\- Je comprends, moi aussi j'ai de l'admiration pour la mère de James malgré son absence ! Tout comme Gideon !

 **Le silence s'installa entre les deux amis … mais ce fut un silence qui n'était pas pesant mais plutôt un silence apaisant au souvenir que laissait Magdalena et Gideon Potter. Des souvenirs heureux malgré l'air grave qui marquait leurs visage quand des attaques avaient lieu dans la communauté magique.**

 **Ils furent rejoint par Damian qui prit une simple tasse de café.**

\- Maintenant qu'elle est le programme ? **Demanda le jeune Auror**

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est déjà un miracle que nous ayons trouvés deux Horcruxes en si peu de temps. **Répondit Lily**

\- Je pense que l'on devrait cherche du coté de Poudlard ! **Dit Sirius à son tour**

\- Comment ça ? **S'exclama Damian**

\- Si on se souviens bien de ce que nous a dit la femme de l'orphelinat, Jedusor semblait heureux quand il a découvert sa nature sorcière par Dumbledore. Imaginons qu'il ait laissé des parties de son âmes à l'endroit où il a passé de nombreuse années.

\- Comme des objets appartenant à la maison Serpentard ? **Demanda Lily**

\- Par exemple ! **Affirma Sirius**

\- Mais le problème reste toujours le même, comment les reconnaître ? **Questionna Damian**

\- Pour cela je pense que nous pouvons faire confiance au patronus en forme de cerf ! **Répondit Lily**

\- Donc prochain arrêt Poudlard ? **Dit le jeune Auror**

\- Pour ma part, je pense que l'on devrrait continué dans les différentes contrées du monde magique. Qui sait peut-être que nous découvrirons quelques chose d'essentiel concernant la famille Jedusor et de Voldemort lui même ! Même si cela me paraît peu probable ! **Dit Sirius.** Après je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais on ignore le nombres d'Horcruxes qu'il a laissé. Si il y en a, à Poudlard, on ira en dernier recours ! Voilà mon avis !

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous Sirius !

 **Lily fronça les sourcils et regarda ses deux compagnons de voyage qui ne réagissaient pas. Mais Sirius sentit la grimace de sa meilleure amie et lui demanda.**

\- Quoi ?

\- Pour une fois que vous êtes du même avis tous les deux, ça me fait bizarre !

\- Il est vrais que Damian et moi avons commencés du mauvais pied mais nous avons tous les deux mit de l'eau dans notre vin, comme tu dis, et nous avons appris à s'entendre

\- Même si Sirius a encore envie de me mettre son poing dans la figure ! **Renchérit Damian.**

\- C'est vrais !

\- Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

\- Quand je ne connais pas une personne je suis toujours ainsi ! Je l'ai été avec mes meilleurs amis James et Remus et même Zachary au début.

\- Pour ce qui concernant les Horcruxes, vous êtes tous les deux du même avis donc je peux que vous écoutez ! **Dit Lily.**

\- Mais ? **Questionna Sirius**

\- Mais j'avoue que j'ai envie de revoir Caroline, Remus et surtout être auprès de mon époux et de chercher mon fils … j'ai aussi envie de rencontrer ta fille Sirius ! Mais il s'agi de notre unique chance de remporter cette guerre contre Face de Serpent donc … je veux continuer et garantir une vie paisible pour notre monde !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Des plaintes se firent entendre depuis l'extérieur, Remus entra à l'intérieur de la maison des lycanthropes et y déposa un panier d'un petit déjeuner bien garnit préparé par Caroline. Elle y avait également mit de quoi soigner leurs blessures. Le lycanthrope alla directement voir Malana qui était allonger au sol au milieu des autres loup-garou. Elle était inconsciente, donc il la souleva et la déposa sur un lit qui était proche. Il soigna ses plaies et alla voir comment allaient les autre lycanthropes.**

\- Nous allons bien, le professeur Dumbledore avait garantit une barrière de sécurité et il a bien fait. La pleine lune d'hier était éprouvante et insupportable … comment tu fais pour tenir tout seul dans ton petit appartement ? **Demanda Josh**

\- Disons que j'ai l'habitude et puis avec Caroline nous mettons un sortilège de protection dans mon appartement à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur comme la porte d'entrée et les fenêtres.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? **Demanda Johanna une lycanthrope**

\- Eh bien, elle s'est adaptée au cycle de sommeil de sa fille donc elle est fatiguée mais quand la petite dort, elle en profite aussi !

\- Tu nous laisse quelques minutes, nous voudrions te donner quelques chose ! **Dit Josh**

\- Bien

 **Remus alla dans la cuisine préparer la table pour le petit déjeuner et fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par tous les lycanthropes qui s'attablèrent, sauf Johanna qui alla dans sa chambre récupérer un paquet et qu'elle tendit à Remus quand elle retourna dans la cuisine.**

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demanda le jeune homme**

\- C'est pour la fille de Caroline, il s'agit d'un capteur de rêve cela vient des amérindiens qui ont un rapport avec notre condition puisque c'est de la que viennent les premiers loup-garou. Les capteur de rêves permettaient aux personnes qui ont été mordu d'être apaiser avant et après les pleines lunes. C'est comme une protection pour les lycanthropes. **Expliqua Johanna**

\- En offrant ceci nous souhaitons que l'enfant de Caroline soit protégée. **Dit un lycanthrope du nom de Mason.**

\- Caroline à tant fait pour nous, alors c'est en lui offrant ceci que nous lui montrant notre gratitude ! **Termina Josh**

\- Je ne sais comment vous remercier. **Fit Remus émut**

\- Il n'y a pas à nous remercier Remus. **Dit Malana qui était assise à ses côtés.** Tu nous a prouvé qu'il y avait des sorciers qui ne nous considéraient pas comme des monstres et ça c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse nous offrir.

 **Ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble avant que plusieurs lycanthropes allèrent effectuer leur patrouille dans la communauté magique. Remus quant à lui alla rejoindre James dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il les avait convoquer la veille de l'attaque.**

 **Ils se retrouvèrent près de la porte de la grande salle et marchèrent dans les couloirs.**

\- Tu te souviens que c'est ici que tu nous avoué que tu était raide dingue de Lily ! **Dit Remus en passant devant les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs**

\- Oui, je m'en souviens, nous avons tant de souvenir dans ce château, les salles de classes, la salle communes, notre dortoir, les couloirs, la grande salle, le hall, la cour et même l'infirmerie ! **Répondit James en souriant.** J'aimerai tant revenir en arrière !

\- Moi aussi !

 **Remus posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et continuèrent leur route tout en se remémorant les blagues qu'ils avaient fait dans cette école. Jusqu'au moment où ils croisèrent Severus qui semblait les attendre.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la Rogue ? Tu n'es pas censé faire cours ?

\- A ta gouverne Potter, les cours sont terminés depuis quelques jours. Je suis ici afin de vous conduire dans le bureau de Dumbledore !

\- Tu sais nous savons où il se trouve ! **Rétorqua James**

\- Alors vous connaissez sûrement le mot de passe ?

 **James resta silencieux, le jeune homme avait oublié qu'il fallait un mot de passe. Il haussa les épaules et suivit le professeur de Potion tout comme Remus. Devant l'entrée qui était composé d'une statue représentant un aigle, Severus énonça le mot de passe et aussitôt la statue tourna sur elle même en montant et dévoila des marches. Les trois jeunes hommes les montèrent et frappèrent sur la porte en bois avant d'entrée. Leur ancien directeur les accueillit avec un sourire bien veillant.**

\- Bonjour, messieurs, entrez je vous en pris. **Les invita Dumbledore**

 **James et Remus entrèrent et allèrent s'asseoir sur les chaises dont ils avaient si souvent vu durant leur scolarité. Mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas pour être réprimandés par une blague ou un manque au règlement cette fois-ci c'était pour quelque chose de bien plus sombre qu'une simple petite blague puisse être. Rogue sachant qu'il devra répondre à des questions, resta en retrait.**

\- Voulez-vous un thé ou un bonbon au citron ? **Proposa le sorcier au lunette à demie lune**

\- Non merci professeur. **Répondirent James et Remus à l'unisson**

 **Le directeur posa alors la coupelle qu'il tenait entre ses mains et regarda ses anciens élèves d'un air grave qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le lycanthrope qui savait lire entre les lignes grâce à sa condition.**

\- Bien si je vous ai convoqué c'est pour vous dire plusieurs choses. La première est que j'ai reçut un colis d'un inconnu il s'agissait d'un journal intime. Mais ce journal n'est pas comme les autres, il s'agit d'un journal ayant appartenu à un de mes anciens élèves du nom de Tom Jedusor … **commença Dumbledore**

\- Jedusor ? **Fit James comme un écho**

\- Oui, mais vous le connaissez mieux sous le nom de Voldemort. Tom Jedusor n'est que sa véritable identité.

\- C'est bon à savoir. **Dit Remus tout bas**

\- Dés l'arrivé de ce journal en ma possession j'ai directement perçut de la magie j'y ai donc commencer à écrire des lignes mais elles s'effaçaient pour en laisser apparaître d'autre mais ce n'était pas mon écriture.

\- Comme ça ? **Demanda James**

\- Le journal me répondait !

\- Comment un journal peut-il répondre ? **Fit James surprit**

\- Je me suis penché sur la question avec Severus, **invita le professeur à les rejoindre,** nous avons utilisé tous les moyens possible pour en connaître cette réponse. Nous avons même discuter avec lui. Mais nous n'avons obtenu aucune réponse.

\- Cependant … **commença Severus,** je pense qu'il s'agit d'un Horcruxe. Après tout Vous-Savez-Qui tenait ce journal et ils peuvent n'importe être quel objet !

\- Comment être sûr que c'en est un ? **Questionna Remus**

\- Nous en savons pas pour le moment, je voulais que vous soyez au courant que notre lutte contre Voldemort avance et que cela nous rapproche vers la victoire et ainsi sauvé Harry ou Neville. **Dit le directeur en regardant James**

 **James le remercia d'un hochement de tête et il se mit à penser à son fils. Allait-il bien ? Est-il en sécurité ? Va-t-il revenir parmi les siens ?**

\- En parlant de mon fils, vous ne voulez pas me dire où il se trouve ? **Demanda James.** A moins que Rogue sache où il se trouve !

\- Severus ignore où se trouve ton enfant James mais sois certain qu'il est en sécurité ! **Le rassura le vieux sorcier.**

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que sa place est d'être auprès de sa mère et son père !

\- James ! **Intima Remus de se taire**

 **Le silence s'installa mais le directeur voyait en cela qu'un sentiment d'inquiétude pour un enfant en bas âge.**

\- Je suis au courant James, mais Lily et toi êtes également en danger. Vous pouvez attaqués à tous moments et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit en sécurité si jamais cela devait arrivé !

\- C'est ça ! **Souffla James amèrement**

\- James s'il te plaît ! **Intima Remus une nouvelle fois**

 **James regarda son ami et se résigna à se taire pour cette fois !**

\- La seconde chose ?

\- La seconde raison de votre venu est simple. Souvenez-vous de l'annonce que j'ai faite après votre retour de vacances de Noël de votre septième année ?

\- Bien sûr, qu'il ne fallait pas allé se « balader dans le couloir du troisième étages de l'aile droite à moins de mourir dans d'atroce souffrance » ! **Répondit Remus en reprenant les mots que le directeur avait énoncé**

\- Severus ?

\- En réalité, cette année là, le professeur Dumbledore à accepté de protéger un bien appartenant à un philosophe qui est un de ses amsi de longue date. **Expliqua le maître des Potions.** Depuis cette année là, Poudlard protège la Pierre Philosophale de …

\- Nicolas Flamel ? **Termina Remus choqué**

\- Oui, l'équipe enseignante qu'étaient nos professeurs l'ont mise en sureté mais suite à l'attaque de Godric's Hollow l'an passé … **fit Severus en ignorant James qui serrait les poings,** plusieurs enseignants ont mit en place des épreuves afin de protéger la Pierre plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Cependant un groupe de sorciers en ont entendu parlé et se sont de suite précité afin de s'emparer la Pierre et de la détruire !

\- Pourquoi la détruire ? **Questionna Remus qui était attentif**

\- Il s'avèrent que nous avons découvert l'espion que Voldemort avait engagé dans Poudlard !

\- Qui ?

\- Le professeur Quirrell, il devait s'emparer de la Pierre et la lui ramener et ainsi il aurait pu devenir immortel. Mais grâce à ce groupe cela ne s'est pas fait et avec Nicolas Flamel nous avons décider de la détruire. **Termina Dumbledore**

\- Alors Flamel va mourir ? **Fit James**

\- En effet mais il a fait assez d'élixir de longue vie pour vivre encore jusqu'à la prochaine décennie !

\- Qui était le groupe qui a tenté de prendre la Pierre ? **Questionna Rogue**

\- Parce que tu ne le sais pas ? **S'étonna Remus**

\- Non !

\- Des personnes qui sont ici pour nous aider dans cette guerre mais elles m'ont fait promettre de ne pas poser de question sur leur identité ni leur raison de leur venu ici ! **Répondit Dumbledore.**

 **Les trois hommes se turent. Rogue partit en laissant les deux Maraudeurs tandis que Remus prétexta une envie pressante et sortit du bureau en laissant James et Dumbledore. Le jeune homme en voulait au vieux sorcier de lui cacher l'endroit où se trouve son fils … mais il reconnaissait que si c'est Dumbledore qui l'a caché lui même alors Harry était en lieu sûr. Mais il n'arrivait pas à retirer cette rancœur qu'il ressentait envers son ancien directeur.**

\- James je peux comprendre ce que tu traverse !

\- Eh comment ? Avez-vous un fils qui est en danger de mort et que vous êtes obligé d'ignorer l'endroit où il se trouve pour sa sécurité ? Avez-vous une épouse qui est obligée de partir à la recherche d'objets dotés de magie noir ? Avez-vous un meilleur ami qui est obligé de rester loin de sa famille pour protéger celle de son meilleur ami ? Avez-vous été dans le coma durant plusieurs mois sans savoir ce qu'il s'est passé durant votre absence et que votre dernier souvenir est celui d'avoir rencontrer la mort brièvement ? Je ne pense pas alors avec tous le respect que j'ai pour vous professeur, non vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que traverse ! **Répondit James d'une voix calme.** Par ailleurs pourquoi avoir éloigné Harry de sa famille ? Et avoir laissé Neville auprès de sa grand-mère ? Le fils de Franck et Alice est tout aussi menacer qu'Harry ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir caché lui aussi ?

\- Parce que je pense que si Lily et toi aviez eu la visite de Voldemort en personne n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Alice et Franck n'ont eu que les mangemorts. Et puis la prophétie mentionner un garçon naît à la fin de Juillet et Harry est né le dernier jour de Juillet.

\- Donc vous pensez qu'Harry est l'enfant de la prophétie ?

\- Oui mais il ne sera pas obligé de se battre contre Voldemort. Une fois que nous aurons retrouvés les Horcruxes et que nous les aurons détruit, Tom redeviendra un simple sorcier et nous pourrons le battre facilement ! **Répondit Dumbledore**

\- Faites moi le plaisir de me le laisser professeur. Ce salopard à tuer mes parents, il a menacer ma femme et par dessus tout il a tenté de tuer mon fils ! Je veux lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce !

\- Nous verrons cela au moment venu !

 **James fit un oui de la tête et le silence s'installa. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune homme se leva …**

\- Je vais allé me préparer pour la patrouille de ce soir. Je dois aussi rejoindre Chris Eaton pour qu'il me dise comment on fonctionne !

\- Tu ne patrouillera pas ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Chris se trouve en ce moment même à Ste Mangouste, j'ai donc prit la décision de faire en sorte que ce soit Gabrielle Sullivan et le professeur McGonagall qui prennent votre tour. Ainsi tu te reposera encore !

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir assigné un autre partenaire ?

\- Tu es encore en convalescence, voilà la raison !

 **James accepta la réponse même si il en avait marre de rester enfermer alors qu'il pourrait aider. Mais Caroline lui avait fait un long discour qui l'a convaincu d'écouter ce qu'on lui disait par rapport à sa santé ! Si il voulait se battre lors de l'affrontement final alors il devait être au meilleur de sa forme. Il ferai tout ce qu'on lui dirait … pour son fils !**

 **Il salua son professeur et rejoignit Remus à l'entrée de l'école. Ils sortirent et Remus lui proposa d'aller boire une Bière au Beurre. Le jeune homme accepta, quand ils s'installèrent, James remarqua le paquet que tenait Remus.**

\- C'est quoi ce paquet ?

\- C'est un cadeau pour Rose de la part des lycanthropes qui sont de notre coté ! Ils aiment beaucoup Caroline, elle les aidait beaucoup les lendemains de pleines lunes, ils ont fait ce cadeau afin de la remercier !

\- C'est gentil de leur part !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **A travers le Chemin de Traverse, Malana se baladaient comme une simple sorcière en voyage mais elle avait un œil attentif sur tous ce qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. A la moindre chose bizarre elle devait prévenir son partenaire … mais pour le moment rien de suspect était visible. Le chemin était comme d'habitude, bondé de monde allant de boutique en boutique, de café en marchant de glace. La seule chose qui était différents étaient les commerces ayant été victimes de l'attaque qui avait eut lieu quelques jours auparavant.**

\- Malana ? **Appela un voix**

 **La jeune lycanthrope se retourna et vit la personne qui l'avait interpellée et s'avança vers elle.**

\- Bonjour Zachary !

\- Bonjour, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Hum … à la dernière réunion vous avez tous consentit à ce que les lycanthropes puissent faire des patrouilles. **Dit-elle à voix basse**

\- Ah oui c'est vrais ! Désolé si je vous ai dérangé !

\- Ce n'est rien !

\- Sinon … j'ai vu que … c'était la pleine lune hier. **Dit-il en chuchotant.** Je voulais savoir comment vous allez ?

\- Comme tous les lendemains de pleines lunes … nous sommes éreintés mais pour notre mission nous oublions notre fatigue !

\- C'est vraiment admirable de votre part !

\- C'est gentil !

\- Et comment vous vous allez ?

\- Hein ?

\- Comment vous sentez-vous par rapport à la nuit dernière ?

\- Oh … quelques courbatures fatiguée et de nouvelles plaies qui ont été soignées ! Mais j'ai l'habitude et puis ce n'est pas une première fois !

\- D'accord … bon je dois y allé !

\- Très bien, bonne journée. **Dit-elle**

\- Vous aussi ! **Dit-il en partant mais il se retourna.** Si jamais un jour vous voulez découvrir le monde magique de notre pays … faites moi signe !

\- Vous me proposez un rendez-vous ?

\- Que si vous acceptez !

 **Il partit en laissant Malana seule au milieu de la rue surprise par cette proposition.**

* * *

 ** _Et voilà mes loulous, la première partie du dernier volet des Maraudeurs !_**

 ** _J'espère que malgré l'attente elle vous a plus ? J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews !_**

 ** _En attendant je vous souhaite de passer de bonne vacances pour ce qu'il en reste et pour celles et ceux qui le sont !_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas ma page Facebook : Danao's Fiction_**

 ** _J'vous embrasse :)_**

 ** _Danao_**


	2. The final fight

_**Aloha mes loulous, comme promit je vous offre cette seconde partie de ce dernier volet. Et en prime je vous l'offre en début du week-end afin de vous remercier de prendre le temps d'avoir lu ma trilogie sur les Maraudeurs.**_

 _ **En tout cas, pour ma part cette partie à été plus facile à écrire puisque je savais déjà ce que je voulais dedans. Et j'espère que vous allez l'adorer.**_

 _ **En tout cas je tiens à remercier Sirichou pour sa review concernant la première partie, j'espère que celle-ci et la prochaine te plairont :) !**_

 _ **Allé je vous laisse à votre lecture**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas**_

 _ **Disclaimer :** **Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC**_

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qui te retiens d'accepter un rendez-vous ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- La dernière fois que l'on m'a proposée un rendez-vous c'était avant que je devienne un loup-garou ! **Répondit Malana**

\- Et alors ?

\- Caroline, tu me vois sortir avec un garçon ? Surtout avec ma condition ?

\- C'est pas vrais j'ai l'impression d'entendre Remus ! Malana écoute, ce n'est pas parce que tu es une lycanthrope que ça doit t'empêcher d'avoir une relation amoureuse ! En plus Zachary est au courant pour toi et pourtant ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger ! **Expliqua Caroline.** Si il te l'a proposé c'est parce qu'il voit au delà de ta condition et qu'il a envie de te connaître !

\- Je peux pas !

\- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? Il y a une différence entre vouloir et pouvoir !

\- Non il y a aucune différence, je suis pas normale ! C'est pour ça que j'ai fuis mon pays et ma famille, je ne voulais pas leur faire du mal à cause de ce que je suis !

\- Très bien, c'est toi qui vois !

 **Caroline but une gorgée de sa tasse de thé en essayant de trouver un autre sujet de conversation. La lycanthrope n'avait toujours pas digérée la proposition faite par Zachary quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle avait donc besoin de se confier à une personne et c'est automatiquement qu'elle avait pensée à Caroline.**

 **La jeune mère, quant à elle, adorait discuter avec Malana, elle voyait en elle sa petite sœur Sara et ses premiers amours d'adolescents. C'était donc avec habitude qu'elle avait écoutée la jeune australienne lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Mais elle savait que la faire changée d'avis allait être compliquée vu qu'elle avait vécut la même situation avec Remus.**

\- Sinon merci beaucoup pour le capteur de rêve ! **Dit Caroline**

\- C'est avec plaisir, tu nous manque beaucoup au manoir !

\- J'essayerai de passer c'est promit.

\- Où est-ce que tu l'as accrochée ?

\- Au dessus du lit de Rose, j'espère surtout que ça lui apprenne à faire ses nuits sans me réveillée tous les matin à six heure !

\- Ça va venir t'inquiète, elle n'a qu'un mois après tout !

\- Je sais … mais j'ai une envie de dormir comme c'est pas permit ! **Dit elle en faisant semblant de bailler**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **James entra dans la chambre dans laquelle se reposait Chris. Le jeune homme s'était réveillé le matin même et quand James l'avait apprit, il avait voulus lui rendre visite. Pour une raison inconnu, James trouvait en Chris une personne avec qui il pourrai très bien s'entendre. Quand il arriva devant la chambre, il frappa quelques coups et entra. Le jeune patient tourna la tête vers lui surprit de le voir devant lui.**

\- P … James ? Mais qu'est-ce vous faite là ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Eh bien j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez à Ste Mangouste et que vous venez de vous réveiller alors je voulais voir si vous alliez bien !

\- C'est gentils !

 **Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes James avait encore la sensation d'avoir déjà rencontré le jeune homme devant lui tandis que Harry était tendu car il ne savait pas comment réagir face à l'homme qui était devant lui, devant son père.**

\- Comment vous êtes vous retrouvez ici ? **Demanda James**

\- Je … je ne sais plus ! C'est encore flou dans ma tête ! **Mentit-il.** Et vous comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien … ça vous dit de laisser tomber le « vous » pour le « tu » ? Je pense que l'on doit avoir le même âge, qu'en pense-tu ?

\- Ça me va ! **Répondit Harry**

 **Harry n'aimait pas ce genre de situation où il n'avait aucun contrôle, il savait qu'il ne devait pas tisser de lien avec ses parents car la perte serai encore plus lourde. Déjà que le jour où il devra revenir dans son espace temps, il devra leur dire à nouveau au revoir et cette idée lui semblait déjà insupportable mais il devait faire avec ! Même avec Dumbledore cela lui était difficile tandis qu'avec Rogue il n'y avait aucun soucis puisqu'ils n'avaient aucune conversation avec le Severus de cet espace temps.**

 **Mais avec James, Harry avait plus de moment où ils parlaient et par ailleurs il était même venu jusque ici pour voir comme il allait. La séparation avec son père lui sera douloureuse surtout que il s'apprête lui aussi à devenir père à son tour.**

\- Dis moi ! **Commença James**

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà croisé quelque part ?

\- Comment ça ? **Paniqua Harry**

\- Eh bien, ça te paraître étrange mais j'ai la vague impression que nos chemins se sont déjà croisés. Je ne sais plus si c'est à Poudlard ou à l'Académie des Aurors.

\- Poudlard c'est impossible car j'ai fais mes études à Dumstrang et je n'ai pas fait d'étude pour être Auror. **Continua Harry dans son mensonge**

\- Ouais peu probable alors … mais je suis sûr de t'avoir déjà croisé quelque part !

 _\- C'est normal que tu as cette impression, je suis ton fils !_ **Pensa Harry.** Généralement je laisse une grande impression quand je rencontre une personne pour la première fois !

\- Je te le fais pas dire !

 **Les deux hommes rigolèrent avant que le silence tomba à nouveau entre eux. Harry avait tellement de chose à demander à son père mais il se retenait afin de ne pas veiller des soupçons. Ils ont réussi à tenir presque un an sans dévoiler leur secret, il n'allait tout de même pas mettre leur mission en péril.**

 **Père ou non, Harry devra encore mentir jusqu'à son retour dans son espace temps.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Veux pas allé au lit ! **Dit le petit garçon en courant dans toute la maisonnette pour échapper à sa mère**

\- Tu n'as pas le choix jeune homme ! **Fit son père en l'attrapant au passage**

\- Ta sœur fait déjà dodo !

\- Ginny petite, moi 'suis grand !

\- Ronald même tes frères qui sont plus grand que toi rêve de faire un sieste ! **Dit sa mère sévèrement**

\- Nan !

\- Allé, bisous à maman et au lit jeune homme !

 **Ronald embrassa sa mère à contre cœur et fut amener dans sa chambre par son père. Molly quant à elle alla vérifier que ses plus grands enfants étaient calme avant d'aller voir si sa fille et ses jumeaux dormaient. Au plus grand étonnement, de tous, les jumeaux Fred et George étaient partit pour la sieste sans faire tourner leurs parents en bourrique. Pour Ginny, c'était plus simple puisqu'elle exigeait que ce soit Bill qui la borde donc l'aîné avait accepte en prétextant que cela lui manquait à Poudlard. Le jeune garçon avait réussi tous ses examens et passait en seconde année et il avait déjà hâte que ses frères et sœur puisse connaître l'endroit où il avait passé une première et excellente année.**

 **Quand le petit Ronald fut couché, Arthur alla rejoindre sa femme qui était dans la cuisine alors que Bill remarqua que son jeune frère Charlie était bien trop calme depuis un certain temps. En bon grand frère qu'il était, il alla à sa rencontre !**

\- Charlie, tout va bien ?

\- Hein ? … ouais ouais !

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Maman et Papa ont dû te raconter ce qui s'est passé avec Croûtard !

\- Oui

\- Eh bien, je n'arrive toujours pas y croire !

\- Tu sais mieux vaut l'apprendre tôt que tard. Imagine que tu ait passé Croûtard à … Ronald et que on aurait découvert sa véritable identité. T'imagine le nombre d'ennuis qu'on aurait eu ?

\- Ouais vu sous cet angle !

\- Tu sais quoi, avec papa je dois allé faire mes achats pour la rentrée prochaine, tu pourrai déjà avoir ton animal quand tu entrera à Poudlard ! **Tenta de rassure Bill**

\- Je ne veux rien qui ressemble à un rongeur !

\- Pas de soucis, tu pourras prendre un hiboux ou une chouette si tu en as envie !

\- Bill on y va ? **Demanda Arthur**

\- J'arrive et Charlie vient avec nous !

 **Les enfants se passèrent une cape d'été et embrassèrent leur mère avant de prendre le réseau de cheminée pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Père et fils firent les fournitures scolaire avant d'aller à l'animalerie pour que Charlie puisse avoir un nouvel animal de compagnie qui le suivrait jusqu'à Poudlard.**

 **Le jeune garçon eut un coup de foudre pour un hibou au plumage gris et qui semblait avoir déjà vécut plusieurs aventures. Arthur accepta de prendre l'animal et le paya avant de le donner à Charlie.**

\- Tu as déjà un nom pour lui ? **Demanda Arthur**

\- Oui ! **Répondit le jeune garçon**

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je vais l'appeler Errol !

\- Très jolie !

 **Ils continuèrent de passer l'après midi sur le Chemin de Traverse quand Arthur rencontra une de ses connaissances.**

\- Guillaume Delacour, comment allez-vous mon vieil ami ? **Demanda Arthur en lui serrant la main**

\- Bien et vous Arthur ? Ce sont vos enfants ?

\- Je vais bien merci, eh oui ce sont mes deux aînés. Voici William et Charles, les garçons dite bonjour !

\- Bonjour. **Dirent les rouquins**

\- Bonjour jeunes garçon, pour ma part je vous présente Fleur ma fille !

 **La petite fille s'accrocha encore plus fort à la cape de son père en regarda les deux garçons qui lui souriaient. Mais la fillette était impressionnée par l'aîné, Bille ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle le regardait ainsi, il se concentra sur l'animal de son frère.**

\- Que faites-vous en Angleterre ?

\- Nous sommes de voyage, nous avons déjà visités la France dans ses moindres recoins moldus et sorciers.

\- Comment va Apolline ?

\- Très bien, j'allais justement la rejoindre.

\- D'accord, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Nous devons aussi rentré pour que Bill range ses affaires !

\- Première année à Poudlard ? **Demanda Monsieur Delacour**

\- Non je passe en deuxième année monsieur. **Répondit Bill en souriant**

\- Toutes mes félicitations, à un de ces jours ! **Salua Guillaume Delacour**

\- Avec grand plaisir ! **Répondit Arthur**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Sirius, Lily et Damian continuèrent leur quête à travers le pays et ils traversaient un grand nombre de contrées qui étaient inconnus à leur connaissance. En les traversant, ils tentaient tant bien que mal d'avoir de nouvelles informations concernant le passé de Voldemort en étant Tom Jedusor où bien des nouvelles de leur vie qu'ils ont laissés en parenthèse. Ainsi ils sont apprit le nom de leur nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Et selon Lily, et son instinct, ce nouveau chef d'état n'était pas digne de confiance.**

 **Pendant plusieurs semaines, ils n'eurent aucune apparition du patronus en forme de cerf. Par moment ils leur arrivaient de croiser des rafleurs faisant partit des sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais aucun combat n'avaient lieu vu que les trois sorciers avaient recourt à un sortilège de protection sur une distance de plusieurs mètre autour de la tente.**

 **En fin de journée Lily était allongée au pied d'un arbre, seule, et contemplait les étoiles qui apparaissaient dans le ciel. Ses pensées allèrent dans tous les sens, elle se souvenait des jours où elle était heureuse malgré l'obligation de ce cacher dans le manoir de Godric's Hollow. Ces souvenirs affichait un sourire sur son visage. Un sourire qui avait disparut depuis bien trop longtemps au goût de Sirius qui alla à sa rencontre.**

\- Ça fait du bien de te voir sourire à nouveau ! **Lui dit-il en s'allongeant à ses côtés**

\- Je me remémore des souvenirs heureux … et j'aspire dans l'espoir qu'un beau jour je pourrai en revivre à nouveau ! **Répondit-elle**

\- Ça fait combien de temps que Caroline et toi vous vous connaissez ? **Demanda-t-il après un long silence**

\- Oh … la date exacte je ne peux pas te la donner mais je pense que nous nous sommes rencontrée quand nous avions entre quatre et cinq ans. Nous étions en maternelle et je jouais toute seule avec ma poupée de chiffon. Elle est arrivée de nulle part devant moi et elle m'a demandée si elle pouvait jouer avec moi, j'ai répondu que oui vu que je jouais seule depuis bien longtemps ! Nous sommes devenu très vite amie ! J'ai vécut toutes les situations possible avec Caro

\- Du genre ?

\- Du genre faire la fête avec nos amis moldus sans que l'on dorme, nos premiers amours de vacances, nos premiers voyages avec nos familles et que tu veuille le croire ou non, Caroline et moi étions comme James et toi en dehors de Poudlard !

\- C'est à dire ?

Tous ce qui était illégal on le faisait !

\- Tu te moque de moi ?

\- Nan !

\- Toi Lily Grace Evans épouse Potter, notre préfète adorée avec un caractère volcanique, qui disait tout haut ce qui te passais par la tête et qui passait son temps à réprimander le garçon qui est aujourd'hui son époux faisait des choses illégal ?

\- Eh ouais ! Mais ne me demande pas ce que j'ai pu faire c'est bien trop long à raconter !

\- Oh tu me raconterai tous le jour où tous ça sera terminé !

\- Avec plaisir !

\- Comment elle était Caroline avant Poudlard et en dehors de Poudlard ?

\- Hum … elle était la même personne que tu as connu à Poudlard … mais elle était un vrais garçon manqué ! Elle était toujours habillée en pantalon avec des baskets ou bien en jogging, elle n'avait jamais de jupes ou de robes dans son armoires et c'est quand nous sommes arrivée à Poudlard la première fois que j'ai vu Caroline en tenue de fille. Et puis avec le temps, elle a apprit à être féminine. Je me souviens que quand nous avions huit ou neuf ans, on allait dans son grenier, on avait trouvée des robes blanches ainsi qu'une veste de costume noirs et il nous arrivait de jouer au mariage. Parfois Sara jouait avec nous et elle faisait la demoiselle d'honneur !

 **Sirius imagina très bien les deux petites filles que devaient être Lily et Caroline entrain de jouer au mariage dans un grenier. Pour sa part il se souvenait de la première conversation qu'il avait eu avec la jeune femme. C'était en quatrième année …**

 _ **Il se trouvait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, la pièce était vide et il était assis devant la cheminée où un feu était allumé. L'hiver venait de s'installer en Grande-Bretagne et par conséquent il faisait très froids cette année là. Il pensait à la dernière dispute qu'il avait eu avec son frère et ça a faillit en venir au mains si les Maraudeurs n'avait pas empêcher leur ami de faire un geste qu'il aurait regretté plus tard. Ses amis dormaient à point fermé alors que lui n'arrivait pas à fermé l'œil malgré la fatigue qui était présente dans son corps.**_

 _ **C'est en entendant du bruit dans les escaliers qu'il la vit, vêtu d'un simple pyjama en coton et d'une paire de pantoufle en forme de chats. Quand elle se rendit compte de sa présence, elle avait sursauté en retenant un cri.**_

 _\- Bon sang Black mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la en pleine nuit ?_

 _\- Et toi ? Je peux te retourner la même question !_

 _\- J'ai faim et je sais où Marlène dissimule sa réserve de bonbons !_

 _\- Pourtant j'ai bien vu que tu as mangée comme un ogre au dîner !_

 _ **La jeune fille le regarda en arquant un sourcil.**_

 _\- Charmant Black, comparer une jeune fille à une hideuse créature !_

 _\- Avoue quand même que tu as un bon appétit !_

 _\- J'ai jamais dis le contraire … j'aime la bonne bouffe ! C'est mon coté français qui fait ça !_

 _\- C'est sûr qu'en France votre gastronomie est excellente !_

 _\- J'te remercie !_

 _ **Elle alla vers un des nombreux tableau le décrocha et prit un paquets de Dragée Surprise de Bertie Crochue et alla s'asseoir à coté de lui.**_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Quoi tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser ici sans avoir la certitude que tu ne me dénoncera pas à Marlène par rapport à sa réserve ! **Dit-elle en lui tendant un paquet**_

 _ **Il prit la confiserie et l'ouvra avant de mettre un dragée dans sa bouche mais le goût le fit grimacer.**_

 _\- Quel goût ? **Demanda-t-elle**_

 _\- Foie !_

 _\- Berk !_

 _ **Elle en prit un et le fourra dans sa bouche. Elle croqua et aussitôt elle toussa tellement le goût était trop fort pour elle. Pensant qu'elle allait s'étouffer, Sirius fit apparaître un verre d'eau et le lui donna. Elle le bu d'une traite et toussa encore tandis qu'il lui tapait dans le dos afin de l'aider.**_

 _\- Poivre ?_

 _\- Pire …_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Piment …_

 _\- Ouh … mes compliments Bernard !_

 _\- Merci ! **Dit-elle en ayant la voie légèrement cassée.** Ça m'a dégoûtée, je vais les ranger. T'en veux d'autres ? _

_\- Non merci !_

 _ **Caroline rangea la boite et contre toute attente, elle alla s'asseoir à nouveau. Elle se fit apparaître un nouveau verre d'eau et bu une gorgée.**_

 _\- Sinon par rapport à ton frère … **commença-t-elle**_

 _ **Il la regarda d'un air incrédule ce qu'elle remarqua très vite.**_

 _\- Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tous le château vous a entendu tellement la discrétion n'était pas votre fort à tous les deux !_

 _\- Tant que ça ?_

 _\- Oh oui ! Donc je disais, par rapport à Régulus, ne te prends pas la tête pour lui ! Je sais ce que c'est d'être l'aîné d'une famille. J'ai une petite sœur et parfois il nous arrive de nous disputer comme vous l'avez fait … bon pas d'une si grande ampleur mais quand on se disputait Sara et moi, on ne se parlait plus pendant deux semaines maximum !_

 _\- Mais les raison ne sont pas les mêmes ! **Dit-il en tournant sa tête vers la cheminée**_

 _\- Je suis d'accord et j'ajoute même que ça ne regarde pas vos histoires mais entre aîné d'une fratrie c'est le conseil que je te donne. Un jour où l'autre il se rendra compte que ses actes ne sont pas les bons et il essayera de se racheter, pas aux yeux de tes parents mais aux tiens. Car si il y a bien une chose que le monde sorcier ou moldu ne peut nier c'est le lien qui uni les frères et sœurs !_

 _\- Malheureusement ça n'arrivera jamais !_

 _\- Ne jamais dire jamais … personne ne peut dire de quoi demain sera fait !_

 _\- Donc tu pense qu'un jour James et Evans deviendront amis ?_

 _\- J'irai pas jusque la mais … ça peut arriver qui sait !_

 _ **Sirius afficha un sourire en regardant le feu qui était devant lui. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes sans parler et pour le jeune garçon il s'agissait d'un moment auquel il n'aurai échangé pour rien au monde. Il n'échangerait pas la place qu'avait Caroline en ce moment pour James.**_

 _\- Bon je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Black !_

 _\- Bonne nuit Bernard !_

 _ **Avant de se lever, elle lui embrassa la joue ce qui le surprit.**_

 _\- Pense quand même à ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ! **Avait-elle dit**_

 **Avec le recul, Sirius se rendit compte que Caroline avait raison à propos de Régulus. Son frère s'était rendu compte de ses erreurs et en voulant détruire l'Horcruxe, il tentait de se racheter en trahissant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

 **Si le jeune homme avait apprit ça plutôt nul doute qu'il aurait été méfiant envers le changement d'opinion de Régulus mais il l'aurait tout de même aider à accomplir cette tâche.**

\- Tu es bien silencieux Sirius tout d'un coup ! **Dit Lily en le faisant sortir de ses pensées.** Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui comme toi je me remémore de bon souvenirs. **Dit-il en continuant de regardé le ciel qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Ah la la notre petite Rose à déjà un mois et demi … que le temps passe vite !

\- Maman ! **Grimaça Caroline**

\- Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit d'être nostalgique ?

\- Si mais elle n'a qu'un mois et demi … je me demande comment ce sera quand elle atteindra sa majorité !

\- T'es encore une jeune mère pour comprendre ! **Riposta Henriette**

 **Caroline se retourna vers Sara en levant les yeux ce qui fit rire sa petite sœur ainsi que Remus et James qui l'avaient accompagnés. Patrick quant à lui regarda la scène avec amusement, il se pencha vers sa fille …**

 _\- Si ça peut te rassurer, elle était aussi comme ça quand ta sœur et toi aviez un mois et demi !_ **Dit-il en français**

 _\- Sérieusement ?_ **S'étonna Sara qui comprenait la langue**

 _\- Oh oui mais ce sera pire quand Rose … ou vos enfants qui vont naître plus tard auront un an !_

 _\- Ça me rassure pas du tout ce que tu me dis papa !_ **Ironisa Caroline**

\- Hey, si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, dite le au lieu de parler en français pour que je ne comprenne pas !

\- T'en fais pas ma chérie, on te complimentait !

\- Mouais … je vais chercher le dessert !

\- Je t'accompagne. **Dit Patrick en se levant**

 **Henriette donna Rose à Sara qui se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise. James voyant que la jeune fille avait besoin d'aide, alla lui donner la méthode pour tenir un bébé.**

\- Passe ton bras droit dans le dos alors que le gauche doit soutenir sa tête.

 **Sara s'exécuta et aussitôt elle trouva un position confortable pour tenir sa petite nièce.**

\- On voit que tu es papa !

\- C'est Lily qui m'a montrée comment faire quand Harry est né

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas de nouvelle ? **Demanda Sara en regardant Caroline**

\- Non, nous les avons aperçut mais c'était très rapide ! **Répondit son aînée**

\- Et avec la magie vous n'avez pas un moyen d'en avoir ?

\- Si mais cela peut les mettre en danger ! **Répondit Remus.** Et ce que nous voulons éviter.

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **La nuit venait de s'abattre sur tous le pays. Sirius, Lily et Damian vérifiait encore une fois leur itinéraire qu'ils devront prendre le lendemain. Quand ils furent tous les trois d'accord, Sirius alla prendre son poste de guet tandis que Lily et Damian allèrent se coucher.**

 **La nuit avançait mais aucun danger ne venait semer le calme dans lequel Sirius était entouré. Il se mit à penser qu'il aimerai beaucoup connaître le prénom de sa fille, voir si Caroline va bien, que Remus supporte bien les pleines lunes sans lui et savoir si son meilleur ami était enfin réveillé ! Selon le jeune homme, ils ne pourraient rien de trouvé de plus ce qu'ils détiennent concernant les Horcruxes. Il suffit qu'ils continue leur chemin dans les contrées les plus éloignés durant quelques jours et ainsi rentrer chez eux et être auprès de leurs proches jusqu'à la bataille finale.**

 **Aussi surprenant soit-il, il prit un des livres que Lily avait apportée pour le voyage … même si elle n'avait aucun moment pour la lecture. Ce livre retraçait l'histoire de la famille du professeur Dumbledore … un très vieux ouvrage mais l'auteur connaissait son sujet puisqu'il évoqua tous ce qui s'est passé dans cette famille. Notamment la mort d'Ariana, la dispute des deux frères Albus et Abelforth sans donner la raison à proprement dit et enfin l'amitié qui liait le directeur de Poudlard avec Grindelwald. Puis il vit une lettre que Dumbledore avait envoyé à son ami Grindelwald et la lut dans sa tête.**

 **Il s'agissait d'une simple lettre échangé entre ami mais ce qui étonna Sirius fut le petit dessin qui précédait le nom de l'émetteur de la lettre. Un triangle qui avait dans son intérieur une barre verticale et un cercle. Sirius pensa l'avoir déjà vu quelque part dans la maison de ses parents durant son enfance mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où. Il leva les yeux pour mieux réfléchir et se figea en voyant le patronus en forme de cerf. La patronus le regarda avant de prendre le chemin à l'opposé du sorcier. Intrigué, Sirius se leva et le suivit. Mais ils s'arrête à quelques mètre en regardant la tente et se demanda si il ne devait pas réveiller Lily. Mais il rejeta cette idée en pensant que son amie avait besoin de repos. Alors il reprit la chemin du cerf, celui-ci s'arrêtait parfois pour regarder le jeune homme qui le suivit avait de se matérialiser en une boule argenté de s'élever dans les airs pour finalement allé dans le sol sous un petit ruisseau.**

 **Surprit, Sirius tourna autour de l'eau et remarqua une chose qui brillait au fond. Alors il se déshabilla tout en gardant le médaillon et la bague, il entra dans l'eau qui était froide ce qui fit frissonner le jeune homme. Il avança prudemment et quand l'eau arriva jusqu'à sa taille, il prit une bouffée d'air et plongea. Il nagea en direction de la chose brillant mais quand il s'apprêta à la prendre, le médaillon se rebella et le fit remonter vers la surface tandis que la bague se resserra à son doigt. Le médaillon bougea dans tous les sens et Sirius sentit qu'il l'étranglait. Le sorcier tenta alors de retirer le bijoux mais il était tellement déchaîné qu'il n'y arriva pas. Il manquait de plus en plus d'air pour finalement cesser de se débattre et de se laisser coulé.**

 **Puis il sentit à nouveau le vent fouetter son visage et le médaillon avait cesser de se débattre. Sirius ouvrit les yeux et vit au dessus de lui deux têtes l'une brune et l'autre rousse.**

\- Sirius tout va bien ? **Demanda la tête rousse**

\- Ouais …

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez ? Je ne vous entendais plus alors je suis allé vous voir et vous n'étiez plus à votre poste et j'ai immédiatement réveiller Lily.

\- J'ai … j'ai vu le patronus en forme de cerf. **Dit-il en commençant à se rhabiller.** Il me regardait comme si il voulait que je le suive et il m'a conduit jusque ici avant qu'il ne plonge dans l'eau. J'ai cru voir au fond quelque chose d'argenter et en voulant allé la chercher le médaillon et la bague se sont comme rebellé

 **Damian fit la même chose que Sirius avait entreprit quelque minutes auparavant mais ils ne vit rien qu'un tas de pierre.**

\- Il n'y a rien ! **Dit-il**

\- Je n'ai pas rêver, il y avait bien quelques chose !

 **Lily se leva à son tour et regarda dans l'eau et se stoppa en voyant effectivement une chose briller.**

\- Je vois, j'y vais ! **Dit-elle en retirant sa veste**

\- Non attends Lily …

 **Mais elle plongea sans écouter son meilleur ami. Elle refit surface quelques minutes plus tard en tenant un objet métallique semblable à une épée. Elle sortit de l'eau, posa l'objet au sol avant de remettre sa veste.**

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demanda Damian sans rien comprendre**

\- Une épée ? **Dit Sirius**

\- Et pas n'importe laquelle. **Répondit-elle en la regardant de plus près.** C'est l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Seuls les élèves ayant été ou sont à Gryffondor peuvent la voir et la prendre. Elle apparaît uniquement si les sorciers qui ont été dans la maison du lion en ont besoin. Voilà pourquoi tu ne l'as pas vu Damian !

\- Vous pensez que … le patronus m'a conduit ici en pensant que … elle pourrai nous aider à détruire ces choses ? **Demanda Sirius en montrant la bague et le médaillon**

\- Je ne sais pas, mais on peut toujours essayer ! **Dit-elle**

 **Sirius donna la bague et la posèrent sur un tronc d'arbre.**

\- Lily je pense que c'est toi qui devrai détruire ce truck, c'est pour Harry qu'on fait ça ! On sera la pour te protéger avec nos baguettes si jamais ça marche. **La rassura Sirius**

D'accord. **Murmura-t-elle**

 **Lily regarda la bague et souleva l'épée au dessus de sa tête. L'objet pesait extrêmement lourd dans ses mains, mais Lily en avait que faire. Pour la jeune femme, ce poids représentait celui de la victoire face à Voldemort si l'épée détruisait la bague qui contient une partie d'âme du Mage Noir.**

 **Elle resta quelques minutes à observer le bijoux ensorcelé. Puis elle eut une image de son fils, de son bébé, de son petit Harry. En détruisant cette bague maléfique, elle lui assurait une vie meilleure, une vie heureuse où il n'aura pas un poids énorme sur ses épaules. Lily inspira longuement et d'une force, qui étonna Sirius au passage, elle abattit l'épée sur la bague.**

 **C'est alors qu'un immense nuage noir s'évapora du bijoux et plusieurs faces de leur ennemi apparu.**

\- Lily Evans, **souffla la voix de Voldemort,** rejetée par sa propre famille parce qu'elle une sorcière. Une sorcière suscitant la peur chez ses parents à cause de ses dons, des dons suscitant la jalousie de sa propre sœur pour finalement la rejetée. Une jeune femme mise à l'écart à cause de ses origines par ses amis, une mise à l'écart qui n'est autre un complexe que personne ne puisse comprendre … pas même son propres époux …

 **Lily regardait le nuage qui était face à elle entrain de déblatérer toutes les craintes de la jeune femme en pleine figure. Oui elle a toujours été complexée par son origine moldu depuis son arrivé dans le monde magique, oui elle était complexée parce que ses parents ne pouvait pas comprendre certains blagues ou bien des situations qui lui arrivait durant sa scolarité, oui elle a toujours eut peur d'être rejetée par sa propres famille alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandée**

\- Lily il ment ! **Entendit-elle**

 **Mais entendre une voix dires ses propres peurs fit hésiter la jeune femme pour donner un autre coup d'épée dans la bague.**

\- Un complexe doublé d'une infériorité. Être inférieur alors que tu as tout donnée pour être reconnu comme étant une bonne sorcière. **Continua la voix**

\- Lily ! **Cria Damian**

\- Une infériorité qui peur nuire à ton propre enfant …

 **En entendant cette phrase, Lily sembla se réveiller de sa transe. Jamais elle n'a voulut que son infériorité intérieur nuise à Harry. Il ne connaissait pas l'étendu d'un amour qui lie une mère à son enfant. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle encore et encore. Elle serra d'avantage l'épée dans ses mains mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à frapper une nouvelle fois, le nuage fit apparaître une jeune homme ressemblant à James mais avec ses yeux vert. Il avançait vers Lily en la regardant d'un air froid … comme la mort.**

\- Inférieur, tu est inférieur à notre monde … maman ! Tu n'as jamais été capable de me protéger tellement tu es impuissante ! Jamais tu arrivera au bout de cette guerre, il aurait mieux fallut que tu meurt ce soir-là et laisser les vrais sorciers régner sur le monde. **Dit le jeune homme**

 **La colère se transforma en haine, elle haït cet être qui prétend être le sorcier le plus fort de la communauté magique, elle haït cette guerre qui compte parmi elle de nombreuses victimes. Elle haït au monde entier d'avoir choisit son fils pour être celui qui devra battre le Mage Noir. Le Mage Noir qui est prêt à tout pour démontrer sa puissance et qui n'hésiterai pas à tuer ses semblables moldus, nés-moldus, sang-mêlés ou bien sorciers.**

 **Par une pulsion inconnu, elle souleva à nouveau l'épée et l'abattit une nouvelle fois sur la bague. Le nuage se matérialisa puis une bourrasque de vent vint à éjecter les trois sorciers. Puis une tempête s'abattit sur le nuage noir faisant hurler les faces de Voldemort et enfin le silence …**

 **Dans ce silence que Lily leva sa tête et regarda autour d'elle. Ne voyant rien, elle se laissa tomber dans un long trou noir.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Il ouvrit les yeux, ses yeux regardaient le plafond qui surplombait sa demeure. Il ne bougea pas, comme si quelqu'un lui avait lancé le sort de Stupéfix. Il se souvenu d'une immense douleur dans la poitrine suivit d'une immense douleur à la tête pour qu'ensuite ces douleurs passent dans tous son corps. Tellement que cela fut insupportable, il avait vaciller pour finalement tombé à terre et se réveiller quelques minutes plus tard.**

\- Maître ? **Appela une voix féminine.** Laissez moi vous aidez !

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! **Vociféra-t-il**

 **Il se leva devant tous ses partisans qui furent inquiet de voir le Mage Noir tomber ainsi. Il regarda tous les Mangemorts qui étaient devant lui et les épia les uns après les autres. Aucun d'eux ne tenait sa baguette en main, aucun d'eux n'aurait eut le courage de s'en prendre à lui par peur d'être tuer. Ils tremblaient face à lui et n'osai pas le regarder quand il leur adresse la parole !**

 **Par rage, il envoya valser tous ce qui étaient en travers de son chemin. Il quitta ces minables suivit de près par Nagini son fidèle serpents auquel il pourrait donner sa vie afin de le protéger. Il entra dans une pièce, prit sa baguette et hurla encore et encore faisant exploser tous les objets présent. Tous ses projets semblait partir en fumé comme si une personne savait exactement ce qu'il avait en tête … comme par exemple avec la Pierre Philosophale. Cet imbécile de Quirrell avait échoué dans sa mission et se retrouvait donc à Azkaban, qui avait subit une multitude de sorts afin d'empêcher une nouvelle évasion. Il brisa, projeta, explosa tous ce que contenait la pièce tellement sa rage était immense**

 **Quand il arriva à se calmer, il alla à la fenêtres et regarda l'horizon … il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire chercher ce bâtard de Potter lui même qu'importe le temps qu'il lui faudra.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Harry sortit enfin de Ste Mangouste, il sortit du bâtiment après avoir signé les registres de son admission. Il rejoignit Ron et Hermione mais aussi James et Remus par sa grande surprise.**

\- Heureux de te savoir sur pied mon vieux. **Dit Ron en lui tapotant l'épaule**

\- Tu vas mieux ? **Demanda Hermione**

\- Je pense que tu devrais te faire faire une carte pour chacun de tes admissions comme ça tu aura des points et ils te réserveront une chambre. **Se moqua Ron**

 **Hermione et Harry lui firent un regard insistant sans que Remus et James ne sans rendent compte.**

\- De quoi tu parle Seth ? C'est la première fois que Chris est admit à Ste Mangouste ! **Lui dit James**

\- Oui euh … je voulais dire que … quand nous étions à Dumstrang, il lui arrivait d'être admis à l'hôpital pour n'importe quelles blessures. Chris à … comment dire … la fâcheuse habitude de se blesser inutilement ! **Bafouilla Ron**

\- Tien, ça me rappelle quelqu'un ! **Dit Remus en regarda James**

\- Alors de une pour mon cas, ce n'était pas Ste Mangouste mais l'infirmerie de Poudlard et de deux j'y allais uniquement à la fin des matchs de Quidditch. **Se défendit le jeune homme à lunettes**

\- Mouais si tu le dis … allé je vous paye une Bierre au Beurre. **Dit Remus en souriant**

 **Chacun transplana au Trois Balais, James et Remus allèrent s'asseoir à leur place qu'ils occupaient durant leur scolarité à Poudlard suivit du trio. Une serveuse alla prendre leur commandes et ils furent servit.**

\- Sinon que pouvez-vous nous dire de plus sur vous ? Nous savons que vous avez été à Dumstrang et Beauxbatons mais à part ça … comment vous vous êtes connu tous les trois ? **Demanda James**

 **Cette question fut prise de court par le trio qui n'avait jamais eu à réfléchir. Ils se regardèrent en faisant en sorte de chercher un mensonge.**

\- Eh bien, c'était durant un match de Quidditch … **commença Hermione,** je soutenais l'équipe adverse.

\- Chris et moi nous nous connaissons à cause de Dumstrang vu que nous étions dans la même classe mais sinon oui pour Gabrielle nous l'avons connu à un match. Quand nous avons vu qu'elle était pour l'équipe adverse, nous avons donc discuter autour d'un verre afin de nous montrer les différents points de vus que nous avons sur les deux équipes. **Continua Ron**

\- Au début entre Seth et moi c'était un peu froid mais Chris à réussi à détendre l'atmosphère. Puis nous avons commencé à parler d'autres choses. Quand le match termina nous avons échanger nos adresse afin de garde contact … ce qui est arrivé. Puis nous avons cesser de nous écrire à cause de nos examens finaux et du commencement de nos études supérieurs mais nous nous sommes recroisé ici en Angleterre … il y a quelques mois et depuis …

\- Nous nous sommes plus quitté. Nous sommes le trio le plus infernale du monde ! **Dit Ron en passant un bras sur les épaules d'Hermione et l'autre sur les épaules d'Harry**

\- Vraiment infernale ! **Répéta Harry**

 **James et Remus se regardèrent amusés.**

\- Vous auriez pu nous faire concurrence alors si vous étiez venu à Poudlard. La-bas nous sommes ceux qui avons fait le plus de blagues durant toute une vie. Même le professeur McGonagall ne s'en remet pas encore. **Dit Remus en haussant les épaules**

\- Lunard pour ton cas tu était celui qui couvrait nos arrières pour qu'on ait pas d'ennuis, c'est surtout Sirius et moi qui étions dans l'action tandis que Peter …

 **Une ombre arriva dans le regard de James évoqué celui qui les avait trahit lui était toujours douloureux … il laissa donc sa phrase en suspend. Remus baissa la tête tandis que le trio regardèrent James.**

\- Qui … qui est Peter ? **Dit Harry en connaissant la réponse**

\- Un ancien ami, il faisait partit de l'Ordre autrefois mais … il semblerai qu'il ait décidé de se tourner vers autre chose. Depuis l'attaque de Godric's Hollow nous n'avons aucunes nouvelles de lui ! **Répondit James**

\- C'est l'homme qui était le rat du fils d'Arthur et Molly

\- C'est pour cela qui semblait vous connaître à Caroline et toi ? **Fit Hermione**

\- Oui !

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Peu après l'attaque que vous avez subit Lily et toi, Sirius et allé voir Peter pour lui rendre des comptes mais il n'était pas là. Nous n'avons plus jamais croisé sa route jusqu'en avril dernier. Nous pensons qu'il a utiliser sa forme d'animagus pour rester caché et de l'Ordre et des Aurors mais aussi des Mangemorts. Arthur la trouvé au Ministère et l'a prit chez lui afin de l'offrir à l'un de ses fils. Un jour d'Avril nous nous y sommes rendu avec Caroline et Seth a remarque que Charlie était seul avec un animal et quand je l'ai remarqué je suis allé les rejoindre et j'ai clairement reconnu Peter sous sa forme. C'en est alors suivit un duel mais il a réussit à s'échapper … dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait il a dû pas allé bien loin vu que nous l'avons bien amoché Chris, Seth et moi.

\- Tu lui tout de même coupé un doigt avant qu'il s'enfuit. **Lui rappela Harry**

\- Toi tu as fais ça ? **S'étonna James**

\- Oui, c'est le seul sort qui m'est venu afin de l'empêcher de partir mais cela n'a pas fonctionné

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Elle ouvrit un œil puis l'autre, son regard tomba sur l'entrée de la tente dans laquelle elle vivait depuis plusieurs mois. Elle posa une main sur sa tête afin d'empêcher le mal de tête qui lui tambourinait le crâne depuis quelques temps. Elle tenta également de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé avant qu'elle ne tombe dans l'inconscience. Elle se souvenait de la bague, de l'épée, d'elle abattant l'épée sur la bague, d'un nuage noir, de Voldemort lui parlant et faisant exploser son mal être, d'un nouveau coup contre la bague, son corps virevoltant à plusieurs mètre de la bague puis d'un trou noir. Combien est-elle restée inconsciente ? Sirius et Damian allaient-ils bien ? Où se trouvaient-ils ?**

 **Doucement, Lily se leva de son lit et quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle prit quelques secondes pour respirer puis se leva mais son mal de tête la rappela à l'ordre et elle s'obligea à se rasseoir. Elle massa les tempes et se releva à nouveau en enfilant ses bottes et marcha afin d'allée à l'extérieur. Mais une fois dehors, elle ne vit personne, ses compagnons de voyages n'étaient pas là. Elle regarda à gauche puis à droite … personne.**

 **Elle marcha jusqu'au feu et y passa sa main … l'air était encore chaud malgré qu'il soit éteint. Puis elle entendit des pas et se retourna brusquement ce qui la fit vaciller.**

\- Eh la tout va bien ?

\- Oui … où est Sirius ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Il est partit nous chercher du bois. Mais je pense que c'est pour toi que l'on doit s'inquiéter. **Répondit Damian**

\- Combien de temps suis-je rester inconsciente ?

\- Trois jours !

\- Trois jours ?! **S'étonna-t-elle**

\- Oui, nous avons été obligés de partir à la hâte. Quand le nuage a disparut, nous avons entendu du bruits de précipitation, j'y suis allé jeter un œil et c'était des rafleurs. Ils semblaient être à la recherche de quelque chose … nous pensons avec Sirius que c'était nous donc nous avons vite transplaner en emportant le nécessaire …

\- Mais ?

\- Mais quand nous avons voulus prendre l'épée, elle a disparut.

 **Lily sentit à nouveau sa tête tourner et Damian la raccompagna jusque dans la tente afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, la seule arme qui pouvait détruire les Horcruxes avait disparut. Maintenant c'est comme si ils étaient repartit du point de départ.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Les jours passèrent et le septième mois de l'année s'achevait il ne restait plus qu'un mois de vacances avant que les sorciers en herbes retournent à Poudlard. Mais dans cette saison estival, plus d'attaques ont été organisés par les Mangemorts, la dernière en date était à Pré-au-Lard. Plusieurs magasins et pubs furent victimes des nombreux sorts qui ont été lancé.**

 **Les Aurors eurent l'aident des membres de l'Ordre. James et Caroline ont reprit du service et la jeune femme avait confiée sa fille à sa sœur en lui recommandant de ne rien dire à leurs parents. Mais pour la première fois, les loup-garou furent également appelés, les Mangemorts étaient nombreux et le nombres de victimes allaient encore alourdirent la listes des morts dans la Gazette du Sorcier. En bon Ministre, Pius fit ce qu'on attendait de lui, il envoya les Aurors mais de l'autre coté, il envoya le nombre d'Auror à son maître qui augmenta le nombres de Mangemorts. Mais en aucun cas il avait prévu que des lycanthropes viendrai aider les membres de l'Ordre. Il fit un calcul rapide et comprit que l'Ordre du Phénix avait parmi eux des loup-garou dans leurs rangs.**

 **Mais les Mangemorts avaient vite remarqués la présence de James Potter sur le champ de bataille et ils s'étaient vite empressées d'en aller informer leur maître qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, car pour lui il était certain que James Potter était mort. Tous les regards étaient tourné vers lui alors que le Mage Noir avait ses yeux rivés sur James qui le regarda également.**

\- Ironie du sort, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu Potter tu étais quasiment mort !

\- La prochaine fois tentez de viser juste si vous voulez tuer une personne … mais il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois !

\- Prépare toi à mourir alors !

 **Le Mage Noir envoya tous les sorts possible afin de pouvoir tuer son adversaire le plus rapidement possible. De plus les Mangemorts avaient reprit les combats face aux membres de l'Ordre ainsi que les Aurors. Les sortilèges fusaient dans tous les sens sans toucher les uns ou les autres. James avait du mal à se battre contre la créature qui voulait à tout prix tuer son fils. Alors qu'il se préparait à lancer un nouveau sort, il fut envoyé à plusieurs mètres du centre de Pré-au-Lard. Il se releva et il vit Voldemort avancer vers lui. Il resserra alors l'emprise de sa baguette autour de ses doigts et la pointa vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

 **Harry se débarrassa d'un Mangemorts et tourna son regard et vit son père plus loin affronter Voldemort seul. Il couru jusqu'à eux et lança le sortilège de Stupéfix qui fut rejeté par le Mage Noir qui se tourna vers lui.**

 **Les deux regarda se toisèrent longuement laissant planer une aura de magie qui augmenta de plus en plus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était méfiant face à ce nouvel adversaire qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Voldemort ne connaissait ni la force, ni la capacité ni même les faiblesses du jeune homme qui était face à lui, alors que lui semblait connaître chacune parcelle de l'être qu'il était.**

\- On peut savoir qui vous êtes jeune homme ? **Demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres**

\- C'est pas l'heure mais soyez certain que l'on se rencontrera à nouveau ! **Dit Harry en ayant toujours la baguette pointée vers son assaillant**

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois !

 **Un nouveau duel débuta entre Voldemort et Harry Potter. Les gestes étaient précis, choisis avec soins et surtout ils étaient d'une grande puissance. Pour la première fois, le Mage Noir avait devant lui un grand adversaire … mais qu'importe sa puissance de magie. Il allait le tuer comme il avait fait avec ses précédent adversaires.**

 **James toujours au sol regarda le duel stupéfait. Jamais il n'avait vu un jeune homme doué avec une baguette. Selon l'ancien Gryffondor il semblerai que Chris Eaton savait exactement comment se battre avec Voldemort mais il ne donnait pas toute sa puissance.**

 **Ayant peur que Chris perdent de plus en plus d'énergie, James prit sa baguette et alla aider son collègue de l'Ordre. A deux ils l'affrontèrent. Puis par un mouvement de lâcheté, Voldemort ordonna à tous ses partisans de prendre la fuite. Ainsi donc tous les Mangemort transplanèrent suivit de Voldemort qui fit un sortilège d'éblouissement ce qui aveugla James et Harry. Quand la lumière fut partie, Aurors, lycanthropes et membres de l'Ordre se regardèrent. Sans aucuns mots ne soient échangés, chacun transplanèrent quand les médicomages et guérisseurs arrivèrent. Par surprise il n'eut pas beaucoup de victimes mais énormément de blessés.**

 **James et Harry arrivèrent en même temps à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, ils se regardèrent avant que ce dernier, entra afin de retrouver ses amis.**

\- Vous allez bien ? **Demanda Harry**

\- Oui et toi ? **S'inquiéta Hermione**

\- Bien !

\- Comment c'est ? **Questionna Ron**

\- De quoi ?

\- De te battre à nouveau contre lui ? **Chuchota son meilleur ami**

\- Après l'avoir enfin vaincu il y a presque dix ans dans notre espace temps … je dois dire que ça fait bizarre ! **Répondit-il sur le même ton**

\- Quand est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille dans la Chambre des Secrets ? **Demanda Hermione**

\- Avant que l'année scolaire ne commence !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **31 juillet 1982, ce matin là, James se leva et prit la photo que Lily avait récupérée à Godric's Hollow. Il regarda le regard qu'il avait échangé avec son fils alors que leur bouche était pleine de gâteau. Il aurai tant aimer passé une journée comme celle-ci pour les deux ans d'Harry, aider son fils à soufflé ses bougies, de se chamailler avec Sirius pour avoir la plus grosse part du gâteau, taquiner Remus en le traitant de « chouchou » car c'était lui qui avait la plus grosse part, voir Franck jouer avec Neville et Harry, d'entendre Lily, Caroline et Alice éclater de rire au souvenir d'un moment passé à Poudlard et puis prendre Lily quand le soir arrivait.**

 **D'un coup James se mit à penser que l'an passé après qu'Harry se soit couché et que leurs amis furent partit. Lily et lui avaient parlé d'avoir un second enfant quand Harry atteindrai ses deux ans …**

 _\- Cette fois-ci, il y a intérêt que ce soit une fille ! **Avait-il dit**_

 _\- Malheureusement sur ces choses la on ne peut pas choisir ! **Avait-elle répondu**_

 _\- Alors si jamais c'est un autre garçon, je le changerai en fille !_

 _\- James Potter si jamais tu ose toucher l'un de nos enfants avec la magie je peux te jurer que tu ira tout droit en enfer sans passer par la case de la mort ! **Menaça-t-elle**_

 _\- Alors débrouille toi pour nous faire une fille ! Une fille qui te ressemble, avec tes cheveux roux, tes yeux vert et la beauté !_

 _\- Et si elle me ressemble mais qu'elle est la même couleur de cheveux que toi ?_

 _\- Sortilège de coloration capillaire !_

 _\- T'es irrécupérable !_

 _ **Elle rangea le reste du gâteau dans le frigo tandis que son époux s'attarda légèrement sur les fesses de sa femme qui avaient toujours garder leur fermeté.**_

 _\- Est-ce mon imagination où tu me reluque les fesses ? **Dit-elle dos à lui**_

 _\- Désolé mais la vue était magnifique ! **Sourit-il**_

 _\- Ha ha !_

 _\- Alors quand est-ce qu'on commence ?_

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _L- a pratique, j'adore parler avec toi mais si on veut un deuxième autant faire de la pratique non ?_

 _ **James lança un regard provocateur à Lily qui se retourna. Elle afficha un sourire amusé et pointa un doigt vers lui.**_

 _\- Arrête de ne regarder comme ça !_

 _\- Comment ?_

 _\- De ton regard qui dit « je vais m'occuper de ton cas à ma manière madame Potter »_

 _\- Alors t'as intérêt à courir … madame Potter !_

 _ **Aussitôt Lily détalla comme un lapin afin de se mettre à l'abri, mais James la rattrapa dans les escaliers et la porte jusque dans leur chambre. Elle avait étouffée un cri afin de ne pas réveillé Harry. Quand ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre, James lança un sortilège d'insonorisation afin d'être certain qu'Harry ne les entendrai pas.**_

 **Il y a un an, ils avaient prévu d'avoir un second enfant mais à l'heure actuelle, James pensa que c'était mieux ainsi. Ils étaient encore jeunes et si Lily et lui se retrouvaient ils auront tous le temps pour agrandir leur famille.**

 **Il aurait aimé fêter l'anniversaire de son fils aujourd'hui comme Alice l'avait fait la veille pour Neville. A la grande joie du jeune homme, Alice allait de mieux en mieux, avec l'aide d'Augusta elle apprenait certain geste quotidien comme se doucher, se laver les dents, réapprendre à cuisiner et même à s'occuper de Neville. De plus le petit garçon semblait comprendre que sa mère avait quelques difficultés et se montrait donc d'une grande patience. Ils étaient tous allé à Ste Mangouste afin que Franck puisse aussi fêter les deux ans de Neville et avec l'autorisation du chef de la psychiatromagie, ils étaient allé dans le parc de l'hôpital et avait fait un pique nique.**

 **James vit depuis longtemps ses amis sourires sans penser à la guerre qui était imminente et cela lui réchauffa le cœur, il ne manquait plus que Sirius et Lily pour compléter ce tableau mais c'était cette absence qui les ramenait à la dure réalité.**

 **James se leva, alla prendre un douche afin de se réveiller complètement. Une fois douché, il s'habilla et alla rejoindre Caroline qui était dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le biberon pour Rose. Quand elle l'entendit arriver, elle se tourna vers lui et alla le prendre dans ses bras.**

\- Bien dormis ?

\- Dormis oui … le réveil est quelques peu brutal aujourd'hui !

\- Sois certain que l'année prochaine on sera tous réunis pour ses trois ans ! Et rien ni personne ne peut nous en empêcher !

\- J'espère

 **Il alla prendre un tasse de thé et regarda son amie prendre le biberon et le donner à sa fille qui était dans le cosy posé sur la table.**

\- Sinon heureuse, elle fait enfin ses nuits !

\- Ouais, **dit-elle en baillant,** c'est pas trop tôt ! C'est quoi ton programme aujourd'hui ?

\- Ça va te sembler bizarre mais … j'ai envie d'aller à Godric's Hollow !

\- Quoi ?

\- Caroline, depuis mon réveil je n'y suis pas retourné, j'ai envie de voir le manoir de mes propres yeux … même si vous m'avez dit l'état dans lequel il se trouve mais j'ai besoin de le voir pour y croire !

\- Bon d'accord, tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Non j'ai besoin d'y allé seul !

\- Très bien mais si il y a quoi que ce soit tu le signale

\- Oui maman !

\- Il n'y a que Rose qui peut m'appeler ainsi et personne d'autre ! **Dit-elle en lui tirant la langue**

 **Il termina sa tasse de thé et alla prendre sa veste qui était à l'entrée. Puis il sortit de l'immeuble et transplana quand il trouva une ruelle vide. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit son ancienne maison. Il contempla l'état extérieur du manoir pendant quelques minutes et se décida de passer le petit portail avant de passer ce qui restait de la porte d'entrée. Il avait beaucoup de souvenir entre ces murs malgré le peu d'années qu'ils avaient passé. Il s'était toujours dis que c'était dans ce manoir où ils allaient vivre les première fois de ses futurs enfants comme les premiers pas, les premiers mots, les premiers chagrin d'amour, les première disputes qu'aurai pu avoir Harry avec ses petits frères ou petites sœurs. Mais ce n'était pas le cas … tout avait été remis en question cette nuit du 31 octobre. Des projets qui ont été mit en parenthèse. Instinctivement, il monta à l'étage même si les escaliers n'étaient plus aussi fort qu'avant. Il se rendit dans la chambre de son fils où par surprise tout était en ordre. Il ramassa les quelques vêtements qui étaient au sol et les rangea dans les meubles. Puis il alla prendre deux peluches l'une en forme de cerf et l'autre en forme de biche. Il les regarda attendris et décida de les ramener.**

 **Comme son épouse quelques mois auparavant, il fit le tour des pièces afin de voir les dégât causé par l'attaque. Tout était détruit et puis même si il avait pu tout reconstruire il était hors de question d'y retourner puisque ce manoir avait faillit être le lieu de leur mort. Une fois le tour du propriétaire terminé, il ferma le petit portillon et transplana vers un autre endroit.**

 **Il ouvrit le grand portail noir et se dirigea vers une pierre tombale :**

 _ **Charles Evans & Elizabeth Evans **_

_**9 Mai 1930 – 18 Septembre 1932**_

 _ **Parents bien aimés**_

 **C'était la seconde fois où il allait sur la tombe de ses beaux-parents. La première fois était une semaine où Lily avait donnée naissance à Harry afin de le présenter à ses parents. Ils en avaient fait de même avec ses parents.**

\- Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Evans, je tiens à m'excuser cela fait longtemps que Lily et moi nous ne sommes pas venu vous voir mais … nous avons eu des empêchement assez grave. Je pense que la où vous êtes, vous devez être avec mes parents entrain de veiller sur Harry, Lily et peut-être moi. Je vous demanderai surtout de bien veiller sur votre fille et sur Harry je suis persuadé que c'est ce que vous faites qu'importe où elle se trouve ! Je sais que vous devez m'en vouloir étant donné que j'ai pas réussi à tenir ma promesse à savoir de protéger Lily quoi qu'il puisse m'en coûté mais je peux vous assurer que quand la bataille finale arrivera et que la paix s'imposera enfin, je vous promet de la retrouver elle et Harry et de la protéger encore plus fort qu'avant !

 **Il se leva et regarda les noms des parents de Lily une dernière fois avant de se retourner et être face à face avec quelqu'un. Un personne qui ne s'attendait pas voir. Une personne qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps …**

\- Bonjour James !

\- …

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Elle était réveillée depuis quelques heures déjà et pour ne pas se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, elle s'était levée afin d'allée à l'extérieur. Elle vit Sirius endormit contre un tronc d'arbre. Elle sourit face à cette scène et alla s'asseoir plus loin puis sortit la peluche Patmol et la regarda tristement.**

 **Aujourd'hui son fils fêtait son deuxième anniversaire et elle n'était pas près de lui pour le lui souhaiter. Elle n'était pas près de lui pour lui offrir ses cadeaux, le voir souffler ses bougies avec James et surtout elle n'était pas près de lui pour l'embrasser et voir son bébé grandir.**

 **Lily sursauta en sentant un bras autour de ses épaules et quand elle tourna le regard elle vit Sirius s'asseoir à ses cotés.**

\- Tiens ! **Dit-il en lui donnant une bouteille**

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- De la Bière au Beurre, j'ai réussi à en choper quand nous étions dans le dernier village que nous avons passé !

 **Il en sortit une seconde et l'ouvrit. Lily en fit autant avec la sienne et aussitôt Sirius trinqua avec la bouteille de Lily.**

\- Bon anniversaire Harry ! **Dit-il en prenant une gorgée**

 **Lily sourit et imita son meilleur ami.**

\- Joyeux anniversaire mon ange ! **Dit-elle en prenant un gorgée aussi**

\- Tu sais quoi ?

\- Nan mais tu vas me le dire !

\- Quand tout sera enfin finit, on fera une fête pour ses deux ans ! Et après j'irai voir Caroline …

\- Et tu lui ouvrira ton cœur ! **Termina Lily en devinant les pensées de Sirius**

\- C'est ça ! A Poudlard nous avions l'habitude de nous chamailler contrairement à James et toi, puis nous sommes entendu cordialement en quatrième année pour devenir ami en sixième année puis avoir une relation sans lendemain avant le commencement de nos études d'Auror et de Medicomage. J'ai un enfant avec elle et sans que je puisse m'en rendre compte je me suis mis à réaliser que j'avais envie d'avoir Caroline à mes côtés comme James est à tes côtés !

\- Tu veux demander Caroline en mariage ?

\- Mes sentiments envers elle sont devenu plus profond à partir du jour où elle m'a annoncer sa grossesse et quand nous avons su que nous allions avoir une fille j'ai réalisé que … peut-être on pourrai faire un bout de chemin ensemble … enfin si elle en a envie

\- Olé ! **Dit Lily en buvant une autre gorgée.** T'es conscient que avant que tu fasse ta demande je vais devoir te faire passer un interrogatoire comme elle a fait pour James !

\- Quand tu veux Lilynette !

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être une omelette !

 **Sirius rigola et regarda la peluche Patmol qui était dans les mains de Lily. Il l'a prit à son tour et la regarda.**

\- Tu l'as prise ?

\- Évidemment, c'est la préférée d'Harry et je voulais qu'elle m'accompagne !

\- Tu sais que cette peluche n'est autre qu'une version miniature de Patmol et que le vrai Patmol se trouve à coté de toi !

\- Je sais ! Mais je me vois mal te serrer dans mes bras … et puis contrairement à cette peluche tu es susceptible d'avoir des puces !

\- Merci du compliment madame Potter !

\- Avec plaisir !

 **Ils prirent une nouvelle gorgée de Bière au Beurre en laissant le silence s'installer. Puis ils furent rejoint par Damian qui prit place à coté de la jeune femme.**

\- Vous buvez de la Bière au Beurre à jeun ? **Demanda-t-il amusé**

\- Croyez-nous Phillips on a fait bien pire ! **Répondit Sirius**

\- C'est le cas de le dire ! **Affirma Lily**

\- Si vous le dites ! Sinon quelle route prenons nous aujourd'hui ?

\- Je veux allée à Londres ! **Dit Lily**

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'arguments qui puisse vous convaincre mais j'ai juste envie de me rendre sur la tombe de Gideon et Magdalena ! C'est un besoin que j'ai depuis que nous avons détruit la bague !

\- Tu veux allé voir tes parents par la même occasion ? **Questionna Sirius**

\- Non, j'ai pas envie de prendre le risque de croiser Pétunia. Elle va les voir régulièrement et j'ai pas envie d'entendre des reproches de sa part ! La dernière fois que lui envoyé une lettre c'était pour lui annoncer la naissance d'Harry et elle de la naissance de son fils Dudley !

\- Dudley … quel magnifique prénom. **Ironisa Sirius**

\- C'est clair ! **Ricana Lily**

\- Bon ben direction Londres alors ! **Dit Damian**

 **Ils se levèrent et replièrent leurs affaires et la tente avant de transplaner jusqu'à Londres. De là, les deux jeunes hommes suivirent Lily jusqu'au cimetière. La jeune femme prit directement le chemin qui menait au caveau de la famille Potter. Elle y entra seule alors Sirius et Damian restèrent à l'entrée. Lily regarda les nombreux noms de la famille de son époux …**

 **Abraham Potter – Désirée Potter**

 **15 Avril 1861 – 15 Juin 1870**

 **Sorciers admirés**

 **Les arrières grands parents de James.**

 **Damarion Potter – Greta Potter**

 **6 Janvier 1899 – 10 Novembre 1900**

 **Sorciers dévoués**

 **Les grands parents de James.**

 **Gideon Potter – Magdalena Potter**

 **20 Octobre 1928 – 25 Août 1929**

 **Parents bien aimés**

 **Les parents de James.**

 **Une famille de sorciers tout aussi puissant les uns que les autres. Une famille qui l'avait adoptée et qui compte parmi elle son fils. Elle espère de tous cœur que les ancêtres de cette illustre famille veille et protège Harry et James. Brusquement Lily se demanda si James était enfin réveillé du coma, si oui comment allait-il ? Comment a-t-il géré le temps qui est passé ? Comment a-t-il apprit sa soudaine mission et la disparition d'Harry ? Des questions qu'elle se posait tous le temps mais elle faisait confiance en Dumbledore et aux membres de l'Ordre mais elle faisait encore plus confiance à Caroline et Remus. Elle savait qu'il était entre de bonnes mains.**

 **Elle remercia intérieurement les ancêtres de la famille Potter et sortit du caveau.**

\- Allé, nous avons des Horcruxes et une arme qui peuvent les détruire à trouver !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Cette nuit là, pas besoin d'une cape d'invisibilité, le château était désert mais il fallait tout de même se méfier de Rusard et de Miss Teigne qui vivait au château. C'est donc à pas de loup que le trio venant du futur traversèrent le château pour se rendre aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étages. En y entrant il furent accueillit par le fantôme qui hantait ces toilettes.**

\- Qui ose me déranger dans ma … **commença le fantôme doucement,** solitude, **termina-t-il en hurlant**

\- Ne t'en fais pas Mimi, nous sommes juste de passage ! **Répondit Harry**

\- Et puis-je savoir comment vous me connaissez ? **Dit-elle arrivant devant Harry**

\- Nous allons nous rencontrer dans une dizaine d'année. **Répondit-il**

\- Mais d'ici là, vous serez peut-être mort !

\- En parlant de mort, **commença Ron,** te souviens-tu comment toi tu es morte ?

 **Mimi Geignarde regarda le second jeune homme avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse mais Ron ne bougea pas. Le fantôme le regarda avant d'aller au dessus d'une cabine.**

\- C'était épouvantable, ça s'est passé ici même, je suis morte dans cette cabine, **dit-elle en pointant la dite cabine,** je m'étais cachée parce que Olive Hornby s'est moquée de moi à cause de mes lunettes. Je pleurai quand soudain, j'ai entendu quelqu'un entrer.

\- Pff … on devine qui c'est. **Chuchota Ron à Hermione qui confirma en souriant**

\- Je ne savais pas qui c'était moi, j'étais folle de chagrin ! **Pleurnicha-t-elle.** Mais j'ai entendu des mots bizarres, comme une langue que l'on aurai inventé. J'ai compris que c'était un garçon qui parlait, j'ai donc ouvert la porte pour lui dire de ficher le camp ! **Dit-elle en haussant la voix.** Et … je suis morte ! **Termina-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse**

\- C'est tout ? **Dit Harry de but en blanc.** Pas autres chose ?

\- Je me souviens avoir vu deux … grands … yeux jaunes, la-bas devant ce lavabo ! **Pointa-t-elle puis partant**

 **Harry alla vérifié le dit lavabo et quand ses doigt touchèrent une forme en -s il comprit que l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets est intacte à son souvenir.**

\- Bon c'est là, je vais tenter de parler fourchelang afin qu'elle puisse s'ouvrir !

\- Tu ne pense pas que l'on devrai aller chercher le journal de Jédusor ? **Questionna Hermione**

\- Comment ça ? **Demanda Ron à son tour**

\- Quand vous, vous y êtes allé, il y avait Ginny avec le journal ?

\- Oui et alors ? **Affirma Harry**

\- Et alors le journal renvoyait le souvenir de Jedusor dans la chambre et le Basilic n'écoutait que le son de sa voix, c'est bien ce que vous m'avez dis ?

\- Oui mais, on ne sait pas si une personne est en possession du journal de Jedusor ou non. **Argumenta l'élu**

\- Alors comment voulez-vous que l'on affronte le monstre sans avoir recourt au souvenir de Jedusor ? **Conclue Hermione**

\- Quand vous dite « journal », vous voulez parler de celui-ci Gabrielle ? **Fit une voix derrière eux**

 **Le trio se retourna et furent face au professeur Dumbledore levant le journal dans ses mains.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **James serra sa tasse de café qui était posée devant lui. Il avait le regard baissé alors que en face, Pétunia Dursley se tenait droite comme un -i en retirant ses gants.**

\- Savez-vous pourquoi je vous invité à boire un café James ?

\- Pas vraiment non !

\- Eh bien, pour commencer j'ai trouvée cela très surprenant que vous veniez sur la tombe de mes parents sans Lily. Où est-elle d'ailleurs ?

\- En quoi cela vous regarde ? Vous l'avez rejetée après le décès de vos parents et vous n'avez pas hésitez à la traiter comme une moins que rien quand elle a reçut sa lettre pour Poudlard à ses onze ans. Vous pensez réellement que je vais vous donner des nouvelles de ma femme après cela ?

\- Votre femme qui est aussi ma sœur cadette !

\- Ouais ben après toutes ces années je trouve ça curieux de vous voir me demander de ses nouvelles.

\- Vous savez James, certes j'ai rejetée ma sœur …

\- Oh moins vous avez la décence de l'avouer ! **Ironisa-t-il**

\- … mais elle est toujours ma sœur et par conséquent il y aura toujours un partie de moi qui s'inquiétera. Et comme vous devez le savoir, Lily et moi n'avons jamais rompu le contact … comme j'ai voulus le faire quelques semaines après la mort de nos parents.

\- Je suis au courant effectivement !

\- Par le biais de ces lettres nous nous sommes informée des événements qui nous sont arrivée à l'une comme à l'autre. Je sais donc que vous vous êtes mariée et que un an plus tard vous avez un enfant.

\- Et nous, nous avons apprit également que vous, vous avez eut un fils également ! Par ailleurs félicitation … même si cela est tardif !

\- Merci ! N'est-ce pas aujourd'hui que votre fils fête son anniversaire ?

\- Si

 **Pétunia regarda son beau-frère et s'abaissa afin de prendre son sac et en sortir un petit paquet.**

\- Voici un cadeau de ma part pour mon neveu !

\- Euh … merci … mais … je n'ai … je n'ai rien pour Dudley !

\- Ce n'est rien, mon fils est assez gâté comme cela. Et puis c'est mieux comme ça, mon époux est catégorique sur ce sujet. Aucun cadeau normal ou anormal de votre part est toléré sous notre toit !

\- Très bien !

 **James rangea le petit paquet dans la poche de sa veste et bu une gorgée de son café et Pétunia en fit autant. Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler, d'une part parce que James n'avait rien à lui dire concernant leurs problèmes dans la communauté magique et de l'autre part parce que Pétunia respecta a tâche qui lui avait été confiée ce matin du premier novembre.**

 **Quand elle termina sa tasse, la jeune femme brune se leva, remit ses gants suivit de sa petite veste. Elle passa son sac à main sur son avant bras et regarda son beau-frère.**

\- Sachez une chose James, j'ai toujours admirée ma sœur car Lily était et est une personne forte mais néanmoins fragile. Elle n'est pas faible car elle a toujours utilisée ses faiblesses afin d'en faire sa force et je l'ai toujours admirée pour cela ! **Dit-elle**

 **Elle lui donna une photo de Lily en uniforme de Poudlard puis partit. C'était peu avant la rentrée de leur septième année et Elizabeth avait voulut avoir une photo de sa fille cadette en uniforme suivant les années avant la rentrée scolaire.**

 **James regarda la photo et la prit dans ses mains et la contempla longuement. En voulant partir, il oublia qu'il n'avait pas d'argent moldu sur lui mais quand il regarda la table, il vit quelques pièces et un mot: «** _ **Je me doutais que vous n'aviez pas d'argent de chez nous alors j'ai payée à votre place. Passez une bonne journée James. Pétunia »**_ **. Il remercia intérieurement sa belle-sœur et partit du café les mains dans les poches, l'une tenant le paquet pour Harry et l'autre la photo de Lily.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Professeur nous … enfin nous … nous étions … **bégaya Hermione**

\- Ne me dite rien Gabrielle … enfin si cela est votre prénom ? **Fit le directeur du château serein.**

\- Professeur … **commença Harry**

\- Je suis certain que vos noms ne sont pas Gabrielle Sullivan, ni Seth Stone, ni Chris Eaton !

 **Le trio se regarda en ne sachant pas quoi répondre.**

\- C'est exacte mais … **commença Ron avant d'être coupé**

\- Mais vous ne devez rien me dire, je le comprends parfaitement ! Cependant j'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que vous comptez faire en ce moment même ?

\- Il se trouve que nous connaissons l'existence des Horcruxes, que nous savons à quoi ils ressemblent et nous savons même comment les détruire ! **Dit Harry sous le regard stupéfait de ses amis**

\- Alors vous aurez besoin de ceci ! **Dit le vieux sorcier en donnant le journal.** J'espère qu'un jour vous me direz tous !

\- Un jour peut-être ! **Murmura Harry**

 **Il prit le journal que lui tendait le sorcier aux lunettes à demie lune et ils le regardèrent partir. Harry se retourna face au lavabo.**

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de lui dire ? **Demanda Hermione**

\- Que voulais-tu que je lui dise ? Il n'allait pas nous lâcher si on ne lui donnait pas une réponse qui puisse le convaincre. **Répondit Harry**

\- Mais maintenant il va se doute que nous venons du futur et que …

\- Je pense que l'on réglera ça plus tard, nous avons quelque chose de plus important à faire ! **Dit Ron en soutenant son meilleur ami**

 **Hermione abdiqua et laissa son meilleur ami ouvrit l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets.**

\- Es-tu certain que tu peux encore parler fourchelang ? **Questionna la jeune sorcière**

Je n'en sais rien mais … on peut toujours essayer !

 **Harry se concentra sur les paroles qu'il devait dire, il ferma les yeux et il se sentit partir dans un état second, il prononça les paroles « ouvre toi » dans la langue du serpent. Aussitôt le haut des éviers plana dans les airs tandis que les lavabos s'écartèrent l'uns des autres avant que l'un d'entre eux s'abaissant dans le sol.**

\- Hey les garçons, **fit Mimi,** si vous mourrez je serai plus que ravi de partager mes toilettes avec vous ! **Ricana-t-elle**

 **Hermione leva les yeux face au flirt que faisait le fantômes tandis que les garçons furent quelque peu gênés.**

\- Hum … merci Mimi ! **Répondit Harry**

 **Le trio regarda le troue noir qui était à leur pied en ayant chacun un frisson. Harry fut le premier à sauter suivit d'Hermione puis de Ron. Ils déambulèrent le tunnel pendant quelques minutes avant d'atterrir sur un sol humide couvert d'ossements. Ils se levèrent et prirent leurs baguettes dans leurs mains.**

\- Bien, n'oubliez pas si quelque chose bouge, fermez les yeux immédiatement ! **Dit Harry avant de prendre la direction de la chambre**

 **Ils traversèrent les longs couloirs arrondit et humide. Ils courraient car ils ne voulaient pas perdre une minutes de plus. Quand ils tournèrent sur leur droite il furent face à une peau de serpent. Harry alla jusqu'à la tête tandis que Ron et Hermione restèrent à proximité.**

\- Si je me souviens bien des cours des créatures magiques et dangereuses, un Basilic est un serpent qui peut mesurer un vingtaine de mètre … au moins ! Tout ca avant que Lockhart ne tombe dans les pommes ... tel un comédien !

\- Au moins ? Ronald tu es entrain de me dire que vingt mètre c'est pas assez long pour un Basilic et qu'il peut y avoir plus grand. **Fit Hermione craintive**

\- Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu la chance de croiser un Basilic bien gentil et bien dressé pour pouvoir le mesurer. **Rétorqua son petit ami**

\- Ouais tu … tu as raison. C'était … c'était une remarque stupide !

\- Continuons, c'est par là. **Indiqua Harry**

 **Ils avancèrent encore quelques couloirs avant d'arriver face à un mur avec une porte arrondis ou sept serpents sont enlacés. Harry prononça quelques mots et aussi tôt un huitième fit son apparition et fit le tour de la porte tandis que les sept autres se recroquevillaient. La porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent. Ils avancèrent vers la statue de la tête de Salazar Serpentard.**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? **Demanda Ron**

\- Je ne sais pas !

\- Mais enfin quand vous y êtes …

\- Hermione ? **Appela Ron**

 **La jeune femme le regarda, ferma les yeux et se sentit tombée au sol.**

\- Hermione ! **Cria Ron**

 **Il lui attrapa de justesse la tête afin qu'elle ne se cogne pas. Harry s'accroupit à son tour et ils essayèrent de la réveiller.**

\- Hermione, répond nous ! Hermione ! **Fit Ron paniqué**

\- Réveille toi ! **Demanda Harry**

 **Ron la secoua afin qu'elle se réveille mais rien de ce qu'ils faisaient ne fonctionnait.**

\- Elle ne se réveillera pas ! **Fit une voix masculine derrière eux**

 **Les deux anciens Gryffondor se tournèrent et firent face à une réplique humaine de Voldemort à l'âge de seize ans. Il s'avança vers eux d'un pas léger.**

\- Pourquoi elle ne se réveillera pas ? **Questionna Ron qui ne le reconnaît pas**

\- Elle n'est pas morte mais cela ne devrai pas tarder à arrivé !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? **Demanda Ron à nouveau**

\- Un Souvenir … un Souvenir conservé dans un journal pendant une quarantaine d'années

\- Sa main est glacée, **dit le jeune homme en touchant la main de sa fiancé,** Hermione ne meurt pas, réveille toi. Il faut la sortir d'ici !

 **Le Souvenir prit la baguette que Ron avait lâchée tandis qu'Harry pointa la sienne vers lui. Au même moment, Ron leva les yeux …**

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Il faut la sortir d'ici et la sauver

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! **Dit le Souvenir**

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Plus votre amie s'affaiblit plus je deviens fort ! **Répondit le Souvenir**

\- Quoi ? Mais … de quoi il parle ? Tu le sais toi ? **Demanda Ron à Harry**

\- Ron, prends Hermione et sortez d'ici !

\- Quoi mais …

\- Fais ce que je te dis ! Ce Souvenir n'est pas fiable !

\- Pourquoi qui est-ce ?

\- Voldemort ! **Répondit Harry**

\- Voldemort ? Mais enfin, ce garçon semble avoir seize ans et face de serpent est plus vieux que lui !

\- Voldemort est mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir !

 **Avec la baguette de Ron, le Souvenir nota son identité complète avant de les mélanger pour que cela forme une simple et unique phrase qui fit froids dans le dos.**

\- C'est vous, l'héritier de Serpentard, Tom Jedusor … Voldemort ! **Réalisa Ron**

\- Un nom que je me suis forgé afin que tous les sorciers et sorcières ait peur de prononcé quand je deviendrai le sorcier le plus puissant du monde !

\- Malheureusement pour vous, vous n'êtes pas le sorcier le plus puissant du monde ! **Dit Ron**

\- Ron, prends Hermione et tire toi ! **Ordonna Harry**

 **Sans qu'on lui dise un troisième fois, Ron prit Hermione dans ses bras et se précipita vers la sortie aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Le Souvenir alla à leur trousse mais il fut stopper par Harry qui le menaça de sa baguette.**

\- Si vous souhaitez vraiment vous battre, alors battez-vous contre une personne à votre taille !

 **Ron passa l'entrée de la chambre et la referma. Laissant son meilleur ami et le Souvenir face à face.**

\- Soit … mais je ne pense pas que tu sera de taille contre ça ! Nous allons voir l'affrontement de la puissance de Lord Voldemort à un simple sorcier de pacotille !

\- Vous allez être surprit … car je ne suis pas un sorcier de pacotille ! **Provoqua Harry**

 **Le Souvenir alla vers la statue de Serpantard et prononça des paroles qui fit ouvrir la bouche et qu'un Basilic en sortit. Harry commença à courir afin d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur la créature alors que le Souvenir ordonne au monstre de tuer le sorcier et l'énorme serpent s'élança à sa poursuite.**

\- Le fourchelang ne te sera d'aucun secourt, il n'obéit qu'à moi !

 **Harry continua de courir, seulement il glissa sur une flaque et tomba en avant. Il entendit le Basilic ralentir pour ensuite s'arrêter. Le jeune homme ne tourna pas et se demanda comment il allait s'en sortir … à moins que …**

 **Un chant se fit entendre et un animal vola jusqu'à eux tenant en son bec un bout de tissue qu'il lança à Harry. Le jeune homme le rattrapa couru à nouveau alors que l'animal volant creva les yeux du Basilic**

\- Non ! **Cria le Souvenir.** Le Phénix à crever les yeux du Basilic mais il peut toujours t'entendre

 **Harry emprunta à nouveau un couloir arrondis suivit du montre. Il trouva la sortit et alla grimper sur la statue de Serpentard alors que le Basilic fonça sur le mur afin de le blesser mais il le manque de justesse. Arriva au sommet du crane, Harry prit sa baguette et lança tous les sort afin de repousser le monstre.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Ron arriva au point de départ de la chambre et déposa Hermione sur le sol osseux. Il prit son visage en coupe et lui parla.**

\- Allé Her-mignonne, réveille toi et je promet de ne plus jamais t'appeler comme ça à l'avenir ! **Supplia Ron**

 **Mais rien ne se passa Hermione resta inconsciente. Mais Ron ne se laissa pas décourager et continua de lui parler.**

\- Il faut que tu te réveille sinon qui va venir me rejoindre à l'autel pour devenir madame Ronald Weasley ? Qui va me faire entendre raison quand je veux faire l'andouille ? Qui va me soutenir dans les projets que je veux faire ? Avec qui vais-je terminer ma vie si ce n'est pas avec toi ?

 **Il posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme.**

\- Je t'en pris Hermione reviens moi !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Les sortilèges ne peuvent rien contre le Basilic et rien ne peut en venir à bout ! **Fit le Souvenir souriant**

 _\- Tu crois ça ?_ **Pensa l'élu**

 **Il continua d'envoyer des sortilèges qui touchèrent où blessèrent légèrement le monstre. Seulement le Basilic fonça à nouveau sur Harry qui perdit l'équilibre et qui lâcha sa baguette et le bout de tissue.**

 **En se releva, il vit quelque chose briller dans le chapeau. Il reconnu l'éclat et sans perdre une seconde de plus, il attrapa l'éclat et sortit du chapeau l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Harry la dévia de gauche à droite afin d'éloigner. Le Basilic s'éloigna mais se rapprocha progressivement. Il fit à nouveau chuter Harry et quand le jeune homme se releva il vit l'épée glisser alors il la rattrapa et en se relevant il planta la lame dans la gueule du monstre qui fit un cri de douleur. Le jeune homme quant à lui sentit un douleur le traverser dans son bras et retira la lame de la bouche du Basilic qui s'échoua au sol pour ne plus jamais se relever.**

 **Le Souvenir fit contenir sa colère et regarda le jeune sorcier redescendre de la statue afin de venir se mettre face à lui.**

\- « Sorcier de pacotille » … a … avez-vous dit ?

\- …

\- Avant … d'insulter votre adversaire … vérifier qu'il … qu'il ne soit pas aussi puissant que vous ! **Dit-il essoufflé**

 **Harry alla par terre et sortit de sa poche le journal. Il retira la dent qui s'était implanté dans son bras et regarda le Souvenir.**

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- C'est pas l'heure ! Mais on va se recroiser à nouveau et cette fois-ci je t'anéantirai une bonne fois pour toute !

 **Il ouvrit le journal à une page et leva la main qui tenait la dent …**

\- Que fais-tu ? **Demanda le Souvenir**

\- Devinez !

\- Non !

 **Harry planta la dent dans le journal provoqua un troue dans le Souvenir, l'élu prit une autre page et planta à nouveau la dent provoquant cette fois-ci un cri de douleur de la part du Souvenir. Enfin il referma le journal et implanta pour la dernière fois le crochet du Basilic qui transperça le journal en son intégralité et le Souvenir se tordit de douleur et explosa avant de disparaître.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Hermione se releva d'un seul coup en inspirant très fort.**

\- Hermione tu vas bien ? Merlin merci ! **Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras**

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **Demanda-t-elle en resserrant l'étreinte**

\- On te racontera tous plus tard. Tu es en vie c'est le plus important !

 **Ron resserra l'étreinte tandis que sa petite amie se laissa faire attendrit. Puis il s'écarte et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Une seconde douleur envahit son corps en l'espace de deux semaines, mais pourquoi cela arrivait-il ? Il s'accroupit au sol en se tenant fermement à la chaise et tente de calmer sa respiration qui était devenu saccadée.**

 **Malgré tout, il tenta de se relever et appela l'un de ses serviteurs. Ce fut Peter Pettigrew qui arriva en premier.**

\- Rassemble le plus de Mangemort … possible !

\- P... pourquoi … mon maître ?

\- Vous allez me récupérer cette prophétie. La plaisanterie à assez duré !

\- B... bien mon maître !

 **Peter s'en alla et invoqua tous les Mangemorts pour préparer un assaut afin de récupérer la prophétie qui lie le fils de Lily et James, ses anciens amis, au Seigneur des Ténèbres, son maître.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Harry ! **Cria Hermione**

 **Ses deux meilleurs amis coururent vers lui à toute vitesse et quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, ils s'accroupirent.**

\- Tu vas bien mon vieux ? **Demanda Ron**

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Basilic … tué … Souvenir … effacé ! **Répondit-il**

 **Hermione et Ron regardèrent le monstre qui ne bougea plus et l'état du journal de Jedusor.**

\- Tu as détruit le journal ? Et tué le Basilic ? **S'étonna Hermione**

\- Ouais … mais je ne le referai pas une troisième fois !

\- Fais mois voir ton bras ! **Dit Ron**

 **Au même moment un chant se fit entendre et le Phénix se positionna devant eux.**

\- Merci Fumseck, tu as été formidable … comme toujours ! Et moi je n'ai pas encore été assez rapide !

 **Fumseck abaissa sa tête et laissa couler quelques larmes qui tombèrent sur la blessure du jeune homme. Au fur et à mesure que les larmes coulaient, la blessure se cicatrisa avant de pouvoir disparaître définitivement.**

 **Harry se sentit de suite mieux et regarda ses amis en souriant.**

\- J'adore les Phénix !

\- Alors on t'en offrira un à ton prochain anniversaire … en espérant que Hedwige s'entendent bien avec ! **Sourit Hermione**

\- C'est vrais qu'elle est caractérielle ta chouette ! **Ajouta Ron.** Mais pour le moment tu vas de voir te contenter d'un simple …

\- Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! **Firent Hermione et Ron à l'unisson**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **A la Chaumière aux Coquillages, l'Ordre était en ébullition, les attaques se multipliaient et il y avait de plus en plus de victimes ce qui baissait le morale de tous les membres de l'Ordre. De plus la réunion ils furent tous convoqué pour une réunion de dernière minutes suite à une information capital ede Narcissa.**

 **Quand le professeur Dumbledore arriva, ils prirent tous place et laissèrent Narcissa se lever.**

\- Merci d'avoir répondu présent mais il était important que je vous fasse parvenir cette information. **Commença-t-elle.** Il y a quelques jours, Lucius m'a, comme à son habitude, fait part d'une information qui faut que nous devons prendre en compte à tout prix.

\- De quelle genre d'information ? **Demanda Andromeda**

\- Il s'avère que durant les semaines et les jours qui sont passés, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est sentit mal, la première fois il se serai effondré au sol sans aucune explication. Aucun des Mangemorts n'a put expliquer cette perte d'énergie, car selon Lucius le Mage Noir à quelques peu perdu de son énergie et commencerai donc à devenir vulnérable. La seconde fois, selai apparement arrivé à nouveau seulement cette fois-ci il était seul et il avait invoqué tous les Mangemorts mais ce fut Pettigrew qui arriva en premier il lui aura donner un message qu'il devra faire passer aux autres.

\- Quel message Narcissa ? **Demanda Dumbledore**

\- Il veut récupérer une prophétie qui concerne la personne pouvant le battre ... d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

 **James se laissa tomber contre son dossier tandis que Remus et Caroline avait cesséS de respirer. Dumbledore et Rogue se figèrent alors que le trio d'or furent estomaqué mais ne montrèrent rien.**

 **Les autres membres de l'Ordre qui ne furent pas au courant de la prophétie interrogèrent le professeur aux lunettes à demie lunes.**

\- Albus c'est quoi cette histoire ? **Questionna Maugrey**

\- Il y réellement une personne capable de nuire au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? **Fit Kingsley**

\- Que disait cette prophétie ? **Demanda Hagrid**

 _\- « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche … il va naître de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois … et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore … l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit … celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois … »_ **Récita le professeur Dumbledore**

\- Qui est concerné par cette prophétie ? **Demanda Arthur**

 **Dumbledore jeta un regard vers James qui avait le regard dans le vide. Quand le jeune homme sentit qu'on le regardait, il tourna son visage vers son ancien directeur et fit un « oui » de la tête.**

\- En réalité deux personnes sont concernés par cette prophétie puisqu'elle sont nées tous les deux à la fin du mois de Juillet. Cependant il nous est impossible de leur demandé de se battre à nos côtés.

\- Pourquoi cela ? **Demanda Zachary**

\- Les deux personnes dont parle cette prophétie sont deux enfants tous juste âgé de deux ans. Il s'agirait soit de Neville Londubat, le fils d'Alice et Franck ou bien Harry Potter, le fils de James et Lily !

 **Tous les visages se tournèrent vers James qui se sentis mal à l'aise.**

\- James, Lily, Alice et Franck ont bien été mis au courant de cette prophétie et cela explique donc leur absence durant un petit temps puisqu'ils furent obligés de se cacher par le sortilèges du Fidélitas. Seulement vous savez tous comment s'est terminer cette absence lors de la nuit du trente-et-un octobre. Les Londubat ayant été blessés par le Doloris par des Mangemorts alors que les Potter ont faillit connaître la mort par Voldemort lui même.

\- Et les enfants ? **Demanda Narcissa inquiète**

\- J'ai pris la liberté de laisser Augusta Londubat de prendre en charge son petit fils, sa demeure est également soumit au Fidelitas. Pour le jeune monsieur Potter, il également caché par mes soins.

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous dire où se trouve le fils des Potter alors que vous l'avez fait pour celui des Londubat ? **Demanda Andromeda**

\- A mon sens, je pense que si Voldemort est allé voir James et Lily alors il doit penser que celui qui puisse le battre n'est autre que le jeune Harry Potter ! Revenons à présent sur cette prophétie.

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Sara tu sais où ta sœur à mit ses livres de contes ? **Demanda Henriette**

\- Normalement ils sont soit dans sa chambre soit au grenier dans un carton. Pourquoi ?

\- Avec ton père nous voulons refaire la chambre de ta sœur afin d'avoir un coin bébé quand elle viendra et qu'elle veut coucher Rose !

\- Bonne idée ! **Dit Sara en levant le pouce**

\- Sa chambre ou le grenier tu dis ?

\- Ouais !

 **Henriette alla donc voir les deux endroits alors que Sara changea la couche de sa nièce. Caroline était de plus en plus absente ces temps-ci et de plus en plus elle confiait sa fille à sa jeune sœur pour partir pendant des heures. A chaque fois qu'elle partait, Caroline embrassait sa fille comme c'était pour la dernière fois et elle en fit de même avec Sara. Toutes les deux se retenaient de pleurer afin ne pas penser que cela pouvait être la dernière fois qu'elles se verraient.**

 **Sara lui fit à chaque fois un signe de la tête qui voulait dire qu'elle s'occuperait de Rose quelque soit les circonstances et que leurs parents ne seront au courant de rien mais surtout un signe qui voulait dire « t'as intérêt à revenir ! ».**

 **Sara était de plus en plus inquiète pour sa sœur et pria le bon Dieu pour qu'elle puisse revenir vivante à chaque fois !**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **James alla se servir un verre d'eau et le bu d'un trait quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et fit face à Narcissa.**

\- Je suis consciente que cela ne va pas changer grand chose mais je suis désolée pour le poids qui doit peser sur les épaules de votre fils.

\- Vous n'êtes en rien responsable, grâce à vous nous avons de plus en plus d'informations qui nous sont essentielles.

\- Sachez que quand le combat final arrivera, je vais tout faire pour que l'on gagne … au risque que je me battre contre mon mari ou bien ma sœur !

\- Je suis navré que vous devez en arriver là !

\- Tant que cela puisse garantir une sécurité pour mon fils je suis prête à tous !

 **Elle partit rejoindre Andromeda et James regarda Narcissa et pensa que c'était une femme qui était réellement prise entre deux feux. D'un coté elle avait sa sœur et son époux du coté du mal alors que de l'autre elle avait son autre sœur et son fils dont elle souhaite garantir une vie paisible.**

 **Remus s'approcha de lui et ensemble ils partirent rejoindre Caroline et Malana pour rentrer.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Leur objectif était simple mais ils devaient néanmoins avoir un plan solide. Les deux camps préparaient leur assaut afin d'avoir cette prophétie.**

 **Ils devaient se rendre au Ministère dans le département des Mystères, Arthur accompagné de Kingsley, Maugrey et Zachary allaient faire en sorte de les faire entrer dans le Ministère afin de récupérer cette prophétie et de la mettre en lieu sûr. Alors que Lucius, Crabbe et Goyle quant à eux devaient faire entrer les Mangemorts en toute discrétions.**

 **Ils répétaient encore et encore leur plan afin que les deux camps puisse connaître leurs rôles et leurs places. Les membres de l'Ordre qui sont Aurors devront être placée à l'entrée de la salle des propheties, les professeurs devront être à l'intérieur, les médicomages et guerrisseurs devront être en retrait pour intervenir en dernier recourt si les duels durent trop longtemps et si jamais il y a des blessés à ramener. Pour les autres membres, une partie aideront les medicomages et l'autre les Aurors. James, Remus et Dumbledore iront cherché cette prophétie.**

 **Mais afin de connaître enfin celui qui devra affronter Voldemort, Neville ou Harry, Alice fut également de la partie. Mais une fois la prophétie récupérée par James ou Alice, la jeune femme partira en compagnie d'Arthur.**

 **Chacun connaissait son rôle et même Alice semblait savoir ce qui l'attendait et elle accepta donc de faire partie de cette mission.**

 **Ce n'était qu'une question de quelques jours et là, ils pourront agir !**

* * *

 _ **Alléluia ! Seconde partie enfin mise en ligne !**_

 _ **Comme vous avez dû le remarque pour la partie dans la chambre des secrets, je me suis aidé du film à causes des dialogues donc je m'excuse si vous trouvez ça absurde ! Je pense que je vais d'ailleurs en faire de même avec la scène pour la prophétie grâce au film "l'Ordre du Phénix".**_

 _ **Sinon comment avez-vous trouvez cette partie ? J'aimerai beaucoup le savoir avec vos reviews !**_

 _ **Bon je vais me coller à la troisième et dernière partie !**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas ma page FB : Danao's Fiction**_

 _ **Bisous bisous**_

 _ **Danao**_


	3. War Time

_**Aloha mes loulous, et voici ce final du troisième volet coupé en deux. En deux car sur open office cela me faisait plus de 70 pages alors au lieu que c soit trop long à lire pour vous et à corrigé pour moi je l'ai diviser.**_

 _ **En tout cas sur un passage j'ai versé ma petite larmes :/**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC**_

* * *

 **Plusieurs jours passèrent et la nuit venait de tomber sur l'Angleterre. Tous les sorciers et moldus allèrent se coucher ou bien aller dans un pub afin de profiter du week-end qui s'annonçait. La nuit était fraîche mais rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber les habitants.**

 **Dans la communauté magique, tous les sorciers faisaient de même, ils remplissaient les bars et se bourraient de Bière au Beurre, d'Hydromel ou alors du Whisky Pur Feu. Tous les commerçants avaient fermés leurs portes ainsi que le Ministère, mais dans l'un des bureaux, un sorcier sortit de la cheminée et alla désactiver l'alarme afin de permettre à d'autres sorciers de le rejoindre. Ce qui fut le cas quelques minutes plus tard, quand tous les membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent. Les professeurs allèrent prendre leurs places au près de la salle des Prophéties, les Aurors prirent leurs postes devant les différentes entrées du Département des Mystères. Tandis que Caroline qui était avec le peu de docteurs de Ste Mangoustes allèrent entre les deux entrées.**

 **La jeune femme se tourna vers ses amis et alla les prendre dans ses bras.**

\- Bonne chance ! **Dit-elle à James et Remus**

\- Toi aussi ! **Répondit le Lycanthrope**

\- Surtout ne faites pas de folie ! **Ajouta-t-elle en regardant James**

\- Promit je ne ferai rien d'insensé ! **Jura ce dernier**

 **Elle les serra brièvement dans ses bras à nouveau et partit. Au même moment, Alice arriva en compagnie du professeur McGonagall. La jeune femme embrassa James et Remus qui lui rendirent son étreinte.**

\- Bien je vais allé rejoindre les autres membres de l'Ordre, Albus ne devrait plus tarder, attendez le ici. **Conseilla Minerva**

\- Merci professeur !

\- Vous me remercierez quand tous sera terminer Potter ! **Sourit-elle**

\- Je vous promet que je ferai en sorte que mon fils ne fasse pas trop de bêtises quand il arrivera à Poudlard !

\- Malheureusement, c'est votre fils donc il y aura peu de chance pour qu'il vous écoute ! **Répliqua-t-elle**

 **Elle partit en laissant un James entrain de faire une grimace. Remus rigola intérieurement mais ne laissa pas son hilarité perturbé l'objectif de leur mission.**

\- Et si … man … Mangemort ? **Demanda Alice**

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Narcissa nous tiendra au courant en nous envoyant son patronus !

 **Alice bougea sa tête de haut en bas en montrant qu'elle avait comprit. Dumbledore arriva quelques minutes plus tard et les quatre sorciers allèrent au Département des Mystères où les autres membres de l'Ordre leur fit signe que rien n'était à signaler. Puis ils traversèrent le loin couloir qui se fit de plus en plus sombre et la température devenait de plus en plus froide.**

 **La traversée se fit en silence seul le bruit de leur pas de firent entendre. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Dumbledore demanda d'un signe de la tête si tout allait bien et Maugrey lui répondit d'un signe affirmatif. Le directeur ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent dans une immense salle où de grande étagèrent remplit de plusieurs boule de cristal de toutes taille y étaient posées. Avec leurs baguettes ils firent un _Lumos_. **

\- Bien **commença le directeur,** l'une de ses boules de cristal est la prophétie que nous recherchons, elles sont également nommé par des étiquettes. Regardez chacune d'elles et trouvez la. Quand ce sera le cas, l'un de vous devra la prendre afin de savoir qui, de Neville ou Harry, est celui qui devra combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. **Dit-il en regardant Alice et James.** Nous nous séparerons en deux groupes, James tu vas avec Remus, Alice avec moi !

 **Les deux Maraudeurs prirent le chemin opposé de celui de Dumbledore et Alice et regardèrent toutes les étiquettes comme leur avait demandé leur ancien directeur.**

\- Tu crois qu'il va en faire quoi de la prophétie Lunard ?

\- Je ne sais pas, à mon sens il serai mieux de la mettre en lieu sur afin que Voldemort ou l'un de ses sbires ne la trouvent pas ! Et toi tu en pense quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais si on ne veut pas prendre de risque le meilleur serai de la détruire. **Répondit James ne regardant les étiquettes.**

\- Tu y va un peu fort sur le fait de la détruire, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Non, comme ça on sera sur que face de serpent ne l'aura pas et cela garantira la sécurité d'Harry !

 **Remus réfléchit à la façon de pensée de son meilleur ami et jugea que c'était la meilleure solution qu'ils avaient. Ils parcoururent les étagères d'un œil attentif quand Remus fut attiré par une petite boule de cristal. Il regarda l'étiquette de plus près mais l'écriture était bien trop effacée.**

\- Tout va bien Lunard ? **Demanda James en entendant plus son ami**

\- Oui oui, c'est bizarre mais toutes les étiquette que j'ai regardé ont une écriture net et lisible et celle-ci non.

 **James alla à coté de son ami et regarda la dite étiquette. Puis ce fut comme un tourbillon qui lui traversa la corps. Il regarda la boule et aussitôt une brume apparut à l'intérieur.**

\- Va chercher Dumbledore et Alice je crois que l'on à trouvé ce que l'on cherche !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Au manoir Malfoy, Narcissa sortit de la chambre de son fils et alla rejoindre son époux dans le vaste salon de la demeure. Elle le trouva debout face à la cheminée.**

\- Tout vas bien Lucius ?

\- Oui, parfaitement bien. Es-tu certain de ne pas vouloir nous accompagner ?

\- De quoi parle-tu ?

\- De notre mission

\- Laquelle ?

\- Celle d'aller chercher la prophétie.

\- Non merci, je préfère rester auprès de mon fils !

\- Très bien, je pars sans toi alors !

 **Il passa sa cape autour de ses épaules sous le regards de Narcissa qui ne comprenait rien mais ne fit rien paraître.**

\- C'est ce soir que vous devez effectuer cette mission ?

\- C'est exacte, tu as changée d'avis ?

\- Non pas le moins du monde !

 **Il passa coté de Narcissa et lui embrassa le front ce qui surprit la jeune femme. Elle ne bougea pas et quand son époux partit, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et le regarda transplaner. Puis elle prit sa baguette et fit apparaître son Patronus en forme de cheval.**

\- Va prévenir l'Ordre que les mangemorts compte venir ce soir !

 **Le cheval obéit et il disparut aussitôt.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Alors professeur vous en dite quoi ? **Demanda James**

\- C'est une possibilité mais seul vous deux peut nous le certifier. **Répondit le sorcier aux lunettes à demie-lune.** Alice ?

 **La jeune femme s'approcha et eut un frisson qui lui traversa le corps, doucement mais sûrement elle tendit la main et renferma la paume sur la petite boule en verre. Après un léger souffle, elle tenta de la retirer mais la boule ne bougea pas, comme elle était collée. Alice retira sa main soulagée mais ne le resta pas longtemps car elle réalisa que celui qui était concerné par la prophétie était le fils des ses amis. Elle se tourna vers James et lui donna un regard désolé. La jeune femme le prit tout de même dans ses bras tandis qu'il renferma son étreinte.**

\- Je … je suis … dé … désolée ! **Lui dit-elle en chuchotant**

\- Il faut pas, je m'y attendais, je suis tout de même content que Neville puisse vivre normalement ! **Répondit-il sur le même ton**

 **Il se détacha de l'étreinte de son amie et avança à son tour pour prendre la boule qui se souleva quand James ramena sa main vers lui. Remus baissa la tête, Alice eut les larmes aux yeux et Dumbledore se sentit mal.**

 **Le lycanthrope posa une main sur son épaule en signe d'encouragement.**

\- Je suis désolé James. **Dit le professeur**

\- Vous m'aviez prévenu alors cela ne me surprends pas !

\- Prenons cette prophétie et partons, cet endroit me donne la chair de poule ! **Dit Remus**

 **Ils furent du même avis et prirent le chemin pour allé jusqu'à la sortie mais ils se stoppèrent en voyant Caroline arriver à toute allure.**

\- Caroline ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Des Mangemorts, ils ont prévu de s'emparer de la prophétie ce soir, nous avons reçut le Patronus de Narcissa et ils sont arrivés quelques secondes après ! Nous les retenons le plus de temps qu'il n'en faut afin de vous permettre de partir. Mais Maugrey m'a ordonnée de venir vous rejoindre.

\- Mais pourq...

 **Mais James ne put terminer sa phrase car plusieurs mangemorts arrivèrent de tous les coins en les encerclant.**

\- Tien tien mais ne serai-ce pas Alice Londubat ? **Se fit entendre une voix ricanante**

 **Alice se figea et eut un expression d'horreur en reconnaissant la voix. Elle se mit à trembler mais l'Auror qui était en elle fit peu à peu surface et elle sortit sa baguette comme le reste de ses amis et professeur. Ils la brandirent chacun à un coin de la pièce prêt à attaquer si cela était nécessaire. James qui était à coté d'Alice regarda la cousine de son meilleur ami d'un air noir.**

\- Potter, je suis ravi de te voir également !

\- Pas autant que moi Bellatrix

\- Ouh … qu'as-tu fais de ta « sang-de-bourbe » de femme ?

\- Cela te concerna pas ! **Répondit-il en contenant un excès de colère**

\- Allons allons, tentons de garder notre calme ! **Fit un mangemort qui retira son masque.**

 **Lucius alla se placer à coté de sa belle-soeur en tenant sa baguette sans pour autant avoir envie de s'en servir.**

\- Je pense qu'il serai plus approprié que cela se passe dans la douceur et sans faire de blesser !

\- C'est drôle de la part d'un mangemort de dire ça ! **Dit James.** Voldemort vous apprend à devenir compatissant maintenant

\- Tu ose prononcer son nom ? Traite à ton sang comment ose-tu prononcer son nom ? **Hurla Bellatrix**

 **Alice brandit sa baguette en direction de la sorcière qui en fit de même envers Alice. Lucius quant à lui leva la main et reprit d'une voix calme.**

\- Calmons nous quelques minutes, nous sommes ici dans le même but il me semble.

\- C'est trop tard, nous avons la prophétie, pour l'avoir il faudra nous tuer ! **Annonça James.**

 **Les membres de l'Ordre s'approchèrent des uns et des autres et de leur main libre ils s'accrochèrent à la manche de la robe de Dumbledore.**

 **Les mangemorts s'approchaient également de plus en plus sans pour autant brandir leurs baguettes.**

\- Potter ne voulez-vous pas savoir pourquoi c'est votre fils qui a été choisit par la prophétie ? **Demanda Lucius**

\- Je pense avoir la réponse !

\- Certes mais ne voulez-vous pas savoir pourquoi c'est lui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut à tout prix ? **Demanda-t-il à nouveau**

 **Cette fois-ci James resta sans réponse. Oui il aimerai savoir pourquoi c'est son fils qui été choisit et non l'enfant de quelqu'un autre. Savoir pourquoi son jeune fils âgé de deux ans devra se battre contre cette créature et non un sorcier sachant déjà manier la magie.**

 **Tandis qu'il était dans ses réflexions, les mangemorts avançaient de plus en plus et les membres de l'Ordre resserraient encore plus leurs baguettes. Ils devaient partir tout de suite où sinon c'était peine perdu, leurs ennemis étaient bien trop nombreux et les autres membres de l'Ordre étaient occupés à retenir le restes des sbires de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronnoncer-Le-Nom.**

\- Ça fait deux ans que j'attends de savoir pourquoi c'est Harry et non un autre.

\- Je le sais monsieur Potter et nous pouvons vous répondre, à condition que vous nous donniez cette prophétie. **Dit Lucius en tendant la main**

\- Cela fait deux ans … je peux très bien attendre encore !

 **Ils lancèrent à l'unisson un _Expelliarmus_ et s'accrochèrent d'avantage à la manche de leur ancien directeur mais quand celui-ci voulut transplaner, rien ne fonctionna puisque Dumbledore réussi à transplaner et que ses anciens élèves étaient coincés**

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Professeur ? **Questionna Caroline**

\- Je ne sais pas mais courrez ! **Dit Remus**

 **Ils se mirent à courir vers la sortie tout en étant poursuivit par le groupe de mangemort. Pour les ralentir, Caroline envoya quelques boules sur eux mais ils arrivaient à les esquiver. En arrivant de la porte, James tenta de l'ouvrit sans grand succès. Leurs assaillants arrivèrent mais pour les retenir, Alice se place en tête de groupe et pointa la baguettes vers eux …**

\- REDUCTO ! **Hurla-t-elle**

 **Aussitôt le sortilège fit valser les mangemorts provoquant une légère secousse dans la pièce. Cette puissance surprit ses amis et Dumbledore.**

\- Eh bien Alice n'a pas perdu de son punch ! **Fit Caroline en regarda son amie**

 **Quand le calme retomba, ils ne purent pas respirer à nouveau puisque les étagères contenant les prophéties tombèrent au sol les unes après les autres.**

\- James dépêche toi d'ouvrir cette putain de porte ! **Supplia Caroline**

\- Je n'y arrive pas !

\- Essaye avec un Alohomora

\- J'essaye mais je n'y arrive pas !

\- Laisse moi faire ! **Dit Remus en éloignant James.** Alohomora

 **Elle s'ouvrit sous l'incompréhension de James qui se sentit poussé par la porte.**

 **Quand Remus eut poussé Alice et Caroline il referma l'obstacle et il se sentit tomber dans le vide.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- James ! **Hurla Lily en réveillant**

 **Voyant que cela n'était qu'un rêve, la jeune femme prit une position assise et prit sa tête entre ses mains en reprenant une respiration normale.**

\- Lily tout va bien ? **Demanda Damian en entrant dans la tente**

\- Pourquoi tu as hurlée ? **Fit Sirius en sortant de la cuisine**

\- C'était rien … c'était … c'était un cauchemar !

\- Un cauchemar qui concernait James ! **Lui rappela Sirius**

\- J'ai rêver qu'il était réveillé de son coma et qu'il était accompagné de Remus, Caroline et Alice dans une salle au Ministère, que je ne connais pas. Quand ils étaient devant la sortie James n'arrivait pas l'ouvrit et quand la porte avait enfin céder. Ils tombaient tous dans le vide et j'ai comme eu l'impression que James m'appelait dans sa chute … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à votre avis ?

\- Ben si on en crois les cours concernant les rêves en divinations, **commença Sirius,** cela peut-être soit un rêve quelconque soit une prémonition

\- J'ai jamais été douée en divination. **Dit-elle**

\- Moi non plus ! **Répliqua son meilleur ami**

\- La salle comment était-elle ? **Demanda Damian**

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'y pas fait attention, j'ai juste remarqué que c'était très sombre et qu'on pouvait rien voir à quelques mètres à la rondes. J'en ai marre je veux rentrer je veux retrouver mon fils, je veux être aux cotés de mon mari et de mes amis. J'ai envie de vivre une vie normale sans me soucier du danger qui soit à nos trousses. Pour la première fois j'ai envie de revenir au jour de mes onze ans et que je ne reçoive pas cette fameuse lettre qui m'annonce que je suis sorcière et que je n'ai pas à partir suivre des cours de magie. J'ai envie de vivre une vie de simple moldu qui se soucis uniquement du fait de savoir dans quel école va allé Harry, quels sont les bêtises qu'il va me faire endurer durant son adolescence et j'en passe. **Dit-elle en se prenant la tête entre ses mains**

\- Calme toi, **dit Sirius en s'asseyant à coté d'elle,** nous allons retrouver une vie normale, tu vas retrouver Harry et te soucier de son adolescence … surtout si il est comme son père. Tu vas bientôt être aux cotés de James et vieillir ensemble ! Ce n'est qu'une passade qui dure depuis longtemps … trop longtemps même, mais on va s'en sortir. Je te le promet ! **Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.** Et puis si tu n'avais pas reçut ta lettre jamais tu nous aurai rencontré et tu n'aurai pas passé tous ces beaux moments que tu as vécut à Poudlard avec nous.

\- Tu veux une tasse de thé ? **Demanda Damian**

\- Oui je vais allé me la préparer. **Dit-elle en se levant**

 **Lily alla dans la cuisine en laissant les deux jeunes hommes.**

\- Vous en pensez quoi Sirius ?

\- Je pense qu'elle craque complètement, elle n'a plus de repère ! Et vous ?

\- Je pense comme vous. Je pense même que nous devrions rentrer, il est temps de revenir, cela fait presque une année que nous sommes partit et nous avons uniquement retrouvés deux Horcruxes dont l'un est détruit et maintenant nous ne cessons de tourner en rond.

\- Vous avez raison, il est temps de rentrer ! **Affirma Sirius en regardant Lily préparer son thé**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Durant sa chute, James pensa à Lily. Cette chute était abominable puisqu'elle lui semblait interminable. Puis il s'arrêta net à quelques centimètres du sol avant de toucher le sol soudainement. Il se leva et regarda où est-ce qu'il était, l'endroit était arrondit avec en son centre une arcade en pierre.**

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Je … argh ! **Fit James en se tenant le bras**

\- James tout va bien ? **Demanda Remus**

\- Mon bras !

 **Caroline alla vérifier son bras mais ne trouva aucune blessure.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as exactement ?

\- Je ressens des picotements tout le long pour qu'ensuite il devient lourd comme du ciment ! Je n'arrive plus à le bouger !

 **Caroline l'ausculta rapidement et vit que le bras en questions était celui dont la main tenait la prophétie.**

\- Donne moi la prophétie, je pense que c'est de la que vient ces douleurs ! **Expliqua-t-elle.** Après bouge ton bras.

 **Le jeune homme donna la boule à la jeune femme et sentit à nouveau les sensations dans son bras. Il bougea doucement l'épaules puis l'avant bras avant de finir par le poignet et les doigts de la main.**

\- Ça va mieux ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Oui, tu avais raison c'est cette prophétie qui me donne ces douleurs

\- Super en plus d'être convoité par Vous-Savez-Qui, cette prophétie nous donne du mal !

\- Raison de plus pour sortir d'ici ! **Fit Remus**

 **James reprit la prophétie des mains de Caroline et tous ensemble cherchèrent une issue mais les mangemorts leurs barrèrent la route et c'est alors que commença un succession de duel entre les mangemorts et les jeunes sorciers. Chacun avait un mangemorts en adversaire. Puis Lucius arriva et se mit devant Potter.**

\- Allons allons Potter, nous n'allons pas nous battre alors que nous avons, vous et moi, des enfants en bas âge qui ont besoin de nous !

\- Contrairement à vous, Lucius, mon fils n'est pas à mes coté. Merci à votre soi disant « maître » pour cela !

\- Très bien vous l'aurez voulu

 **Lucius sortit sa baguette et provoqua James en duel. Tous les sortilèges furent utilisés, esquivés, et blessèrent les duellistes mais des blessures superficielles. James avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter le poids que provoquait la prophétie dans sa main mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Il tenta pour le mieux d'esquiver les sortilèges que lançait Lucius mais plus le temps passait plus il faiblissait. Et c'est au moment où le mangemort allait lancer le sortilège de la mort que plusieurs silhouettes lumineuses vinrent à leur rescousse en prenant leur place.**

 **Ces silhouettes se révélèrent être les membres de l'Ordre. Aussitôt les mangemorts se mirent à les attaquer et ils ripostèrent tandis que le professeur McGonagall aidait ses anciens élèves à se regrouper pour partir. Mais James était toujours au combat contre Lucius, Harry qui arriva alla aider son père.**

 **Harry et son père combattaient cote à coté contre le père de son ancien rival. Des sorts par-ci, des sorts par-là.**

\- AVADA KEDAVRA !

 **Harry eut juste le temps de ramener son père lui afin qu'il ne se fasse pas toucher par le sortilège de la mort et désarma la cousine de son parrain. Puis Dumbledore arriva et les ramena vers les autres membres de l'Ordre afin de transplaner.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Quand ils arrivèrent au QG de l'Ordre, James s'apprêta à jeter la boule de cristal qui était dans ses mains et qui lui faisait une douleur atroce à travers son bras**

\- James que compte-tu faire avec cette prophétie ! **Demanda Kinglsey**

\- La détruire, comme ça Voldemort n'en tirera rien ! Nous connaissons l'intégralité de ce truck

\- Albus pensez-vous qu'on ne devrai pas l'en empêcher ? **Demanda Minerva qui était un peu plus loin**

\- Non car ce qui était prévu était de mettre cette prophétie en lieu sûr mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux la détruire.

\- Monsieur Potter ne faites pas ça ! **Cria Maugrey**

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Cette prophétie concerne mon fils, je suis donc le seul à pouvoir décider quoi en faire ! Si je veux la détruire alors je le ferai !

 **Les membres de l'Ordre présent regardèrent Dumbledore afin de savoir si il allait intervenir ou non. D'un seul regard le vieux sorcier leur fit comprendre que James avait raison alors ils ne dirent plus rien.**

 **Harry s'approcha alors de son père !**

\- Vas-y !

\- Quoi ?

\- Vas-y détruis la après tout, tu viens de le dire ! C'est ton fils qui est menacé alors tu es le seul à pouvoir décider quoi en faire de cette prophétie. Lance la de toute tes forces contre ces rochers ! Mais mets-y toute ta colère pour être bien sur qu'elle se brisera comme il le faut !

 **James écouta son collègue et regarda la boule qui était dans ses mains, il vit son fils, sa femme, son meilleur ami, Remus, Caroline, Alice, Franck, Marlène, ses parents et tant de personnes qu'il avait connu. Mais en ayant l'image de Peter, la colère envahi son corps et par une pulsion, il se retourna et lança la prophétie qui se fracassa en plusieurs petits morceaux avant qu'une faible fumée sortit dans les airs.**

 **Harry avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.**

\- Ça va mieux ? **Demanda Harry à son père**

\- Beaucoup mieux !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Le mois d'Août avança rapidement et le mois de Septembre allait bientôt arriver. Damian et Sirius avaient convaincu Lily de rentrer chez eux puisqu'ils n'avaient rien trouvés.**

 _\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il est temps de rentrer ? **Avait-elle demandée**_

 _\- Lily ça fait presque un an que nous sommes partit et nous avons rien trouvés de puis le jours où tu as détruit la bague ! **Avait répondu Sirius** _

**La jeune femme avait alors acceptée et ils faisaient donc chemin inverse.**

 **Lily était à la fois heureuse et déçut de revenir. Heureuse car elle allait enfin être auprès de son époux et déçut car elle avait l'impression de n'avoir rien accomplit. Ils rassemblèrent donc leurs affaires en silence avant que Sirius démonta la tente et enfin ils partirent. Elle se laissa guider par Sirius qui lui tenait la main. Quand ce fut le moment de transplaner. Ils arrivèrent devant un immense lac semblable au Lac Noir qui était à Poudlard. Quand la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, elle eut une impression de déjà vu.**

\- Attendez ! **Dit-elle**

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Demanda Damian inquiet**

\- Nous sommes déjà venu ici !

 **Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent sans comprendre et Lily avança vers un arbre.**

\- J'avais déposé une écharpe sur cet arbre et elle n'y est plus !

 **Tout au long de leur voyage, ils avaient caché des vêtements afin de faire en sorte de ne pas y retourner en cas de danger.**

\- Lily tous les endroits se ressemblent dans une forêt, **fit Damian en ayant peur de la réaction de la jeune femme.** Il est possible tu pense que l'endroit dont tu parle ressemble à celui-ci !

\- Je ne suis pas folle, je sais que nous sommes déjà venu ici !

\- On ne dit pas que tu es folle, loin de nous cette idée. **Ajouta Sirius pour la rassurer**

 **Mais Lily resta tout de même sur ses gardes alors que ses compagnons s'apprêtèrent à monter la tente. Cependant un bruit de branche cassée se fit entendre et chacun regardèrent dans une direction. Seule Damian se figea en voyant devant lui deux rafleurs. Puis d'autres arrivèrent, l'un d'eux tenait l'écharpe de Lily.**

\- Règle numéro un, ne jamais contredire l'impression d'une femme quand elle sait qu'elle à raison !

 **Le trio regardèrent chacun le groupe de rafleurs qui arrivaient puis ils commencèrent à courir à travers la forêt afin de les semer.**

\- Rafler les !

 **Ce fut une course poursuite qui commença. Le trio sortirent chacun leurs baguettes et lancèrent des sortilèges à l'aveuglette pour les ralentir. Mais leurs assaillants avaient eux aussi eut la même idée il lancèrent des sorts pouvant stopper leurs cibles.**

 **Quand Damian fut assez loin, il se cache derrière une arbre et lança un sort d'explosion, Sirius quant à lui courrait le plus rapidement possible mais le jeune homme avait remarqué qu'il était poursuivit par Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou responsable de la lycanthropie de Remus. Même si il adorait Remus et son problème de fourrure, Sirius ne voulait finir loup-garou à chaque pleine lune. Donc avec sa baguette il lui lança plusieurs sortilèges mais Fenrir les esquiva juste à temps. Lily courrait sans vraiment regarder où elle allait, elle esquiva de peu les arbres quand elle tournait la tête derrière elle mais tomba quand le sol devint raide. Néanmoins, elle se leva rapidement et recommença à courir, elle en profita pour envoyer des sortilèges afin d'expulser le rafleurs qui la poursuivait. Elle l'avait reconnu car il s'agissait de Scabior le leader des rafleurs. Quand elle se mit à courir plus vite, elle vit Damian devant elle.**

 **Seulement le jeune homme se stoppa en voyant d'autres rafleurs arriver droit devant eux. Il regarda où était ses amis mais ne vit que Lily arriver à sa suite.**

 _\- Il ne faut pas qu'ils les reconnaissent._ **Pensa-t-il**

 **Il pointa sa baguette vers Lily et lui lança un sortilège qui plaqua la jeune femme au sol. Puis quand il vit Sirius, il fit le même sortilèges mais Patmol se stoppa sur le coup de la surprise ce qui fit qu'il fut attraper par Fenrir qui lui déroba de sa baguette. Damian fut attraper par deux rafleurs qui lui prirent sa baguette et Lily fut relevé par Scabior qui lui avait également prit sa baguette.**

\- Alors c'est quoi vos noms ? **Demanda Scabior en reniflant les cheveux de Lily**

\- Sandy … Sandy William. **Répondit Lily**

\- Et toi l'affreux ?

 **Sirius et Fenrir tournèrent la tête en même temps vers Scabior.**

\- Non pas toi Greyback !

\- Davidson … John Davidson !

\- Et toi, tu es sûrement Damian Phillips ! Tu sais que tous les Aurors te recherchent ! **Dit Scabior à l'attention de Damian qui se débattait.** Alors ma jolie, où est-ce que vous comptiez allé comme ça ? **Questionna-t-il à Lily**

 **Mais la jeune femme resta muette, ce qui agaça le rafleur qui la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Quand ses yeux vert se posèrent sur lui, Scabior eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette personne qui était dans ses bras, il se concentra plus sur les yeux émeraude alors que ceux-ci montrait un haine et une dégoût incommensurable envers lui.**

\- On va rendre une petite visite à quelqu'un ! **Dit-il**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Quand le léger pop du transplanage indiqua à Lily qu'ils venaient d'arriver quelque part, la jeune femme regarda tout autour d'elle. L'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait était sombre, trop sombre pour être en pleine journée, lugubre et surtout cela donnait la chair de poule. Puis elle regarda devant elle et aperçut un grand manoir semblable à ceux de l'époque victorienne mais la bâtisse lui fit froids dans le dos étant donnée qu'il n'y avait aucune chaleur qui n'émanait de cet endroit. Mais que devait-elle espérer ? Elle était sûrement dans la propriété d'un des Mangemorts de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. De qui exactement elle ne saurai le deviner mais elle avait sa petite idée sur la question.**

 **Une idée qui fut confirmer quand elle aperçut Sirius devant elle se figé quand il reconnu le manoir. Cela devait appartenir à un membre de la famille Black.**

 **Quand ils entrèrent, ils furent accueillit par un elfe de maison.**

\- Bonjour messieurs, qu'est-ce que Dobby puisse faire pour vous servir ? **Demanda l'elfe en s'inclinant au plus bas que possible**

\- Annonce à tes maîtres que nous tenons des prisonniers. **Répondit Greyback**

\- Bien, Dobby va prévenir ses maîtres, mais avant cela Dobby va vous conduire au salon

 **Ils suivirent l'elfe jusqu'au salon et dans un couloir sinistre, ils croisèrent un enfant dont les cheveux était tellement blond qu'ils pourrait river au blanc, quand le petit leva la tête ce fut des yeux de couleur gris … gris comme ceux de Sirius. Lily regarda son meilleur ami et comprit que ce petit garçon et Sirius étaient parents. Elle fut coupée de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'une femme dont Lily pensa qu'elle était sûrement la plus belle femme qu'elle ait pu rencontrer. Des cheveux blond parsemée de mèches noires, contrairement à son fils, elle avait des yeux bleu clair.**

 **La nouvelle venue regarda tour à tour les intrus dans sa maison avant de porter son regard vers les trois prisonniers, elle regarda furtivement Damian mais son regard se fit plus long sur Lily avant de mettre toute sa concentration sur Sirius. Elle plissa les yeux afin de pouvoir reconnaître le jeune homme défiguré par le sortilège de Damian, tout comme Lily.**

\- Les reconnaissez-vous Mrs Malfoy ? **Demanda Fenrir**

 **Narcissa frissonna en entendant la voix du lycanthrope mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle s'attarda encore sur le visage de Sirius avant de passer à Lily. Puis elle se redressa et prit son fils dans les bras.**

\- Non !

\- Alors peut-être que votre époux pourra les identifier !

\- Mon époux n'est pas présent pour le moment. Mettez-les aux cachots en attendant qu'il revienne.

\- Malheureusement nous n'avons pas toute la journée et puis nous ne sommes pas qualifiés pour jouer les nounous. **Répondit Scabior froidement**

\- Qui vous dit que c'est à vous que j'allais confier la tâche de les surveiller !

\- Vous voulez confier cette surveillance à cet empoté ? Vous plaisantez ?

\- Et vous de quel droit osez-vous me parler ainsi dans ma propre demeure ?

 **Les rafleurs ne répondirent pas et amenèrent le trio dans les cachots après avoir donner les baguettes à la maîtresse de maison. Entre temps, Fenrir alla réveiller celui qui est censé les surveiller, quand le loup-garou arriva en compagnie du mangemort dit « l'empoté ». Lily eut la rage montrer en elle. Mais elle ne devait pas risquer sa couverture et tenta alors de se calmer mais elle fut subitement prise de tremblement dans tous son corps et s'éloigna afin de ne plus avoir la vision de ce traite devant elle. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : se jeter sur Peter et de pouvoir l'étrangler de ses propres mains afin qu'il puisse connaître la peur de mourir qu'elle avait ressentit à Godric's Hollow. Elle avait envie de lui faire subir toutes les tortures qu'elle connaissait afin de le faire payer. A cause de lui son époux se trouvait dans le coma et son fils introuvable.**

 **Sirius quant à lui, regarda Peter avec dégoût. Comment avait-il pu accorder sa confiance à cette personne qui n'a pas hésiter une seule seconde les trahir par peur. Plus les secondes passaient plus Sirius serra le poing afin de ne pas laisser sa colère l'envahir et commettre l'irréparable.**

 **Quand les rafleurs et Fenrir partirent, Peter regarda les trois prisonniers plus particulièrement celui qui le dévisageait. L'ancien Gryffondor recula tellement ce regard était froid mais il tourna la tête vers la personne qui lui tournait le dos. Sirius suivit le mouvement, s'approcha de Lily et la prit dans ses bras sans dire un mots.**

\- Il est juste là, ce salopard ! **Dit Lily en chuchotant**

\- Je sais mais il ne faut pas griller notre couverture.

\- J'ai envie d'aller vers lui et le faire souffrir. Je pense même que les tortures du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sont rien contrairement à ce que j'ai en tête !

\- Essaye de te calmer. Le faire souffrir au point de le faire mourir n'est pas la bonne solution. La pire des tortures qu'il puisse avoir serai de vivre en pensant à ce qu'il a fait ! A ce qu'il nous à fait, a ce qu'il vous à fait à James et toi.

 **Les tremblements de Lily ne cessèrent pas alors Sirius la prit dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.**

 **A l'étage, Narcissa se rendit en cuisine en tenant un sac à dos.**

\- Dobby ! **Appela-t-elle**

\- Oui maîtresse ?

\- Prépare moi ce sac de fruits, d'eau et barres chocolatés puis attends moi ici. Si Lucius arrive cache ce sac et occupe toi de préparer le dîner.

\- Bien maîtresse, Dobby fera tous ce que lui demande sa maîtresse. **Dit-il en s'inclinant**

 **Narcissa sortit de la cuisine et alla dans le bureau de son mari afin d'écrire une lettre et glissa le parchemin dans le bec du hiboux. L'animal s'envola et elle alla rejoindre l'elfe mais en passant devant la chambre de son fils, elle y jeta un regard et fut attendrit de voir son petit Drago s'amuser avec des dragons en plastique. Elle entra dans la pièce et embrassa son fils qui lui répondit par un sourire radieux. Elle le lui rendit et quitta la chambre pour se rendre en cuisine mais elle croisa Lucius à l'entrée.**

\- Déjà rentré ? **Dit-elle surprise**

\- Oui, j'ai reçut une note de Greyback m'informant que des prisonniers sont ici. Et il espère que je pourrai les identifier afin de les livrer à notre maître. **Répondit-il**

 **Et son époux se rendit dans les cachots alors qu'elle se rendit en cuisine.**

\- Dobby, cache le sac et agit normalement ! Je reviendrai chercher le sac et tu me suivra. Mais par dessus tout j'espère que tu pourra me pardonner !

\- Dobby doit vous pardonner de quoi ?

\- Pour tous ce que tu as subit depuis ton arrivé ici.

\- Dobby ne doit pas pardonner, Dobby est né pour vous servir.

\- Plus maintenant !

 **Elle lui tendit un de ses foulards et le lui donna**.

\- Je te rends ta liberté !

\- La maîtresse à donner un vêtement, Dobby est libre ?

\- Oui, mais je voudrai que tu fasse une dernière chose pour moi, si cela est possible ?

\- Dobby fera tout ce que vous voudrez madame.

\- Quand je reviendrai chercher le sac, je veux que tu me rejoigne dans les cachots et que tu assomme Pettigrew. Pour ce qui est de la suite je le dirai au moment venu !

\- Bien !

 **Aux cachots, Lucius descendit les dernières marches et s'avança vers Peter.**

\- Alors qu'avons nous là ?

\- Je … je ne sais pas !

\- Tu n'as pas réussi à les reconnaître ?

\- Non, le … le seul que j'ai reconnu c'est lui. **Dit-il en désignant Damian**

\- Oui bien sûr, Damian Phillips, l'Auror dont personne ne sait où il est ! Savez-vous jeune homme que tout le monde vous cherche ? **Demanda-t-il au jeune Auror**

\- Il paraît oui ! **Répondit-il**

\- Et vous deux ? **S'adressa-t-il à Sirius et Lily toujours de dos**

 **Les deux concernés ne bougèrent pas mais se regardèrent furtivement . Malheureusement, le jeune homme vit que sa meilleure amie avait retrouvée son visage.**

\- Ne te retourne pas, le sort n'agit plus sur toi. **Dit-il en chuchotant**

 **Sirius se leva et fit face à son cousin par alliance.**

\- Quel est ton nom ? **Demanda le Mangemort**

\- John Davidson !

\- Bizarre ce nom ne me dit rien !

\- Comme si vous connaissiez toutes les familles de sorcier de ce pays !

\- Cela va vous étonner mais oui, je connais toutes les familles de sorciers.

\- Et pourtant, il semblerai que vous ne connaissez pas la mienne. **Fit Sirius sérieusement.** Mais bon, nous sommes entre vos mains, vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus

\- Cela c'est ce que vous croyez !

 **Lucius partit à l'étage laissant à Peter la surveillance. Ne tenant plus d'être de dos, Lily se retourna et avança vers le jeune homme. En la voyant Peter eut peur et s'apprêta à crier mais elle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le ramena vers elle en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.**

\- Essaye de crier et je te jure que je n'aurai pas besoin de baguette pour te faire taire. Comprit ?

 **Il fit un oui avec la tête.**

\- Bien maintenant tu vas nous faire sortir d'ici, allé chercher nos baguettes et ainsi nous aider à nous enfuir. Si jamais tu ose faire ta grande spécialité à savoir trahir ceux qui furent tes amis, je me chargerai moi même de ton cas et sans baguette !

 **Sirius et Damian la regardèrent surprit.**

\- Faut vraiment pas la mettre en colère. **Dit Damian**

\- Oh non, elle est capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution si jamais il ose nous trahir à nouveau !

\- C'est lui qui les a trahit pour Godric's Hollow ?

\- Oui. **Souffla Sirius**

 **Il regardèrent à nouveau Lily et Peter.**

\- Est-ce que tu as compris ?

 **Mais quand il voulut répondre, Peter se cogna la tête contre les barreaux ce qui le fit perdre connaissance à la grande surprise de la jeune femme.**

\- Mais Lily qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

\- Mais rien !

\- Ce n'est pas Lily c'est moi !

 **Le trio vit arriver Narcissa tenant un sac suivit de l'elfe de maison. Elle avait dans son autre main des clefs et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte. Elle entra et leurs tendit leurs baguettes.**

\- Vite vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps ! **Dit-elle.** Dans ce sac, vous avez de quoi manger et boire. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, il est impossible de transplaner dans les cachots mais Dobby peut le faire, il va vous amener dans un endroit sûr où vous pourrez reprendre des forces. Malheureusement je ne peux pas vous envoyé vers l'Ordre ou chez un membre de l'Ordre cela serai trop dangereux autant pour vous que pour eux.

\- Mais … **commença Sirius sans comprendre**

\- Tu crois réellement que je ne t'avais pas reconnu malgré que ton visage soit défiguré ? Des yeux gris avec des cheveux noir comme les tiens il est impossible de ne pas te reconnaître.

\- Donc tu as mentis ? **Fit Sirius alors que son visage reprit sa forme normal**

\- Oui

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce serai trop long à vous raconter mais sachez que je suis de votre coté et que je fais également partie de l'Ordre.

\- Alors vous avez des nouvelles de nos amis ? **Demanda Lily**

\- Oui, en gros Remus va bien en plus de gérer les missions, il gère les lycanthropes qui sont avec nous, Caroline à accoucher d'une magnifique petite fille, qui est ton portrait craché d'ailleurs Sirius, et James va bien également. Allé dépêchez-vous, Pettigrew ne va pas tarder à revenir à lui !

 **Damian et Sirius prirent les mains de Dobby alors que Lily prit le sac et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'elfe. Puis ils disparurent. Narcissa ferma la porte et remonta à l'étage pour reposer les clefs à leur place initiale et rejoignit le salon l'air de rien.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Quand ils arrivèrent, la rue était déserte et ils virent que la nuit commençait à tomber.**

\- Mais nous sommes à Pré-au-Lard ! **S'étonna Sirius**

\- Nous sommes précisément devant La Tête du Sanglier ! **Fit Remarquer Lily**

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous la ? **Questionna Damian à Dobby**

\- Dobby à uniquement obéit aux ordres de madame Malefoy, elle ne m'a dit pourquoi Dobby devait vous amener ici précisément. **Répondit l'elfe**

 **Ils hésitèrent à entrer mais la porte s'ouvrit à la volé.**

\- Bon sang pourquoi ne rentrez-vous pas ? Ça grouille de Mangemort par ici ! **Fit un homme qui les poussa à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte à clefs.**

 **Ils furent poussé vers le salon et s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant une jeune femme. Le trio sembla voir une partie du visage de cet inconnu qui s'en alla dans la cuisine suivit de Dobby dont cet homme avait chargé de l'aider.**

\- Vous avez-vu qui c'était ? **Dit Damian**

\- On aurait dit … **commença Lily**

\- Dumbledore mais ce n'est pas notre cher directeur mais son frère, Abelforth. **Termina Sirius.** C'est le patron de La Tête du Sanglier !

 **L'homme revint et déposa un plateau avec trois Bières au Beurre. Sirius prit le sac que Lily avait dans la main et se jeta sur la boisson tout comme Damian.**

\- Un problème madame Potter ? **Demanda le vieux sorcier en la voyant en retrait**

\- Non aucun ! **Répondit-elle**

\- Alors pourquoi ne mangez-vous pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas très faim !

\- Je pense plutôt que vous êtes méfiante envers moi. Après je ne peux pas vous en blâmer puisque mon frère ne parle jamais de moi … ou bien d'elle. **Dit-il en désignant le tableau.** Vous ne connaissez pas aussi bien mon frère que moi jeune femme.

\- Écoutez je n'ai aucun envie de me mêler des affaires qu'il y a entre votre frère et vous mais j'ai confiance en le directeur que j'ai connu.

\- Comment peux-tu avoir confiance en lui alors qu'il ne t'a pas parler des risques que tu allais courir dans cette lutte. Tu ne semble pas être une idiote alors s'il te plaît ne me fais changer l'image que j'ai de toi jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez jamais prit part au combat ?

\- Lily … **souffla Sirius**

\- Cela me regarde

\- Alors ça fait de vous une personne qui a renoncer de se battre pour notre liberté !

\- Lily ! **Fit Sirius plus durement**

\- Mon frère est une personne qui peut assurer une grande protection pour ta famille au point d'en assumer la responsabilité mais sache qu'il ne les assumes pas toujours. La preuve avec Ariana, vous a-t-il non seulement parlé d'elle une fois ?

\- Je vous l'ai dis, je ne veux pas me mêler des affaires qu'il y a entre le professeur Dumbledore et vous !

\- Soit … mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis !

 **Lily abaissa la tête honteuse de son comportement.**

\- Je vous ai préparé des chambres à l'étage. Vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le voulez mais durant la journée je vous interdit de descendre donc par conséquent vous devez vous faire discret !

\- Merci monsieur Dumbledore ! **Dit Sirius**

 **L'homme partit se coucher en laissant le trio.**

\- Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ? On dit pas à une personne qu'elle a renoncée à se battre alors que tu n'en sais rien ! **La réprimanda Sirius**

\- Ça m'a échappé !

\- Je pense que l'on devrai allé se coucher, nous avons tous besoin de repos. **Encouragea Damian**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Le professeur Dumbledore marchait à travers Poudlard avant que celui-ci ne soit remplit de rire et de cri d'enfant allant de onze à dix-sept ans. Le directeur aimait le calme qui régnait dans son école avant la rentrée scolaire. Il se souviendrai toute sa vie de la première fois où il a mit les pieds ici, puis la fois où il est devenu professeur de Métamorphose pour ensuite terminer directeur. En tant que professeur, il se souvient de chaque sorciers qui ont étudier dans sa classe et en tant que professeur, il se souvient de tous les élèves qui ont traverser les couloirs. Bien entendu certaines années l'ont plus marquée que d'autres comme celles de l'élève Tom Jedusor ou bien les Maraudeurs. Il avait hâte de connaître la nouvelle générations des Maraudeurs … une génération qui commencera avec le jeune Harry Potter quand celui-ci aura atteint ses onze ans. Peut-être qu'ainsi James comprendra le sentiment quand ses parent recevaient de nombreuses lettres les informant que leur fils ait été attrapé entrain de manigancer une bêtise.**

 **A cette pensée, Dumbledore sourit … oui les Maraudeurs avait donnés des cheveux blanc à tous leurs professeurs, il est certain qu'il en sera de même pour leurs futurs enfants.**

 **En sortant de l'école, Albus se rendit dans la Foret Interdite. Sur son chemin il croisa les licornes qui galopaient en troupeau, il croisa les centaures qui chassaient pour se nourrir et il croisait d'autres créatures. Puis il s'arrêta, il avait sentit la présence d'une créature qui ne vivait pas dans la foret, serein et calme il se retourna vers la gauche et fit face à un reptile rampant sur le ventre. Le vieux sorcier resta immobile en regarda l'animal qui s'était arrêter pour le regarder de ses yeux tueur.**

\- Bonsoir Tom, je m'attendais pas te voir !

\- Où se trouve l'enfant ? **Demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres**

 **Voldemort avança vers Dumbledore et ils se firent face. Ils se toisèrent longuement dans un silence serein et qui ne pesait pas sur leurs épaules.**

\- Toujours la même rengaine même après avoir détruit de nombreuses vies. **Sourit le vieux sorcier**

\- Tu rira moins quand j'aurai enfin acquis ma vengeance sur cette immonde créature toute baveuse

\- Une créature qui me semble t'a déjà échappé en une seule nuit, serai-tu entrain de perdre la main ?

\- Je réussirai à tuer le fils Potter et ainsi le monde entier reconnaîtra ma puissance et personne ne pourras se mesurer à moi … pas même toi vieux fou !

\- Cela c'est ce que nous verrons !

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est qu'une question de temps, mais dis moi comment t'y prendrais-tu ? Ton école n'est pas aussi bien protéger que tu veuille le faire croire aux parents de tes élèves. Que ce passerai-t-il si une attaque devait y arriver prochainement ? Tu ne pourras pas protéger les membres de l'Ordre et tes élèves par la même occasions ! Je resterai sur mes gardes si j'étais toi … tout peut arriver dans les jours à venir !

 **Le Mage Noir disparut en même temps que son serpent. Alerté par les paroles de son ancien élève, Dumbledore alla jusqu'à la maison du garde chasse et frappa trois coups avant que le demi géant vint lui ouvrir.**

\- Professeur ? **Dit Hagrid surprit**

\- Bien le bonjour Hagrid, dites moi à quelle heure doit arriver le train à la rentrée ?

\- Dix-huit heure comme tous les ans puis je vais chercher les premières années pour les amener par les barques dans le château et les autres ils prennent les carrioles

\- Eh bien, cette année vous prendrez tous les élèves de la première à la septième année et vous les amènerez dans un lieu sûr.

\- Professeur que ce passe-t-il ? **Demanda le garde chasse inquiet**

\- Si vous n'avez rien à faire de spécial aujourd'hui j'aimerai que vous informez les Centaures que je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec eux ce soir.

\- Bien … mais dite moi ce qu'ils se passent ?

\- Cette année, Poudlard va connaître de nombreux chamboulement qui subviendront dés la rentrée !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 _ **1er Septembre 1982**_

 **Le pays commença à se réveiller en douceur, certains prenaient leur petits déjeuner, d'autres se préparaient et d'autres étaient déjà au travail. Quand ce fut l'heure de partir, tous les enfants du monde prirent à nouveau de le chemin de l'école pour passer une nouvelle année.**

 **Sur la voie 9 ¾, tous les sorciers en herbes était déjà sur le quai pour prendre le Poudlard Express qui les amènerait au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard pour vivre une année de magie. Mais dans cette joie de la nouvelle année scolaire, la sécurité n'avait pas été ignorée de nombreux Aurors étaient sur le quai à l'afflux d'une nouvelle attaque.**

 **Bill traversa le mur qui séparait le monde moldu au monde sorcier suivit de ses frères et sœur et de ses parents. Il avait hâte de retrouver Poudlard pour sa seconde année et avait hâte de connaître de nouveaux sortilèges. Quand un contrôleur lui prit sa valise, il le remercia et se tourna vers ses parents. L'aîné de Weasley prit sa mère dans ses bras qui avait encore une fois les larmes aux yeux.**

\- Maman ne pleure pas, je vais être à Poudlard ! **La rassura-t-il**

\- Je le sais mon chéri mais c'est dur pour moi.

\- Maman, les années suivantes nous irons tous à Pourdlard tu ne vas toujours pas te mettre à pleurer !

\- Non … bien sur que non !

\- Molly ma chérie notre fils est un grand garçon maintenant il saura se débrouiller.

\- Je sais mais cela me fait bizarre de ne plus avoir mon fils à la maison !

\- Comment se sera quand Ginny ira à Poudlard dans dix ans. **Murmura Charlie à Bill**

 **Les deux aînés rigolèrent discrètement puis ce fut l'heure du départ. Bill prit ses parents dans ses bras puis ses frères et embrassa sa jeune sœur sur le front et monta à bord et alla se placer près de la fenêtre et fit de grands signes à ses parents.**

 **Le Pourdlard expresse se mit en route et les familles dirent au revoir à leurs enfants.**

 **Dans son compartiment, Bill se sentit excité de retourner à Pourdlard et fit partager sa joie avec ses amis : Cornélia Daniels, Adrian Xavier et Simon McDonalds. Tous les quatre étaient à Gryffondor et ils furent ensuite rejoint par deux élèves de leurs classes dans la maison Serdaigle : Delphine Greyson et Samantha Scott puis par trois autres élèves de la maison Poufsouffle : Mason Gresyon, le frère jumeau de Delphine, Thomas Jones et Charlotte Jones, la cousine de Thomas.**

 **Durant le trajet ils parlèrent de la nouvelle année qui s'offrait à eux en passant par les cours, les nouveaux sortilèges, les nouvelles potions et les matchs de Quidditch dont plusieurs d'entre eux vont tenter d'entrer dans l'équipe de leur maison.**

 **Quand ils furent à mi-chemin, ils se vêtirent de leurs uniformes, les filles s'habillèrent en premières alors que les garçons attendaient à l'extérieur avant d'échanger leurs places.**

 **Puis quand le train arriva à la gare de Poudlard, tous les élèves sortirent et furent accueillit par Hagrid.**

\- Bien mettez vous tous par maison et en rangs ! Allons dépêchez-vous !

 **Tous les sorcière se regroupèrent, les plus anciens regardèrent Hagrid sans comprendre pourquoi ce changement.**

\- Je veux que tous les préfets et les préfets en chef de chaque maison viennent me rejoindre !

 **Aussitôt les élèves ayant reçut le badge durant leur été allèrent à coté du garde chasse. Chaque élèves attendirent de pouvoir revenir dans le château et profiter du fabuleux baquet de la rentrée scolaire qu'offrait Poudlard chaque année.**

\- Bien vous me suivrez tous, je veux chaque préfets entre les rangs des troisième et quatrième année et les préfets en chef entre les rangs des cinquième, sixième et septièmes années.

\- Hagrid, que se passe-t-il ? **Demanda une préfet en chef**

\- Rien qui ne vous concerne mais vous n'allez pas au château directement. On viendra vous chercher quand vous pourrez y retourner ! Allons-y !

 **Tous les élèves de chaque années obéir et suivirent Hagrid. Les préfets en chef qui furent tous derrière virent des Aurors les suivre mais ne dirent rien. Le garde chasse traversa la garde en sens inverse du chemin menant au château et passèrent devant la lissèrent de la forêt interdite faisant frissonner tous les élèves. Puis ils traversèrent en quelques pas Pré-Au-Lard puis ensuite prendre un chemin encore plus sombre que la forêt et furent devant un immense manoir. Les sorciers en herbe eurent la joie de revoir leurs directeurs de maison.**

 **Puis ils entrèrent dans le manoir et furent amener par le garde chasse dans l'immense salon qui avait la même superficie que la grande salle au château. Chaque maison se regroupèrent par année et firent face à la directrice adjointe de Poudlard à savoir le professeur McGonagall.**

 **Bill en voyant son professeur de Métamorphose l'air grave, s'inquiéta pour ses parents.**

 **Minerva prit une grande inspiration et commença son annonce …**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 _ **1er Septembre 1982**_

 **Caroline se réveilla en sursaut ce matin là, elle regarda le plafond avant d'être obligée de se lever quand sa fille réclama son petit déjeuner. La jeune femme alla prendre sa fille dans les bras pour lui préparer son biberon. Dans la cuisine, elle fut face à Remus et James tenant leur tasse de café l'air grave. Le lycanthrope alla prendre sa filleule dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front. Caroline prépara le biberon de Rose à la façon moldu comme elle avait l'habitude de faire, puis elle reprit sa fille et lui donna son petit déjeuner tandis que James lui prépara une tasse de café. Ils s'attablèrent tous les trois en silence en regardant leur amie qui elle ne cessait de regarder sa fille avec beaucoup d'amour. La jeune femme leva les yeux et les deux Maraudeurs virent qu'elle avait les larmes au yeux mais qu'elle se retenait afin de ne pas faire peur à la petite Rose.**

 **James termina sa tasse de café en premier et alla s'habiller dans sa chambre avant de revenir dans la cuisine. Puis ce fut au tour de Remus et enfin Caroline qui confia son enfant à James qui lui fit son rot. Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, elle se maîtrisa pour ne pas pleurer et s'habilla pour ensuite faire le sac de sa filles en le remplissant de vêtements, de couche, de linguettes, de doudous et de plusieurs biberons. Mais avant de fermer ce gros sac, elle prit l'attrape rêve de sa fille et le regarda tristement. Elle fut interrompue par Remus qui vint habiller le bébé suivit de James.**

 **Caroline serra l'attrape rêve et le mit dans le sac avant de le fermer complètement.**

 **Quand Rose fut prête, Caroline prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui murmura dans l'oreille.**

\- Rose Marlène Black sache que tu n'étais pas prévu dans le programmes mais ta venu nous a comblée de joie à ton papa et à moi ainsi qu'à parrain, à tonton James et tata Lily. Tu ne le sais pas encore mais tu es une enfant exceptionnelle avec des dons exceptionnels, tu t'en rendra compte avec le temps à quel point tu es magique. Mais le plus important c'est que tu étais, tu es et tu sera toujours aimé par ta famille ! Dans la vie tu aura des moments de joie, de tristesse, de rire, de larmes, d'émerveillement, de rébellion, de solitude ce qui peut arriver mais surtout tu vivra des moments d'amour. J'espère pouvoir vivre tous ces moments la un jour où l'autre. J'espère pouvoir assister à tes premiers pas, entendre ton premier mots, ta première rentrée scolaire, ton premier amour, ton premier chagrin d'amour, ton premier anniversaires, ta réussite dans les études ou bien dans la vie professionnelle et personnelle. J'espère pouvoir te voir grandir entouré de toute cette famille que j'ai trouvée en allant pour la première fois à Poudlard. Même si j'ai une famille de sang, j'ai aussi trouvée une seconde famille de cœur à Poudlard. Sache une chose importante Rose, les amis sont la seconde famille que l'on choisit. J'espère que tu pourras trouver cette seconde famille qui sera toujours là pour toi ! Je t'aime mon ange !

 **Caroline embrassa le front de sa fille, puis elle mit le manteau de sa fille. Suivit de James et Remus, elle se rendit dans le salon. Pour déposer son enfant dans le cosy pour récupérer le sac et une grande enveloppe dans sa chambre. De retour, elle passa sa veste et avec ses amis ils allèrent à l'entrée. La jeune femme regarda une dernière fois son appartement et le ferma tout en retenant ses larmes.**

 **Ils allèrent dans une petite ruelle et transplanèrent jusqu'à la maison des Bernard qui se réveillait à peine. James et Remus s'éloignèrent en laissant leur amie. Elle frappa quelques coups et ce fut Henriette qui ouvrit.**

\- Caroline ? Mais que fais-tu ici ma chérie ?

\- J'ai une urgence à l'hôpital, j'ai besoin que tu me garde Rose pour la journée.

\- Tu reprends officiellement ton travail ? **Demanda sa mère en la laissant entrer**

\- Oui.

 **Caroline alla déposer le cosy de Rose dans le salon ou elle embrassa son père qui lisait son journal du matin. Le patriarche de la famille regarda sa fille bizarrement.**

\- Caroline tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui papa, ne t'en fais pas c'est juste que, je reprends le boulot et ça me fait bizarre de me dire que je vais être loin de Rose toute la journée.

\- J'ai vécut ça aussi après ta naissance. **Sourit Henriette**

\- Je vais mettre son sac dans ma chambre.

\- Profite en pour réveiller ta sœur, même si elle reprends que dans deux semaines je voudrai qu'elle reprennent le rythme normal. **Lui demanda sa mère**

\- Pas de soucis !

 **Caroline alla à l'étage poser le sac dans sa chambre et se rendre dans la chambre de sa sœur qui se leva à peine. Sara regarda sa sœur et devina ce qu'elle allait lui demander.**

\- Caro ! Pas encore !

\- Cette fois-ci ça risque d'être la dernière !

\- Comment ça ? **Demanda sa cadette**

\- Nous allons enfin avoir la bataille finale et je voudrai que tu prenne soin de ta nièce comme tu l'as toujours fais. Elle est dans le salon avec papa et maman. Avant de partir je vous lancerai un sortilège d'amnésie …

\- Aux parents peut-être mais pas à moi, je tiens à me souvenir de toi !

\- Sara ne rends les choses plus compliquées. **Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux**

\- C'est toi qui les rends compliquées. **Répondit-elle.** Tu peux lancer ce sortilège aux parents mais pas à moi. Je te l'interdit ! Je veux me souvenir de toi afin de parler à Rose quand elle me posera des questions, lui raconter nos souvenirs d'enfance et surtout lui donner une explication quand elle devra aller dans cette école.

\- Elle recevra la lettre à ses onze ans.

\- Je sais !

 **Les deux sœurs se regardèrent avant que la cadette prit son aînée dans ses bras et cette fois-ci s'en fut de trop pour Caroline qui laissa échapper ses larmes. Sara en fit de même mais se ressaisit afin de rester forte.**

 **Les deux sœurs allèrent au rez de chaussé où Caroline embrassa une dernière fois sa fille et ses parents en les prenant longuement dans ses bras.**

\- Je vous aime ! **Dit-elle à ses parents**

\- Nous aussi nous t'aimons ma chérie ! **Répondit son père**

 **Sara prit sa nièce dans les bras alors que Caroline pointa sa baguette vers ses parents qui avait le dos tournés. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme et elle trembla légèrement …**

\- Oubliette !

 **Patrick et Henriette Bernard oublièrent leur fille aînée, les photos où Caroline étaient présente effacèrent la présence de la jeune femme et aucune babioles ayant été offert par la jeune femme existèrent.**

 **Quand le sortilège se termina, Henriette se retourna juste à temps pour ne pas voir la baguette de Caroline.**

\- Oh vous devez être la maman de la petite Rose dont Sara doit s'occuper ?

\- C'est cela, merci encore en tout cas Sara !

\- Ce n'est rien ! **Répondit la cadette en regarda son aînée**

\- Bien je devrai y allé !

\- Quand passerez-vous la reprendre ? **Demanda Patrick**

\- Je … je ne sais pas … vous savez l'hôpital !

\- On comprends, allez-y vous avez de nombreuses vies à sauver !

 **Caroline fit un faible sourire et sortit de la maison de ses parents.**

\- Caroline Diana Bernard ! **Cria Sara**

 **La concernée se retourna et eut sa sœur qui se jeta dans ses bras.**

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour Rose je veillerai sur elle ! Ne t'en fais pas pour papa et maman je prendrai soin d'eux ! Mais je sais tu vas revenir, tu reviens toujours !

\- Sara …

\- Non, ne me contredit pas ! Laisse moi dans l'espérance de te revoir dés que cette mascarade sera terminée. Je t'aime grande sœur !

\- Je t'aime aussi petite sœur !

 **Elles se prirent une dernière fois dans les bras avant de se séparer.**

 **Caroline sécha ses larmes et alla retrouver Remus et James qui la prirent dans leurs bras.**

\- Tu es certaine que c'était une bonne idée ? **Demanda James**

\- Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions pour protéger Rose et ma famille.

\- Tu es prête ? **Questionna Remus**

\- Oui !

 **Ils se prirent par la main et s'apprêtèrent à transplaner.**

\- Allons-y nous avons une guerre qui nous attends ! **Dit-elle avant de transplaner**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 _ **1er Septembre 1982**_

 **Une tête à la chevelure brune, une tête à la chevelure blonde et une tête à la chevelure noir se tenaient cote à cote devant l'entrée du collège Poudlard. Aucun d'entre eux avaient envie de faire le premier pas.**

\- Vous savez j'ai toujours rêvé de revenir à Poudlard mais pas pour détruire un Horcruxe, ou bien de trouver un cailloux et encore moins pour une guerre … que l'on a déjà vécut ! **Dit Ron.** Combien de victimes allons-nous avoir cette fois-ci ? Combien de famille vont être détruite ?

 **Hermione lui prit la main et Harry posa une main sur son épaule, tout deux savent qu'il pensait à son frère Fred. Mais il avait néanmoins raison, cette guerre risquait de faire un aussi grand nombre de victimes qu'ils avaient connu, de nombreuses famille vont être détruite à commencer par la famille Malefoy étant donné que Narcissa faisait partit de l'Ordre et son époux des Mangemorts.**

\- Mais bon, je me dis que cette fois-ci je ne risque pas de perdre un membre de ma famille … sauf mon père.

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, je pense que cette guerre n'affectera pas notre espace temps ! Chaque lignée temporel à son propre cours. Si nous prenons l'exemple des Malefoy, Narcissa n'a jamais fait partit de l'Ordre alors qu'ici oui, le journal de Jedusor n'a jamais été en possession de Dumbledore avant d'être détruit et n'a jamais conversé avec Dumbledore. **Dit Hermione**

\- Tu veux dire que quand on retournera dans notre temps, rien de ce qu'il s'est passé ici n'affectera notre futur ? **Demanda Harry**

\- Oui, j'ai étudier le sortilège utilisé par McGonagall pour nous envoyé ici, c'est certes un voyage dans le temps mais dans le temps dans un univers alternatif.

\- Donc quand on rentrera, tout sera comme nous l'avons connu, Fred sera bien décédé. **Résuma Ron**

\- Oui … je suis désoler Ron !

\- Faut pas, je me suis habitué à l'absence de Fred chez nous et je serai plus qu'heureux que dans cet espace ou univers temporel, mon frère puisse vivre au delà de ses vingt ans ! Et puis le petit Harry de cet espace temps aura ses parents autour de lui. **Dit-il en regardant son meilleur ami**

\- Je l'espère mon vieux !

 **Ils se prirent tous les trois dans les bras avant de faire en même temps un pas qui les avançaient vers un événement que l'on nomme la Bataille de Poudlard.**

\- Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je suis plus que motivé pour donner une bonne raclé à des Mangemorts. **Dit Ron en craquant ses doigts**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 _ **1er Septembre 1982**_

 **De nombreux centaures étaient présent. Tous les loup garou l'étaient également. Les sorciers et sorcières membres de l'Ordre étaient présents, de nombreux Aurors prévenu par Dumbledore étaient également présent. Mais il y avait aussi de nombreux sorciers et sorcières qui ne faisaient pas partit de l'Ordre ou qui n'étaient pas Auror vinrent prêter main forte à cette guerre qui durait depuis de nombreuses années. A la surprise de tous, Norbert Dragonneau était également présent. Ce dernier discutaient avec son ami et professeur qui avait bataillé pour qu'il ne soit pas renvoyé prématurément de Poudlard. Rusard n'était pas présent, il est allé rejoindre Hagrid avec les étudiants de Poudlard afin de l'aider à « garder ces morveux en sécurité » selon ses termes.**

 **Quand les directeurs des quatre maisons revinrent, tous regardèrent le professeur Dumbledore monter sur l'estrade et firent le silence.**

\- Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui devait-être la rentrée scolaire des futurs sorciers de notre communauté mais cela fut gâché par Voldemort qui est venu lui même me voir afin de m'annoncer qu'aujourd'hui sera la bataille finale de guerre infernale qui dure depuis plusieurs années. Certains d'entre vous on laissé derrière eux des époux, des épouses, des parents, des amis, des frères et sœurs mais aussi des enfants afin de leur garantir un meilleur avenir si nous gagnions aujourd'hui. Je tiens donc à vous remercier d'avoir répondu présent. Vous n'êtes bien entendu pas obliger de rester parmi nous, je le comprendrai bien que vous puissiez penser ne pas être à la hauteur de cette guerre. Aussi si vous voulez retournez auprès de vos familles vous êtes libre de partir maintenant.

 **Mais personne ne bougea et resta sur sa position. Tous étaient certains de cette victoire, tous étaient d'excellent sorciers ou sorcières. Tous savaient dans quoi ils s'engageaient et dans quoi ils risquent de vivre. Tous savaient qu'ils allaient en ressortir vivant et blessés, en ressortir vivant tout court ou alors en ressortir mort.**

 **En voyant que personne ne semblait bouger, Dumbledore sentit un sentiment de fierté en lui mais il ne laissa rien paraître et continua.**

\- Comme vous le savez tous il y a presque un an, le trente-et-un octobre le manoir de la famille Potter a été ravagé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en laissant pour mort les deux personnes qui y vivaient : James et Lily Potter. Mais aujourd'hui ils vont tous les deux bien et leur fils est également vivant et mit en sécurité par mes soins. Il y a quelques années, j'ai fondé une organisation secrète nommé l'Ordre du Phénix qui prenait part au combat contre les Mangemorts à travers a communauté magique afin de détruire Vous-Savez-Qui pour nous offrir un avenir meilleur que celui dont nous promet le Mage Noir. Durant le court des années suivant la création de l'Ordre deux points ont été découvert : le premier étant l'existence d'Horcruxes. Un Horcruxe est un objet ou un être vivant pouvant contenir une partie d'âme d'une personne après avoir commit un meurtre. A ce jour nous savons que Vous-Savez-Qui en a fait six …

 **En entendant le nombre, le professeur Slughorn sursauta légèrement et se sentit coupable.**

\- … malheureusement je ne suis pas état de vous dire combien d'entre eux ont été détruit. C'est pour cela que Lily Potter et Sirius Black sont absent, tous les deux sont partit à la recherche de ces objets à travers le pays sans donner de nouvelles. Voilà ce qui explique leur absence. Le second point est le plus élémentaire ! Il y a quelques années, j'ai découvert pas le biais d'une voyante une prophétie informant qu'il y avait une personne pouvant nuire au Seigneur de Ténèbres au point de le détruire.

 **A partir de là, quelques chuchotement se firent entendre amenant James à baisser la tête en pensant à son fils et amenant Harry à être mal à l'aise.**

\- Cette prophétie annonçait que celui qui aurai le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres naîtra par ceux qui l'ont défié trois fois et qu'il naîtra à la fin du moi de Juillet. Cependant notre ennemie à été tenu au courant de cette prophétie et s'est mit en tête de tuer celui ou celle qui pourrai le vaincre. Deux personnes sont concerné par cette prophétie, deux garçons qui sont né à la fin de Juillet et dont leurs parents respectifs ont défié Voldemort …

 **Frisson à travers l'assemblé à l'entente du nom de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.**

\- … deux familles ayant subit un attaque le même jour à savoir le trente-et-un octobre de l'an passé.

 **De nouveaux murmures se firent entendre.**

\- Ces deux familles vous l'aurez bien sûr devinez sont les Londubat et les Potter eux même. Chaque enfants ont été mit en sécurité mais l'une d'entre elles à reçut la visite même de Vous-Savez-Qui, cette famille est les Potter.

 **Aussitôt tous les visages se tournèrent vers James qui abaissa à nouveau la tête en silence.**

\- Si la famille Potter ayant reçut la visite de Voldemort alors il est certain que c'est leur jeune fils que le Mage Noir à choisit. Mais comme je vous l'ai dis, le jeune Harry Potter est en sécurité ! La prophétie a été également détruite empêchant au Seigneur des Ténèbres de la connaître entièrement. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi nous battre maintenant ? Eh bien, durant mon entrevue avec Vous-Savez-Qui, celui-ci semblait être mal en point donc nous pourrons encore plus l'affaiblir et ainsi réussir à le vaincre sans risquer la vie d'un enfant en bas âge ...

\- Comme vous a annoncer le professeur Dumbledore, si vous ne sentez pas capable de vous battre aujourd'hui vous être libre de partir rejoindre vos familles. Je serai la première personne à vous comprendre et jamais je ne vous en voudrai. **Fit James en haussant le ton.** Votre présence représente déjà beaucoup pour notre communauté !

 **Mais comme pour la première fois, personne ne bougea ou ne pensa à partir … même après ces révélations. En voyant que personnes ne partaient James fut touché en voyant que tous ces gens voulaient eux aussi une vie paisible au lieu d'une vie remplit par la peur.**

 **Dumbledore fit un petit sourire discret et reprit la parole.**

\- A votre arrivé, vous avez été affecter par des brassard de couleur. La couleur rouge suivront Kingsley pour allé sur le toit, le jaunes suivront le professeur Chourave pour l'aile Ouest du château, les bleu suivront Alastor Maugrey pour l'aile Est, les blanc suivront les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall dans la cours principale, les vert suivront le professeur Bibine pour les combats au vol, les gris suivront Mrs Pomfresh pour l'aile Nord, pour les violet suivront Mr Podmore à l'aile Sud et ceux qui n'ont pas de brassard me suivront ! Quand vous serez tous en place nous lancerons à l'unisson un sortilège de protection tout autour du château.

 **Quand le discourt fut termina chacun allèrent à leur postes. Le professeur McGonagalla alla voir Dumbledore en retenant les sorciers ayant un brassard blanc.**

\- Albus je pense que nous devrions faire sauter la passerelle qui mène vers la forêt interdite !

\- Attendez professeur, vous voulez faire sauter le château ? **S'étonna Narcissa**

\- Dans tous les cas possible, ce château sera détruit de part et d'autre. Alors autant commencer !

\- Et comment voulez-vous faire ça ? **Demanda Andromeda qui était avec les sans brassard**

\- Je pensais donner cette tâches à Mr Potter vut qu'il a toujours voulut faire quelque chose d'inoubliable à cette école. Et il me semble qu'il a un certain talent pour la pyrotechnique.

\- Techniquement professeur, c'est Sirius qui avait ce talent ! **Répondit James**

\- On s'en fou James, je vais tout faire sauter ! **Dit Caroline heureuse de cette initiative**. Je m'en charge professeurs

\- A la bonne heure alors ! **Fit Dumbledore en approuvant l'idée.** La moitié des brassard en blanc suivez Caroline pour mettre des explosifs.

 **Caroline indiqua la route aux quelques sorciers du groupe de McGonagall, tandis que Remus alla rejoindre les loup garou et James alla rejoindre les sorciers qui étaient sur le toit. Mais avant qu'ils ne se séparent tous les trois, ils se trouvèrent seul dans le hall menant aux escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête.**

\- Ça y est nous y sommes ! **Dit le lycanthrope**

\- On va réussir, nous ne sommes pas des sorciers ordinaires … vous n'êtes pas des sorciers ordinaires les garçons. **Dit Caroline**

\- Alors qu'est-ce que nous sommes ? **Demanda James**

\- Vous êtes les Maraudeurs, les sorciers les plus casse pied que Poudlard ait pu connaître. Vous connaissez cette école mieux que personne ici présente. **Répondit-elle**

\- Et toi tu n'es pas une sorcière ordinaire ! **Ajouta Remus**

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, tu es la sorcière la plus maline que Poudlard ait pu connaître, tu as toujours plus d'un tour dans ton sac ! **Renchérit James.** Par ailleurs ça vous dit de prendre un verre la semaine prochaine ?

\- On pourra faire une balade sur le chemin de travers vu que les décorations d'Halloween commenceront à être exposé en vitrine et j'ai envie d'offrir plein de cadeaux à Rose pour son premier Halloween !

\- Remus, elle sera bien assez gâter avec mes parents !

\- Et alors moi je suis son parrain c'est mon devoir de lui offrir plein de cadeau !

\- En plus des cadeaux qu'elle recevra de ma part étant donné que j'ai le titre officiel de tonton James !

 **Les deux Maraudeurs commencèrent à marcher alors que Caroline sourit en faisant un faible non de la tête et alla se mettre à son poste.**

\- Je pense que l'on est fichu ! **Se dit-elle**

 **Dans les couloirs, James et Remus parlaient encore quand le lycanthrope arriva et rejoignit les loup garou. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami qui rejoignit les sorciers qui était sur le toit.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Dans la cours principal, le professeur McGonagall attendit que ses anciens élèves partirent pour faire une incantation.**

\- Minerva vous être consciente que l'on ne peut repousser Vous-Savez-Qui indéfiniment ! **Fit le professeur Flitwick**

\- Mais cela ne veut pas dire que l'on ne peut pas le retarder. Et son nom est Voldemort, Fingus autant que vous l'appeliez ainsi, il va tenter de vous tuer de toute manière. **Répondit-elle**

 **Elle se retourna et commença sa formule …**

\- Pierre de poum locomotor !

 **A partir de cet instant de nombreux boum se firent entendre à travers tous le château, ceux qui furent sur le toit regardèrent vers le bas et virent plusieurs statues de pierre bouger vers l'entrée principal du château.**

\- Poudlard est menacé, gardez le mur d'enceinte, protégez nous. Faites votre devoir envers notre école ! **Ordonna-t-elle aux statues.** J'ai toujours rêver de faire ce sortilèges ! **Dit-elle joyeusement à Andromeda qui était à ses cotés**

 **La jeune femme la regarda étonner de voir son ancien professeur de bonne humeur et alla rejoindre sa sœur pour faire le sortilège de protection.**

\- Tout va bien Meda ? **Demanda Narcissa**

\- Cissy, je crois McGonagall à un pète au casque ! **Répondit-elle**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **A travers toute l'école ce fut le même sortilège qui fut invoqué et qui sortit de toutes les baguettes qui étaient dirigées vers le ciel. Le sortilège du Repello Inimicum engloba tout Poudlard dans un bouclier invisible. A partir de là ce fut l'attente la plus longue que tous les sorciers eurent à subir.**

 **Pour ce qui est du pont menant vers la forêt interdite, Caroline s'éclata à installer de nombreux petit explosif dans toutes les poutres et ce fut également le cas pour les sorciers qui était tout aussi intrépide qu'elle l'était en ce moment. Elle posa chaque explosif avec soin et délicatesse.**

\- Ça va être un feux d'artifice d'enfer ! **Se dit-elle.** Dommage que Sirius ne soit pas la, il aurait adoré faire ça !

 **Du coté des lycanthropes, ceux-ci tentait de familiariser avec des baguettes étant donné qu'ils en avaient perdu l'habitude depuis leur première transformation. Remus veillait donc à ce qu'ils soient à l'aise le plus rapidement possible.**

\- Tu sais, **dit Malana,** si jamais je ressort vivante de cette guerre je pense que je retournerai en Australie afin de voir si ma famille va bien et surtout pour leur dire que je vais bien !

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais leur annoncer la nouvelle de ma lycanthropie. Je suppose que je verrai ça au moment venu. **Dit-elle**

\- Tu sais c'est de la force des convictions, que dépends la réussite, pas du nombre des partisans ! **Dit Remus sûr de lui**

\- Qui a dit ça ? **Questionna-t-elle**

\- Moi !

 **Ils se regardèrent et rigolèrent puis un pas précipité se fit entendre, Remus regarda vers sa gauche et vit sa jeune sœur courir vers lui en souriant.**

\- Lizbeth mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis venu pour t'aider bien sûr ! **Dit-elle en étreignant son frère**

\- Tu n'aurai pas dû, que vont penser papa et maman ?

\- J'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'ils pensent, aujourd'hui c'est toi qui a besoin de moi !

 **Remus prit le visage de sa sœur entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur son front.**

\- Bonjour je suis Lizbeth Lupin, la jeune sœur de Remus. **Dit-elle en serrant la main de la lycanthrope**

\- Malana Kelly. Enchanté !

\- Moi de même. **Sourit-elle**

 **Vers l'aile Ouest, Zachary pensa à son meilleur ami, cela faisait des mois qu'il était partit du jour au lendemain sans dire quoi que ce soit. En vu de la bataille qui va arriver, le jeune Auror pensa qu'il aimerai bien avoir un grand bol d'air de Damian Phillips et ses bêtises à deux mornilles. Mais il pensa aussi qu'il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de dire à Malana qu'il avait une attirance pour elle et qu'il se fichait de sa nature de loup-garou.**

\- Tout va bien White ? **Demanda Maugrey**

\- Comme une personne qui ne sait pas si elle va rentrer chez elle ce soir ! **Répondit-il**

\- Toujours aucune nouvelle de ton coéquipier de malheur ?

\- Non aucune !

\- Si jamais tu le vois, n'oublie pas de lui donner une bonne leçon !

\- Aucun problème et je pense même que j'aurai besoin de votre aide !

\- Vaudrait mieux pas, je risque de le mettre en morceaux et comme c'est un atout dans notre équipe je ne veux pas prendre le risque !

\- Bizarre, vous, Alastor Maugrey qui a du cœur tout d'un coup !

\- Et un coup de ma canne dans ta tête ça viendra du cœur également !

 **Zachary ricana et n'embêta plus son ancien mentor. Et regarda à nouveau droit devant lui.**

\- Tu sais White si cette petite lycanthrope te plaît tu devrai l'inviter à sortir un de ces soirs et lui faire comprendre qu'elle est capable de vivre une vie normale.

\- Et si elle ne veut rien entendre ?

\- Alors force la à t'écouter ! Si j'ai réussi à le faire avec tous les morveux que j'ai formé alors toi aussi tu peux le faire.

 **Sur le toit, James pensa comme à son habitude, à son fils et sa femme mais il pensa également à Sirius qui veillait sur Lily et qui avait manqué la naissance de sa fille afin de protéger son filleul. Il ne pourra jamais assez le remercier d'avoir mit Caroline et Rose entre parenthèse pour sauver la sienne. James se promit alors de rendre l'appareil à son meilleur ami de toute les manières possible.**

 **Il sortit la mains de sa poche et regarda son alliance qui était à son annuaire gauche.**

\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et la maladie jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare ! **Se dit-il en pensant à son mariage avec Lily**

 **Concernant le trio venu du futur, ceux-ci de arrivaient devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils s'étaient discrètement échappés de leurs poste afin de dire toute la vérité à leur ancien directeur.**

\- Tu es certaine que c'est une bonne idée Hermione ? **Questionna Harry**

\- Non, mais je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix. Son discourt m'a fait comprendre que nous pouvons officiellement mettre fin au « règne » de Voldemort avant qu'il ne commence. Il sait déjà que nous sommes du futur alors autant dire qui nous sommes réellement et puis je pense que l'on aura besoin de lui pour rentrer chez nous !

\- Et si … **commença Ron**

\- Non, il est hors de question que l'un de nous meurt durant cette bataille ! Nous nous en sommes ressortit vivant la première fois alors la seconde fois nous sommes obligés de revenir parmi les nôtres, vivant aussi car nous avons des affaires que nous avons laissée en suspend la-bas.

\- Comme ? **Demanda Ron**

\- Eh bien pour commencer Harry va être père donc il doit se familiariser avec cette merveilleuse nouvelle … même si tu n'as pas vécut la grossesse de Ginny ! En ce qui nous concerne Ronald nous avons un mariage à préparer. Il a été assez mit de coté pour cela ! Donc nous allons nous battre comme nous savons si bien le faire et ensuite on rentre à la maison ! Comprit ? **Ordonna-t-elle**

\- Oui maman ! **Répondirent les deux jeunes hommes**

 **Au moment où, la jeune femme allait frapper, la porte s'ouvrit en laissant apparaître le professeur Dumbledore souriant.**

\- Je vous attendais jeunes gens, je vous en prie entrez ! **Dit-il en laissant le passage**

 **Le trio entra dans le bureau qui était semblable à leurs souvenirs.**

\- Alors que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Nous … nous nous nous … **commença Hermione**

\- Nous somme venu vous révéler notre véritable identité ! **Fit Ron**

\- Êtes-vous certain que cela est nécessaire ? **Leur demanda-t-il**

\- Eh bien dans la mesure où vous vouliez connaître notre identité nous pensons que oui. Ainsi vous saurez pourquoi nous connaissons l'endroit ou se trouve la Chambre des Secrets, comment nous avons déjoué tous les pièges qui protégeaient la Pierre Philosophale et comment nous avons réussit à détruire le journal ! **Répondit Harry**

\- Je sais déjà que vous venez du futur et ce qui est en soi beaucoup. Je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de savoir qui vous êtes réellement.

\- Mais professeur …

\- Inutile Gabrielle de me convaincre, parfois révéler le futur peut être dangereux pour l'avenir de chacun.

 **Le trio se regardèrent avec surprise.**

\- Néanmoins, je vous aiderai à vous faire revenir chez vous !

\- Vous êtes certain ? **Demanda Hermione**

\- Puisque je vous le dis ! Cependant je souhaiterai savoir une chose !

\- Quoi ? **Demanda Harry**

\- Lequel d'entre vous ?

 **Le trio se regardaient sans comprendre. Par quoi entendait celui fut leur ancien directeur par « Lequel d'entre vous ? ». Il n'était pas inconnu pour le trio que Albus Dumbledore parlaient souvent dans un langage où il fallait soi-même comprendre le sens. Depuis toujours ils avaient vécut dans cette incompréhension quand ils étaient face à lui.**

 **Ils cherchèrent désespérément dans leur tête le sens de la question du vieux sorcier. Ils réfléchirent tellement qu'ils eurent un mal de tête. Puis ce fut comme une ampoule qui s'alluma et ce fut Hermione qui comprit en première, elle tourna donc sa tête vers sa droite.**

\- Attends tu as compris ce qu'il vient de nous demander ? **Fit Ron en la remarquant**

\- Mais c'est pourtant évident ! **Répondit-elle**

\- Mais … oh c'est pas vrais ! **Fit-il**

\- Quoi ? **Demanda Harry**

\- Moi aussi j'ai compris ! **Dit-il en le regardant**

 **Harry regarda ses deux meilleurs amis sans comprendre, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient comprit dans cette question et que lui non ? Habituellement il était le deuxième à comprendre quelque chose. Mais cette fois-ci il planait complètement.**

\- C'est pourtant évident ! Pourquoi nous nous battons aujourd'hui ? **Fit Hermione**

\- Mais je ne comprends pas de quoi vous voulez parler !

\- Eh pourtant il y a six ans tu as sauver le monde en étant TOI même ! **Ajouta Ron**

 **Harry regarda son meilleur ami puis il comprit enfin le sens, par sa question Dumbledore demandait lequel d'entre eux était celui capable de battre Voldemort. Mais comment pouvait-il avoir des soupçons ?**

 **Il regarda le vieux sorcier aux lunettes à demie lune et répondit.**

\- Moi ! Mais comment …

\- Après tous les indice que vous avez laissez derrière vous ? Comment ne pas le deviner !

\- Quels indices ? **Questionna Ron**

\- Le fait que nous sachions que le journal de Jedusor était un Horcruxe quand nous sommes allés dans la chambre n'est-ce pas ? **Demanda la jeune femme**

\- C'est exacte mais aussi le malaise qu'il y avait entre James et vous Chris … où devrai-je plutôt dire Harry ! Il y a aussi le fait que vous connaissiez la logique pour les potions quand vous êtes allé chercher la Pierre Philosophale et surtout … il y a les yeux ! Ce sont les mêmes yeux que votre mère ! **Répondit-il**

 **Harry regarda le sorcier et le trio comprit qu'ils étaient démasqués !**

\- Jouer avec le temps est quelque chose de très grave et de dangereux ! Mais parfois certains voyages en vaut la chandelle … comme le dise les moldus ! Je promet de garder votre secret ! Mais en attendant … je vous conseille vivement d'être prudent !

 **Ils reconnurent ces mots, ce furent les mots que des année auparavant il leur avaient adressés quand le directeur avait comprit que ces trois élèves vivraient des aventures aussi folles les unes que les autres. Le directeur se leva et alla vers la porte.**

\- En ce qui concerne le reste de votre quête, je n'ai pas besoin de connaître le but , je vous fais amplement confiance !

 **Et il sortit laissant Harry, Ron et Hermione perplexe.**

\- On s'est fait bernés … encore une fois ! **Dit Ronald**

\- Comment on a fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ? **Se demanda Harry**

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas notre priorité ! Le fait est que nous pouvons allé chercher les Horcruxes qui se trouvent dans le château. Et puis nous avons le crochet du basilic pour les détruire !

\- Je pense que l'on devrai les détruire au moment opportun ! **Dit Harry**

\- C'est à dire ?!

\- Nous savons tous les trois que je vais devoir me battre à nouveau contre lui et je n'ai pas spécialement envie que cela dure longtemps. Plus il sera faible plus je le battrait facilement !

\- Mais si on le fait maintenant il sera toujours faible ! **Fit Remarquer Hermione**

\- Oui mais si on le fait pendant la bataille, il ne comprendra pas et sera totalement désempare ! Comme la première fois !

 **Hermione et Ron se jetèrent un regard avant de comprendre la logique de leur ami. Quand tous furent mit en place dans leur tête, ils allèrent retrouver leur poste.**

 **Dans tous le château ce fut l'attente la plus longue … attendre une guerre qui peut commencer à n'importe quel moment et à n'importe quel endroit !**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Dans le manoir, Rusard tenta de faire de l'ordre à travers les élèves qui furent intenable, les elfes de maison travaillant à Poudlard préparèrent le repas dans la cuisine et Hagrid regardait le château qui se trouvaient au loin. Il était inquiet pour tous, qui allaient se battre quand la bataille commencera.**

 **Il fut rejoint par un rouquin qui vint se placer à coté de lui.**

\- Vous pensez que ça ira pour toutes ses personnes qui sont la-bas ? **Demanda le rouquin**

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr, toutes les personnes qui se trouvent la-bas sont des sorciers extraordinaire comme tu le sera toi aussi plus tard.

\- Et pour les centaures ?

\- Les centaures sont fort, ils sont de nature combattant de vrais esprit de guerrier crois moi !

\- Mon père est la-bas !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se fait dire ça Bill ?

\- Cet été quand mes frères étaient dehors j'allais parfois écouter la conversation de mes parents. Quand je suis revenu j'ai bien vu qu'ils étaient inquiet et pas uniquement à cause du rat de Charlie ! J'ai donc comprit qu'il y avait une guerre qui faisait beaucoup de mort et de blessés et qu'un jour cela devait prendre fin d'une manière où d'une autre. J'ai comprit que mes parents en faisaient partie d'une organisation secrète mais que c'était que papa qui allait aux réunions afin que maman puisse rester avec les petits et que ça la rendait folle qu'il parte sans savoir si il allait rentrer à la maison.

\- Tu es au courant que d'écouter aux portes des conversations d'adultes c'est mal ?

\- Oui je suis au courant mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, ça me faisait mal de voir mes parents inquiet à longueur de temps. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour être désobéissant juste pour comprendre et aider ma mère si quelque chose devait arriver à papa.

\- Je sais, mais ton père est un sorcier génial, il saura s'en sortir.

\- Vous me le promettez ?

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir Bill tu es un garçon intelligent donc non je ne peux pas te le promettre mais toi par contre tu peux me faire une promesse ! **Dit-il en s'abaissant à sa hauteur**

\- Laquelle ?

\- Promet moi de toujours veiller sur tes frères, ta sœur et ta mère si jamais il devait arriver quelque chose à ton papa ! Tu sera l'homme de la famille et il faudra te comporter comme tel ! Je sais que c'est beaucoup pour un enfant de ton âge mais je sais tu en es capable ! **Fit le demi géant en le regardant dans les yeux**

\- Je vous le promet, je vous promet même que je me battrait pour les mêmes raisons que mon père !

 **Hagrid fit un sourire rassurant et tapota la tête du rouquin afin de lui montrer qu'il était fière de ce petit bonhomme.**

\- Je devrais peut-être allé aider Rusard avec tes camarades ! **Dit-il en se relevant**

 **Le demi géant partit tandis que Bill continua de regarder à travers la fenêtre.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **La nuit commença à tomber sans aucune trace de mangemort à l'horizon. Fumseck qui fut charger de regarder les alentours revint aux château pour prévenir son maître. Dumbledore le remercia en lui offrant des confiseries. Il se leva et alla à son poste sur le toit. Mais en chemin il croisa Severus.**

\- Tout est en place ?

\- Oui professeur ! **Répondit son ancien élève**

\- Tu te souviens de notre plan ?

\- Comment pourrai-je l'oublier ? **Répondit-il durement**

\- Severus, je t'ai déjà expliquer que c'était essentiel à notre victoire !

\- Je sais tout cela mais ce ne m'explique pas pourquoi moi !

\- Parce que j'ai confiance en toi !

 **Le directeur s'éloigna en laissa le jeune homme perturber. Mais Rogue fit apparaître son masque et retourna auprès de ses collègues dans la cours principale.**

 **Ils arrivèrent en grand nombre de part et d'autre de chaque entrée amenant au château, vêtu de leur robe noir tenant leur baguette fièrement et abordant leurs airs supérieur. Ils se regroupèrent sur une falaise donnant une vue d'ensemble sur tout de château mais ne remarquèrent pas les défenses qui y furent exposé. Puis la foule se divisa en deux afin de laisser passer leur maître qui alla en tête du groupe suivit de ses plus fidèle serviteurs. Il regarda le château en ricanant.**

\- Ils sont incorrigible ! **Dit-il d'une voix froide.** Quel dommage !

\- Mais … maître … peut-être devrions-nous attendre ! **Fit remarquer Pius Thicknesse**

 **Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retourna vers lui sans un mot.**

\- Maître ! **Dit Pius en abaissant la tête**

 **Il redirigea son regard vers le château et attendit quelques seconde avant de donner l'assaut.**

\- Maintenant !

 **Aussitôt dit, tous les Mangemorts levèrent leurs baguettes et lancèrent des sortilèges mais ces derniers s'abattirent sur le bouclier qui protégeait l'école, faisaient entendre comme une explosion à l'intérieur. Ce bruit alerta tous les sorciers qui se mirent sur leurs gardes. Le moment tant attendu par les deux camps allait enfin arriver !**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Ce bruit d'explosion se fit entendre dans tous les recoins proche de Poudlard, comme Pré-Au-Lard. Les habitant vivant dans ce village, inquiet, sortirent de leur maison et regarda les nombreuses lumières s'abattre sur un mur invisible. A la Tête du Sanglier, Lily, Damian et Sirius furent tout aussi surprit de ce bruit. Mais quand ils virent la barrière invisible, ils comprirent que la bataille finale venait de commencer.**

 **Lily regarda Abelforth qui les avait rejoint et le toisa.**

\- Vous le saviez que cela allait arriver ce soir et vous nous avez rien dit !

\- Je ne savais rien du tout jeune femme ! Si j'étais au courant de quelque chose je vous l'aurai fait savoir !

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qui me dis que je ne devrai pas vous croire !

\- Alors c'est votre affaire pas la mienne

\- Nos amis se trouvent en ce moment même dans le château ! Aidez-nous à y pénétrer ! Je vous en pris ! **Supplia le jeune Auror afin de faire cesser cette nouvelle confrontation**

 **Abelforth regarda ses trois invités et se résigna à les laisser partir.**

\- Allé vous préparer je vous met un moyen de transport à disposition ! **Dit-il**

 **Sans attendre d'avantage, le trio alla s'habiller et rejoignirent le frère de leur ancien directeur qui sortit d'une pièce au volant d'une voiture. En voyant le moyen de transport moldu, Lily haussa les sourcil de surprise ne comprenant pas ce que cette voiture faisait dans le monde magique.**

 **Le sorcier sortit et tendit les clef.**

\- Qui saura conduire cette machine ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Pas moi, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! **Répondit Damian**

 **Abelforth lui indiqua donc je monter à l'arrière et regarda les deux autres sorciers.**

\- Alors ?

\- Lily tu devrai conduire, après tout ces machines, tu t'y connais. **Dit Sirius**

\- Mais je n'ai même pas mon permis de conduire alors que toi oui vu que tu a la moto volante donc par conséquent c'est toi qui devrai conduire ! **Répondit-elle**

\- Tu as déjà vu comment un personne conduisait ?

\- Oui mais …

\- Dans c'est réglé, tu conduis ! Donnez lui les clefs ! **Dit-il à Abelforth**

 **Sirius alla se mettre à la place du passager tandis que Lily eut les clefs en mains, elle ne bougea pas par peur d'avoir fait une bêtise.**

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer Lily, je sais que vous allez y arriver. La barrière risque de vous empêcher d'entrée mais avec cette voiture qui vole ...

\- « Voler » ?

\- Oui, avec cette voiture qui vole vous pourrez surprendre vos ennemies et les attaqué par la voie des airs ! Je crois en votre cause et je n'ai aucun doute que vous allez réussir !

 **Lily jeta un regard vers Abelforth tandis qu'il retourna à l'intérieur afin de terminer sa nuit. Quant à elle, elle alla dans la voiture à la place conducteur et mit le moteur en marche.**

\- Sirius tu es certain que tu ne veux pas conduire ?

\- Sûr et certain !

\- Attachez vos ceintures alors !

 **La jeune femme tenta de se remémorer du peu de cours qu'elle avait eut avec son père durant son adolescence et elle passe donc la première et appuya légèrement sur l'accélérateur. Puis au fur et à mesure elle passa les autres vitesses. En voulant passer la nouvelle vitesse, la voiture se mit à trembler ce qui arracha un cri de surprise au trois sorciers, puis la voiture se mit à monter, monter, monter haut dans le ciel.**

\- Cette chose vole ? Bon sang les moldus ont de drôle invention ! **Dit Damian**

\- Pas aussi drôle que les balais volant Damian ! **Rétorqua Lily.** Bien, tenez-vous on va tenter d'entrer dans cette bulle !

 **Elle tourna donc le volant pour faire en sorte de rentrer mais le choc se fit brusque que le véhicule trembla de plus belle.**

\- Fais attention, on va pas réussir à tenir bien longtemps à cette allure ! **Fit remarquer Sirius**

\- Tu as voulus que je conduise alors tu assume les conséquences de tes choix Black !

 **Afin de stabiliser la voiture, Lily tenta de tourner le volant mais rien de fonctionna, le véhicule toucha à nouveau la barrière au point d'en faire un fissure et de provoquer de nouveau de nouvelles secousses.**

\- Tu as réussi à faire un fissure continue de frapper mais au même endroit. **Dit Damian**

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

 **La jeune femme réussit après plusieurs tentatives de stabiliser le véhicule et frappa à nouveau sur le bouclier à l'endroit ou se trouve la fissure. Celle-ci se brisa et Lily fit une marche arrière afin d'avoir de l'élan et y fonce dessus afin de laisser entrer la voiture.**

\- Euh Lily, c'est une mauvaise idée là ! **Dit Sirius en s'agrippant à son siège**

\- Normalement le spécialiste des mauvaises idées c'est toi !

\- Oui mais l … **commença-t-il**

\- Accrochez-vous !

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! **Hurlèrent-ils**

 **La fissure de brisa et la voiture entra complètement dans la bulle.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre, tous les sorciers qui étaient dans la cours principale regardèrent au dessus de leur tête et virent un engin voler tout en faisant des looping dans tous les sens. _(NB : après on dit que les femmes ne savent pas conduire ^^)_. Certains se baissèrent même pour ne pas heurter l'engin qui volait beaucoup trop bas. Puis ce fut une sorte de cri qui s'échappa au point de tomber dans le vide. **

**Tous les sorciers regardèrent ce corps tomber à vive allure du ciel mais seule une personne reconnu la silhouette malgré l'obscurité. Elle leva donc sa baguette et dit …**

\- Arresto Momentum !

\- Narcissa ! **Cria Andromeda**

\- Crois moi tu sera heureuse de revoir cette personne ! **Répondit sa sœur**

 **La corps continua de tomber mais sa course vers le sol ralenti peu à peu sa chute.**

 **Pour le véhicule, celui-ci continua sa mésaventure à travers tous le château au point de briser toutes les fenêtres et qu'une seconde personne en fut éjectée. Mais cette fois-ci elle tomba sur les tuiles qui composaient le toit.**

 **Du coté de Caroline, la jeune femme était au bout du pont en bois qui menait directement jusqu'à la forêt interdite. Elle vit et entendit au loin des rafleurs venir à toute vitesse. Mais certains d'entre eux furent réduit en poussière par le champ de force invisible ce qui stoppa la course des autres. Scabior en tête regarda la jeune femme qui était en face de lui seule.**

\- Eh ouais bande de nul ! Vous n'êtes pas une armée ! **Cria-t-elle à leur attention**

 **Mais ils furent tous interrompue en voyant deux lumières arriver droit vers eux. Caroline se tourna vers l'objet du bruit et reconnu le bruit d'un moteur d'une voiture … venant du ciel.**

\- Mais qu'est-ce que …

 **Le véhicule heurta violemment le sol et fit éjecter la troisième personne présente qui tomba à mi-chemin entre les rafleurs et Caroline.**

 **Quand celle-ci releva la tête la première chose qu'elle vit fut le chef de rafleurs.**

\- Salut … comme on se retrouve !

 **Elle se leva et s'éloigna d'eux mais heurta une personne. Elle se retourna et fit face à …**

\- Caroline ?

\- Lily ?!

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Voldemort regarda le bouclier fissurer mais pas brisé, cela l'énerva encore plus au point de lancer une nouvelle attaque encore plus puissante que les précédentes et cette fois-ci la barrière de protection se brisa en mille morceaux. Laissant ainsi plusieurs entrées afin d'accéder au château.**

 **Dans la cours principale, Narcissa retourna le corps qui était au sol, en arrivant auprès de sa sœur, Andromeda reconnu aussitôt son jeune cousin et aida sa cadette à faire revenir Sirius à lui.**

\- Sirius réveille toi, on a pas le temps de s'occuper de ton cas dans l'immédiat ! **Dit-elle**

\- Sirius c'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! Lève toi au nom de Merlin ! **Ajouta Narcissa**

 **Mais rien ne le fit revenir à lui.**

\- Ok passons grand moyen maintenant ! **Fit la plus jeune des sœurs**

 **Elle leva la main et administra une gifle à son cousin qui aussitôt revint à lui.**

\- Non mais ça va pas ? T'imagine le bruit que cela fait une gifle à l'intérieur du crane ?! **Dit-il**

\- On en reparlera plus tard ! **Répondit Narcissa.** On a quelque chose de plus important à faire !

 **Elle tourna son regarda vers les Mangemorts dont certain arrivèrent en courant ou alors en transplanant. Sirius et Andromeda firent de même et virent également qu'il y avait des géants dans le camp ennemie.**

 **Sur le toit, Damian se releva sans geste brusque, ouvrit les yeux et la première personne qu'il vit fut …**

\- Kingsley … bonsoir !

\- Tu peux le garder ton « bonsoir » où étais-tu passé bon sang ?

\- Vous pensez réellement que c'est le moment idéale pour vous répondre. **Dit le jeune Auror en voyant leurs adversaires arriver**

 **L'Auror confirmé, regarda dans la même direction et répondit.**

\- On en parlera plus tard et tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

 **Tous les sorciers et Mangemorts resserrèrent leur main autour de leur baguette, tous près pour l'affrontement final. Les choses sérieuses allaient enfin pouvoir commencer et ce fut la chose qui donna une réjouissance au Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Près de la passerelle en bois, les rafleurs virent le bouclier s'effondrer tel de la cendre et regardèrent les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient face à eux. Scabior fit un pas et constata qu'il y n'y avait plus de protection ce qui le fit sourire. Lily, qui savaient à quoi s'attendre, prévenu sa meilleure amie.**

\- Cours ! **Dit la rousse**

\- Tu devrai y allé en première, nous avons installer des explosif sur toutes les poutres de la passerelle !

\- Je m'en occupe, ne t'en fais pas !

 **Scabior donna l'assaut en hurlant et les deux jeunes femmes coururent à toute vitesse quand ils furent à mi-chemin, Lily ralentit sa course et envoya des fusibles à travers sa baguette qui commença à provoquer plusieurs explosions. Alors la jeune femme reprit de la vitesse.**

 **Quand Caroline arriva auprès des autres sorciers elle se retourna et vit Lily au loin, les explosion arrivèrent jusqu'à leurs oreilles et Caroline hurla à Lily de se dépêcher mais le pont s'effondra avant que la jeune femme arrive jusqu'au bout.**

\- LILY ! **Hurla Caroline**

 **Elle voulut lui porter secoure mais un des sorciers la retint par le bras.**

\- Non n'y allez pas ! Les rafleurs sont connu pour être bon en escalade.

 **Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant de voir une baguette roule jusqu'à leur pied suivit d'une main, puis la deuxième et enfin un visage avec une chevelure rousse fit son apparition.**

\- Je ne sais pas qui a eut cette idée mais … c'est plutôt réussi ! **Dit Lily.** Vous voulez bien m'aider ? Je suis un peu dans le vide la !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Les duels commencèrent entre les deux camp. Plusieurs Mangemorts combattaient contre des sorciers, ou des Aurors ou encore des professeurs de Poudlard. Dans la cours principale on distingua McGonagall se battre contre Barty Croupton Jr. Chacun des deux avaient une bonne technique de combat ce qui rendit le duel compliqué, de plus il y avait également l'expérience ce dont le professeur de Métamorphose en était fière mais il y avait l'âge ce dont ce fut un avantage pour le Mangemort. Sirius s'apprêtait à venir en aide à son ancien professeur mais en voyant celui qui fut face à lui, il dévia sa trajectoire et avança droit vers cette personne.**

\- Peter espèce de lâche !

 **Peter regarda Sirius avancer vers lui et avec une grande peur, il recula mais il ne put allé bien loin car il heurta un mur.**

\- Je vais enfin te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce pour ce que tu as fait à Lily, James et Harry !

\- Je ne voulais pas les trahir, le Mage Noir m'a menacé … si tu avais été à ma place qu'aurai-tu fais ?

\- J'aurai préféré mourir, j'aurai préféré mourir que de trahir mes amis !

\- Qu'avait-on à y gagner si on se ralliait pas à lui !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait y gagner ? On aurait pu gagner un grand nombre de vies innocentes Peter comment peux-tu ne pas le comprendre ?

\- Il allait me tuer !

\- Et alors ? Au moins tu ne serai pas mort en vain, car tu protégeait ceux qui ont toujours été là pour toi ! Tu aurait dû mourir pour tes amis … comme nous l'aurions fait pour toi !

 **Peter regarda celui qui fut son ami et remarque que jamais au grand jamais il avait vu Sirius Black dans une colère aussi noir que son nom. Les deux sorciers brandirent leur baguette mais avant que Sirius puisse lancer un sortilège, Peter de transforma en rat et disparut du champ de vision de Patmol.**

\- Lâche un jour, lâche toujours !

 **Il s'apprêta à venir en aide à ses semblables mais vit au loin une lumière argentée en forme de cerf. Reconnaissant le Patronus il se mit à la suivre quand celui-ci prit une direction opposé de la sienne.**

 **Lily et Caroline arrivèrent dans la grande salle ou de nombreux duels avait fait rage, les murs comptaient de nombreuses fissures, plusieurs sorcières et sorciers ou bien Mangemort avaient succombé au sort perdu. Caroline regarda le nombre de mort mais vit Rosier prêt à lancer un sort sur Lily qui ne l'avait pas vu. Elle se jeta donc sur sa meilleure amie et répondit à l'attaque de Rosier en envoyant elle même un sortilège.**

 **Lily regarda le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle ne sachant par où commencer.**

\- Lily ! **Hurla Caroline qui avait besoin d'aide**

 **La rousse alla donc prêter main forte à sa meilleure amie mais durant le duel elle remarqua Sirius au loin courir après une lueur argentée. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, elle espéra qu'il courrait après le Patronus en forme de cerf et envoyant un sortilège qui propulsa Rosier à plusieurs mètres de deux jeunes femmes. Aussitôt Lily se mit à courir derrière Sirius sans que Caroline ait pu dire quelque chose.**

 **Rosier se releva et recommença à attaquer Caroline, quand leurs baguettes se rencontrèrent à nouveau cela enclencha le sortilège du Priori Incantatum. La jeune comprit alors que les deux baguettes sont comme jumelles et qu'elles ont la même capacité de puissance.**

 **Durant sa course, Sirius heurta un jeune homme et s'excusa, mais au moment de repartir, le jeune homme lui retenu le bras. Ron regarda le parrain de son meilleur ami et sortit un crochet de sa poche.**

\- Prenez ceci, cela vous aidera à détruire ce que vous cherchez !

 **Sans chercher à comprendre, Sirius prit ce dont le jeune homme lui donna et reprit sa course suivit de Lily à quelques pas.**

 **Sur le toit, Damian fut en duel avec plusieurs Mangemorts, mais plus ils avançaient plus il reculait au point de heurter quelqu'un de dos. Par ses réflexes d'Aurors, il se retourna et fut face à James qui s'était lui aussi retourner.**

 **Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent longuement, Damian reconnut l'époux de Lily alors que James lui reconnu la tête qui avait forcer Lily de le suivre au Ministère.**

\- Vous ? **Dit James**

\- Baissez-vous !

\- Quoi ?

\- Baissez-vous ! **Insista Damian en le forçant à se baisser pour ne pas prendre un sort dans le dos**

 **Le jeune Auror envoyant de sortilège du Stupéfix à un Mangemort et le propulsa dans le vide. Puis les duels reprirent, cependant Damian remarqua la présence du Patronus en forme de cerf et sans réfléchir il le suivit.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Dans la cours principale, les derniers Mangemort arrivèrent, certains entrèrent directement et d'autres s'arrêtèrent pour combattre les sorciers qui s'offraient à eux en première ligne. Ainsi Andromeda eut la plaisir de se battre contre sa sœur aînée.**

\- Tiens tiens la traîtresse à son sang ! **Fit Bellatrix en ricanant**

\- Oh Bella, il y a une chose que j'aurai dû te dire il y a bien longtemps !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- LA FERME !

 **Aussitôt Andromeda engagea le duel contre son aînée et les deux sœurs Black combattaient avec finesse, souplesse et force. Ayant été toute les deux entraînées durant leur enfance par leurs parents, elles avaient les mêmes capacités. Et rien ne pouvait définir laquelle des deux allaient remporter ce duel.**

 **Au même moment, Narcissa se retrouva face à face à Lucius qui, quand il remarqua sa présence, se figea en la voyant dans cet endroit en la croyant dans leur manoir auprès de leur fils.**

\- Narcissa ? Mais …

\- Surprit de me voir mon cher ?

\- Mais que fais-tu ici ?

\- Tu croyais réellement que j'allais prendre part à une cause qui n'a aucun intérêt ? Le seul intérêt qu'il puisse y avoir sont les risques qu'un beau jour notre fils Drago se retrouve orphelin parce qu'il aura désobéit à des ordres inutiles. Je ne veux pas que mon fils se retrouve baigné dans la magie noire.

\- Alors depuis le début ?

\- Je jouais un double jeu, comment crois-tu que nous ayons réussit à vous empêcher vos missions et comment crois-tu que nous prisonnier ait pu s'enfuir il y a quelques jours et comment crois-tu que Dobby ne soit jamais revenu au Manoir !

\- Tu nous a trompé !

\- Exactement … je n'ai aucun regret !

\- Dans ce cas !

 **Lucius envoya un des trois sortilèges impardonnable mais Narcissa l'esquiva avec rapidité. Et envoyant un Expélliarmus vers Lucius.**

 **Chacune des sœurs black combattaient un membre de leur famille. Mais à aucun moment donnée elles avaient penser à en perdre un ! Bellatrix en voyant qu'Andromeda avait l'esprit flou, elle envoya le sortilège de la mort vers sa sœur cadette. Au même moment, Andromeda releva sa tête et vit le sortilège venir vers elle. Alors elle ferma les yeux en accueillant la mort mais rien ne vint la toucher. C'est en entendant le rire de sa sœur, qu'elle ouvrit les yeux et vit une scène qui le mit dans tous ses états avant de crier avec horreur ! La colère s'empara de son corps mais avant qu'elle ai put faire étendre sa colère, Bellatrix transplana.**

 **Du coté des loup garou ceux-ci affrontaient les Mangemorts et par leur plus grand plaisir, Fenrir Greyback, le responsable de leur lycanthropie était présent et chacun voulaient lui faire subir mille et une tortures pour ce qu'il leur avaient fait ! Mais pour l'heure ce fut Malana qui était contre lui, même si il ne l'avait pas mordu, la jeune lycanthrope voulait venger ceux qui était dorénavant sa seconde famille. Mais elle eut beaucoup de mal étant donné qu'il était bien trop puissant face à elle. Quand elle perdit sa baguette, elle vit le loup garou s'avancer vers elle et aussitôt elle lui administra un coup de poing dans la figure et commença alors un combat à main nue. Les deux adversaires ne se laissaient pas atteindre. Cependant, la rapidité était un atout pour Greyback, qui l'attrapa et l'envoya balader à l'autre bout de l'aile. Mais elle fut rattraper par Zachary qui tomba également.**

\- Tout va bien ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Vous avez une baguette en réserve ?

 **Il fit un oui de la tête et donna la baguette qu'il avait récupérer de son ancien adversaire. A eux deux, ils affrontèrent le loup garou avant que les autres Lycanthrope vinrent leur prêter main forte. Après des années de terreurs, Fenrir rendit son dernier souffle sous la magie de plusieurs de ses victimes.**

 **Les combats s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançaient. Remus combattaient avec la sœur le même ennemie, James avait trouver Dumbledore et lui donna un coup de main, Caroline combattait toujours face à Rosier et elle commençait à fatiguer, McGonagall avait enfin réussir à se débarrasser de Barty Croupton Jr, Maugrey arrivait à en venir à bout de plusieurs Mangemorts avec l'aide de Kingsley, Narcissa continua de combattre face à Lucius, Andromeda chercha sa sœur afin de lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait oser lui faire. Harry, Ron et Hermione quant à eux combattaient également des Mangemorts auprès de Rogue dans la serre, le Professeur Chourave avec sa baguette invoqua toutes les plantes qui retenaient les mauvais sorciers, le professeur Trelawney lançait plusieurs de ses boules de cristal, les professeurs Slughorn et Flitwick combattirent en équipe, les centaures ne faisaient pas de quartier face à leurs assaillants et les fantômes combattaient afin d'aider les sorciers en désarmant les Mangemorts. Le château ressembla à un véritable champ de bataille : les murs étaient en mille morceaux, les toitures détruites et le terrain de Quidditch en feu. A travers les couloirs on devina les corps des Mangemorts, loups garou, centaures et sorciers ayant perdu leur combat pour faire la rencontre de la mort qui leur offrit un long voyage pour l'éternité.**

 **Pour Sirius, Lily et Damian ceux-ci suivait encore le Patronus en forme de cerf qui les amena vers la salle commune de Serdaigle. Sirius arriva en premier et le Patronus entra dans le mur. Seulement le jeune homme n'a pas été dans cette maison et ne connaissait donc pas le mot de passe ce qui l'agaça !**

\- Sirius !

 **Il se retourna et vit Lily courir vers lui, il la prit dans ses bras, heureux de la voir puis ils furent rejoint par Damian.**

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous dans la salle commune de Serdaigle ? **Demanda Lily**

\- Je pense que les prochains Horcruxes sont en rapport avec Poudlard comme nous en avons parler avant que l'on revienne. Le Patronus ne nous a jamais mener vers une fausse piste ! **Répondit Damian**

\- Le problème Phillips, c'est que le cerf est entré dans la salle commune et je en connait pas le mot de passe ! **Ajouta Sirius**

\- Moi non plus. **Renchérit Lily**

\- Alors c'est votre jour de chance, j'étais à Serdaigle !

\- Vous ? **Fit Sirirus surprit**

\- Oui vous pensiez que j'étais dans quel maison Black

\- Eh bien soit Poufssoufle soit Serpentard ! **Dit-il gêner**

 **Damian fit un non de la tête et s'avança vers l'entrée de la salle commune de la maison de l'aigle. Il toucha donc le heurtoir qui sembla se réveiller d'un long sommeil.**

\- C'est tout ? **Demanda Lily**

\- Non, il va me poser une question et je vais devoir donner la bonne réponse

\- Et si vous ne l'avez pas ? **Questionna Sirius**

\- Alors on devra revenir plus tard en réfléchissant à la bonne réponse. **Répondit le jeune Auror**

 **Tous les trois attendirent la question du Heurtoir qui regarda l'ancien Serdaigle. Après quelques secondes … la question fut posée.**

\- Qui est apparu en premier, le phénix ou la flamme ? **Demanda le Heurtoir**

\- Oh la la c'est quoi ce genre de question ? **Dit Sirius étonné**

 **Chacun réfléchi à la bonne réponse mais rien ne vint à leurs esprit.**

\- J'abandonne ! **Dit Sirius**

\- Vous être bien un Gryffondor Black, courageux mais pas assez pour faire face à une question ! **Se moqua Damian**

\- Oh taisez-vous Phillips !

\- Je sais ! **Fit Lily soudainement.** Le cercle n'a pas de commencement !

\- Bien raisonné. **Fit le Heurtoir en ouvrant la porte**

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ? **Demanda son meilleur ami**

\- Et si je te disais que j'étais chapeauflou en premier année, le Choixpeau à longtemps hésité à m'envoyer à Serdaigle avant de m'envoyer à Gryffondor au final !

 **Ils entrèrent mais furent stopper par le fantôme de la Dame Grise.**

\- Qui êtes-vous et que faites vous ici ? **Demanda le fantôme**

\- Vous êtes la Dame Grise ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Je ne répond plus à ce nom !

\- Non excusez le, c'est Héléna, la fille de Rowena Serdaigle ! **Dit Lily en avançant vers elle.** Écoutez nous avons besoin de votre aide maintenant plus que jamais, nous sommes à la recherche d'un objet qui a une grande importance dans la maison Serdaigle

\- Vous êtes à la recherche du Diadème de ma mère

\- Nous ne le savons pas mais …

\- Si c'est logique! **Dit Damian**. Le Diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaige est la relique de cette maison, comme l'épée avec Gryffondor, il est très célébré mais personne ne l'a vu depuis des siècles et personne ne sait où il se trouve sauf … celle qui l'a volée ! **Dit-il en regardant la fantôme**

\- Vous vous trompez, je ne peux pas vous aider ! **Dit le fantôme en traversant le corps de Sirius.**

\- S'il vous plaît Héléna, **supplia Lily,** en dehors de ces murs plusieurs sorciers et sorcières se battent contre Vous-Savez-Qui et … si le Diadème contient une part d'âme de Vous-Savez-Qui … nous avons l'intention de le détruire !

 **Le fantôme ne bougea plus mais reste de dos face aux parole de la jeune femme. Oui elle avait entendu des duels, oui elle savait que le château était en pleine guerre et oui elle savait que le Diadème contenait de la magie noir. Elle l'avait dérobée à sa mère afin de ne plus être dans son ombre et être tout aussi reconnu qu'elle mais cela n'a pas marché comme prévu. Elle avait donc caché le Diadème dans une forêt albanaise pour qu'ensuite il soit retrouver par un sorcier qui en a fait un objet maléfique.**

 **Héléna se retourna pour faire face au trio.**

\- Vous aussi vous avez toujours voulut le détruire Héléna. **Dit Damian.** Vous voulez qu'il soit détruit !

\- Et nous savons comment nous y prendre ! **Ajouta Sirius**

\- Vraiment ? **Demanda Lily doucement**

\- Je ne sais pas mais je pense, **dit-il en se remémorant le crochet qui était dans la poche de sa veste.**

\- Un autre à juré de le détruire il y a fort longtemps ! **Fit Héléna.** Un garçon étrange avec un nom étrange ! Mais il mentait ...

\- Tom Jedusor ! **Dit Lily.** Il a mentit à beaucoup de gens …

\- JE SAIS CE QU'IL A FAIT, JE SAIS AUSSI QUI IL EST ! IL L'A PROPHANER AVEC DE LA MAGIE NOIRE ! **Hurla-t-elle de colère face à Lily qui sursauta**

\- Nous pouvons le détruire une bonne fois pour toute … **dit Sirius,** mais seulement si vous nous dite où il est caché. Et nous savons que vous savez où il est caché, n'est-ce pas Héléna ?

 **Héléna Serdaigle les regarda les uns après les autres. Il y a longtemps celui qui fut Tom Jedusor avait la même motivation dont était doté ces trois sorciers, il avait par la même occasion de bon arguments pour pouvoir le détruire mais … il ne l'a pas fait ! Comment être certain que ces trois là allaient le détruire pour de bon.**

\- Il suffit de nous le dire … s'il vous plaît ! **Demanda Lily d'une voix douce**

\- C'est étrange à quel point … tous les trois vous me le rappelez un peu ! **Dit-elle en tournant autour d'eux.** Le Diadème est ici dans le château … pour le trouver il suffit de poser la bonne question pour obtenir la bonne réponse !

 **Le fantôme disparut par l'entrée de la salle commune en faisant bouger le Heurtoir.**

\- Vous avez comprit quelque chose à ce charabia ? **Demanda Sirius.** Comment poser la bonne question si on ne connaît pas la bonne réponse ? C'est bien du Serdaigle tout craché !

\- Black calmez-vous !

\- Comment voulez-vous que je me calme Phillips, nos semblable se battent alors que nous sommes ici à chercher une putain de couronne ! En plus de ça la seule personne qui peut nous aider ne nous aide pas réellement ! Elle nous a juste donner une indication qui n'a pas de sens ! **S'indigna-t-il**

 **Lily laissa ses deux compagnons de voyage pour réfléchir sérieusement,** _ **« il suffit de poser la bonne question pour obtenir la bonne réponse »**_ **, de quoi voulait-elle parler ?** _ **« Poser une question »**_ **à qui peut-on poser une question ? Un professeur ? Des camarades ?** _ **« Obtenir la bonne réponse »**_ **, à quoi pouvait-on donner une bonne réponse ?**

\- Donner une bonne réponse ! **Chuchota-t-elle.** On peut poser une question à des personnes et celles-ci nous donnent des réponses, mais on peut donner la réponse quand on nous pose … une question ! J'ai trouvé ! **Cria-t-elle**

\- Tu as trouvé quoi ? **Demanda Sirius qui était encore en discussion avec Damian**

\- Le Heurtoir !

\- Pourquoi le Heurtoir ?

\- Il nous pose une question et il suffit de donner la bonne réponse pour entrer dans la salle commune ! « Il suffit de poser la bonne question pour obtenir la bonne réponse ! », cette fois-ci c'est nous qui devons poser la question et recevoir la réponse. **Dit-elle en allant devant le Heurtoir**

\- J'ai rien comprit. **Dit Damian**

\- Le comble pour un Serdaigle ! **Se moqua Sirius**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Dumbledore envoya son adversaire au tapi et un autre Mangemorts vint se mesurer à lui. Mais le vieux sorcier aux lunettes à demie lune était bien trop puissant qu'il réussit à se débarrasser de ses adversaires les uns après les autres. Tous les duellistes : sorciers ou Mangemorts se trouvaient maintenant au rez-de-chaussé. Mais le directeur était dans un coin reculé où il était seul. Cette fois-ci ce fut Bellatrix qui vint se mesurer à lui.**

 **Rogue en ne voyant pas le directeur partit à sa recherche et le trouva dans le hangar à bateaux face à Bellatrix. Il fit se rendre compte de sa présence en envoyant un _Expelliarmus_ et ainsi le directeur perdit sa baguette. Les deux duellistes se tournèrent vers lui. **

\- Tien tien mais regardez qui nous avons là ! **Dit-elle.** Le traître que notre maître cherche à nuire absolument.

\- Si j'étais réellement un traître Bella, crois-tu que j'aurai désarmé Dumbledore.

\- Tu as joué les agents double comment pourrai-je te croire !

\- Car tu ne me connaît pas, j'ai jouer la carte de l'agent double sans pour autant être du coté de l'Ordre ! Je me suis forcé à m'intégrer dans leur clan afin de pouvoir donner toutes les informations aussi précieuse soit-elles à notre maître avant qu'il y un affrontement final. Mais je n'ai pas eut le temps !

\- Dans ce cas si tu es réellement des nôtres **…**

 **Severus Rogue regarda Albus Dumbledore les yeux dans les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce lui qu'il avait choisit et pas un autre ? Pourquoi devait-il à chaque fois de jouer un jeu ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir une vie normale ? Pourquoi inspire-t-il de la méfiance aux yeux des autres ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait les bons choix dés le début ? Tant de pourquoi sans avoir de réelle réponse.**

\- … prouve le ! **Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix fluette**

 **Rogue regarda Bellatrix sans rien laisser paraître de son combat intérieur. Puis il regarda le directeur qui lui même le regarda d'un air suppliant.**

\- Severus, **fit le vieux sorcier,** … aidez moi !

 **Le maître des Potions pointa lentement sa baguette vers le sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération et dit …**

\- Avada Kedavra !

 **Une lumière verte toucha en plein fouet le directeur qui s'effondra au sol. Bellatrix en voyant le fabuleux spectacle fit exprimer sa joie en sautant partout. Par la même occasion, elle ramassa la baguette de Sureau et alla à l'extérieur afin de faire répandre la marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel. Et partit rejoindre son maître.**

\- Maître ! **Dit-elle joyeuse.** Je vous apporte un présent qui vous prouve ma loyauté envers vous ! **Dit-elle en s'inclinant et en tendant la baguette**

 **Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda effaré la baguette de Sureau qui appartenait à son tout premier adversaire … prit de colère, il l'attrapa par le cou et l'étrangla.**

\- Comment l'as-tu eu ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- L'un des nôtres a … réussi à … le tuer … mais il s'est fait tuer ... peu de temps après. **Suffoca-t-elle**

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- Je … je ne sais pas … mon maître ! **Mentit-elle**

 **Il la relâcha et regarda de plus près la baguette la plus puissante au monde.**

\- Ainsi donc Albus Dumbledore est mort …

 **Et là il partit dans un fou rire, il était jouissif personne ne peut en venir à la détruire maintenant qu'il détient la baguette de Sureau. Maintenant il était le sorcier le plus puissant de la terre. Avec cette baguette il pourra tuer toux ceux qui se dresseront contre lui ! Avec cette baguette il peut réaliser le rêve de Salazar Serpantard et anéantir tous les Sang-de-Bourbe ! Et son rire partit de plus belle !**

\- Où se trouve-t-il ? **Demanda-t-il à la Mangemort**

\- Dans le hangar à bateau mon maître !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Les duels avaient cesser durant un cour moment permettant à tous de voir la marque des Ténèbres se répandre dans le ciel, provoquant ainsi la terreur au sein de tous les semblables de l'Ordre et l'Ordre en lui même ! Qui avait été tué pour faire apparaître sa marque ? Caroline pensa directement à Lily …**

 _\- Oh non pas elle !_ **Pensa-t-elle.** _Qui vous voulez mais pas Lily !_

 **Du coté du trio ceux-ci regardaient aussi la marque des Ténèbres et cela leur rappela de mauvais souvenir. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois et eurent les mêmes identités de la personne ayant été tuer et qui l'a tuée. James et Remus sentirent un mauvais pressentiment leur traverser le corps …**

 **Puis les duels reprirent, les Mangemorts sentirent en eux le goût de la victoire tandis que les sorciers et les centaures furent troublés de ne pas savoir qui avait été tué !**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Où se trouve le Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle ? **Demanda Lily**

\- Je ne peux répondre à cette question. **Répondit le Heurtoir**

\- Eh merde ! **Dit-elle**

\- Le Diadème est-il caché tout près ? **Demanda Damian**

\- Je ne peux répondre à cette question. **Répondit le Heurtoir**

\- Laissez moi essayer. **Dit Sirius.** Est-ce que vous cachez le Diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle ?

 **Aussitôt le Heurtoir se matérialisa et s'ouvrit en deux pour y laisser apparaître un objet brillant. Lily sourit et le prit dans ses mains. Ils avaient retrouver un Horcruxe de plus …**

\- Détruisons le ! **Dit Damian**

\- A toi l'honneur Sirius !

\- Mais avec quoi ? **Questionna le jeune Auror**

\- Un jeune homme m'a donner ceci, il m'a dit que cela pourrai nous servir pour détruire ce que l'on cherche.

\- Un crochet ? Vu la taille l'animal doit être énorme ! **Dit la jeune femme**

\- Je ne sais pas de quelle espèce c'est mais … mieux vaut tenter le tout pour le tout !

 **Lily posa le Diadème à terre et Sirius se mit à genoux. Il leva le bras tenant le crochet et le planta dans la pierre du Diadème où une immense fumée noire en sortit … comme pour la bague. Ils s'éloignèrent et la fumée s'évapora dans les airs.**

 **Le trio explosèrent de joie en voyant un nouvel Horcruxes détruit mais leur joie fut de courte durée car Sirius vit une marque dans le ciel qui fit retomber sa joie, il alla près d'une fenêtre et fut paniqué en voyant ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.**

 **Lily et Damian le rejoignirent et regardèrent dans la même direction et ils eurent la même vision d'horreur.**

\- Oh non ! **Souffla Lily**

* * *

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimés cette première partie ?**_

 _ **Allé on se retrouver à la deuxième partie :)**_


	4. Change the past

_**Et voici la seconde partie**_

 _ **Bonne lecture mes loulous :D**_

 _ **Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC**_

* * *

 **Il s'interrompit avant de transplaner en sentant une immense douleur lui parcourir le corps … comme les autres fois. Cette fois-ci il en était certain, quelqu'un avait découvert l'existence des Horcruxes et s'amusait à les détruire. Cela fit la troisième fois qu'il sentit cette douleur donc trois avaient été détruit. Mais comment pouvait-il reconnaître les objets qu'il a utilisé vu qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus …**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Qui ça peut-être à votre avis ? **Demanda Damian**

\- N'importe qui d'important ! **Répondit Sirius**

 **Ils restèrent ainsi figé avant de voir à travers les carreaux le Patronus derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et le regardèrent. Le cerf commença à galoper tandis que le trio resta sur place.**

\- Vous pensez que l'on devrai le suivre ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- J'espère surtout qu'il va nous conduire à un nouvel Horcruxe ! **Dit Lily**

 **Ils s'élancèrent à la suite du Patronus et se rendirent au rez de chaussé où il tentèrent d'éviter tous les sortilèges qui fusaient de part et autres. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall, Lily eut juste de temps de retenir Sirius de se prendre un sort et en lança à son tour qui propulsa le Mangemort à plusieurs mètres. Puis ils traversèrent la cour principale à travers les nombreux duels. Mais durent changer de trajectoire à cause des géants et des araignées géantes. Sirius vit au loin un corps qu'il reconnu parmi tous et se figea.**

\- NON ! **Cria-t-il**

\- SIRIUS ! **Hurla Lily**

 **Le jeune homme se remit à sa suite et à nouveau ils purent suivre le Patronus qui descendit vers le hangar à bateaux. Mais en voyant un grand nombre de Détraqueurs ils se stoppèrent afin de lancer le sortilège du Patronus mais un autre en forme de bouc repoussa tous les Détraqueurs. Le trio se retourna et fut face avec Abelforth qui les regarda.**

\- Vous aviez raison Lily, je n'aurai pas dû renoncer à me battre pour notre liberté ! **Dit-il à la jeune femme.** Filez !

 **Le trio reprit sa course et alla vers le hangar à bateau. Lily était en tête et en voyant deux personnes elle s'abaissa afin de ne pas se faire repérer, en la voyant faire, Sirius et Damian en firent de même. De la ils entendirent des voix …**

\- Ainsi, il est réellement mort ! Dommage que tu ne sois pas arrivé à temps pour le sauver … Severus !

 _\- Severus ?_ **Pensa Lily**

\- Mais la baguette de Sureau ne peut m'obéir complètement … vu que je ne suis pas son véritable possesseur.

 _\- La baguette de Sureau ? Mais c'est la baguette de …_ **Se dit Sirius avant de réaliser.** Lily, **chuchota-t-il**

\- Chut ! **Lui ordonna-t-elle**

\- Mais cela ne fait rien, je suis en possession de la baguette la plus puissante au monde ainsi je pourrait facilement avoir des renseignements et retrouver ce bâtard de Potter moi-même !

 **Voldemort toucha le visage de Dumbledore avec le pied avant de se retourner vers Severus.**

\- Quand à toi, tu m'as horriblement déçut Severus, pourtant tu as été un bon partisan en m'informant du peu d'informations concernant l'Ordre mais surtout pour m'avoir dévoilé la prophétie.

 **Lily n'en revenait pas, celui qui avait parler de la prophétie à Voldemort n'était autre que celui qui fut son meilleur ami pendant des années. Elle savait qu'il avait rejoint les rang de Lord Voldemort mais jamais elle l'aurait penser assez fou pour dévoiler une prophétie qui mettrai en danger un nourrisson. Une immense colère la traversa et elle voulait faire qu'une chose entrer dans le hangar et faire payer ces deux monstres. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle ne fit rien et continua d'écouter la conversation.**

\- Cependant ta récente trahison, je ne peux excusez tes bons et loyaux services …

 **Severus regarda le Seigneur de Ténèbres pour la première fois de son arrivée. Il avait envie de tenir le même discourt qu'il avait tenu à Bellatrix mais rien de sortit de sa bouche sauf …**

\- Maître …

 **D'un geste brusque Voldemort fit apparaître de nombreuses entailles sur le corps de Rogue qui tombe lourdement au sol faisait sursauter les trois sorciers.**

\- Nagini … ton dîner ! **Invita Voldemort**

 **Le serpent s'approcha du maître de Potion et lui affligea plusieurs morsures qui choquèrent Lily, Damian et Sirius. La jeune femme s'empêcha de pousser un cri en plaquant la main sur sa bouche. Mais elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle assistait à la mort de celui qui fut son meilleur ami.**

 **Quand l'animal fut fatigué de ses attaques, il suivit son maître et ils transplanèrent. Lily se leva et entra dans le hangar suivit des deux jeunes hommes. Elle s'accroupit devant Severus qui la regarda, malgré ce qu'il lui a fait, elle se sentit triste de le voir ainsi et déposa sa main dans le cou où le sang coulait. La jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux et elle vit des larmes couler sur les joues du jeune homme. Dans un geste peur assuré, Severus leva la main et désigna ses joues …**

\- Lily … prends les … prends les toutes …

 **La jeune femme lança son sac à Sirius et lui demanda …**

\- Cherche moi un flacon, une fiole, n'importe quoi !

 **Le jeune homme fouilla dans le sac, et trouva un petit flacon et le donna à sa meilleure amie, qui l'ouvrit et récupéra les larmes sur les joues de l'ancien Serpentard.**

\- Met les dans la pensive et … tu aura toute la vérité !

 **Lily se demanda de quoi il voulait parler en regardant les filaments dorée dans la fiole en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'elle allait découvrit.**

\- Regarde moi …

 **Ce qu'elle fit.**

\- Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ? **Demanda-t-il en la regardant, avant soupirer faiblement**

 **Elle fit un faible oui de la tête, permettant ainsi au jeune homme de faire la paix avec lui même. Ils se regardèrent en silence puis il tourna la tête droit devant lui, rendit son dernier soupir et son cœur … cessa de battre dans sa poitrine.**

 **Quand la jeune femme se rendit compte que le jeune sorcier était partit dans un meilleur monde, elle se laissa aller dans sa peine. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait d'accompagner une personne qui fut importante dans sa vie vers un nouveau monde. Ses larmes reprirent de plus belle et elle s'obligea de lui fermer les yeux afin de se faire croire qu'il ne fait que dormir.**

 **Sirius quand à lui se sentit mal d'avoir également assister à la mort de l'un de ses camarades sans pouvoir lui venir en aide. Oui il ne s'entendait pas avec Severus ou plutôt Servilus mais jamais il n'aurai souhaité la mort de ce dernier. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme afin de lui démontrer son soutient.**

 **Au même moment Damian alla voir un corps qui était également étendu un peu plus loin et quand il découvrit le visage de cette personne, les larmes vint couler sur ses joues aussi.**

\- Je sais pourquoi … la marque des Ténèbres est … apparut dans le ciel ! **Dit-il**

 **Sirius lui donna toute son attention alors que Lily resta concentrée sur Severus. Patmol alla donc voir le jeune Auror et ce fut sans surprise qu'il reconnut Dumbledore.**

\- Vous ne semblez pas surprit Black

\- Je ne le suis, je l'ai comprit quand Voldemort à dit qu'il avait la baguette de Sureau !

 **Aux paroles de Sirius, la jeune femmes comprit la chose la plus inimaginable au monde.**

\- Qui est-ce ? **Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque**

\- C'est … Dumbledore. **Lui annonça Sirius**

 **La colère de la jeune femme augmentèrent encore plus, non seulement elle venait de perdre l'un de ses anciens amis mais en plus la seule personne qui savait où était son fils est mort également.**

 **Ils restèrent tous les trois durant plusieurs minutes dans un silence de mort. Mais chacun savait que la guerre n'était pas terminée et qu'ils devaient rejoindre leurs semblables pour leur prêter main forte. Ils allèrent donc à l'extérieur et aussitôt ils se sentirent qu'ils allaient tomber dans le vide tellement leur tête était lourde.**

\- Vous avez combattu vaillamment mais en vain … je ne souhaite pas cela, chaque goutte de sang de sorcier est un terrible gâchis … j'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement … pendant leur absence occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Elle s'effondra littéralement sur le corps sans vie qui était dans ses bras en pleurant à chaude larmes. Sa sœur tentant de la consoler du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais n'y parvient pas.**

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas resté à la maison comme je le lui avait demandé ? Pourquoi il est venu se battre ? Pourquoi s'est-il jeter entre Bella et moi ?

\- Meda …

\- Qu'est-ce je vais dire à ma fille ? Comment vais-je lui faire comprendre que son père ne rentrera pas à la maison ? Pourquoi es-tu venu Ted … pourquoi ?

 **Andromeda frappa le torse de son époux tandis que Narcissa tenta de la prendre dans ses bras et de la calmer mais rien ne fonctionna. Elles furent accompagné par Mrs Pomfresh qui s'occupe des blessures d'Andromeda qui se laissa faire. Narcissa voyant qu'elle peut lâcher sa sœur, la laissa au bon soin de l'infirmière et alla s'asseoir sur un banc et laissa allé sa peine.**

\- Comment va Andromeda ? **Demanda James en venant à ses coté suivit de Remus**

\- Comme une femme qui vient de prendre son époux. **Répondit-elle.** Et vous comment allez-vous ?

\- Fatiguer, nous n'avons plus assez d'énergie pour subir un nouveau combat. **Répondit le lycanthrope.** Mais je suis … tout de même heureux que mes semblables lycanthrope ait pu avoir leur revanche sur Greyback !

\- Au moins, nous sommes sûr que cet ordure ne fera plus de victime. **Répondit-elle**

 **Ils regardèrent au loin tout les sorciers s'occuper des blessés ou bien des défunts. Les deux Maraudeurs regardèrent Caroline faire son devoir de Médicommage avant d'être relayé par une sorcière. La jeune femme vint à prendre une pause à leurs cotés.**

\- Voir tous ces blessés et tous ces morts me … retourne l'estomac, j'ai l'impression que nous avons combattu pour rien ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cette impression ?

 **Aucun des deux garçons ne sut quoi répondre. Alors ils restèrent tous en silence, et Narcissa obligea sa sœur à s'asseoir tout près d'eux. Caroline alla la prendre dans ses bras.**

\- Je sais que vous ne voulez pas entendre ces mots, je suis désolé pour Ted !

\- Merci …

 **Puis elle se leva et alla faire quelques pas pour se rafraîchir les idées. Ne supportant pas le silence, James posa la questions que tous s'était posée quelques heures plus tôt.**

\- Vous savez pourquoi la marque est apparut dans le ciel ?

\- Non, **répondit Remus,** j'espère seulement que cela ne soit pas trop grave !

\- Moi j'espère surtout que Lily va bien vu la manière dont elle est partit quand je me suis retrouver face à Rosier ! **Dit Caroline**

\- Attends ! Lily est ici ? **Demanda James**

\- Oui …

\- Sirius est ici aussi également. **Informa Narcissa**

\- Quoi ? **Fit Remus.** Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?

\- Eh bien il est tombé du ciel à cause d'un engin volant !

\- Une voiture, Lily devait être à l'intérieur aussi, elle en est ressorti juste devant moi avant que la passerelle n'explose.

\- Il … il y avait une troisième personne avec eux. La personne que j'ai vu amener Lily après l'agression au Ministère. Et à en croire Kingsley, cette personne se nomme Damian

\- Damian ? **Fit une nouvelle personne.** Damian, un jeune homme brun, avec des yeux bleu et un regard quelque peu arrogant !

\- Oui, tu le connais Zachary ?

\- C'est mon coéquipier !

\- Celui dont vous n'avez plus de nouvelle ? **Fit James**

\- Si ils sont tous les trois revenu cela veut dire deux choses, la première est soit il ont trouvé les Horcruxes et les ont détruit soit ils n'ont fait que des impasses et ont décider de revenir !

\- En réalité, ils étaient déjà revenu ! **Informa Narcissa**

\- Comment cela

 **La jeune femme se mit donc à expliquer comment le trio qui avait donner aucune nouvelle durant plusieurs mois s'étaient retrouver dans son manoir pour ensuite être libérés par ses soins et en sécurité chez Abelforth. Ce dernier vint se joindre à la conversation et confirma les dires de Narcissa.**

\- Il faut les retrouver, je veux retrouver ma femme ! **Dit-il en sortant de la grande salle**

 **Cependant, aucunes d'entre elles remarquèrent qu'ils étaient attentivement écouté par le trio venant du futur. L'un des trois se leva et alla à l'extérieur suivit des deux autres.**

\- A quoi tu pense ? **Demanda Hermione**

\- Je pense que cette fois-ci c'est à nous d'agir ! J'ai donné un des crochets du basilic à Sirius quand il suivit le Patronus d'Harry. Donc ils ont du retrouver un Horcruxes et l'ont détruit.

\- Ron à raison, mais ce que nous savons pas c'est combien d'Horcruxes ont-ils détruit !

 **Durant leur conversation ils marchèrent à travers les couloirs quand ils croisèrent Lily, Sirius et Damina allé en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Ils se cachèrent et les laissèrent passé avant d'aller à leur poursuite. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination Lily entra seule dans la pièce alors que les deux sorcier restèrent dehors. C'est à ce moment la que le trio du futur fit son apparition.**

\- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?

\- On se calme Damian, ils sont de notre coté, c'est lui qui m'a donné le crochet. **Dit Sirius en désignant Ron.** Comment êtes-vous au courant pour les Horcruxes et comment savez-vous que ça allait marcher ?

\- Vous ne nous croirait pas si on vous le dit !

\- Dite toujours !

 **Le trio du futur se regardèrent et ce fut Hermione qui se lança …**

\- Nous venons du futur et disons que la d'où nous venons Vous-Savez-Qui a été détruit !

\- Comment ? Par qui ? **Demanda Damian**

\- Par la seule personne qui peut le détruit selon la prophétie dont Dumbledore nous a parlé ! **Dit Harry en regardant son parrain**

\- Quelle prophétie ? De quoi parlent-ils Black ?

\- Une prophétie annonçant que celui qui aura le pouvoir de battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié et qui naître à la fin de juillet … mais il y a deux personnes qui sont concerné par cette prophétie. Deux enfants âgée de deux ans ! Neville le fils de nos amis et Harry le fils de James et Lily. **Expliqua Sirius**

\- Alors c'est pour ça que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est venu à Godric's Hollow !

\- Oui mais avec l'Ordre nous sommes allé chercher la prophétie et il s'avère que celui qui peut battre Voldemort est le fils de Lily et James. **Annonça Ron.** Nous en avons eu la preuve avec la participation d'Alice et James

\- James ? James est sortit du coma ?

\- Oui. **Dit Harry**

\- C'est exacte, je l'ai croisé.

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Dans le bureau, Lily sentait que son esprit était ailleurs au point qu'elle ne vit pas la pensive venir jusqu'à elle. Quand elle se rendit compte de l'objet devant elle, Lily prit la fiole et plongea sa tête. Plusieurs images défilèrent devant elle, des images qui sont des souvenir : _le premier jour où elle rencontre Severus après un dispute avec sa sœur où il lui annonce qu'elle une fille extraordinaire et sa sœur ordinaire, elle entendit les rires qu'ils avaient échangés, puis ce fut le jour où elle fut envoyé à Gryffondor lors de sa première année, sa rencontre avec James, ses disputes avec les Maraudeurs, et enfin elle se trouva en compagnie du professeur Dumbledore et de Severus où ce dernier le supplia de ne pas le tuer._**

 _\- La prophétie ne mentionnait pas une femme, mais une garçon naît à la fin de Juillet_

 _\- Mais il pense que c'est son fils ! Maintenant il va les traquer et les tuer ! Cachez la ! Cachez les tous ! Je vous prie_

 _\- Que me donneriez-vous en échange Severus ?_

 _\- Tout ce que vous voudrez !_

 _ **Puis elle revit brièvement le souvenir de l'attaque de Grodric's Hollow où elle se revoit dire à Harry qu'il est tellement aimé puis le troue noir avant de revenir auprès des deux sorciers dans le bureau du directeur.**_

 _\- Vous avez dit que vous les mettriez à l'abris ! **Fit Severus en pleure**_

 _ **Le voir ainsi toucha énormément Lily, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait exprimé ses sentiments.**_

 _\- James et Lily ont accordés leurs confiance à la mauvaise personne ! Un peu comme vous !_

 _ **Mais cette constatation fit encore du mal au professeur des Potions.**_

 _\- Le garçon à survécut !_

 _\- Mais pourquoi le protéger, le Seigneur des Ténèbres …_

 _\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore où se trouve l'enfant tous comme Lily et James. Mais il ne cessera pas de le chercher afin de le tuer et alors le garçon courra un terrible danger !_

\- …

 _\- Il a les yeux de sa mère !_

 _ **Ces phrases prit de court le jeune professeur qui regarda à nouveau le directeur et Lily ne cessa de regarda Severus.**_

 _\- Si vous l'aimiez vraiment …_

 _ **Comment ça l'aimer ? Elle n'avait jamais remarquée que son ancien meilleur ami avait des sentiments pour elle … alors qu'a cette instant cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.**_

 _\- Que personne ne sache ! **Prévient Severus**_

 _\- Alors je ne révélerai jamais ce qu'il y a de bon en vous !_

 _\- J'ai votre parole ?_

 _\- Que vous risquer votre vie tous les jours pour les sauver …_

 _ **Lily fut projetée dans un autre souvenir ou elle retrouva à nouveau Severus dans la chambre de son fils et où dans ses bras une Lily inconsciente et lui en pleure. Puis un autre souvenir où Dumbledore et Severus parlant dans la forêt interdite face à face tel deux adversaire prêt à se battre.**_

 _\- Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? **Demanda un Severus ahuri**_

 _\- Vous avez très bien comprit ma requête !_

 _\- Et si je refuse !_

 _\- Vous n'avez pas le choix, vous êtes la seule personne capable de faire cela !_

 _\- Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous me demandez ? Je ne pense pas ! Vous me demandez de vous tuer !_

 _\- C'est important Severus, mais il faudra que vous tuer au moment opportun ! Il faudra me tuer quand Voldemort sera dés plus vulnérable et ainsi nous gagnerons !_

 _\- Et pourquoi lui donner votre baguette !_

 _\- La baguette obéira à celui qui m'aura tuer et donc n'appartiendra jamais à Voldemort, nous pouvons imaginer que l'un de ses sbires se vantera de m'avoir tuer pour lui offrir la baguette de Sureau. Et quand tous sera terminez, il faudra que disiez la vérité à James et Lily Potter !_

 _\- En cachant le fils Potter c'est comme si vous l'avez gardé en vie au moment propice et comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir si jamais nous en venons pas à bout de cet affrontement finale qui arrive !_

 _\- Ne me dite pas que vous avez de la compassion pour ceux qui vous ont toujours humiliés ?_

 _ **Severus tourna la tête ne pouvant plus supporter le regard du vieux sorcier.** _

_\- Après tout ce temps, vous osez l'avouer enfin ?_

 _\- A jamais !_

 _ **Puis elle assista à la scène avant que Rogue ne meurt sous les morsures du serpent et Lily apprit une chose capital.**_

 **Ce fut la fin et Lily sortit la tête de la pensive et s'asseye afin de comprendre toutes les informations qu'elle venait de recevoir dans les dernières larmes de Severus. Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Dans le hall, James accompagné de Zachary retrouva Caroline et Remus.**

\- Alors vous les avez trouvé ? **Demanda le jeune Auror**

\- Non ! **Répondit le lycanthrope**

\- Mais ou est-ce qu'ils sont ! C'est vrais ! **S'énerva James**

\- Je peux … peut-être … vous aider. **Fit un voix derrière eux**

 **Ils se retournèrent et virent …**

\- Alice !

 **James, Remus et Caroline allèrent prendre leur amie dans les bras et elle leur rendit l'étreinte.**

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Je suis venu … aider pour les blessés !

\- Comment tu vas et comment va Franck, Neville et Augusta ? **Demanda Remus**

\- Tous le monde va bien

 **La jeune femme avait beaucoup progressée pour parler ce qui fut une réjouissance pour tous et surtout pour Augusta. Maintenant la jeune femme apprenait à se servir de ses pouvoirs mais avait été interdite de guerre par Dumbledore. Néanmoins elle avait convenu avec sa belle-mère de venir en aide pour la trêve.**

\- Comment as-tu su que nous étions là ? **Demanda James**

\- En vous cherchant j'ai fait un détour … par le bureau de … Rusard et j'ai pu récupérer ceci ! **Dit-elle en sortant un parchemin vierge**

 **Aussitôt les Maraudeurs reconnurent la carte qu'Alice leur tendait. Avec un sourire bienheureux, James prit la carte l'actionna mais quand les plans se formèrent, Zachary les interrompit.**

\- Oh non c'est pas vrais !

 **Tous regardèrent dans la même direction et tous virent leurs assaillants revenir. Le jour commençait à se lever et le temps était frais mais ce n'est pas ça qui leur donna des frissons. D'un même mouvement ils allèrent tous vers leur ennemie suivit des autres sorciers, centaures et loup garou qui avaient également remarqué la présence du Mage Noir et de ses sbires !**

 **Alice faillit trébucher alors elle regarda à terre et vit un bout de tissue qu'elle dans ses mains. Quand elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un chapeau elle regarda à l'intérieur avant de remarquer que quelque chose brillait à l'intérieur.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Devant le bureau de Dumbledore, la porte s'ouvrit sur Lily et avança la tête haute malgré sa colère et ses yeux gonflés.**

\- Lily ? **Appela Sirius**

\- Les Mangemorts et Face de Serpent sont de retour ! **Annonça-t-elle**

 **Ils la suivirent, sauf qu'au bout d'un certain temps Harry, Ron et Hermione changèrent leur direction. Mais ils furent coupé dans leur route !**

\- Écoutez si vous venez du futur et que vous savez comment et où sont les Horcruxes alors prenez ceci, **dit Sirius en donnant le crochet,** et le médaillon que nous avons trouvé. Si vous voyez un Patronus en forme de cerf faites lui confiance il vous guidera jusqu'au prochain ! Nous avons détruit une bague et le Diadème de Serdaigle. **Les informa-t-il**

\- Merci ! **Dit Harry**

 **Ils se séparèrent. Aussitôt le Patronus d'Harry apparut devant eux et les regarda.**

\- Nous avons besoin de toi, aide nous à trouver la coupe de Poufssoufle.

 **Le Patronus avança suivit du trio. Le cerf les amena directement devant la salle sur demande dont la porte se matérialisa devant eux et ainsi ils entrèrent et continuèrent de suivre le Patronus.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Les deux camps se regroupèrent face à face et Voldemort avança pour être entre les deux.**

\- Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien pourquoi tant de violence ? Alors que nous pouvons être en parfaite harmonie ? Je vous propose un marché, cessons cette guerre et ainsi plus aucun sang de sorcier ne coulera aujourd'hui. Il suffit juste de vous prononcer … si c'est le cas contraire … MOURREZ !

 **Mais personne ne bougea et regardèrent Voldemort et ses sbires d'un air mauvais. Au même moment, Lily arriva avec Sirius et Damian mais ne se firent pas voir.**

 **Enfin ce fut la surprise de tous, Alice s'avança sous le regard ébahi de ses amis.**

\- Hum je dois avouer que je m'attendais à mieux ! **Dit Volmdemort provoquant le rire de ses serviteurs.** On peut savoir qui vous êtes jeune femme

\- Alice Londubat !

 **Nouveau rire de la part des Mangemorts et surtout de Bellatrix.**

\- Eh bien Alice je sûr que l'on trouvera une place dans nos rangs !

\- Je veux juste dire … quelque chose !

\- Alors parlez, nous serons captivé par vos paroles !

\- Cela importe le nombre de victimes que nous compterons parmi nôtres …

\- Renonce Alice ! **Dit Caroline**

\- Des gens meurt tous les jours des amis, de la famille … c'est vrais cette nuit nous avons beaucoup perdu mais ils sont toujours la … dans nos cœurs ! Ils sont toujours dans nos cœurs comme Ted, Fabius, Magdalena, Gideon et tant d'autres ! Et ce qu'il faut retenir … c'est qu'ils ne sont pas mort en vain … mais vous oui ! **Dit-elle à Voldemort qui riait.** Parce que vous vous trompez, leurs cœurs et les nôtres battent à l'unisson et ils battront pour toujours ! Ce n'est pas finit ! **Cria-t-elle en sortant en sortant une épée du chapeau.**

 **Puis trois personnes arrivèrent en transplanant et l'une d'elle avança encore plus près de Voldemort.**

\- Bonsoir Tom !

 **Voldemort regarda la jeune femme qui osa le nommer par son nom de naissance et la reconnu aussitôt.**

\- Lily Potter quelle surprise de te revoir !

\- Vous pensez réellement que vous allez gagner cette guerre ? Nous avons réussit à trouver trois Horcruxes dont deux sont détruit. Peu importe de le nombre d'objet que vous avez profaner de magie noire nous les retrouverons et nous les détruirons !

\- De plus deux d'entre eux vont être à nouveau trouvé et détruit. **Ajouta Sirius**

\- Vous pouvez tuer autant de nombre de sorcier que vous le voudrez, vous pouvez nous torturez, nous pourchasser mais rien ne nous empêchera de nous battre et de vous détruire une bonne fois pour toute. **Termina Lily.** Maintenant !

 **Le trio lancèrent le sortilège de _Confrigo_ avant de se mettre à courir de part et d'autre. Voldemort se focalisa sur le trio qui avait une petite longueur d'avance. Tous les sorciers allèrent de mettre à l'abri. **

\- Les garçons nouveau plan ! **Hurla Lily**

\- Lequel ? **Demanda Damian**

\- J'attire Voldemort dans le château et vous vous vous occupez du serpent, j'ai pas envie de savoir cette chose près de moi !

 **Ils rejoignirent les membres de l'Ordre dont Kingsley et Maugrey firent un sortilège de protection.**

 **Voldemort regarda ses semblables et certains d'entre eux partirent alors que d'autres entrèrent ainsi, Lucius se battit à nouveau contre Narcissa et Bellatrix se battit contre Andromeda puisque cette dernière voulut venger son époux, James fut face à Rabastant, Caroline aida Lizbeth face à Rookwood, Malanda et Zachary avec d'autres sorciers en vie face à quelques Mangemorts, Kinglsey face à Rodolphus, Maugrey avec McGonagall face aux Carrow et Remus face à Peter. Mais Alice en voulant se battre fut propulser par un mangemort et perdit connaissance.**

 **Le Mage Noir transplana à l'intérieur tandis que Lily courrait à travers les couloirs pour l'éloigner des duels au rez de chaussé ! Et que Sirius et Damian s'occupèrent d'éloigner de le serpent de son maître.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Dans la salle sur demande, le trio suivit le cerf qui s'arrêta devant une immense montagne d'objet. Ni une, ni deux, il grimpèrent la montagne et le Patronus de transforma en une boule argentée et entra dans le tas d'objet. Arriva à la même hauteur, Ron et Harry cherchèrent la coupe avant que plusieurs lutins de cornouailles viennent complexer leurs recherches.**

\- Harry fais gaffe ces saloperies vont faire tomber la chaise où tu as ton pied droit. **Cria Hermione**

 **L'élu posa son pied sur une autre caisse solide et fit entrer son bras dans une ouverture tandis que Ron fit partir les lutins.**

\- Je l'ai ! **Dit-il en la sortant et la lançant à la jeune femme qui la rattrapa et la posa au sol**

 **Harry et Ron la rejoignirent et avec le crochet Hermione brisa l'Horcruxes dont cette fois-ci un nuage à la couleur du feu en sortit et contre toute attente commença à brûler tous les objects qui se trouvaient autour d'eux.**

\- Mais ce n'était pas comme ça pour nous !

\- N'oublie pas que nous sommes dans un autre univers Ron. **Dit Hermione.**

\- Alors on cours ! **Fit l'élu**

 **Ils filèrent à toute allure vers la sortie mais chaque chemin fut bloqué par d'immense flammes. Puis Ron fut séparer de ses compagnons et trébucha sur quelques chose, il se tourna et fut devant des balais. Il enfourcha un et prit deux autres.**

\- Hey ! **Cria-t-il en les apercevant**

 **Harry et Hermione les attrapèrent et les enfourchèrent. Quand ils sortirent, Harry lança le médaillon à Ron qui l'attrapa et avec un autre crochet du basilic le planta. Puis avec son pied il l'envoya vers les flammes, aussitôt cinq têtes de Voldemort apparurent et foncèrent vers la sortie mais la Salle sur Demande se ferma et pour ainsi contenir l'incendie.**

\- Il ne manque plus que le serpent. **Dit Harry en sortant la carte du Maraudeurs**

\- Tu as pris la carte avec toi ? **S'étonna Hermione**

\- Ben oui !

 **Ils l'actionnèrent et quand les plans du château furent dessiné ils remarquèrent que Lily était seule dans un couloir non loin d'eux.**

\- Je m'occupe de Voldemort allez vous occupez du serpent !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Il s'appuya à la simple chose qu'il trouva, la douleur lui fit tourner la tête mais il se reprit bien vite et tente de faire bonne figure en se redressant. Il marcha longuement avant d'avoir celle qui l'avait provoquer quelques minutes plutôt. Il allait enfin faire payer à Lily Potter de sa rébellion. Il aurait dû la tuer quand il en avait encore l'occasion, ce fameux jours où il se sont rencontré la première fois dans ce cimetière. Ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang et pointa sa baguette vers elle.**

 **La jeune femme avait également vu arriver ce monstre qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer … mais un enfer qui prendrait fin si tout devait se terminer aujourd'hui de n'importe quelle manière. Elle pointa alors sa baguette et ensemble ils combattaient et donnèrent toutes leur énergie.**

\- J'aurai dû te tuer dans ce cimetière !

\- Mais vous n'y êtes pas arrivé, ce qui prouve que vous n'êtes pas aussi puissant que vous voulez prétendre !

\- Avec cette baguette tout est possible !

\- Êtes-vous bien sûr qu'elle va vous obéir ?

 **Voldemort utilisa la baguette de Sureau et envoya à tout bout de champ de sortilège Doloris mais Lily les esquiva et envoya également plusieurs sortilèges.**

\- Diffindo ! **Cria-t-elle**

 **Une entaille se forma sur le bras de son assaillant et la jeune sorcière comprit alors que les Horcruxes faisaient leurs effets en ne protégeant plus leur créateurs.**

\- Ça c'était pour toutes les victimes qui sont morte !

 **Elle en envoya un nouveau et une nouvelle entaille fit son apparition sur la jambe ...**

\- Ça c'est pour Dumbledore !

 **Puis un troisième assez imposant sur le torse**

\- Ça c'est pour Severus !

 **Et encore un autre où plusieurs entailles furent sur le visage en forme de serpent …**

\- Ça c'est pour fils et mon mari ! Et ça c'est pour vous …

\- AVADA ….

\- DIFFINDO !

 **Il ne put terminer le sortilège de la mort tant la douleur qu'émanait son corps se fit plus importante que les précédentes. Il tomba à genoux et hurla …**

 **Lily voulut lui donner le coup de grâce mais Nagini, qui avait réussit à semer Sirius et Damian, intervenu et sauta sur la jeune femme en la prenant sous son emprise. L'animal resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle. S'apprêta à la mordre, le serpent reçut un pierre sur son tête tourna son regard. Voyant les responsables, il oublia Lily et rampa vers eux.**

\- Ron dit moi que tu as un crochet ? **Demanda la jeune femme**

\- Non j'ai lancé celui qu'on avait dans la salle sur demande. **Répondit-il**

\- Alors on a besoin de l'épée de Gryffondor !

 **Tous deux lancèrent des sorts tout en avança à reculons face au serpent qui se défendit.**

 **Lily regarda le serpents attaquer ses nouvelles victimes, elle voulut intervenir mais on lui retint le bras, elle se retourna pour faire face à cette personne mais il la coupa dans son élan.**

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils savent ce qu'ils font. Va aider les autres je me charge de Voldemort !

\- Il va vous tuer !

\- Non, il en aura pas l'occasion ! Allé cours !

 **Sans trop comprendre ce qu'il lui passe par la tête Lily obéit et alla retrouver ses amis. Mais en chemin elle croisa Dolohov et aussitôt un combat commença entre eux.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **En allant à la recherche du serpent, Damian et Sirius croisèrent de nombreux Mangemorts mais ceux-ci furent rapidement mit en état de nuire. Puis ils furent projeter en arrière par McNair qui alla dans leur direction en souriant. Les deux jeunes hommes se relevèrent et lui firent face !**

\- Black occupez-vous du serpent, je vais le retenir !

\- Vous êtes certain ?

\- Oui allé dégagez !

 **Sirius prit ses jambes à son cou et partit dans la direction inverse et laissa Damian et McNair se livrer un combat sans merci.**

 **Il se retrouva dans la cours principal ou plusieurs combat avaient lieu. Puis au loin, il vit celui qui les avait trahit se battre contre Rémus. En plissant les yeux, Sirius aperçut le bras en argent de Peter qui était prêt à s'en servir. Avec horreur, Sirius entendit Remus hurla de douleur puisque ce dernier avait attraper le bras d'argent de leur ancien ami. L'effet était que Remus sentit une atroce brûlure sur tout son bras, Peter en profita pour frapper le lycanthrope au visage donnant ainsi la sensation à Remus d'être en contact direct avec le feu.**

 **Sirius oublia le serpent et alla prêter main forte à son meilleur ami. Il propulsa Peter au loin et aida Remus à se relever. Les deux Maraudeurs se regardèrent décidèrent de combattre Peter ensemble.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Dans la grande salle, Narcissa envoya le coup fatal à Lucius. Elle le stupéfixa et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la salle ce qui le fit perdre connaissance. Puis elle vit sa sœur en difficulté et alla l'aider. Cependant Bellatrix vit sa plus jeune sœur arriver et lui envoya un sortilège qui la blessa. Andromeda ne voulant plus perdre un autre membre de sa famille transforma sa colère en une fureur meurtrière et continua ses attaques envers son aînée.**

\- Pas ma petite sœur salle pétasse !

 **Bellatrix rigola et envoya plusieurs sort donc Andromeda se protégea puis ce fut à son tour d'attaquer. Elle envoya de nombreux sortilèges dont elle ne souvenait plus le nom avant d'envoyer le sort de congélation. Narcissa vint à ses coté et les deux sœurs à l'unisson envoyèrent un sort en direction de Bellatrix qui se brisa en mille morceaux.**

 **Pour Maugrey et McGonagall chacun avait un des enfants Carrow. Les sortilège fusèrent et se perdirent. L'un d'entre eux touche Zachary qui ne sentit plus son bras gauche mais continua le combat avec sa baguette dans sa main droite. Puis tout alla très vite Amycus Carrow envoya le sortilège Doloris à McGonagall mais Maugrey la dégagea et se prit le sort en plein fouet. Au sol de tord de douleur et aussitôt Amycus le tua avec le troisième sortilège impardonnable. Alors McGonagall se retrouva face au frère et la sœur mais elle les stupéfixa avant de congeler et de les propulser contre le mur et se brisèrent en plusieurs morceaux.**

 **Caroline et Lizbeth envoyèrent plusieurs avant de mettre en état de nuire Rookwood par un simple sort qui fit bouillir l'intérieur du Mangemort. Un sortilège que Lizbeth avait apprit durant sa scolarité ! Mais avant que le sortilège ne fasse son éffet, Rookwood envoyant le sortilège de Diffindo ce qui blessa Lizbeth à la jambe avec une entaille importante.**

 **Malana se retrouvait face à trois Mangemort, pour la première fois elle aurai aimer se transformer en loup garou et déchiqueter chaque membres corporels de ses assaillant. Elle se reçut plusieurs sorts qui la firent propulser contre le mur au point d'en avoir vision floue mais elle fut aider par Caroline et McGonagall qui utilisèrent le sortilège de congélation et le sort utilisé par Lizbeth peu auparavant.**

 **Kingsley vint à bout de Rodolphus en utilisant une variante du sort de la mort.**

 **James quant à lui avait bien du mal face à Rabastan mais le Maraudeur n'avait pas donner toutes ses astuces. Contre toute attente, James se transforma en cerf et avec l'aide de ses cornes il prit le Mangemort et l'expulsa à l'extérieur. Ce dernier se releva et pointa sa baguette mais Cornedrue ne se laissa pas faire et le fit à nouveau reculer jusqu'au bord d'une falaise. James reprit sa forme humaine, prit la baguette de Rabastan. Il congela son adversaire …**

\- Je te souhaite un bon atterrissage ordure !

 **James lui assigna un coup de poing et le Mangemort immobile tomba dans le vite.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Malgré sa haine et sa motivation, Lily commençait à perdre pied face à Dolohov, elle se mit donc à penser qu'elle s'était assez battu pour toute une vie ! Mais surement pas assez pour avoir sauver un plus grand nombre des victimes si jamais elle perdait ce combat. Elle n'avait plus aucun sortilèges en tête … mis à part les sortilèges impardonnable, elle avait tout tentée mais ne voulait baisser à leurs hauteurs en les utilisant.**

 **Dolohov, lui était habitué à se battre pendant des heures en ignorant la fatigue, il était entraîné pour cela.**

 **Lily savait qu'elle allait perdre à ce combat, elle avait des crampes dans ses bras, ses jambes, elle ne cessa pas de trembler au moindre mouvement, sa tête tournait tel un manège à sensation et son cœur commença à battait anormalement vite …**

 _\- Oh non pas maintenant … pas une crise en plein combat !_ **Se dit-elle**

 **Mais elle reconnut immédiatement les symptômes précédents ses crises de nerfs. Mais Lily les ignora, elle ne voulait pas perdre ce combat à cause de ses crises ! Elle ne devait pas perdre … si elle devait mourir alors elle anéantirai son adversaire avant !**

 **Son cœur s'emballa à chaque mouvement qu'elle fit et continua de battre de plus en plus fort au point de lui embrouiller son ouïe et qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.**

 **Le Mangemort fit le sortilège du _Levicornus_ et balança la jeune femme entre les deux murs ce qui provoqua une blessure au niveau du crâne de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Il annula le sortilège et elle tomba violemment au sol, c'est alors qu'il avança pour lui donner le coup de grâce mais Lily comprit qu'elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait en finir et vite … **

\- Obscuro ! **Dit-elle**

 **Un bandeau se plaça sur les yeux de Dolohov, qui fut surprit de ce retournement de situation qu'il en abaissa sa baguette, puis elle lança un …**

\- Pétrificus Totalus !

 **Le Mangemort laissa tomber sa baguette et raidit avant de tomber à terre droit comme un piquet. La jeune femme avança vers Dolohov et lui lança le sortilège du Stupéfix afin d'être certain qu'il ne bougerai pas si jamais le sortilège de Pétrificus se désactiva.**

 **Puis à reculons elle s'appuya contre un mur et se laissa tomber à terre. Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains afin de ne plus sentir le mal de tête qui la fit pleurer de douleur, elle tenta aussi de prendre une respiration normale pour calmer la course effréné de son cœur dans la poitrine mais rien ne sembla la calmer … c'est alors que dans le couloir remplit de personne sans vie que Lily poussa un cri qui pouvait lui arracher et lui brûlait les poumons !**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **L'élu courrait à travers les couloirs et tournait en rond sur lui même au cas où son principal ennemi décida de l'attaquer dans le dos, comme un lâche, mais ce fut en étant aux escaliers qu'ils se rencontrèrent et s'attaquèrent.**

 **Voldemort regarda le sorcier qui était en face de lui et soudain il lui semblait de l'avoir déjà rencontré. C'est alors qu'il reconnu le sorcier qui était venu aider Potter à Pré-au-Lard … celui qui savait se battre dont les gestes était choisit avec soin et précision, puis il eut un vieux souvenir de ce même sorcier dans la Chambre des Secret tenant entre ses mains un journal … un journal détruit par un crochet du Basilic qui avait été vaincu par ce même sorcier. Le Mage Noir comprit alors que ce sorcier avait déjà eut à se battre contre lui hormis leurs deux rencontres. Mais il était certain de se souvenir de chacun de ses adversaires passés et il n'en faisait pas partit.**

 **A bout de souffle, Harry détruisit les escalier du dessus qui tombèrent sur le Mage Noir mais ce dernier transplana juste à temps et fut sur ceux d'à coté. Il lança un sort mais Harry l'esquiva en sautant sur les escalier du dessous et descendit les dernière marches pour courir … mais Voldemort le suivit.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Dans la grande salle, alors que de nombreux duellistes firent virevolter des sorts de leurs baguettes. Alice ouvrit un œil puis le deuxième et ne souvenait plus de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un brouhaha lui fit bourdonner ses oreilles, lentement elle se releva en positon assise et contenu son mal de tête. Quand celui se dissipa peu à peu, elle eut quelques flash des événements qui se sont déroulé quelques instant plutôt.**

 **Puis son audition revint à ses oreilles : des bruits de lutte, des bruits de cri, des paroles, et enfin des bruits de fuite.**

 **La jeune femme tourna la tête et aperçut un objet brillant … la même brillance qu'elle avait vu dans ce chapeau.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Ron et Hermione quant à eux essayaient de repousser le serpent qui était toujours entrain de les suivre … pour en faire son petit déjeuner. Les deux sorciers envoyèrent tous les sorts à leurs disposition mais rien ne fonctionna. Ils dévalèrent donc les escaliers en risquant de tomber afin d'échapper à l'animal …**

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas garder le crochet ? **Demanda sa fiancée**

\- Et toi pourquoi en as-tu pas prit un ? **Répondit-il**

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé !

\- Eh bien tu viens de répondre à ta propres question !

\- On est même pas encore mariés que l'on se dispute déjà !

\- Tu veux vraiment avoir cette discussion maintenant ?

\- Non !

 **Ils dépassèrent le second et le premier étage et dévalaient le reste afin de pouvoir arrivé jusqu'au rez de chaussé mais c'était sans compter aux escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête … qui n'en firent qu'à leur têtes jusqu'au bout !**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Harry pénétra jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie suivit de près par le Mage Noir. Ce dernier lui administra de plusieurs coup de poings avant que le jeune puisse s'éloigner de lui et de le fuir à nouveau mais il fut retenu par plusieurs pans de la robe du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses bras, ses jambes, ses poignet et son cou. Les pans se resserrèrent autour de leur emprise au point d'étrangler l'élu. Harry fit jaillir un jet d'eau sur Voldemort qui relâcha son emprise sur lui. La jeune homme se releva et fit quelques pas à reculons.**

\- Êtes-vous bien sur que la baguette de Sureau vous appartient ?

 **La question prit de court le Mage Noir mais celui-ci répondit en frappant Harry de ses mains ce qui le fit reculer à nouveau. Le jeune homme continua de mettre de la distance entre eux mais se retrouva bloquer en arrivant au bord et dont les barrières s'effondrèrent quand il les touchait.**

\- Pourquoi l'utilisez-vous alors que vous en êtes pas le véritable maître ?

\- Le Mangemort ayant tuer Dumbledore fut tuer aussi !

\- Peut-être ou peut-être pas ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sentir que vous pouvez l'utiliser ?

 **Les deux adversaires se retrouvèrent collé l'un à l'autre. Harry sourit et continua de le provoquer.**

\- Allé Tom terminons comment vous avez voulut commencer cette nuit du trente-et-un octobre 1981 en voulant tuer le jeune bambin que j'étais … ENSEMBLE !

 **Surprit, Voldemort regarda son assaillant mais ne remarqua pas que ce dernier avait enroulé ses bras autour de cou pour tomber dans le vide. Puis ce fut par le transplanage qu'ils volèrent autour de Poudlard, où plusieurs obstacle furent détruit sur leur passage. Le Mage noir tenta de se détacher mais Harry resserra son emprise. Puis ils furent séparer et tombèrent au sol dans la grande cour avant de rouler sur eux même pour se retrouver sur le ventre.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Alice prit l'épée dans ses mains et la regarda longuement sans comprendre ce que c'était mais c'est en voyant le nom du premier propriétaire qu'elle réalisa. Elle entendit des personnes crier et regarda dont autour d'elle mais tous les sorciers se battaient contre un Mangemort, c'est alors qu'elle regarda vers le hall et vit deux personnes fuir.**

 **Elle se releva et commença à courir …**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Quand sa crise fut passé, Lily se releva toujours en restant appuyé contre le mur. Elle regarda Dolohov et décida de lui retirer le bandeau. Quand ce fut fait, elle remarqua qu'il était stupéfixer mais que ses yeux était en sa direction. Ils se regardèrent avant qu'une ombre vint perturber la jeune femme, elle alla donc à la fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur toute la cours principale et une immense ombre noir voler pour ensuite s'échouer en deux au sol.**

 **C'est ce même instant qu'elle reconnut Voldemort face à l'inconnu qui lui avait prit sa place face à ce monstre. Elle les virent se bouger puis ramper à plat ventre et la ce fut le spectacle le plus stressant qu'elle ait pu assister de toute sa vie !**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **A plat ventre, ils bougèrent leur tête se fixèrent longuement avant de ramper chacun vers leur baguette. D'un mouvement serein, ils se relevèrent sur les genoux et continuèrent de se menacer du regard.**

 **L'un des deux savaient que c'en était finit, que c'était la dernière étape avant de voir disparaître son adversaire alors que l'autre aurait enfin sa revanche et ainsi faire connaître sa puissance à travers le monde entier !**

\- Harry Potter … le garçon qui aurai pu survivre !

\- …

\- Prépare toi à mourir !

 **Ils pointèrent leur baguette puis ce fut deux puissances qui s'affrontèrent faisant jaillir plusieurs étincelles qui s'échouèrent autour d'eux les blessant au passage mais ils en avait que faire. Tout se jouait maintenant, en cette matinée du deux septembre 1982. Pour l'un c'était une victoire face à un adversaire qui était son dernier obstacle et pour l'autre c'était la paix et un nombre de vie assurée pour le futur, aucune seconde guerre aura lieu dans ce même château des années plus tard.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Ils arrivèrent dans le hall mais à bout de souffle, le serpent avait prit de l'avance vers eux tandis qu'ils lui lançaient encore et encore des sorts pour le retenir. Puis ils perdirent l'équilibre et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre prêt à affronter la mort.**

 **Le serpent voyant son petit déjeuner enfin prêt, bondit, ouvrit sa grande gueule … avant de disparaître en fumée qui s'évapora dans les airs présentant ainsi des visage de Voldemort souffrant le martyre.**

 **Hermione ouvrit les yeux et vit la mère de Neville, qui les regardait, l'épée de Gryffondor dans sa main et derrière elle ne serpent n'y était plus …**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Le Priori Incantatum cessa durant quelque instant, l'un des deux adversaires sentit des crampes à travers tous son corps mais aussi d'autre blessure qu'il avait subit quelques instant plutôt, les entailles à travers son corps saignèrent abondamment et son cœur s'emballa et en donnant une crampe à travers tous le bras gauche. Seulement il leva tout de même baguette et le combat reprit.**

 **Le Priori Incantatum se fit plus puissant que le premier et plus imposant mais un seul des deux adversaire eut l'avantage. Puis une des baguettes fut éjecter et vola jusqu'à l'autre qui la rattrapa au vol et regarda son ennemie.**

 **Son adversaire recroquevilla avant de disparaître par cendre qui se détachèrent de son corps pour voler dans les airs. Mais avant de disparaître complètement ce fut un léger cri qui se fit entendre.**

 **Et enfin plus rien le calme revint dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Le vainqueur se releva et regarda l'endroit ou était position son ennemi depuis toujours ! Il avait réussi, il avait détruit ce montre pour la seconde fois ! Maintenant le plus dur commença … la reconstruction d'une vie !**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Dans la grande salle, les sorciers eurent l'avantage sur les Mangemorts. Ces derniers soit ils fuyaient, soit il furent stupéfixés soit ils furent détruit. Mais au bout de quelques minutes la grande salle retrouva son calme mais avec des sorciers toujours en garde en cas d'une nouvelle attaque ! Puis une impression étrange leur traversa le corps … une sentiments de paix et c'est quand ils ne sentirent plus la présence de Voldemort qu'ils soufflèrent mais tout en étant méfiant. Le Mage Noir avait-il disparut ou bien était seulement partit pour mieux revenir plus tard ? La réponse fut donner par une petite voix qui avait assister à toute la scène …**

\- C'est finit … il n'est plus … tout est finit !

 **L'assemblée regarda Alice qui venait d'entrée dans la grande salle les yeux dans le vide.**

\- Tous est terminé … nous sommes libre !

\- Alice vous voulez dire que … **commença McGonagall**

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus là … jamais il reviendra … nous sommes libre … LIBRE !

 **Explosion de joie et de larmes de délivrance à travers les sorciers, les centaures, les loup garou et les membres de l'Ordre. Ils n'en revenaient pas ils avaient gagné cette guerre qui avait durée depuis trop longtemps, ils pourront enfin rentrer chez eux, serrer leurs enfants, leurs époux ou épouse, leurs parents dans leurs bras et leur dire que tout était terminé que la communauté magique allait enfin vivre en temps de paix comme autrefois !**

 **Kingsley et McGonagall se sourirent, les professeurs de Poudlard se serrèrent la mains, Caroline sauta dans les bras de James, les loup garou hurlèrent de joie, les centaures regardaient la scène de joie sans montrer leur sentiments mais furent très heureux d'avoir une nouvelle vie et Arthur envoya son Patronus afin de prévenir sa famille.**

 **Zachary et Malana se prirent dans les bras avant de se regarder longuement avant d'échanger leur premier baiser à travers toute cette euphorie.**

 **Peter qui fut stupéfixer par Sirius et Remus était déposer dans un coin, tandis que Lizbeth en voyant son frère couru vers lui et ils prirent dans les bras avant de prendre Sirius dans les bras.**

 **Hermione et Ron allèrent retrouver Harry et se prirent également dans les bras.**

\- Tu as réussi ! **Lui dit Ron**

\- Non, nous avons tous réussi ! **Répondit l'élu**

\- Le cauchemars est enfin terminé ! **Ajouta Hermione**

 **Ils regardèrent le grande salle en souriant.**

 **Caroline se détacha des bras de James et se demanda où était Remus mais elle vit au loin une autre personne qui venait aussi de l'apercevoir. Ils s'avancèrent en même temps et quand ils furent face à face, Caroline, par un coup de sang, le frappa faiblement au torse.**

\- Tu es imparfait, tu es un parfait crétin Sirius Black ! Tu aurai pu me prévenir que vous étiez revenu ! Tu n'imagine pas l'inquiétude que j'ai eu pour toi durant tous ce temps ! **Dit-elle en pleurant**

\- Caroline je vais bien !

\- Je sais que tu vas bien puisque tu es devant moi ! Mais tu aurai pu me prévenir que tu étais de retour … c'est pas si compliqué d'envoyer une lettre, ou bien de téléphoner ou alors de m'envoyer un Patronus !

 **Sirius lui attrapa les mains et elle cessa aussitôt de le frapper, ils se regardèrent.**

\- Tu es un idiot Sirius Black !

 **Puis elle le prit dans ses bras et le jeune homme lui rendit son étreinte. James s'avança prit Remus et Lizbeth dans ses bras avant de tourner vers son meilleur ami qui se détacha de Caroline. Les deux jeune homme quasi frère et se prient également dans les bras tandis qu'Alice arriva vers eux et fut également étreinte par ses amis.**

 **Damian arriva dans la grande salle et aussitôt Zachary alla vers lui et se prirent dans les bras.**

 **Plusieurs médicommages et guérisseurs arrivèrent après avoir été prévenu et aussitôt ils s'occupèrent des blessés. Par la même occasion, Molly arriva avec ses enfants, Nymphadora et Drago. Les Weasley allèrent prendre leur père dans leurs bras avant de laisser la place à leur mère qui pleura à chaude larmes de revoir son mari sain et sauf. Narcissa prit également son fils qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer mais fut heureux de retrouver sa mère. Nymphadora aperçut aussi sa mère. Mère et fille et elles coururent l'une vers l'autre.**

 **Lily arriva quelques minutes plus tard toujours appuyée contre le mur et regarda la grande salle où plusieurs médicommages, guérisseurs et sorciers s'entraidèrent. Puis elle vit ses amis regroupé ensemble mais ils ne semblèrent pas l'avoir vu.**

\- Lily ! **Dit Alice en la voyant**

\- Où ça ? **Demanda James**

\- La-bas ! **Dit-elle en la montrant**

 **Ils se tournèrent tous dans la même direction et James couru vers sa femme qui avança également d'un pas peu rassurant, elle manqua de tomber à bout de force mais son mari la rattrapa de justesse. Elle leva les yeux et depuis longtemps le visage de son mari sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il était devant elle.**

\- James ?

\- Oui mon cœur, je suis là, tout va bien ! Tout est finit !

\- Tu … tu es la ?

\- Oui je suis là

 **Mais elle ne put prononcer un mot de plus avant de tomber inconsciente dans ses bras.**

\- Lily ?!

 **Caroline sentit le médicommage qui était en elle et s'occupa de sa meilleure amie. Après l'avoir ausculter rapidement, elle rassura tous le monde.**

\- Elle va bien, elle est juste évanouit parce qu'elle est à bout de force !

 **Tous les blessés furent amener à l'infirmerie proposé par Mrs Pomfresh. Quand certain furent soignés, ils rentrèrent chez eux trop impatient pour retrouver leur famille alors que certain furent amener d'urgence à Ste Mangouste.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que Lily ouvrit les yeux. La jeune femme reconnut rapidement le plafond de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Elle prit appuis sur ses mains afin de se mettre en position assise. Sa tête continua de tourner mais elle ne fit plus aucun mouvement pour ne pas empirer son cas.**

\- Enfin réveiller. **Dit une voix qui la fit sursauter.** Calme toi, ce n'est que moi.

\- Ca … Caroline ? Mais qu'est-ce que qui s'est passé ?

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

\- Je me souviens d'avoir combattu Dolohov, d'avoir eu une crise en plein combat et après plus rien !

\- Eh bien, il s'avère que l'impossible s'est produit Lily !

 **Lily la regarda sans comprendre.**

\- Voldemort à été vaincu !

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est vaincu Lily, nous aurons plus à vivre dans la peur, nous pourrons enfin vivre en paix et élever nos enfants normalement.

\- Tu … tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, tu vas pouvoir retrouver Harry !

 **Harry ! C'était trop beau pour être vrais … il y avait une ombre dans cette image idyllique, une ombre qui clochait. La jeune femme à la chevelure de feu se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé avant son combat avec Dolohov : elle se souvenait d'avoir détruit le diadème de Serdaigle, elle se souvenait d'avoir provoquer Voldemort, de s'être combattu avec lui, puis elle se souvenait d'avoir suivit un cerf allant en direction du hangar à bateaux.**

\- Oh mais quelle horreur ! **Réalisa-t-elle**

\- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je ne vais pas retrouver mon fils aussi facilement !

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il suffit juste que tu demande à Dumbledore !

\- Dumbledore est mort Caroline … tout comme … tout comme Severus

\- Pardon ? **Dit sa meilleure amie**

 **Au même moment, les trois Maraudeurs arrivèrent et mes deux jeunes femmes tournèrent la tête vers eux. Quand James vit que sa femme était réveillée, il se précipita vers elle. Lily sans trop y croire, se leva à son tour et se mit à courir vers son mari.**

 **Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans dire un mot de plus, puis leurs lèvres se touchèrent l'une contre l'autre. La jeune retrouva alors les souvenirs, elle se souvenu d'avoir couru vers James dans la grande salle avant de tomber inconsciente dans les bras.**

\- Tu es là ? Vraiment la ?

\- Oui mon cœur je suis là !

\- Ce n'était pas un rêve ?

\- Non

\- Mais quand ?

\- Je me réveillé en Mai ! Je t'ai vu au Ministère je t'ai même appeler mais tu ne m'as pas vu

\- Alors c'était toi ! **Dit-elle sans y croire**

\- Je ne veux pas gâcher vos retrouvailles les Potter mais, **dit Caroline en prenant Lily par le bras,** comment ça Dumbledore est mort ?

\- Quoi ? **Firent Remus et James**

\- C'est vrais, j'ai prévenu des médicommages. Il a été tué, par qui je ne sais pas mais Voldemort avait la baguette de Sureau ! **Dit Sirius**

\- Il a dû le tuer ! **Dit James**

\- Si Voldemort avait vraiment tuer Dumbledore, la baguette de Sureau lui aurait obéi et nous aurions perdu cette guerre ! **Informa Remus**

\- La baguette de Sureau n'a pas obéit à Voldemort car il n'en était pas le maître … il s'en est servit sans savoir qui c'était réellement. Il ne savait pas qui était le sorcier qui a tué Dumbledore ! Cependant Severus a accomplit les dernières volontés de Dumbledore en le tuant. A partir de là, il en est devenu le maître ! **Expliqua Lily**

 **Cette annonce de celui qui avait tué leur directeur donna un frisson dans le dos des Maraudeurs et Caroline.**

\- Mais Voldemort à tuer Rogue ! **Dit Sirius sûr de lui**

\- Pas exactement … **dit-elle en se fiant au souvenir de son ancien meilleur ami**

\- Comment ça ? On l'a vu se faire tuer !

\- Voldemort ne l'a pas tué, il l'a simplement blessé avec un Diffindo, sans prononcer l'incantation, ce qui a provoqué une entaille dans le cou de Severus. C'est le serpent qui l'a tuer en lui affligeant des morsures dans le cou en faisant couler son venin qui s'est propager dans son corps à une vitesse affolante. Même en trouvant la mort, Severus était encore le maître de la baguette de Sureau.

\- Mais pourquoi Rogue aurait tué Dumbledore ? **Demanda Caroline.** Ça n'a pas de sens !

\- C'était le plan qu'avait manigancer Dumbledore et il voulait que seul Severus soit au courant donc lui seul devait le tuer ! Bellatrix était le témoin de tous ceci, je pense qu'elle s'est empressée de ramener la baguette à Voldemort sans lui avouer qui était le véritable maître, afin qu'il puisse avoir une chance de gagner cette guerre ! **Termina-t-elle.** Rogue m'a donné un souvenir pour que je puisse connaître la vérité.

 **Le silence s'installa entre eux. Chacun assimila les révélations de Lily.**

\- Tu as vu tous ça dans le souvenir qu'il t'a donné ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Oui

\- Alors pendant tous ce temps, il était de notre coté. **Réalisa Caroline**

\- « était » ?

\- Rogue est mort Lunard. **Lui répondit Sirius**

 **Lily recommença à trembler de chagrin, James la prit dans ses bras sachant que son ancien rival avait beaucoup d'importance pour elle. Il était peiné de l'avoir mal jugé mais il ne pouvait effacer le passé.**

\- Il faut que je vois McGonagall ! **Dit la rousse**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Le trio du futur se trouvaient dans le bureau de leur ancien directeur face à leur ancien professeur de Métamorphose. Ils venaient de lui avouer toute la vérité. Face à de tel révélations, Minerva McGonagall avait le besoin de s'asseoir un moment. Elle avait face à elle trois sorciers qui venait du futur, trois sorciers qu'elle allait avoir comme élève plus tard, trois sorcier dont l'un est celui qui a réalisé la prophétie. Elle avait face à elle Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter qui malgré leur autre apparence avaient besoin de son aide pour retourner chez eux … dans le futur !**

\- Professeur …

\- Gabrielle, laissez moi encore une minute, ce que vous venez de m'avouer me dépasse complètement !

\- Nous comprenons, mais nous avons besoin de votre aide pour rentrer chez nous. **Dit Harry en prenant place à ses cotés**

 **Elle regarda et avec plus d'attention elle se demanda comment elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte plus tôt. Tant de similitudes étaient visible entre ce jeune homme et James.**

\- Vous êtes le digne fils de votre père … il n'y a que lui qui pouvait me chambouler à ce point !

\- C'est pas la première fois que vous me le dite effectivement ! **Dit-il en faisant sourire ses amis et lui même**

 **Minerva regarda le trio et se demanda comment son homologue du futur avait bien pu faire pour les supporter tous les trois. Mais elle se laissa allé par les sourires qu'ils affichaient.**

\- Bon, comment ai-je fais pour envoyer ici ? **Demanda-t-elle en se levant**

\- Nous avons utilisés un retourneur de temps que vous avez vous-même ensorcelé pour que l'on vienne ici à une date précise mais cela n'a pas marché ! **Expliqua Hermione**

\- Et a quelle date deviez-vous arriver ?

\- Le trente-et-un octobre mais nous sommes arrivés beaucoup trop tard ! **Continua Ron**

\- Le trente-et-un octobre ? **Dit-elle surprise en regardant Harry**

 **Le jeune homme lui fit un oui de la tête puis en haussant des épaules. Elle n'en revenait pas son homologue voulait faire subir la mort de James et Lily Potter à leur fils unique. Mais pourquoi faire ? Le faire à nouveau ? Jamais elle ne se serai cru capable de cela mais si elle avait bien écouter leur histoire, normalement James et Lily devaient mourir cette nuit la et faire de Harry le garçon qui a survécut du sortilège de la mort.**

\- Donnez moi ce retourneur de temps ! **Dit-elle en se reprenant**

 **Hermione lui donna le médaillon et Minerva l'examina.**

\- Effectivement, il a été sevré avec de la magie. Donnez moi quelques minutes et je pourrai vous ouvrir une faille temporel et ainsi vous faire rentrer chez vous … par ailleurs à quelle date voulez-vous arrivé ?

 **Le trio se regardèrent en grimaçant, jamais ils avaient pensé qu'il fallait qu'ils réfléchissent à une date pour leur retour.**

\- Eh bien je pense que … nous pouvons revenir au moment où nous sommes partit. **Proposa Hermione**

\- En espérant que ça ne rate pas ! **Dit Ron en chuchotant pour ne pas se faire entendre**

\- Donc quelle date ?

\- Eh bien, nous sommes partit le seize janvier donc je pense que nous pouvons revenir le dix-sept comme ça, on aura pas besoin d'avoir une grande explication. **Proposa Harry**

\- Donc dix-sept janvier … quelle année ?

\- 2003 !

\- Va pour le dix-sept janvier 2003

\- En attendant que vous travaillez sur le retrouneur de temps, je pense que l'on peut retrouver nos vrais visage ? **Fit remarqué Ron**

\- Finite Incantatem. **Dit Hermione en pointa sa baguette vers lui.** C'est bon t'es content ?

 **Le jeune homme alla se regarder dans un miroir et fut surprit de revoir son vrai visage mais il fut très heureux de retrouver la caractéristique des Weasley … ses cheveux roux.**

\- T'as pas idée ! **Sourit-il**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Lily pourquoi tu veux allée voir McGo ? **Questionna Caroline**

\- Elle avait toute la confiance de Dumbledore et quand on y réfléchit bien je suis certaine qu'elle sait où se trouve Harry. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas penser plus tôt ?

 **En chemin, ils croisèrent Molly et Arthur voulant eux aussi voir Minerva pour pouvoir allé chercher leur fils aîné. Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Dumbledore et sans prendre la peine de frapper, Lily entra la première …**

\- Professeur nous … vous ! **Dit-elle en voyant Harry sous sa forme.** C'est vous ! Vous qui l'avez vaincu ! Vous qui est venu vous battre contre lui à ma place !

\- Chris de quoi elle parle ? **Demanda James en ne comprenant pas les paroles de sa femme**

\- Je me suis battu contre Voldemort dans les couloir avant de me battre contre Dolohov, c'est lui qui s'est retrouver face à Voldemort et qui l'a vaincu dans la cour principale. **Expliqua Lily.** Il m'a aussi dit que ces amis s'occuperaient du serpent … mais il y avait pas ce jeune homme roux. **Dit-elle en voyant Ron**

\- C'est également lui à qui j'ai donné le crochet pour détruire les Horcruxes … par ailleurs comment avez-vous fait pour être si rapide ? Même si vous venez du futur …, **fit remarquer Sirius**

\- Du futur ? Mais enfin Chris, Gabrielle et … je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, **dit Remus,** de quoi parlent-ils ?

 **Le trio venant du futur se regardèrent et comprirent qu'ils étaient piéger.**

\- Sirius à raison, nous venons du futur, et nos noms ne sont pas Chris Eaton … **commença Harry**

\- Ni Gabrielle Sullivan … **continua Hermione**

\- Ni Seth Stone ! **Termina Ron**

\- Seth Stone ? Mais vous n'êtes pas Seth Stone, vous êtes roux et lui il est brun … **dit Arthur.** Il a sauvé la vie de mon fils …

\- … à cause du rat ! Si c'était bien moi mais j'avais une autre apparence, celle dont vous m'avez connu !

\- Dans ce cas, **fit Lily énervée,** Finité Incantatem !

 **Un nuage entoura Harry et Hermione pour se dissipé quelques minutes plus tard révélant ainsi leur vrais visage. Lily reconnu sans mal le jeune homme qu'elle avait aperçut en détruisant la bague. James quand à lui remarqua son incroyable ressemblance avec celui qui se faisait appeler Chris et ce lui troubla à nouveau. Le petit groupe devant la porte regardaient le trio sans comprendre.**

\- Mais enfin qui êtes-vous ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Bien je vais répondre à cela, **dit Minerva agacée,** il s'agit de futurs sorciers de Poudlard seulement ils viennent du futur afin de nous aider pour combattre Voldemort. Mais comme leur tâche est maintenant accomplit ils doivent retourner dans leur espace temporel ! Et pour les présentations il s'agit de Hermione Granger, ...

\- Hermione ? **Fit Caroline surprise**

\- Ronald Weasley, …

\- Ronald ? Notre Ronald ? **Dit Molly choquée**

\- Ouais ! Bonjours maman ! **Dit celui-ci enjoué**

\- … et enfin Harry Potter !

\- Hein ? **Dit James consterné.** Alors mon impression de s'être déjà croisé …

\- Venait de là, effectivement, nous avons sympathisé sans que tu sache que j'étais ton fils. **Répondit Harry en regardant son père**

\- Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faite je voudrai un peu de silence pour ouvrir une brèche temporel afin de les renvoyer chez eux ! **Fit Minerva en retournant au retourneur de temps.** Cependant tous les trois, je vous interdit de révéler le futur ! **Dit-elle au trio**

 **Elle se concentra à nouveau sur le médaillon tandis que Molly bien trop émotive alla prendre son plus jeune fils dans ses bras. Le jeune homme roux surprit sourit et rendit l'étreinte à sa mère avant d'être rejoint par Arthur. Caroline quant à elle s'approcha d'Hermione.**

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu avais seulement deux ans ! Ça me fait bizarre de t'avoir connu petite alors que la tu es devenu une jeune femme.

\- Pour ma part, ça va vous blesser mais je ne vous connais pas !

\- Dans ce temps-ci ton père travaille pour le mien dans son entreprise !

\- Bernard, vous êtes la fille de Patrick Bernard qui est le directeur de la fabrique de tissue ? **Se remémora Hermione.** Mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez une sorcière ! Je me souviens d'avoir jouer plein de poupée de chiffon !

\- C'est ça ! Et moi je sais que tu en est une car, un soir tu as effectuée tes premiers essai de magie et j'étais présente !

 **James lui s'approcha doucement d'Harry et le regarda sur toutes les coutures, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez ce qui fit penser à Harry qu'il ne voyait rien. Alors il sortit les siennes, répara ses verres par le sortilège du _Occulus Réparo_ et les mit également sur le nez. Père et fils se dévisagèrent avant que James se tourna vers Sirius et Remus en entourant les épaules d'Harry. **

\- Tu ne peux pas le nier Cornedrue, c'est bien ton fils ! Les même cheveux en bataille avec cet épi infernal, la carrure d'un sorcier ayant joué au Quidditch, le visage rieur et sur de lui, et surtout les lunettes ronde qui prouve que tu lui as refilé ta myopie ! **Dit Sirius**

\- Tel père, tel fils mais pour le visage j'aurai plutôt dit arrogant ! **Dit Remus en souriant**

\- Et pourtant, il y a une chose qu'il n'a pas de moi ! **Dit James.** Il a les yeux de sa mère ! **Ajouta-t-il en le regardant**

 **Harry n'y tenant plus prit son père dans ses bras et James rendit l'étreinte au jeune homme que deviendrai son fils. Il ne pouvait pas espéré mieux que ce qu'il avait devant lui. Puis Harry prit Sirius et enfin Remus. Caroline alla les rejoindre et regarda Harry en souriant avant de le prendre dans ses bras.**

 **Harry se jura qu'une fois de retour dans leur espace temps, il rechercherai Caroline en espérant qu'elle soit encore en vie saine et sauve.**

 **Comme promit, aucun d'entre eux posait des questions sur le futur et ou parlait du futur. Les seuls informations qui sortirent sont les âges du trio. Ils parlèrent gaiement de tous et de rien.**

 **Seule une personne ne vint pas à cette joyeuse conversation. Lily n'avait pas cessée de regarder le jeune homme ressemblant à James en ayant toujours les paroles qu'il lui avait dit l'Horcruxe. Elle se demanda si son impression d'infériorité nuira vraiment à son enfant ou bien n'était-ce qu'une impression complètement stupide ? Saura-t-elle protéger son enfant quand elle le retrouvera ou bien le contraire ? Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, elle était perdu dans sa capacité d'être mère. Elle était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas Harry s'avancer vers elle.**

\- Tout va bien ?

 **Elle osa enfin le regarder, il était un peu plus grand qu'elle. Il avait effectivement la carrure d'un sorcier ayant jouer au Quidditch …**

\- Vous ressemblez tellement à James ...sauf pour les yeux …

\- Je sais, j'ai tes yeux

\- Pas seulement les miens, ceux de mon père. Tu as les yeux vert … vert émeraude. La caractéristique de la famille Evans.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je suis ton fils, je fais exactement la même tête quand une chose me perturbe. Je reste silencieux dans mon coin en regardant dans le vide !

 **Lily le regarda dans les yeux. Ses doutes revinrent la hantée … elle ne voulait pas poser la question, elle ne voulait pas se faire du mal … mais elle devait la poser … afin de se rassurer.**

\- Suis-je une bonne mère pour toi ? Est-ce que mes origines moldu n'aient jamais eu une quelconque mauvaise influence sur toi ?

 **Le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de questions. Comment sa mère pouvait-elle penser des choses horribles sur elle même ? Prit de cour, il ne savait pas quoi répondre mais il fit quelque chose de bien plus rassurant selon lui. Harry prit sa mère dans ses bras.**

\- Tu es la meilleure mère que le monde puisse avoir. Jamais mon statue de sang mêlé n'a eu un mauvaise influence sur moi. Je suis fière d'être sorcier et moldu à la fois !

 **La jeune femme resserra l'étreinte sous le regard de James qui les regarda en souriant du coin de l'œil.**

\- Et si tu veux mon avis, je pense que tu devrai faire un tour dans le Privet Drive Little Surrey plus précisément au numéro 4. **Dit-il en desserrant l'étreinte.**

\- Pour …

\- J'ai terminé ! **Fit Minerva.** Allons il est temps de partir jeune gens !

 **Chacun embrassa le trio tandis avant que Minerva donna le collier à Hermione qui le passa à son cou, puis Ron et enfin Harry. La jeune femme fit un tour puis deux puis trois …**

\- Pourquoi m'avoir donné cette adresse ? **Demanda Lily à Harry en lui attrapant la main**

\- Parce que c'est le seul endroit auquel tu n'as pas pensée. **Répondit-il en souriant**

 **Puis le retourneur fit de plus en plus de tour à une vitesse affolante. James força Lily à lâcher la main d'Harry et la prit dans ses bras. Le trio leur fit un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître complètement.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Quand le retourneur de temps s'arrêta, le trio se retrouva, comme pour leur départ, dans le bureau où McGonagall les attendait mains liées devant elle. Elle souhaita bon retour par un sourire.**

\- Alors ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Si par « alors » vous entendez si on a gagné … eh bien oui, nous avons gagné professeur. **Répondit Ron**

\- Pourquoi semblez-vous heureux ? **Questionna-t-elle curieuse**

\- Eh bien pour commencer, il s'avère que vous nous avez envoyez à la mauvaise date … seriez-vous entrain de perdre la main professeur ?

\- Ronald ! **Le réprimanda Hermione**

\- Et vous Weasley voulez-vous que je vous lance un sort pour vous transformer en furet ?

\- Non professeur. **Dit le roux en se taisant**

 **Minerva regarda alors Harry qui n'avait toujours pas prononcer un mot. Le jeune homme leva le regard vers elle. Les yeux de la directrice de Poudlard posèrent une question muette qu'Harry répondit par un sourire énigmatique.**

\- Bien, je serai plus que ravi d'entendre vos aventures mais pour l'heure je pense que vous devriez rentrer chez vous où plutôt au Terrier… après vous avoir lancé un sort pour vos blessures et votre accoutrement. **Dit-elle en les regardant de la tête aux pieds**

 **Elle prit sa baguette et fit le sortilège. Les vêtements du trio furent comme neuf et les blessures se soignèrent. Ils la remercièrent avant de partir et transplanèrent jusqu'au Terrier.**

 **Jamais Ron ne fut si heureux de revenir chez sa mère qu'il avança le premier. Mais quand tous les trois franchirent la porte une tornade rousse vint vers eux !**

\- Puis-je savoir où vous étiez ? **Demanda Molly Weasley en colère**

\- Eh bien … **commença Hermione**

\- Non, je n'ai pas finis de parler !

 **Hermione se tut honteuse.**

\- Pas un mot, pas une seule lettre donnant de vos nouvelles ! Il a fallut que nous allions voir Minerva pour cela ! Encore heureux qu'elle nous ai tous racontée ! Non mais partir à l'improviste à quoi vous pensiez mes enfants ? Vous êtes inconscient du danger ! Et si il vous était arrivé quelque chose dans le passé, comment est-ce qu'on l'aurai su hein ? Non mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter des enfants pareil ! Vous imaginez l'inquiétude que vous nous avez fait subir durant tous ces mois ?

\- « Tous ces mois » ? Maman quel jour on est ? **Demanda Ron confus**

\- Nous sommes le quinze Août !

\- Quinze Août ? **Dit Harry surprit**

\- Oui et pour ta gouverne, le bébé n'est pas encore né !

\- Où est Ginny ?

\- Dans sa chambre et tu risque de passer un sale quart d'heure jeune homme ! **Dit Molly en pointant son doigt vers son beau-fils**

 **Aussitôt, Harry monta pour se rendre dans l'ancienne chambre de sa femme qu'il trouva assise sur un fauteuil devant la fenêtre. Il décida d'entrer sans faire de bruit mais le parquet grinça …**

\- Pour ta gouverne le bébé est un garçon et je peux accoucher à tout moment alors à moins que tu ai une bonne explication à me donner et des bonnes nouvelles concernant le passé, tu peux rentrer. Je t'en ferai baver quand j'aurai mis ton fils au monde ! **Dit Ginny Potter sans lui adresser un regard.** Si ce n'est pas le cas tu es libre de rentrer directement à la maison et tu me verra après la naissance.

 **Le jeune homme sourit face au caractère de feu de son épouse et alla s'asseoir tout près d'elle mais sur le lit.**

\- Pour commencer, **dit-il,** je m'excuse de t'avoir inquiété tous ce temps …

\- Au moins tu t'excuse ! **Répondit-elle sans le regarder**

\- … mais nous sommes partit car ma cicatrice recommençait à me brûler comme autrefois alors je n'ai pas voulus prendre ça à la légère et je suis donc allé voir McGonagall et sur le chemin j'ai croisé Ron et Hermione qui m'ont accompagnés. Quand nous sommes arrivé dans le passé nous avions une autre apparence et une autre identité et nous avons dû combattre aux cotés de l'Ordre de l'époque. Ma mère, Sirius et une personne que je connais pas étaient partit à la recherches des Horcruxes. Ils en ont trouvés et en ont détruit deux. Pendant ce temps, avec l'Ordre, nous nous sommes battu contre des Mangemorts et nous avons dû revivre la bataille de Poudlard. J'ai pus par la même occasion rencontrer mon père et je suis même devenu ami avec lui sans qu'il sache qui j'étais réellement. Entre temps ton frère, Hermione et moi avons retrouver la Pierre Philosophale pour qu'elle soit détruite à nouveau et le journal de Jédusor à été détruit comme je l'ai fait la première fois dans la Chambre des Secrets …

 **A l'entente de cette pièce, Ginny frissonna lui remémorant de mauvais souvenir mais elle continua d'écouter son mari.**

\- … j'ai donc eu à me battre à nouveau face à lui, durant la bataille finale et j'ai réussi à la vaincre à nouveau. Le passé se porte à merveille et vont devoir se reconstruire comme nous l'avons fait ! Et j'ai même rencontré une personne que je ne connaissait pas avant et, qui j'espère qu'elle est encore vivante ici, qui était la meilleure amie de ma mère. **Termina-t-il**

 **Ginny fut convaincu des parole d'Harry et le regarda.**

\- Tu es conscient que tu ne vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement j'espère ?

\- Je le sais et je le mérite ! **Grimaça-t-il**

\- Quand le bébé sera né, je t'aiderai à trouver cette personne afin que tu puisse la rencontrer. **Dit-elle en lui prenant la main.** Mais en attendant tu vas rattraper tous ce temps perdu à t'occuper de moi et de ton fils !

\- Rien ne me ferai plus plaisir ! **Lui répondit-il en posant sa main sur le ventre rond**

 **Le bébé donna un coup ce qui fit sourire le futur papa et la futur maman heureux de vivre enfin quelque chose normal depuis l'annonce de cette grossesse.**

 **Au même moment, des coups se firent entendre et une femme de la quarantaine entra dans la chambre de Ginny en tenant une tasse de thé.**

\- Ginny, je vous apporte votre tasse de … **dit-elle en levant la tête,** oh par Merlin dite moi que je ne rêve pas !

 **Ginny et Harry avaient tournés leur regards vers la nouvelle venue qui fit** **tomber le thé qui lui brûla le pied, ce qui la fit échapper un petit cri.**

\- Aie mon pied, ça brûle ! **Se plaint-elle.** La dernière fois que je t'ai vu … tu avais seulement un an !

 **Harry regarda la femme qui avait les cheveux noir qui arrivaient jusqu'à ses épaules et des yeux gris. Elle était d'origine française et était revenu en Angleterre après une longue absence qui avait duré plusieurs années. Le jeune homme la reconnu sans mal malgré la différence d'âge …**

\- Bonjour Caroline ! **Dit-il**

\- Tu sais qui je suis ?

\- Bien sûr vous étiez la meilleure amie de ma mère depuis votre plus tendre enfance !

\- C'est d'elle dont tu parlais ? **Demanda Ginny.** Caroline est le médicommage qui s'occupe de moi depuis le début … et une amie de maman !

\- Oui c'est bien elle, **répondit Harry,** je suis heureux de vous rencontrez Caroline. **Dit-il en allant vers elle**

\- Et moi heureuse de te revoir Harry ! **Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux**

 **Harry la prit dans ses bras et Caroline lui rendit son étreinte. Puis ils se séparèrent et elle prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains !**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressemble à ton père … sauf pour les yeux tu as les yeux de ta mère !

\- …, **sourit-il face à cette phrase qu'on lui souvent dit**

\- Désolé tu dois en avoir assez d'entendre ça !

 **Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, Caroline lui déposa un baiser sur le front.**

\- Tes parents seraient si fière de toi ! Si fière de t'avoir eu pour fils. Si fière de voir le jeune homme que tu es devenu si le destin en avait voulut autrement ! Et c'est pareil pour Sirius et Remus ! **Dit-elle.**

\- Je pense qu'ils le sont. **Répondit-il en repensant à ceux qu'il avait quitté**

\- Si jamais tu veux que je te parle de Lily, de James ou bien de Remus où Sirius je serai heureuse de partager mes souvenirs avec toi ! Et il y en à des choses à raconter crois moi!

\- J'en serai honoré ! Mais pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas présente durant la bataille de Poudlard ?

\- Je n'en étais pas informée, Dumbledore m'avais envoyé en mission en France, en septembre 1981, pour préparer le gouvernement sorcier français à la possibilité d'une guerre si jamais Voldemort réussissait à te tuer pour accéder à son but. Je n'ai jamais eu des nouvelles de l'Angleterre depuis mon départ. Les seuls nouvelles dont j'ai été tenu informée furent la mort de tes parents, de Sirius et de Remus … peu après la bataille. Je suis revenu au pays que récemment. Je n'ai même pas pu assister à l'enterrement de mes amis, et Merlin seul sait combien j'aurai aimée leur dire au revoir une dernière fois ! **Répondit-elle en séchant ses larmes sur ses joues.**

\- Je suis certain qui ne vous en veulent pas !

\- Je l'espère … mais par contre tu vas arrêter de me vouvoyer s'il te plaît ! Si tu veux que ça se passe bien entre nous tu as intérêt à me dire « tu » et par m'appeler par mon prénom ! **L'informa-t-elle**

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous étiez amie avec ma mère !

\- Ton parrain avait l'habitude de m'appeler la « tornade à la française » durant notre scolarité ! Et ta mère c'était le « volcan » !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Dans le bureau, chaque sorciers regardèrent l'endroit où étais le trio. Pour les deux Weasley, ils furent heureux de voir que leur famille était toujours aussi uni et qu'ils veillaient les uns sur les autres … même si l'instinct maternelle de Molly lui avait donné l'impression qu'il y avait une ombre au tableau mais Ron avait su garder le secret. Caroline était très heureuse de voir que la jeune Hermione qu'elle avait connu chez ses parents était devenu une formidable sorcière et fière de voir le fils de sa meilleure amie sain et sauf dans le futur. Sirius et Remus avait le même sentiment que la jeune femme et avaient hâte de voir grandir celui qui est le premier de la seconde génération des Maraudeurs. James quant à lui avait toujours Lily dans ses bras, les deux parents étaient plus que soulagé que dans n'importe quel monde, leur fils allait bien et heureux. Les Weasley prirent congé mais avant cela Arthur regarda James.**

\- Il me semble que nous serons amener à nous revoir plusieurs fois dans les années à venir ! **Sourit-il**

\- Je pense aussi. **Répondit James en lui rendant son sourire**

 **Ils partirent rejoindre leurs enfants après avoir obtenu l'endroit où était les sorciers en herbes. La rentrée avait été repousser de deux semaines afin de laisser le temps pour reconstruire le château.**

 **Lily s'avança vers le professeur McGonagall.**

\- Pourquoi m'a-t-il donné l'adresse du 4 Privet Drive ?

\- Qui habite à cette adresse selon vous Lily ? **Répondit Minerva avec un grand sourire**

 **C'est alors que la jeune femme comprit et sortit précipitamment du bureau suivit par James qui courrait pour la rattraper.**

\- Lily attends ! **Cria James**

 **Remus regarda son ancien professeur et lui demanda.**

\- Harry se trouve la-bas n'est-ce pas ?

 **Elle répondit par un hochement de tête ce qui soulagea les trois jeunes gens. Ils sortirent du bureau et Remus alla rejoindre sa sœur.**

\- Tu vas bien Lizzie ?

\- Super, je pense que maman et papa ont vu vent de la bataille de Poudlard et nous attendent bien tranquillement pour nous passer un savon !

\- Ce ne sera pas une première ! Tu te rappelle quand nous avions 15 et 13 ans …

\- Oui, la blague que l'on avait faite durant les vacances d'été à oncle Oscar … j'ai eut du mal à m'en remettre.

\- Eh bien dis toi que cette fois-ci se sera pire !

\- Eh bien dans le meilleur rôle du grand frère qui est très mauvais pour rassurer tu obtiendrai la plume d'or !

 **Ils transplanèrent et à peine furent-ils arrivés que leur mère les poussa à l'intérieur et leur fit passer une salle heure sur les conséquences d'une guerre. Puis, c'est quand elle vit le bras brûler de Remus bandé et en écharpe plus la jambe de sa fille qu'elle se mit à pleurer et serra chacun de ses enfants contre elle. Suivit de leur père qui les avait également réprimandé sur leur manque de réflexion.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Malgré que la nuit venait de tomber, Caroline et Sirius arrivèrent devant la maison de la famille de la jeune femme. Ils s'avancèrent vers la porte mais avant de frapper Sirius prit le visage de Caroline entre ses mains et l'embrassa.**

\- C'était en quel honneur ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Parce que j'en mourrais d'envie depuis nos retrouvailles. Et puis aussi pour me donner le courage de te dire que … que …

\- Que ?

\- Que je ne souhaite pas être un simple ami avec qui tu as eu un enfant, je voudrai être celui qui veillera sur toi et notre fille pour une vie entière. Si tu veux bien de moi à tes cotés ?

\- Rose !

\- Quoi ?

\- Notre fille s'appelle Rose Marlène Black

\- Rose … **médita-t-il,** c'est parfait !

\- Et pour répondre à ta question, la réponse est oui !

\- Pour ?

\- Oui pour t'avoir à mes côtés pour une vie entière !

 **Ils s'embrassèrent avant de frapper quelques coups à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Patrick prêt à se coucher.**

\- Oh Caroline, vous êtes la, vous venez récupérer votre fille ?

\- Oui, je tien à m'excuser de vous l'avoir laissée pendant deux jours ! Par ailleurs je vous présente son père !

\- Bonsoir, **dit-il à Sirius,** entrez donc, Sara n'est pas encore couchée, elle va vous la chercher.

\- Merci !

 **Ils entrèrent et Patrick disparut de leur champ de vision, Sirius regarda la jeune femme sans comprendre.**

\- Pourquoi ton père fit-il semblant de ne pas te connaître ?

\- Parce qu'il ne me reconnaît pas. Avant de partir, j'ai laissé Rose à ma sœur et j'ai jetée un sortilège d'amnésie à mes parents afin de les protéger si jamais le pire devait m'arriver. J'aurai bien aime le jeter sur Sara mais elle me l'a interdit ! **Expliqua-t-elle.** Si jamais nous devions mourir et que Remus mourrait également, Sara serait devenu la tutrice de Rose jusqu'à sa majorité. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour protéger ma famille !

 **Elle sécha les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux et Sirius la prit dans ses bras. Puis une chevelure brune prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Et Caroline lui rendit son étreinte avec autant de force qu'elle le pouvait.**

\- Je te l'avais dis que tu reviendrai … tu reviens toujours ! **Dit Sara en regarda sa sœur.** Sirius ! **Fit-elle enthousiaste en le voyant**

 **Elle le prit également dans ses bras et le jeune homme répondit aussi à son étreinte. Par la même occasion Henriette et Patrick arrivèrent.**

\- Eh bien Sara un peu de tenu voyons ! **La réprimanda sa mère**

\- Je t'en supplie répare les, je n'en peux plus d'être fille unique ! **Dit-elle à son aînée**

\- En seulement deux jour ? Je croyais que c'était ton rêve d'être fille unique !

\- Ouais … ben plus maintenant !

 **Caroline sourit et sortit sa baguette et fit le contre sort d'amnésie sur ses parents. Aussitôt, les photos de Caroline réapparurent, les babioles de la jeune femme existèrent à nouveau et les parents des sœurs Bernard recouvrèrent la mémoire. Ils regardèrent leur fille aînée tenant toujours sa baguette.**

\- Jeune fille peut-on savoir pourquoi tu tiens ta baguette pointée vers nous ? **Demanda Patrick d'un air sévère**

\- Je vous raconterai tout demain !

\- Sirius vous êtes de retour parmi nous ? Alors ce voyage d'affaire ? **Demanda Henriette**

 **Le jeune homme comprit alors que Caroline avait donnée cette excuse pour expliquer son absence et il se prit donc au jeu.**

\- Tout s'est très bien déroulé … malgré quelques petits inconvénients.

\- Où est Rose ?

\- Dans ta chambre, elle vient de s'endormir. Et si vous voulez, vous pouvez dormir ici.

\- Avec plaisir, je rêve de dormir dans un bon lit après avoir bataillée pendant deux jours ! **Dit Caroline en s'étirant le dos**

\- Ça s'est mal passé à l'hôpital ?

\- En quelque sorte mais .. je vous raconterai tout demain ! J'suis crevée !

\- Alors bonne nuit !

 **C'est en voyant leur fille aînée prendre la main de Sirius que Henriette et Patrick comprirent que les chose entre eux deux avait connu une nette amélioration. Ils montèrent aussi dans leur chambre tout comme Sara.**

 **Le jeune couple arrivèrent devant la chambre de Caroline, qui ouvrit la porte délicatement pour ne pas réveiller sa fille. Quand ils entrèrent, la jeune femme ferma la porte et conduit Sirius vers le berceau où dormait leur enfant. Caroline constata que sa sœur avait accrochée l'attrape rêve au dessus de la tête du bébé.**

 **Sirius fut comme hypnotisé par le petit être qu'il avait connu dans le ventre de Caroline. Il se pencha d'avantage vers elle et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front.**

\- T'ai-je dis qu'elle te ressemblait énormément ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Non mais Narcissa m'en a informée … elle est magnifique tu as fais du bon boulot ! Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été avec toi durant la naissance !

\- Soit pas bête, tu était entrain de lui assurer un meilleur avenir en recherchant ses satanés truck !

\- N'empêche que j'aurai aimé être la comme James l'a été avec Lily pour Harry !

\- Tu sais si notre histoire dure assez longtemps, il se peut que j'aurai envie d'autres petits Black miniature dans ma vie !

\- Pourquoi pas mais avant cela je veux profiter de toi, de Rose mais aussi de faire de toi une femme honorable !

 **Caroline sourit et l'embrassa avant qu'ils ne se couchent tout habillé pour s'endormir aussitôt fatigués par les derniers événements.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **En arrivant dans une rue, Lily inspecta chacune des maisons qui se trouvaient à sa droite et sa gauche à la recherche du numéro 4, avec James sur ses talons.**

\- Lily arrête toi cinq minutes !

\- J'ai envie de retrouver mon fils, je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt du but !

\- Moi aussi je veux le retrouver mais je veux d'abords que tu arrête de t'agiter dans tous les sens. Tu as besoin de te poser cinq minutes !

\- Je me suis assez reposer pour la journée !

\- Lily Grace Evans je t'ordonne de t'arrêter immédiatement ! **Dit-il autoritairement**

 **Son épouse s'arrêta et le regarda surprit de la façon dont il lui avait parlé. James heureux de son effet s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.**

\- Bien on va pouvoir parler calmement sans réveiller ces pauvres moldus qui n'ont rien demandés.

\- Je faisait pas autant de bruit que tu le prétends ! **Contra-t-elle**

\- Cinq minutes, pose toi juste cinq petites minutes ! **Dit-il en lui embrassant le sommet de sa tête.** Tu as vu ce qu'il est devenu, et qu'importe où il se trouve, je suis certain qu'Harry va bien ! Sa version du futur nous a prouvé à quel point il est courageux et fort, nous avons aucun soucis à nous faire !

\- J'espère juste que les personnes qui habitent au 4 Privet Drive ne lui ont pas fait du mal ou bien l'ont maltraité sinon … je risque de ne plus répondre à mes moyens. **Dit-elle en se laissant allé à cette étreinte.** Quand nous étions prisonniers dans le manoir des Malfoy, j'étais à deux doigt d'étrangler Peter de mes propre mains

 **James hocha la tête en se remémorant des événements qu'elle avait vécut quand Sirius et Narcissa leur avaient tout raconter. Il lui flatta le dos en la sentent frissonner dans ses bras.**

\- Excusez-moi ? **Leur demanda une petite voix**

 **Le couple Potter se retournèrent et furent devant un vieille dame vêtu d'une simple chemise de nuit et d'un manteau.**

\- Veuillez nous excuser pour le dérangement ! **S'excusa Lily**

\- Oh ça, ce n'est rien et puis le professeur Dumbledore à fait en sorte que les bruits de l'extérieur ne pénètre pas dans les maison si quelqu'un souhaite transplaner. **Répondit la vieille femme.**

\- Vous connaissez le professeur Dumbledore ? **Demanda James surprit**

\- Bien sûr je fait également partit de l'Ordre mais étant une cracmolle je ne peux utiliser de baguette mais je devais veiller sur votre enfant quand Albus est venu le déposer l'an passer.

\- Où se trouve le 4 Privet Drive ? Dite le nous je vous en prie. **Supplia Lily**

\- Au bout de la rue, l'avant dernière maison sur votre droite. **Indiqua-t-elle**

 **Lily commença à courir mais s'arrête et se retourna.**

\- Merci !

 **Elle se remit à courir et James remercia la vieille dame à son tour avant de rejoindre son épouse en courant.**

 **En arrivant de la porte, Lily vit le chiffre quatre.**

\- C'est là ! **Dit-elle**

\- La maison à l'air de dormir ?

\- J'en ai rien à faire ! Je veux récupérer notre fils !

 **Elle se mit alors à toquer mais personne ne répondit alors elle frappa de plus en vite et de plus en plus fort avec les mains. C'est alors que de l'intérieur, une lumière s'alluma et une silhouette descendit ce qui devait être des escaliers. La porte s'ouvrit et le couple Potter fut face à Vernon Dursley.**

\- C'est sûr c'est le dernier endroit auquel j'aurai pensée si je savais que ma sœur habitait ici. **Dit Lily en voyant son beau-frère**

\- Mais que faites-vous ici en pleine nuit ? Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?

\- Oh la ferme Vernon, on a en que faire de vos emmerdes, **répondit Lily,** où est notre fils ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Lily ! Et puis en parlez pas si fort, vous allez réveiller Pétunia et mon fils

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire, peut-être qu'avec ma sœur je pourrai avoir une discussion et ne me racontez pas d'histoires, je sais qu'Harry est ici ! **Répondit la rousse en voulant entrer**

\- Mais que faites-vous c'est une violation domicile que vous faites. **Dit Vernon en l'empêchant de passer**

 **Sentant qu'elle allait à nouveau s'énerver, James prit la parole.**

\- Écoutez Mr Dursley, nous ne voulons pas faire d'histoire. Nous voulons juste récupérer Harry afin de le ramener chez nous. **Dit-il poliment**

\- Et moi Mr Potter je vous assure que je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler et baissez d'un ton je vous pris, vous allez le réveiller !

\- Dans les bras de sa mère, il ne se réveillera pas !

\- Ma parole mais vous êtes devenu folle Lily !

\- La j'en est ma claque ! **Dit Lily**

 **Elle sortit sa baguette et menaça son beau frère en se collant à lui et en ayant sa baguette juste sous la carotide de Vernon, qui trembla de toutes ses forces.**

\- Écoutez moi bien, je viens de passer une année entière loin de mon fils et je suis en manque de sommeil et de raisonnement pour savoir ce que je fais. Alors afin que je ne fasse pas quelque chose que je risque de regretter à tête reposer, vous allez me laisser entrer et chercher mon fils et nous disparaîtrons définitivement de votre, sois disant, petite vie parfaite !

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Alors vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous engagez en vous affrontant à moi !

\- Vernon mais quel est tout ce raffut ? **Fit Pétunia dans les escaliers.**

 **Les deux sœurs tournèrent la tête l'une vers l'autre sans prononcer un seul mot. Du regard elles semblait se livrer un duel auquel elles seules savaient combattre mais au fond d'elles il n'était pas question de s'affronter. Pétunia vit sa cadette avec des vêtements qui semblait avoir vécut l'impossible, son visage était plein de bleu et elle avait beaucoup maigri. Lily regarda son aînée qui elle semblait en grande forme, elle avait toujours sa taille de guêpe malgré quelques rondeurs de maman qui n'était pas partit et ses joues n'étaient plus aussi creuse que Lily avait connu.**

\- Je veux juste reprendre mon fils après avoir passé toute une année entière sans lui pour le voir grandir. En tant que mère tu dois comprendre ça Tuni. **Dit Lily en regardant Pétunia**

\- Maman ? **Dit une voix endormit**

 **Les trois personnes du rez de chaussé regardèrent vers l'étage, et virent un petit garçon grassouillet. Lily rangea vite sa baguette afin de ne pas effrayer son neveu et Pétunia le prit dans ses bras pour le recoucher. Du coin de l'œil James regarda Lily en espérant qu'elle ne fera pas une bêtise et Lily regarda l'entrée de la maison et remarqua qu'il y avait un placard sous l'escalier. Elle ricana et elle affronta son beau-frère du regard.**

\- J'espère qu'il n'est dans le placard sous l'escalier !

\- Que vas-tu imaginer Lily ? **Fit Pétunia en revenant.** Pour qui nous prends-tu ?

\- Eh bien pour des personnes capable de mettre de coté leur neveu parce qu'il a des dons qu'il tiens de ses parents.

\- Tu n'as cas me suivre ! **Dit Pétunia**

 **Lily avança d'un pas avant que James la retienne et lui donne sa veste. Lily rejoignit sa sœur et elles marchèrent jusqu'au bout du couloir éloigné des autres chambres. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte et Pétunia regarda sa sœur.**

\- Tu ne veux pas attendre demain pour le récupérer ?

\- Si tu étais à ma place et que tu étais proche de ton fils tout en étant si loin que ferai-tu ?

\- La même chose que toi en ce moment … je suppose !

\- Alors laisse moi ramener mon enfant à la maison et je te promet que plus jamais tu entendra parler de moi où de magie !

 **L'aînée tourna silencieusement la poigné de la porte et elles entrèrent dans une petite chambre où il y a avait uniquement un lit pour bébé près de la fenêtre. Lily s'approcha de son fils et le vit enfin … endormit. D'un geste tendre elle lui caressa la joue mais le bambin ne se réveille pas. Alors la jeune femme sortit de sa poche la peluche Patmol qu'elle rendit la taille normal d'un coup de baguette avant de la mettre à coté de fils qui s'empressa, dans son sommeil, de la prendre dans ses bras.**

\- Tu sais … **commença Pétunia**

\- Oui ? **Répondit Lily en la regardant**

\- Il a n'a pas seulement faillit perdre une mère cette nuit là à Grodic's Hollow …

\- Pétunia …

\- … j'ai faillit perdre une sœur !

 **Par surprise, Pétunia embrassa Lily sur le front … comme le faisait leur mère quand elles étaient plus jeunes. Puis elle partit laissant Lily seule, par ce geste la jeune femme comprit que sa sœur s'était inquiétée pour elle sans avoir de nouvelles. Et que, peut-être en signe de leur liens, Pétunia avait acceptée de s'occuper de son fils en ayant l'espoir de revoir Lily en vie quand elle reviendrai pour Harry.**

 **Délicatement, Lily prit Harry et le couvrit de la veste de James avant de sortir de la chambre. Mais avant d'accéder aux escaliers, elle se stoppa devant la porte ouverte de la chambre de sa sœur.**

\- Merci ! **Dit-elle sans la regarder.**

 **Elle descendit rejoindre James qui était adossé contre le mur les bras croisés tandis que Vernon n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.**

 **En l'entendant, James se redressa et alla voir si son fils allait bien. Puis il ouvrit la porte et laissa passer son épouse avec Harry dans les bras.**

\- Désoler pour le dérangement. **Dit Lily avant de partir définitivement**

 **Ils transplanèrent qu'ils fermèrent la porte de la maison des Dursley pour se rendre chez Caroline.**

 **En voyant l'immeuble, Lily demanda.**

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- Caroline a déménager ici avant que Rose naisse

\- Rose ?

\- C'est ainsi qu'elle l'a appeler sa fille.

\- J'aurai dû m'en douter, elle a toujours adoré ce prénom !

 **Ils pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble et prirent l'ascenseur avant d'entrer dans l'appartement de leur amie. Ils allèrent directement dans la chambre que James occupait depuis son réveil. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit avec Harry, toujours endormit, entre eux.**

\- C'est vraiment terminé ? **Demanda la jeune femme**

\- Oui !

\- Il n'aura plus jamais de Mangemort qui sera à ses trousses ?

\- Eh bien certain sont encore en vie mais je suis certains que les Aurors les attraperont et le jetteront à Azkaban. Mais pendant un moment il y aura des procès et après tout sera officiellement terminé !

 **Ils allaient enfin vivre dans un monde en paix, où ils pourront enfin élever leur fils normalement sans se soucier des dangers qu'il pourrai courir. C'est en méditant sur les paroles de son mari que Lily se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Quelques semaines passèrent, et la communauté magique se réveilla maintenant avec bonheur de ne plus avoir à apprendre la mort d'une personne dans la Gazette du Sorcier le matin. Et la vie semblait être en paix.**

 **De nombreux procès ont eu lieu pour les Mangemort qui ont été attraper et cela se résumait le plus souvent par un enfermement à vie à Azkaban ou pour certain la condamnation à mort par le baiser du Détraqueur. Aucun Maraudeurs ne voulut manque le procès de leur ancien ami Peter. Le jeune homme qui autrefois était bien portant, était maintenant plus maigre que Lily et semblait être fou tellement ses cheveux furent en bataille et ses yeux souligné par des cernes violettes. Chacun des Maraudeurs écoutèrent attentivement les paroles des juges, du juges supérieur et même les paroles de Peter et clamait entre autre son innocence. Mais les verdict était tombé en faisant référence au procès de Sirius avec la preuve du Légiliment auquel il s'était soumis. Mais afin de faire avouer à Peter sa culpabilité, il fut soumit au Véritaserum et c'est avec ses vérités qu'il fut emprisonner à vie à Azkaban.**

 **Mais en plus de tous ces procès il eut également les funérailles de toutes les victimes de la guerre qui fut nommé la Bataille de Poudlard. De nombreuse personnes furent présente pour soutenir Andromeda et Nymphadora qui acceptait plus ou moins la mort de son père. Depuis le jour où elle l'a apprit, Nymphadora s'était renfermée au point de ne plus vouloir sortir et sa mère ne savait plus quoi faire, ce fut donc Sirius, James et Remus qui s'en occupèrent en l'amenant, de force, voir un match de Quidditch. Quand Patmol et Cornedrue s'était éloigné pour acheter de quoi manger, la petite fille avait craquer et Remus s'était donc chargé de la consoler.**

 **Pour l'enterrement d'Alastor Maugrey ce fut tous le Département des Auror qui était présent afin de rendre hommage à une personne certes peu loquace, pas très émotif, sévère et même effrayant mais une personne respecté de tous ses collègues. Kinglsey, qui fut son équipier, ne voulut plus aucun équipier mais celui-ci est devenu le chef du Bureau des Aurors.**

 **Pour l'enterrement de Dumbledore, ce fut presque tous ses amis du monde entier, et tous les Ministre de chaque pays qui vinrent rendre hommage au sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération. Un hommage qui fut célébré dignement et qui toucha néanmoins Abelforth malgré son ancienne rancœur enfer son frère aîné.**

 **L'enterrement de Severus fut sobre comme il a toujours voulut, selon McGonagall, tous les enseignant de Poudlard furent présent mais aussi la présence d'Andromeda et Narcissa fut appercut. Mais la présence la plus attendu était de Lily qui arriva avec Caroline. Les Maraudeurs eux ne voulaient pas venir …**

 _\- Rogue nous haïssait, il me semble qu'il serai plus juste qu'on ne vienne pas même si on espère qu'il se trouve dans un meilleur monde._ **Avait dit Remus**

 _\- Mais vous, vous devez y allé. Après tout vous étiez amies avec lui. Cela lui ferai plaisir !_ **Avait ajouté Sirius**

 _\- Mais c'est surtout toi qu'il aurait aimer avoir ! Je ne sentirai pas respectueux en y allant, ce serai comme si je le pourrissait à nouveau comme à Poudlard et je ne veux pas de ça. Je veux qu'il soit honoré comme lui l'aurait voulus et avec qui il l'aurai voulut._ **Avait terminé James en regardant Lily**

 **Lily s'y est donc rendu et avait déposer un fleur de Lys sur le cercueil de Severus afin de lui dire, là où il peut être, qu'elle pensera toujours à lui.**

 **Narcissa quand à elle refusa de voir Lucius à Azkaban mais elle accepta tout de même que son époux reçoive une visite de son fils une fois par semaines en compagnie de Kingsley. Elle avait également demander le divorce avec Lucius et ce fut un divorce qui coûta de nombreux Gallions pour la famille Malfoy.**

 **Minerva McGonagall fut nommée comme nouvelle directrice de Poudlard après reconstruit le château avec des mage constructeurs pour accueillir au plus vite les sorciers avide d'apprendre la magie. Elle décida même de nommer deux salle de classes aux nom de deux personnalité de Poudlard : La salle de Métamorphose fut nommée : Salle Albus Dumbledore et la salle des Potion : Salle Severus Rogue.**

 **Lizbeth avait trouvée un travaille au Ministère au sein du Département des Créatures magique en remplaçant Dolorès Ombrage qui a été forcer d'abandonner ses fonctions suite à une enquête sur sa méthode de travaille qui a prouvé qu'elle maltraité les dossiers de façons inexcusable donc ce fut tout un réaménagement pour Lizbeth.**

 **Damian quant à lui après avoir subit un long et très long moment de reproches de la part de ses supérieurs, malgré le soutient et les témoignage de Sirius et Lily, pu reprendre ses fonctions d'Aurors.**

 **Malana avait décider de reprendre ses études mais à Poudlard où elle fut envoyé chez les Gryffondor et elle était même devenu Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Pour sa lycanthropie, elle avait avec elle Remus, James et Sirius qui l'accompagnèrent durant les pleines lunes en compagnie des autres loup garou. Elle avait contacter ses parents et avait promit de venir les voir à Noël en compagnie de Zachary. Quand à ce dernier avait laisser tomber la fonction d'Auror pour devenir préparateur des nouveaux Aurors mais accompagnait parfois Damian pour des surveillance sur le terrain.**

 **Les loup garou reçurent un honneur suite à la bataille de Poudlard et maintenant ils étaient traités comme des gens normaux et ils vivaient toujours dans la demeure que le professeur Dumbledore leur avait donné.**

 **Concernant le Ministe de la Magie la communauté magique apprirent avec effroi que le Ministre Thicknesse était un Mangemort, sous l'imperium, et purgeait maintenant sa peine à Azkaban comme tous les autres. Et ce fut donc Cornelius Fudge qui reprit le poste jusqu'aux prochaines élections.**

 **Les Weasley vivent comme ils ont toujours vécut, les jumeaux faisait tourner en bourrique leur mère et souvent suivit de Ronald et Ginny. Arthur avait été promut et était devenu chef du Département des égalités entre sorciers et moldus.**

 **Franck quant à lui fit de grand progrès et put enfin sortir de Ste Mangouste mais avec un suivit très stricte de la part de ses médicommages. Avec Alice ils vivaient dans la maison adjacente de la famille Londubat, comme au début de leur mariage, pour une raison de pratique. Alice savait maintenant se débrouiller seule mais avait parfois besoin d'aide, elle avait abandonner ses fonctions d'Auror pour travailler dans des écoles pour sorciers en bas-âge.**

 **Remus eut la joie de revenir à Poudlard mais pour y enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et tous les élèves apprécièrent ce nouveau professeur qui rythmai ses cours entre théorie, pratique et rigolade. Il était même devenu directeur de la maison des Gryffondor et livrai une petite querelle d'enseignant avec le professeur Flitwick par rapport au Quidditch.**

 **Caroline avait reprit son travaille de médicommage et vivait maintenant avec Sirius dans son appartement. Ils envisageait de déménager pour une maison durant l'année à suivre … ils avaient même décidés de prendre un chiot au refuge des animaux moldu du nom de Patapouf mais surnommé Patouf.**

 **Sirius comprit maintenant son meilleur ami d'avoir décider de ranger très vite dans une vie de famille, à chaque fois qu'il rentrait du bureau il sentait le bonheur l'envahir en jouant avec sa fille où en passant des moments avec Caroline.**

 **Un jour James eut l'idée de faire une affaire avec son meilleur ami, ils en avaient longuement parlé avant de se lancer et obtenir le prêt de Gringott's. Ils achetèrent un petit bâtiment sur le chemin de traverse et avait non pas ouvert une boutique mais un petit journal pour enfant et adolescent sur de nombreux moyens de faire des blagues … une idée qui n'avait pas beaucoup plus à leurs amis mais en voyant le succès que ça avait avec les jeunes ils changèrent d'avis.**

 **James travaillait donc au journal avec Sirius tout en reprenant la place de son père dans les affaires Potter. Donc à chaque réunion qui convoquaient les membres de l'Académie des Aurors du Ministère il fut présent comme son père, son grand-père l'ont été de leur vivant.**

 **Lily quand à elle décida de se tourner elle aussi vers autre chose. Elle avait donc abandonner son travaille de guérisseur pour être auteure. L'aventure qu'elle avait vécut lui avait donnée dans l'idée et l'envie d'écrire … son amour pour les livres ne l'a jamais quitté et elle était heureuse de le retrouver et que cette fois-ci c'était elle qui fait partager son imaginations.**

 **James et Lily avait reprit le petit appartement qu'avais partager les Maraudeurs après Poudlard mais ils avait trouvés une maison dans une banlieue assez reculé de Londres.**

 **Pour ce qui est du jeune Harry, celui-ci fut quelque peu perturber d'être avec des nouvelles personnes du jour au lendemain mais c'est quand il vit la peluche Patmol qu'il comprit qu'il était de retour chez son papa et sa maman.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 _ **31 Octobre 1982**_

 **Ce jour là, James s'était levé avec une envie particulière … mais pas appréciable. Il était donc devant la fenêtre avec sa tasse de thé à la main en réfléchissant au déroulement de sa journée. Il avait envie de rendre une petite visite à une personne afin de comprendre, c'est donc en terminant l'intégralité de son thé qu'il alla s'habiller et partit après avoir embrassé Lily et Harry tout deux assis sur le canapé devant la télévision, une machine moldu que Lily avait tenu à avoir absolument. Ils passa sa cape d'hiver sur ses épaules et transplana au Ministère où il obtenu une autorisation avant de partir aussitôt vers un le centre de transplanage.**

 **Quand il arriva le vent souffla très fort sur les cotes britannique, donc il resserra sa cape et entra à l'intérieur où il présenta sa pièce d'identité et son autorisation au gardien. Il en suivit un autre, après avoir déposer ses affaires : baguette, montres, papier, ect. Il monta plusieurs étages, traversa plusieurs couloirs froids et humide et oublia même les bruit des personnes présente autour de lui.**

\- Bien vous avec vingt minutes pas une de plus !

\- Merci !

 **La gardien s'éloigna et James prit une chaise miteuse qui était sur le coté et fit face à la grille de la cellule.**

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais là Cornedrue ? **Demanda une voix rauque**

\- A toi de me le dire ? Et par la même occasion tu pourrai me dire pourquoi tu as décidé de tourner le dos à ceux qui furent tes amis ! **Répondit James**

 **Peter se leva difficilement de sa position assise pour allé s'installer en face de James. Afin d'être à hauteur égale, James prit place à terre. Il regarda l'homme qui était dans la cellule et il remarque qu'il était dans pire état que lors de l'audience même si elle c'était déroulé quelques semaines plus tôt.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? **Demanda Peter**

\- Pourquoi tu t'es tourné vers les Ténèbres ? Je t'avoue que je comprends pas ! Qu'y avait-il de plus pour que tu décide de nous trahir ?

\- Il n'y avait rien de plus et rien de moins.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai remarqué que jamais je n'aurai été comme vous si j'étais de votre coté, j'ai penser qu'en allant dans son coté à lui j'aurai pu acquérir plus de magie et ainsi être respecter puisque je ne l'ai jamais été !

\- Tu te fou de moi là ? Tu n'a jamais été respecter ? **Fit James ahuri.** C'est une blague ?

\- Oui, il n'y qu'à regarder à Poudlard, j'étais toujours dans votre ombre tous le monde se moquait de moi mais ils n'osaient rien me faire car je faisais partie des Maraudeurs. Mais en dehors, durant les vacances j'étais redevenu le pauvre Peter paumé et sans amis.

\- Et tu crois que c'était une raison pour te rallier à lui ? De trahir tes amis et mettre en danger des millions de personnes et surtout avoir été de mèche avec Tu-Sais-Qui pour tuer mon fils ? Tu trouve ça normal toi ?

\- Pour ce qui est d'Harry, jamais j'aurai pensé qu'il voulait le tuer ! Je n'était même pas au courant de la prophétie ! Je ne savais même pas qu'elle le concernait !

\- Arrêter ton baratin, quand nous avions fait l'échange du Gardien du Secret tu savais très bien pourquoi alors ne me dit pas le contraire. Nous avons toujours été honnête avec toi et toi tu … tu t'empresse de vendre mon fils comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir !

\- D'accord c'est vrais, oui j'étais au courant de la prophétie mais pour ses projets concernant ton fils je te dis la vérité, je ne savais pas qu'il voulait le tuer. Dans mon sens je pensais qu'il allait le garder en vie et faire de lui son second !

\- Est-ce que tu entends Peter de ce que tu dis ? Faire de mon fils son second et pourquoi ? Pour faire plus de mort ? Soumettre les moldus à l'état d'insecte alors qu'ils n'ont rien demander à part de vivre ?

 **Un silence s'installa entre eux et chacun baissèrent la tête ne voulant pas affronter le regard de l'autre.**

\- Depuis quand ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Depuis quand t'es-tu rallié à cette cause stupide ?

\- Durant notre dernière année à Poudlard !

\- Par Merlin … et on a rien vu !

\- Pourtant une personne oui !

\- Qui ?

\- Marlène !

\- Ne … ne me dis pas que … que tu es responsable de sa mort ?

 **Honteux, Peter abaissa sa tête et James bien trop choqué se força à se lever et faire quelques pas. Par un excès de colère, il frappa contre le mur à coté de la cellule de Peter. Si tôt et pourtant il n'avait rien vu … il n'avait pas vu qu'un de ses amis partait vers un chemin bien plus sombre.**

\- Une de mes amies est morte à cause d'un de mes amis ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

\- Je ne l'ai pas tuée directement si tu veux savoir !

\- Et alors c'est du pareil au même ! Même si tu n'as pas lancé le sortilège de mort tu était là et tu n'as rien fais, juste à la regarder se faire tuer !

\- …

\- Je … j'arrive même plus à te regarder dans les yeux !

\- Eh oui, les amitiés de Poudlard ne durent pas éternellement !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? La notre aurai marché, j'en suis sûr !

\- James, Poudlard c'est bien, on est entre jeune, on s'entraide mais une fois dehors c'est chacun pour soi et j'ai été le premier à le comprendre ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'étais distant avec vous après les ASPICs blanc ?

\- Pourquoi tu nous en a pas parler ?

\- A quoi ça aurai servit ? Vous m'auriez rassurer sur le fait que « Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours » où alors un truck dans le genre « Maraudeurs à la vie, à la mort » mais ça ne marche pas comme ça et tu le sais !

\- Pourtant il existe quelques exceptions et je suis certain que nous en étions une !

\- Messieurs c'est terminé ! **Annonça le gardien**

 **James s'apprêta à suivre le gardien mais adressa à Peter des dernières paroles.**

\- Je ne souhaite à personne de vivre ce que j'ai vécut ces deux dernières années mais j'espère qu'ici tu repensera à la souffrance que tu as affligé à de nombreuses personnes au point de t'en faire souffrir ! Et puis tu as tord, si tu nous avais parlé, on t'aurai pas rassuré mais on t'aurai convaincu que notre amitié c'était du solide !

\- Tu sais la souffrance de que j'ai faite, commence à venir, je perds complètement le nord même sous la forme d'un rat ! Au revoir James

\- Au revoir Peter !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Lily aida Harry à accrocher la dernière toile d'araignée sur les fenêtre de leur nouvelle maison, tandis que Caroline prépare les panières de bonbons pour les enfants ce soir et que Remus et Sirius préparaient la table. Rose était dans le parc entrain de s'amuser avec les diverses jouets qu'elle avait autour d'elle.**

 **C'est en voyant son père dans le reflet de la fenêtre qu'Harry alla le rejoindre en courant pour alla dans ses bras.**

\- Eh la bonhomme tu commence à être lourd, je ne pourrai plus te porter !

\- Nan pas vrais, tu es fort pour me poter ! **Répondit le petit garçon.**

\- Ah mais non, je commence à être vieux tu sais !

\- Nan !

 **Lily regarda les deux hommes de sa vie se chamailler gentiment, en s'appuyant sur la poutre du porche, tout en croisant les bras en souriant. Elle avait envie de fêter Halloween pour oublié celle de l'an dernier qui a été le commencement d'une longue suite d'événement aventureux. Ils la rejoignent et James, embrassa sa femme et déposa Harry par terre qui alla rejoindre son parrain.**

\- Tout va bien ? **Demanda Lily.** Tu es partis tôt ce matin et tu reviens qu'en fin de journée … habituellement tu rentre presque en courant pour être avec Harry et moi. Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Elle s'appelle Lily, je suis marié avec elle et j'ai même un fils avec cette superbe créature ! **Dit-il en entrant dans son jeu.**

 **Elle rigola mais elle reprit son calme.**

\- Sérieusement James qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien qui peut m'empêcher de fêter Halloween digne de ce nom avec ma femme et mon fils !

\- Tu me le dirai si ça n'allais pas ?

\- Je ne peux rien te cacher !

\- J'espère bien ! Par ailleurs, j'ai reçut une lettre de Molly me disant qu'elle va nous amener Ron puisque ses autres enfants ont tous attrapés la varicelle en même temps !

\- Ça craint la varicelle !

\- C'est clair !

 **Ils entrèrent et furent rejoint un peu plus tard par Alice, Franck et Neville. Le petit garçon était beaucoup plus calme qu'Harry et Ron mais s'amusait beaucoup néanmoins. A table ce fut comme à leur habitude, James et Sirius qui mirent l'ambiance en se chamaillant sous le regard arbitraire de Remus et les fous rires de Caroline, Alice et Franck. C'est comme cela que Lily avait imaginer le premier Halloween d'Harry si tout c'était dérouler normalement …**

 _\- A quoi bon ressasser le passé qui n'existe plus ?_ **Se dit-elle.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Tard dans la nuit, James se réveilla dans son lit seul ne sentant plus la présence de Lily à ses cotés. Intrigué, il se leva, passa un pull et sortit de sa chambre, au loin il repéra de la lumière dans la chambre de son fils. Il s'avança et ouvrit légèrement la porte et vit Lily assise sur le rocking-chair en ayant Harry dans ses bras et sa baguette non loin d'elle. Il comprit alors le trouble de la jeune femme et alla la rejoindre.**

\- Lily, il ne va rien arriver à Harry ! **Dit-il en chuchotant et en s'abaissant**

\- Je sais mais … pendant que j'étais entrain de dormir j'ai rêver de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un an et je me suis réveillée avec la peur qu'il revienne d'entre les morts pour … je t'entends à nouveau me hurler de m'enfuir que tu vas le retenir. Tu n'imagine pas tous ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête à ce moment là ! J'ai hésité entre m'enfuir sans toi, à cacher Harry sous ta cape d'invisibilité pour te donner un coup de main ou alors à me jeter entre lui et Harry pour faire bouclier si jamais il était arrivé jusqu'à nous. J'ai pas réfléchit et j'ai choisis la seconde option ! **Répondit-elle sur le même ton**

\- Ne t'en fais pas Lily jolie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus là, ses sbires sont tous à Azkaban et plus personne ne viendra menacer notre fils de mort !

\- Je sais … mais c'est plus fort que moi !

\- Je sais mais on dois allé dormir, il est plus de trois heures du matin !

\- D'accords !

 **Elle se leva et allongea Harry dans son lit, lui redonna sa peluche Patmol et remonta la couverture. Elle en fit de même pour Ron qui était dans un lit portable. Puis elle prit la main de James et allèrent dans leur chambre.**

\- Tu sais vu l'énergie que dégage Harry avec Ron et Neville je pense qu'il y aura du remue ménage à Poudlard !

\- Parle pas de malheur s'il te plaît ! Sirius et toi aviez assez traumatisés Poudlard ! Surtout qu'on aura un autre remue ménage à gérer ! **Dit-elle énigmatique**

\- Comment ça ?

 **Lily sortit un bonbon, releva le haut de son pyjama et déposa la friandise sur son ventre en disant …**

\- Un bonbon ou un sort Potter ?

\- Tu es enceinte ? **Dit-il en se relevant**

\- Alors ce sera un bonbon ! **Répondit-elle en faisant un oui de la tête**

 **Fou de joie, James embrassa Lily et malgré l'heure de la nuit, il lui montra à quel point il aimait sa femme.** _ **(NB : après avoir jeter le sortilège d'insonorisation ;P)**_

* * *

 _ **Et voilà cette fin de partie (et quelle partie vu que j'étais obligé de la couper en deux), alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Pour ma part j'en suis super contente car c'était exactement ce que je voulais : la bataille finale, les retrouvailles entre nos amis, les retrouvailles avec les enfants et j'en passe.**_

 _ **Sinon je vous pose deux questions: qu'elle a été votre moment préféré ? Et quel volet avez-vous adoré ?**_

 _ **Sinon je vous prépare également une autre histoire ... où je m'éclate à l'écrire et elle est bien différente de celle-ci. Mais je la posterai plus tard ;)**_

 _ **Page Facebook : Danao's Fiction**_

 ** _Allé il ne manque que l'épilogue et cette fois-ci l'aventure de Maraudeurs sera terminé_**

 ** _Bisous bisous_**

 ** _Danao_**


	5. Epilogue

_**Aloha mes loulous, et voilà c'est officiellement terminé ! Voici l'épilogue qui résume donc la nouvelles vies des Maraudeurs avec les futurs enfants ... eh oui il y a en d'autre ;)**_

 _ **Et nous avons aussi la rentrée d'Harry à Poudlard :D**_

 _ **Allé je vous laisse découvrir cette merveilleuse fin que j'ai adoré écrire !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling **_

* * *

_**1er Septembre 1991**_

\- DEBOUT LA DEDANT ! C'est l'heure d'aller à Poudlard !

\- Papa ! **Grogna le jeune garçon**

\- James, j'espère que tu n'as pas réveillé Harry en hurlant ? **Cria Lily de la cuisine**

\- Non ! **Répondit-il sur le même ton.** Aller jeune homme debout et vite, on est pas en avance le train part dans une heure ! Il faut que tu t'habille, que tu déjeune, qu'on descende tes affaires, que ton frère libère la salle de bain, il y en a qui attende pour se laver les dents, **cria-t-il à l'attention de la porte fermé,** et qu'on prépare ta sœur !

\- D'accords, je me lève !

\- Génial fiston ! **Dit James en lui ébouriffant les cheveux**

 **James sortit de la chambre de son fils aîné et alla frapper contre la salle de bain pour faire sortir son second fils.**

 **Harry allongea son bras vers sa table de nuit et prit ses lunettes, les mêmes que celles de son père, qu'il déposa sur son nez. Puis il reposa sa tête sur l'oreille et regarda le plafond où un poster à l'effigie de Poudlard y était accroché. Bêtement il sourit mais ses pensée furent interrompu par une petite main se posant sur la sienne. Il s'asseye et aida sa jeune sœur à venir le rejoindre. Puis ils furent rejoint par le deuxième enfant de la famille qui prit place à coté de son frère.**

\- C'est nul on te verra plus le soir à la maison !

\- Gabriel, tu viendra me rejoindre dans peu de temps !

\- Oui dans trois ans et tu sera en troisième année et tu aura plein de copains !

 **Gabriel Matthew Potter était le second enfant de James et Lily, il est né de 11 juin 1983. Il avait hérité des cheveux roux de sa mère et des yeux bleu de son père. Sur le plan intellectuel il était plus comme Lily a adoré les livres au point de vouloir toujours en savoir plus. James ne cesse de l'embêter en disant qu'il ira à Serdaigle. Ce dont le jeune garçon répondit qu'au moins il en saura plus que son père sur la magie, ce qui permit à Lily de rigoler en voyant la tête de James face à la réponse de son fils. Il était peut-être plus intellectuel comme sa mère mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'aider son frère et Ron à manigancer des blagues sans qu'ils puissent se faire prendre … un don que lui a enseigner son parrain Remus.**

\- Copain ou pas copain, je serai la pour t'accueillir à Poudlard et t'apprendre toutes les astuces que j'aurai apprise

\- Mouais …

\- Et puis après ce sera à toi les apprendre à Emma !

 **Emma Charlène Potter était le dernier enfant de James et Lily, elle est née le 20 décembre 1987. Comme pour Harry elle ressemblait énormément à son père mais avait les yeux de sa mère. Pour l'âge de quatre ans elle était espiègle et faisait courir ses parents dans tous les sens pour s'amuser. Mais elle avait non seulement héritée de l'humour de son père mais aussi le caractère enjoué de sa marraine Caroline. Mais ce qu'elle adorait par dessus tout c'était de faire de gros câlins à ses frères et plus particulièrement à son aîné quand elle comprit qu'il serai plus aussi souvent à la maison qu'avant.**

 **Ils restèrent ainsi tous les trois avant d'être rejoint par leur mère. Gabriel alla dans sa chambre pour s'habiller et Emma descendit du lit pour le rejoindre. Lily quand à elle regarda son fils.**

\- Pas trop anxieux ?

\- Tu l'étais toi à mon age ?

\- Eh bien si on compte le fait que le monde magique m'étais inconnu alors je pourrai te répondre que j'étais morte de peur ! Mais tata Caro était avec moi donc je n'avais pas à m'en faire !

\- Si tu le dis !

\- Allé va déjeuner, je vais préparer ta sœur … avant qu'elle ne me joue un nouveau tour !

 **Elle partit et Harry s'habilla, alla déjeuner et avec ses parents, son frère et sa sœur partit à King's Cross où il passa le mur invisible avec son père. Ils allèrent rejoindre leurs amis qui était en compagnie des Weasley et Nymphadora.**

\- Andromeda n'est pas là ? **Demanda James**

\- Nan, elle est au Ministère donc elle a demandé à Sirius de m'accompagner à la gare ! **Répondit Nymphadora qui entrait dans sa dernière année.**

\- Et il y a pas encore eu d'accident ! **Ajouta Caroline**

\- Hey ! **Répliqua Tonks**

\- C'est parce que Mumus est la, alors elle ne veut pas se rendre ridicule ! R **épondit Sirius**

\- N'importe quoi ! **Répondit sa cousine en rougissant légèrement**

\- Sirius ! **Souffla Remus**

 **Ils furent rejoint par Alice et Franck avec Neville qui entrait lui aussi à Poudlard pour la première fois. Ils parlèrent longuement en se remémorant de vieux souvenirs.**

 **Puis se fut presque l'heure de monter dans le train, Harry stressé s'abaissa et refit son lacet. James le remarque et alla le rejoindre.**

\- Papa et si je me retrouvai à Serpentard !

\- Il n'y a pas de honte à se retrouver à Serpentard tu sais, c'est une maison comme Gyffondor ! Et puis j'ai connu une personne qui était dans cette maison … bon je n'était pas ami avec lui mais j'aurai dû apprendre à le connaître !

\- Mais si c'est le cas ?

\- Alors t'as intérêt à faire savoir que cette maison à gagner un super sorcier ! Et pour cela je peux t'aider. Viens !

 **James amena son fils un peu plus loin et ils furent rejoint par Sirius et Remus.**

\- Afin de te souhaiter une bonne rentrée, nous voulons t'offrir ceci ! **Dit Sirius en lui tendant un parchemin vierge.** Fais en bon usage !

\- Pour l'activer tu dois juste dire « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » et tu verra ce qu'il se passera ! **Dit Remus**

\- Et enfin je te lègue ceci ! **Dit James**

\- Ta cape d'invisibilité ? **Dit Harry surprit**

\- Ouais … elle nous a beaucoup servit !

\- C'est le cas de le dire ! **Ajouta Sirius**

 **Puis le sifflet du contrôleur se fit entendre. Harry embrassa son père, ses oncles et tantes, son frère et sa sœur, les enfants de Sirius et Caroline : Liam, Tristan et Fanny, et enfin sa mère. Il monta dans le train rejoignant Ron et Neville et fit de grands signes quand le train commença à avancer, sous le regard fier de ses parents.**

\- Tu lui a donné la cape d'invisibilité ? **Demanda Lily**

\- Oui … **répondit James gêner d'être découvert**

\- Et vous lui avez donné la carte je présume ? **Dit Caroline à son tour**

\- La cape sans la carte c'est comme Remus et moi sans James ! **Répondit Sirius**

\- Vous allez nous en faire baver ? **Demanda Remus**

\- On verra durant l'année ! **Répondirent Lily et Caroline désespérées**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Harry alla donc à Gryffondor comme Ron et Neville et durant l'année ils rencontrèrent une jeune fille du nom d'Hermione Granger qui ne cessait de se chamailler avec Ron durant les cours. Mais leur amitiée commença quand Hermione faillit se prendre en flagrant délit par une préfete dans les couloirs en pleine nuit. Harry et Ron l'ont amener vers eux sous la cape d'invisibilité et ainsi éviter à tous les trois d'avoir une heure de retenue. Quand Caroline apprit cette nouvelle amitié, elle ne put que rigoler puisqu'elle savait que cette petite irait à Poudlard. Durant sa première année, Harry devint attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ce qui augmenta l'égo de James au grand désarrois de Lily. Et il avait même une rivalité qui avait commencer avant la répartition avec un certain Drago Malfoy dont tous les prétextes furent mis en cause pour une petite bagarre de magie ou intellectuelle.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **En 1993, Rose arriva à Poudlard et envoyée à Gryffondor et fut directement prise sous l'aile d'Hermione et de Ginny. Elle aimait assister aux blagues de Ron et Harry mais n'y prenait pas part par peur de se prendre une retenue. Elle avait d'excellentes notes en Potion et en DCFM mais aussi douée pour le reste des matières.**

 **En 1994, Gabriel agrandit ce petit groupe et contre tout attente, il fut lui aussi envoyé à Gryffondor. Il se concentra d'avantage sur ses études tout en ayant un petit intérêt pour les aventures de son frère. Comme pour ses parents il excellait en Potion et Métamorphose.**

 **En 1996, les jumeaux Liam Elliot et Tristan Henry Black, nés le 17 octobre 1985, arrivèrent et furent envoyés à Poufsouffle pour Liam et Serdaigle pour Tristan. Tous les deux ressemblèrent à leur grands parents maternelles mais avaient hérités du caractère de leur mère. Ils avaient chacun de notes excellente dans des matières différente et adorait échanger leur rôle pour rendre leur professeur étourdit quand ils n'avaient pas leurs uniforme. Leurs parrains étaient James pour Liam et Alice pour Tristan**

 **Et enfin en 1998, Fanny et Emma arrivèrent. Fanny Patricia Black est née le 18 décembre 1987 et avait pour marraine Lily. Comme pour Rose elle ressemblait à son père. Autant sur le plan intellectuelle que physique. Elles allèrent toutes les deux à Gryffondor et James charria son meilleur ami en lui disant que ses trois enfants sont dans la maison du lion mais Sirius n'en avait que faire. Et avant qu'elle ne monte dans le train qu'Emma recut la carte du Maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité de son père de la part de ses frères et des aînés de Fanny, la carte tournait dans toutes les mains des enfants des créateurs.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 _ **Décembre 2002**_

 **Lily et James avancèrent à travers le couloir qui menait au bureau de la directrice. Les escaliers étant déjà près ils les franchirent et entrèrent après avoir frapper. Mais c'est en voyant leur fille de 15 ans que Lily grimaça …**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? **Demanda Lily**

\- Nous en parlerons quand nous serons au complet Mrs Potter. **Répondit Minerva**

 **Puis ils furent rejoint par leurs amis Sirius et Caroline.**

\- Bonjour professeur qu'est-ce que les ju … Emma ? **Dit Caroline en voyant sa filleule**

\- Bonjour marraine ! **Dit Emma avec un signe de la main**

\- Si Emma est là alors, Fanny est aussi dans le coup … c'est encore pire que les jumeaux ! **Dit Caroline.**

\- Où est Fanny ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Juste ici ! **Répondit Hagrid en tenant Fanny comme un sac de patate**

 **Il la déposa et elle rejoindre sa meilleure amie sur le coté tandis que leurs parents s'avancèrent pour être face à la directrice McGonagall.**

\- Bien pour commencer je m'excuse de vous avoir convoquer à la veille des vacances de Noël mais il s'avère que ces deux jeunes filles ont … une fois de plus pas respecter le règlement ! **Dit Minerva calmement.**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont fait ? **Questionna James**

\- Elles ont littéralement plongées dans le lac noir pour, selon leur termes, « aller rendre une petite visite au calamar géant » ! Et elles l'ont fait durant cette nuit, merci aux fantômes qui sont venu nous prévenir ! Je compte donc leur mettre une retenues de trois heures …

\- Trois heures ? Mais professeur c'est beaucoup trop !

\- Fallait réfléchir miss Black ! Donc trois heures de retenues chacune et tous les jours dés la rentrée prochaines jusqu'à la fin du mois de mars !

\- Trois heures de retenues tous les jours durant trois mois ? Professeur … pensez à nos BUSEs ! **Dit Emma en se levant**

\- Emma, tu as fais une connerie alors tu assume les conséquences ! **Gronda Lily**

 **Sous le regard sévère de sa mère, Emma se rassoit.**

\- Bien, maintenant que je me suis entretenue avec vous, je dois malheureusement vous quitter, une affaire m'attends au Ministère.

 **Les Blacks et les Potter sortirent du bureau sous le regard faussement sévère de la directrice qui à l'intérieur souriait. Emma Potter et Fanny Black étaient bien les filles de leurs pères ! Quand elle prépara ses affaires, elle fut interrompue par Sirius et James qui entrèrent dans son bureau.**

\- Professeur rassurez nous sur un point … **commença Sirius**

\- … quand nous avions leur âge nous étions pas si pénible que ça si ? **Termina James**

\- Non …

\- Ouf. **Dirent-ils**

\- … vous étiez pire … quoi que vos filles sont entrain de vous détrôner de vos places dans les sorciers qui ont traumatisés Poudlard depuis sa créations … nous verrons cela quand elle seront en dernière année !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Durant les vacances, la famille Potter et la famille Weasley fêtèrent les fiançailles entre Ginny et Harry qui étaient ensemble depuis leurs sixième et cinquième année. Ron fréquentait Hermione depuis leur septième année, Neville était venu au bras d'une certaine Luna Lovegood, Rose était accompagnée de son petit ami Mason Harris, Tristan était avec Cassandra Martinez sa nouvelle conquête, Liam était avec sa petite amie Danielle Durant, Gabriel était avec sa nouvelle petite amie Anna Jackson, Fanny était accompagné de son flirt du moment Kyle Adams qui était à Poufssoufle et Emma accompagnée, à contre cœur, par Ethan Swan, un amie de la famille Weasley, qui était lui aussi un Gryffondor qui ne cesse de la harceler pour qu'elle sorte avec lui. _(NB: tien ça ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose ;p)_**

 **Alice et Franck progressaient ensemble avec le soutient de leurs amis, famille et leur fils.**

 **Sirius et Caroline s'étaient mariés le 14 février 1984 et vivait dans le même quartier que James et Lily.**

 **A la grande surprise de tous, Remus s'est marié avec Tonks et ensemble ils ont eu un fils Teddy, âgé de quelques mois et qui déjà pour son âge avait les même talents de sa mère.**

 **Damian s'est également trouvé une épouse mais ils voulaient attendre encore avant de penser enfants,**

 **Malana et Zachary avait un petit garçon âgée de 3 ans et attendait une petite fille prévu pour mars et le mariage sera pour plus tard.**

 **C'est en voyant tous son petit monde réunit que Lily ne put s'empêcher de se poser la questions de …**

 _\- Et si je m'étais jetée entre Voldemort et Harry … comment ça aurait pu se dérouler ?_

 **Mais James lui prit la main et l'invita sur la piste de danse au milieu des autres. Elle sourit en savourant le bonheur qui s'était enfin ouvert à elle le jour où elle a enfin dit "oui" à un certain Potter à Poudlard durant un match de Quidditch.**

* * *

 ** _Alors premièrement je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir suivit cette trilogie avec ces longues parties ! Je tiens à m'excuser si cette histoire ne vous a pas plu mais c'est une fanfiction donc j'ai laissée place à mon imagination ! J'ai surtout voulus faire partager ma version du fait que "et si les Potter avait survécut à l'attaque de Godric's Hollow"._ **

_**Sinon je tiens à vous dire que si un jour j'ai dans l'idée de faire une suite sur cette nouvelle génération ce sera sur Emma et Fanny vu que qu'elles m'intéressent le plus.**_

 _ **Je vous dis à bientôt :D**_

 _ **Danao**_


End file.
